


Basket of Figs

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Dresses and Corsets and Collars, Eventual mpreg, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omegaverse, Regency, Slow Burn, Social Debut, Wedding Night, courting, you can pry him from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Excerpt from chapter one: "Laurent, I’d like to introduce you to His Grace the Duke of Sicyon, Damianos d'Akielos.”Damen reacted instinctively. He took the omega’s offered hand and bowed over it. “Lord Laurent.”The man curtsied before him, it was done with the same fluidity as before the Empress. “Duke, I’m honored to make your acquaintance.”Just like that, Damen knew that something fundamental had changed and he wasn’t sure if that was terrifying or exhilarating. Most likely both.Set during a regency period, Lord Laurent deVere, second son of the Duke of Arran and Alier, makes his social debut in Marlas in the court of the imperial couple. Dancing, courting, new friendships and maybe even love ensues.
Relationships: Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince), Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/OFC (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jokaste/Kastor (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince), Nicaise/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 385
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> This story is my new project, it will consist of multiple chapters of which the first 12 are already written. As this story is set in a regency setting, it might be a bit confusing with all the titles, names and dances. I will put the most important links I used for my own research regarding this story in the end notes.  
> The rating is explicit, however the explicit content will be isolated in separate chapters that can be skipped. I will place a warning at the start of every chapter.  
> With the progressing of the story, I will most likely also provide a character overview. As things might otherwise get very complicated.  
> If you have questions regarding this project, please don't hesitate to contact me either here or on tumblr (dreamdropxoxo).  
> Now, that only leaves me to wish you well and all the fun <3

“Laurent? Are you ready? I‘ll wait in the parlor.“

He wasn‘t. Laurent stared in the mirror before him. He definitely wasn’t even remotely close to ready. He just wanted to stay home and read and be left alone. However, that wasn’t an option and he knew it. He had to go out there and make his social debut. It was expected of the omega child of a duke. He was just glad that Auguste was his chaperone and not his creepy uncle or cold father. 

Since the death of his mother, Laurent only had Auguste to turn to and his older brother knew it. He spoiled his younger omega sibling rotten although Aleron didn’t approve. However, their father led a reclusive lifestyle since the death of his wife. A broken heart was the cause for it, at least if you listened to the gossip. Not that Laurent did, he knew his father and he couldn’t imagine that the man had ever loved another person enough to have his heart broken.

Though if Aleron had taught his sons one thing then it was the importance of duty and especially, duty towards the family. Laurent knew what he had to do, what was expected of him. It didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Still, his face was one of pleasant reserve when he left to meet Auguste in the parlor of their townhouse.

His brother looked dashing, like he always did. His blond hair carefully tied back with a dark blue bow and his smile radiant when he laid his eyes on Laurent.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart. Maman would be so proud if she could see you. She always loved you in ivory.“ He hadn‘t asked a question and the servants present were not all trustworthy, so Laurent did nothing but look at the floor and speak a soft thank you. Auguste offered his arm. “Well then, let’s go. The carriage is waiting.“

Laurent placed his gloved hand on Auguste‘s arm and let himself be led to the vehicle. His brother helped him enter and the omega sat down, careful to sort his skirts before the dress might look even the tiniest bit disarranged. Their uncle would meet them at the ball and Laurent wasn’t eager to give him more reason to criticize than he’d undoubtedly find on his own.

The ball, arranged by the emperor and empress themselves, was the first of many obligations he would have this season. They had invited the whole family and while the duke decided to stay in their country residence, Auguste and their uncle had accepted. For Laurent, there had never been another choice but to be there.

He smoothed his hands over his ivory dress. Careful to appear poised and flawless. He had enough lessons throughout his life to know that he was excellent at displaying every single desirable quality of an omega. His father would have disciplined him for everything less than impeccable and Auguste had not always been there to shield him.

“Laurent, are you alright?“ Auguste leaned close. His voice was soft and low and for the first time since entering the parlor, Laurent dared to lift his gaze. His alpha brother wasn’t keen on having omegas act in the traditional way. He wanted Laurent to be free and spirited and witty, wanted him to be himself, but since the season was starting now, all eyes would be on them and Laurent knew what was expected. He was the omega son of a duke and one of the oldest houses in the Artesian empire. 

One fault and he would ruin their family‘s reputation and, even worse, their mother‘s memory, as she was the foreign omega, married into one of the oldest houses because of a fluke, or mad love. The later even worse than the former. 

“I‘m perfectly fine. Thank you for asking, alpha.“ His brother was his alpha guardian and both of them would better remember that. Auguste flinched slightly, but didn’t protest.

"If I could I would let you do whatever you wanted. If I were the duke, you wouldn’t have to play this farce. I can’t understand how this should be at all desirable. You’re not just a puppet with a beautiful appearance.“ Auguste sounded angry and frustrated and Laurent dared to reach out and place his hand on his brother’s. 

“Don’t. Uncle will know you‘re upset and then he‘ll start nagging. I’ll do what is expected of me and you should remember to do the same. Just, please, don’t let me out of your sight. I know that there are a lot of people eager to take advantage.“

Auguste took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re safe with me. But remember, not all people are like uncle and try to seduce innocent children. Most of them are decent people, gentlemen or ladies. You don‘t have to fear them the same way you had to fear uncle.“

Laurent allowed himself a sardonic smile, because a scoff would be absolutely inappropriate. He‘d have to find even one decent alpha, his brother aside, before he believed that. 

“No. I’m serious, Laurent. Father and uncle surrounded you with the worst that my gender has to provide, but not all alphas are like that. Actually, I know a few I would trust with my life, I would trust them with you. So please, try to stay open-minded. I’d prefer you marry someone you actually want to marry instead of letting father arrange something. Give them a chance.“ 

Laurent could see that his brother wasn‘t far away from begging. He sighed, but nodded. Auguste was right and they both knew it. He had to think about his future. With his nineteen years of age, being a fresh debutant, beautiful and rich, most alphas would flock towards him. Especially when they came to know his name.

After today, there’d be no doubt that the Duke of Arran and Alier had an omega child of age. He was also pretty sure that the society would appreciate his beauty. Because he knew that while his father didn’t like having an omega child, he liked having an exceptionally beautiful omega child, and Laurent was exceptionally beautiful.

They reached the palace and Auguste excited the carriage before turning to help Laurent stepping down. His heeled shoes crunched when he stepped on the pebbles. Auguste escorted him inside. They were announced, Laurent was shown to the other debutants and finally the whole farce started. The empress was an impressive alpha woman who ruled the country with fair but strict laws. She was wise and admirable. Even Aleron approved of her. Her husband, the emperor, was a beautiful male omega. He was one of the few noble omegas allowed to do more than simply look pretty. He was the head of many charity organizations, beloved by the commoners and, if the rumors were true, his wife as well. 

Laurent had met them as a child a handful of times, with his father being one of the most powerful men in the empire. His family was powerful enough to control the whole north of the empire, although their uncle had almost caused them to fall from grace when he became too greedy and tried his luck with the eleven year old son of an earl. Their father had paid the man a perverse amount of money to keep the scandal from spreading and took his brother to the side to have a firm talk with him. 

Laurent was glad for all the etiquette lessons drilled into him since he could barely walk because otherwise he might have grimaced or at least looked ill. Because while that incident in and of itself was already sickening, Laurent supposed he had to be grateful that it had happened, it had been the source of his father’s paranoia concerning his brother which led to him never letting Laurent in close proximity to his uncle. And that was tragic in a completely different way. 

His father‘s action originated most likely from the economic calculation to not let the man damage the commodity Laurent posed. He was a worthy bargaining chip and everybody knew it. This was also the reason why he was the last of the debutants making his entrance. 

The other omegas looked mostly excited, some of them craning their necks to see as much as possible of the palace when they were led to the ballroom. A break of good manners for which Laurent would have suffered two weeks of restricted diet and no contact to others. They obviously hadn’t had to go through the same education he had, but it also meant that they weren’t that important in the greater scheme of things. Not that he was, but his name was and that had been enough from the beginning.

He stood, poised and waiting for the sponsor that would present him. Some distant cousin of his father. He had never met the woman before but she had almost fallen over in her eagerness to please his father that much was clear even through writing. When the omega appeared beside him, she greeted him with the sort of awe he was used to from people who saw him for the first time. He was polite and demure, like his father expected him to be, but not too demure, because he outranked her by a large gap.

When finally, it was their turn to enter, he almost sighed in relief. 

“The Right Honble. Lady Elise duPond presents The Lord Laurent deVere.“

* * *

Damianos d'Akielos, Duke of Sicyon loved the Season in Marlas. One was high pressed not to love it, if he was honest. The Season was providing enough entertainment for even him to be satisfied. Since the death of his father two years ago, he was the most sought after bachelor in the whole country, only rivaled by Auguste deVere. 

One might assume that there was some bad blood between the two of them, considering their family history of feuds and power games and thinly veiled insults. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Damen had soon realized that he had found a true friend in the Marquess of Acquitart, who would inherit the Duke’s title after his father, was an honorable, true and intelligent companion with a wicked sense of humor. And he was the only person Damen’s age who didn’t cower before him, except for Nikandros, Earl of Dice, who knew him since they were both children and lacked any respect at all.

Right then, Auguste reached his side. He looked uncharacteristically nervous, although he still managed to appear very elegant while doing so. 

“Duke.” 

“Lord Acquitart. What has you tied in such knots?” 

Well, Damen had to admit that he wasn’t very keen on listening to gossip. He had Nikandros for that, who would deny it with his dying breath, but who was the biggest gossip Damen knew. However, if he had been listening to gossip, he would have known why his friend appeared to be a little- twitchy this evening and he wouldn’t have been surprised by the answer he received.

“My younger brother is to make his social debut tonight. I swear, I’m more nervous than he is. You wouldn’t know it, Sicyon, but seeing one’s younger sibling walking into the lion den is the worst feeling.”

Damen hesitated. He didn’t really know what to answer. “I didn’t know your younger brother hadn’t made his debut yet.”

Auguste chuckled. “And how did you explain his constant absence from all and every social event during the last seasons?”

“I assumed he wasn’t one for the city and stayed back in your country residence. I know a lot of omegas who prefer to stay at home and leave the match-making to their families.”

His friend almost cocked beside him. “I can reassure you, you couldn’t be more wrong about the match-making. I don’t trust my father farther than I can throw him concerning Laurent’s marriage. I really hope he finds a nice alpha this or the next season. An alpha of whom  _ I _ can approve because in contrast to my father I’m actually invested in his well-being.” Auguste whispered all of that, but still, Damen was shocked. He was aware that the Marquess wasn’t on best terms with the Duke, but he had never thought that they disagreed quite so much.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much. With his title, family background and dowry, I don’t think he’ll lack choice.”

Auguste sighed. “That’s the least of my concern. Normally, it’s enough for people to just look at him in order for him to get his pick, without even knowing who he is.”

Damen smiled indulgently. It wasn’t unusual for the noble families to advertise the beauty of their omega children, but most of the time it was rather average what came out of it. Though, he reflected, in this specific case there might be some truth to it. Auguste was a handsome man and if his omega sibling had any similarities to him, he couldn’t be unpleasant on the eye.

It didn’t make a difference to Damen, he didn’t interact or court debutants. They were too pure for his tastes and- proclivities, he didn’t want to sully an innocent. And he didn’t look to settle down quite yet.

He looked for older omegas, widowed or unhappily married, who knew how the game was played and wouldn’t try to impose on him too much. He just wanted some fun. He was 25 and not 50, although most people assumed otherwise when they heard of him without having seen him.

When Nikandros joined them, it was clear that he knew what was going on with Auguste immediately. 

“I wouldn’t worry, Acquitart. Your brother is rumored to be a beauty, people will forgive him if he makes a mistake just for his pretty face.”

Auguste smiled a bit tiredly. “If you’re waiting for my brother to make a mistake, I have to disappoint you. Laurent made his last mistake concerning etiquette when he was thirteen and sick.”

“Then why are you so nervous? Is he not as beautiful as the rumors say? Are you afraid of your own reputation?” Damen couldn’t hold the questions back. If Nikandros thought it worth mentioning that Laurent was beautiful before his older brother, the rumor had to be very persistent.

Auguste rolled his eyes. “I’m worried for him. There are enough alphas here to start a war over him if they see him. I read Ilias enough times to know what can happen.”

“Don’t fret, this court survived Lady Karthas, they will survive your brother.” Nikandros let the name drop into the conversation, as if it was nothing. Damen had to suppress a flinch. The Lady Jokaste Karthas, who had married his brother Kastor, the Earl of Karthas, had been the only omega even remotely close to tempting him to consider marriage. But then his courting hadn’t been fast enough for her and she had turned her affections to his brother, as if it had been nothing. Although Damen had thought they were in love. Well, what’s done is done and he was just glad that his brother left the estate seldom, and that he wasn’t confident enough to send her alone to Marlas. 

What was the relevant part of Nikandros’ statement was that the Lady Karthas was the most beautiful omega anyone had seen in their generation. She had been the talk of the ton during her debut season. Everyone had flocked around her and wanted just a glance from her cool, blue eyes. Damen had been one of them and after that, he swore, he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. 

Auguste sighed again. “I know all of you were absolutely baffled by her beauty, but I’d like to remind you that I wasn’t that impressed by her and that was for a good reason. You never met my mother before her death and my brother is even more beautiful than she was. I’m not exaggerating, even though you might not believe me. You’ll see. He’s the last one of them.”

They had already seen approximately half of the debutants. Damen wasn’t really interested. They were no potential prospect for him. The interesting part began now, with the sons and daughters of the earls. They watched omega after omega courtesy before the empress and emperor and then walk away, guided by their sponsors, with a smile or red cheeks. It was cute and the way the omegas preened warmed Damen’s heart. They were so easily impressed. 

He really loved the debutante ball in Marlas. It was the most wholesome thing during the whole year. 

When finally Auguste’s brother was announced, the whole room fell silent. It was almost ghostly. Damen felt a shudder run down his spine. His eyes were immediately drawn to the door. And then he stopped breathing altogether. 

Through the door stepped the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. The Lord Laurent deVere was so beautiful, Damen was sure he’d go blind if he looked at him for too long. A gasp traveled through the crowd when they all saw the omega and Damen couldn’t fault them. He was still hard pressed to get enough air into his lungs. He felt dizzy and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was due to the lack of oxygen or something else altogether.

The omega walked, glided more likely, towards the imperial couple and curtsied in a fluid movement that shouldn’t be humanly possible. Damen felt his jaw go slack. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and he wasn’t the only one.

The empress’ eyes had widened almost comically for a second, before she smiled at Laurent and said, “My dear, you look even more stunning than your mother.”

“Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty, Empress of Artes.” 

Damen shuddered. Not even his voice was unpleasant. He was soft but firm spoken, exactly the right volume to carry but not be too loud. The Empress studied him closely and then she uttered the words every single debutant dreamed to hear, “I invite you and your brother to tea. Expect my messenger in the next few days.”

“Thank you for your generosity, Your Imperial Majesty. You honor me beyond words.” Laurent curtsied again.

“Nonsense, child. I look forward to it. Now go and enjoy the ball. I’m sure your brother is anxious to have you back at his side.” Laurent followed her orders and then she stood to open the ball formally. Damen still had a hard time coming to terms with what he had just witnessed. This couldn’t be real. Laurent deVere couldn’t be real.

However, Auguste beside him shattered this thought as soon as it manifested, because the alpha greeted his brother with a warmth that was rarely witnessed in these circles. And then Laurent deVere stood directly before him.

Up close he was even more beautiful than from afar and Damen had never been more grateful for his education than right then.

“Laurent, I’d like to introduce you to His Grace the Duke of Sicyon, Damianos d'Akielos.” 

Damen reacted instinctively. He took the omega's hand and bowed over it. “Lord Laurent.”

The man curtsied before him, it was done with the same fluidity as before the Empress. “Duke, I’m honored to make your acquaintance.”

Just like that, Damen knew that something fundamental had changed and he wasn’t sure if that was terrifying or exhilarating. Most likely both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you dear readers!  
> I'm so happy that you enjoy the story so far. I love to write it and it goes smoothly up until now :D  
> To answer some questions I got in the comments: I plan to update at least twice weekly, more when I finish the story.  
> I actually haven't seen Bridgerton (Although it's completely up my road but I had to study for exams until last week and juggle my job with my private life (which suffered immensely) so I didn't have the time yet). So, this is actually no Bridgerton AU/Crossover, but regency period is still great and I'm a big Jane Austen fan xD.  
> For the next chapter, I wish you a lot of fun and thank you all for your support!

The next days were exactly as Laurent had imagined. They got invitations and social calls almost nonstop. He was just glad that society's rules were strict and he could hide behind them. His uncle was very pleased, although he still used every opportunity to make Laurent feel like he had failed somehow.

Auguste on the other hand grew more concerned and protective with every letter and invitation. He had once refused to receive the son of a Marquess because he was on the cusp of a rut and had still dared to show up on their doorstep.

Laurent had to calm him down for almost half an hour after that and Auguste had still been furious when he told the story later during their afternoon tea, when the Earl of Dice visited with his omega sister, who had become fast friends with Laurent. At least she wasn’t as easily impressed as all the others and due to her engagement, she didn’t see him as a rival and that was worth a lot.

The Earl seemed just as aghast as Auguste was and he shook his head in disbelief. As if the thought of any alpha behaving in such a manner was completely out of the realms of possibilities.

“I can’t believe you have to deal with all of this. I’m very grateful I didn’t have to worry all that much when dear Lykaios had her debut. I don’t think I could have stayed so calm. This is outrageous behavior.“

The Lady Lykaios, who had asked Laurent to call her by her first name as if they were long time friends, disregarding social rules completely with that wish and making Laurent relax around her for a fraction, gasped in shock.

“That must have been very frightening.“ She threw Laurent a sympathetic look.

“I knew my brother would protect me. He‘s my alpha and I trust him completely. He wouldn’t let harm come to me.“ That was the socially appropriate answer. He showed them that the reason for his calm state was the protection of his alpha guardian and not the absolute ridiculousness of the situation. As if the alpha would have made it up to his private chambers without being stopped. He had guards before his rooms at all times.

Auguste suppressed a grin, Laurent could see the twitching of his lips, and resumed the conversation.

“So, how is The Duke? Is he still hung up on the loss of the Lady Karthas in the pool of potential marriage candidates?“

Laurent didn‘t react outwardly. His brother was allowed to gossip, that didn’t mean that he was too. He wasn’t allowed to ask any questions. But still, he desperately wanted to know more.

The Earl shrugged elegantly. “I don‘t think you have to worry about him. He‘s no one to be sad for too long. And to be honest, I doubt he really wanted to marry her all that much. She was a pretty face, intriguing and interesting but nothing more. He certainly wasn‘t in love, even if he thinks that.“

Auguste laughed while Lykaios leaned closer to Laurent. “That was quite the debacle. The Duke was rumored to wish to marry Lady Karthas. He was apparently even starting with the formal courting when she went up and married his brother of all possible people.“

Laurent nodded thoughtfully, trying hard to not appear too eager. It didn‘t matter what his personal feelings were or where his interests lay. The Duke was an alpha like all the others too, there was absolutely nothing special about him, and while he had called after the ball, Laurent hadn’t been there to greet him. The Duke hadn’t called on him, but his brother, they were friends after all.

And, he reminded himself, the Duke had no reason to call on him. They had met exactly once and not even danced together. What reason should the alpha have to see him again?

None, that was the answer, except that he was friends with Auguste.

Lykaios studied him with a pensive expression on her face. “I‘m surprised he isn‘t pursuing you. You‘re exactly his type and a good prospect at that.“

“We spoke barely two sentences. I doubt that he has already an opinion formed of me.“ Laurent sipped his tea daintily.

“Yes. But you‘re the most beautiful omega of this generation. Don’t fool yourself to think that The Duke isn’t just as superficial as any other alpha.“ Lykaios whispered directly into his ear. Laurent caught a whiff of her scent, buried under all the perfume to mask it. It wasn’t en vogue to have your scent out in the open, so omegas and alphas alike chose to mask them with perfume. A pity, actually, because most people smelled a lot better without all the perfumes, at least in Laurent’s opinion. Lykaios was one of them. Her scent was flowery, sweet and not as heavy as the perfume.

“He’s a friend of my brother’s. It might be a possibility that he doesn’t want to anger him by trying to seduce me. He can’t be planning on marrying me so soon after our first meeting.” Laurent knew it was the truth because he was certainly not planning on marrying the Duke either. He was a bit curious and maybe even intrigued by his handsome face and the good opinion his brother held of the alpha, but nothing more.

“Will we see you tomorrow at the Marquess’ ball?” Lord Dice asked Auguste then. Laurent knew the answer to that question, still, he exhaled when he heard his brother.

“Certainly. I want to provide Laurent with the best entertainment during his first Season. He shouldn’t go home with the nagging feeling of missing out.” Auguste grinned at him brightly and Laurent smiled back.

“I know you’re concerned for my well-being, brother, but I can reassure you, if we miss one ball, it won’t break my heart.”

“See? He’s so- well-mannered, I’m asking myself what happened in the twelve years between the two of us,” Auguste said to the Earl. It was a joke, but Laurent froze nonetheless. What had happened? Well, he was an omega while his brother was an alpha and that was all the difference that mattered.

Lord Dice laughed. “Well, Acquitart, he’s obviously nicer company than you are. Tell me, Lord Laurent, would you like to come to the okton, hosted by my family next week? I’m sure it would be quite the spectacle for your first Season. Your brother participated last year.”

Laurent knew all of Auguste’s participation in the okton the year before. He had come only second to the Duke of Sicyon and wrote a very detailed report of it to Laurent, who had stayed behind in their country residence. He had declined the participation this year because he was here as Laurent’s guardian, responsible for his well-being and not to have fun. At least according to their father.

He also knew that the okton was a very competitive sport from the south. Centuries back, real hunting spears had been thrown by the riders. Today there were only practice spears without the spiky tip and the targets were soft enough for the blunt spears to penetrate. Still, the sport was dangerous and only the most skilled alpha riders were allowed to participate. It was also rather unusual to invite an omega to this kind of event during their first Season in ton, as the sport was nothing for the weak.

“I’d be delighted to be one of the spectators, if my brother allows it.” Laurent inclined his head with a smile in the Earl’s direction.

Auguste sighed. “I can’t forbid you from going, Laurent. Especially, because I want to go too. It’s set, Dice. We’ll be there.”

* * *

Damen called on Nikandros, as soon as it was socially acceptable. The Earl had visited the Marquess of Acquitart that afternoon and now they’d share dinner at the Earl’s house. It was still hours ‘til dinner would be served, but Damen couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know how the call went.

Nikandros led him to his study, where they sat down with tumblers of Vaskian Rum and, at least in Damen’s case, nervous energy.

“So, tell me, how was it?”

“Fine. You know Acquitart. He’s very hospitable. Lykaios had a lot of fun, I think and I could finally relax for once.” Nikandros took a sip of his beverage. Damen wanted to throttle him, but he held back, if he did that, he’d never get the information he actually wanted.

“How was Lord Laurent?”

“He was well. He looked healthy.” Nikandros stared at him. Something like resignation in his expression. “Why don’t you call on him?”

“I can’t! He’d think me incredibly rude. He met me once, we didn’t speak, not really. I can’t go calling with only this.” Damen sighed and hung his head. He really wanted to see Auguste’s brother again. He was almost of the mind that he had hallucinated him. But then again, Nikandros had seen him today.

“You could visit Acquitart. You’re his friend.”

“There would be no reason for Lord Laurent to be there too, if I visit his brother. Last time I went, he was in the theatre with their uncle. I don’t want to impose.”

Nikandros sighed. “Damianos,” that was never a good sign, “I think you’re overthinking it. From what I heard from Acquitart, he had alphas calling on his brother who were almost in rut. I think you calling on him again and hoping to see his brother wouldn’t shock him. He knows you’re a good man.”

Damen felt the anger well up in him with an unexpected intensity. “What? Who dared to do that?”

“I didn’t ask. He was rather upset.” Nikandros shrugged.

Damen felt a pitiful whine rise inside of him. “Obviously he’d be upset. His first Season in ton and they treat him with such inconsideration and disrespect.”

His friend stared at him, incomprehensible for a moment, then realization seemed to descend upon him. “I didn’t talk about Lord Laurent, I talked about Acquitart. He was very upset. Lord Laurent was very calm about the whole incident. He trusts his alpha to take care of him, as he should. His brother dotes on him.”

The air left Damen in a relieved rush. Apparently, the omega hadn’t been frightened, something in his chest unclenched. “How did he look? Was he pale, did he look frightened?” He needed to know for certain.

“He looked lovely. Absolutely unfazed, if you ask me. Maybe it wasn’t the first time something like that happened. Nothing was out of the ordinary.” Nikandros paused for a second, “Well, except for his collar. It was very- plain. I would’ve assumed that their family would bejewel him with their richest gems, but he only wore a simple, blue collar without any adornments.”

Damen smiled. “That’s an old tradition within the Duke’s houses. The omegas would only start wearing more elaborate collars in their second Season. It wouldn’t do for them to show off in their first social Season. They are to be humble and distant. A more elaborate collar would invite compliments or inappropriate staring too easily. At least that was the reasoning decades ago. It isn’t really done anymore, except in the family of The Duke of Arran and Alier apparently.“

“Well, then it makes sense. Although I think that he could wear the cheapest collar on earth and would still draw all the attention.“

Damen knew that only too well. “Is he coming to the ball tomorrow?“

“He is. Acquitart seems determined to visit all the important events with him. So, I take it you’ll be there too?“ Nikandros raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. Damen could understand it, he sounded desperate. He was desperate. It was surprising. He had no reason for it and he wasn’t so invested normally.

“Yes. You know I will.“

“Good. I have something more. I invited Acquitart and Lord Laurent to the okton next week.“

Damen’s head snapped up at that. He knew it was the most undignified behavior he displayed at the moment, but by everything holy he wanted the omega at the competition.

“What did they say?“

“They‘ll be there. You better get to know him tomorrow, invite him to dance so that you can call on him during the next few days. Then you have a reason to talk to him during the okton. Maybe we could even ask Acquitart if he plans to visit the opera before then.“

Damen felt a giddiness rise inside of him. Oh how he wanted to see the lovely face again.

However, when the time came for him to see the omega again, he was nervous. Of all the shameful feelings to have, nervousness was something he had assumed to evade him. His father had honed him to be the perfect noble alpha. And that meant that he didn’t get nervous. Not in the face of rack and ruin and not in the presence of a beautiful omega.

But something about the omega had him off kilter and it was a foreign feeling for him to be this volatile in his feelings.

He stood in the ballroom, looking around subtly while talking to Nikandros and some Gentleman he didn’t really remember the name of. It wasn’t important anyway.

When Auguste entered with his brother on his arm and his uncle behind them, he had to restrain himself to not immediately walk over. His gaze was drawn to the omega. He looked stunning.

Lord Laurent wore a dark blue dress, gloves and a simple, velvet collar. His hair was done up and the hairdo enhanced his slender neck. Oh, how lovely he’d look with Damen’s mating bite on his unblemished skin.

The thought startled him enough to rip his gaze away.

The gentleman beside him smirked when he saw the omega. “It was no exaggeration when they talked about him. A true gem. And with a dowry only rivaled by the princess and Lady Juliette. I should assume every alpha of rank and name will try to court him.“

Damen wasn’t happy hearing that, but it was true and he couldn‘t change the truth. Alphas would be stupid to not realize what a gem the omega was. His gaze drifted back to his friend. Auguste talked to his uncle, while Lord Laurent stood beside him, looking politely disinterested.

He wore the high society omega mask so perfectly well that Damen knew there had to be something else beneath it. Otherwise, he would be a puppet with nothing in his head but etiquette and void smiles, but he was Auguste’s brother and the alpha loved him very much. So, there had to be more to him.

He decided that speculation wouldn‘t bring him closer to his goal and so he made his way over. After polite greetings and the usual niceties, Damen turned to the omega.

“Lord Laurent, would you still have a place for me on your dance card?“

“I do, Sir.“ Laurent handed the card over and Damen was delighted to discover that it was practically empty. Auguste had penned his own name down for the first dance and a quadrille. Damen didn’t hesitate, he wrote his name down beside the waltz. He wanted to ask for a second dance but was aware of the fact that this might be a bit too forward.

Slowly, he lifted his head. Lord Laurent‘s eyes bore into him, their wonderful, blue color sparkling and making him lose all rational thought. He realized that the two other alphas were arguing over something.

“Lord Laurent, would you grant me the honor of the polka too?“ It was terribly forward of him, but Damen didn’t care at all. He just imagined how it had to feel having this enticing creature in his arms. Lord Laurent sized him up. “Yes, Sir. If you wish for it, I wouldn’t be able to discourage you.“

Damen smiled slowly at the word, he hoped he didn‘t misinterpret what was going on, but the omega didn‘t sound averse to the idea at all.

He handed the dance card back after making sure that his name was written in elegant script beside the two dances. Auguste smiled at him, “now, Sicyon. My stuffy uncle is finally gone and my lovely brother has agreed to give me his first dance, so you’ll understand that I’ll have to excuse us. I anticipate that he’ll be flooded with offers to dance. I’ll have to enjoy every second I have him to myself. Not even you can rival his company.“

Damen laughed. “I see. At least you trade my company for a worthy dance partner. Lord Laurent dances beautifully, as I remember.“

The other alpha nodded, “Truly.“ Then he guided Lord Laurent to the dance floor where the first dance was set to start. Damen looked after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I'm blown away by the love and support I received for this story up until now.  
> You are the best and I wish you all a very good start into the week :)  
> Here is chapter 3 ❤️ Have fun and let me know what you think :D

Laurent hadn‘t anticipated that turn of events. The Duke had asked him to dance, twice. After his complete disinterest, Laurent had assumed that the alpha wouldn’t bother talking to him more than absolutely necessary. He had calculated the probability of being asked to dance once by the man just because he was friends with his brother, the result had been sobering. 

Now however, he had been asked to dance two dances with him. This was definitely more than just his friendly obligation due to the connection he shared with Auguste. 

While the Duke had given no reason for scandal or even rumors, it was clear that an alpha didn‘t dance more than one dance with an unappealing partner, except when he was pressed to. The Duke hadn’t been pressed and Laurent’s mind reeled. 

Their first dance, the polka, came and went without a hitch. The Duke was the perfect gentleman and Auguste seemed happy to hand Laurent over to him without any indication of worry. This told the omega more about this man than every other observation he had made.

Their second dance made them comfortable with each other and the Duke asked him about the opera. Laurent explained that his brother enjoyed it very much, while he wasn’t as invested, but liked it just fine. 

“Maybe you’d consider visiting my box next time you‘re in attendance. I plan to attend the evening performance the day after tomorrow with the Earl of Dice and his sister.“ 

That was certainly surprising. That the alpha wanted him to visit his private box and even announced his next availability. It was as close to making a declaration of interest as possible in their early relationship.

“I‘d be delighted to. I assume you know Lord Dice well?“

“We grew up together. He‘s one of my closest friends. He‘s as close to a brother to me as you can imagine.“ The big alpha smiled softly, and for a moment Laurent‘s breath caught in his lungs. The Duke had a dimple in his left cheek. It suited him unexpectedly well. The man looked so handsome, it was no wonder that all unmarried omegas flocked around him. 

“That must be a precious connection between you. Lord Dice visited yesterday, his sister, The Lady Lykaios is most charming. She told me that the opera in Marlas shall be the best in the empire.“

Laurent was glad that they had those shared acquaintances. It made it easy to talk to the Duke. He was grateful that they didn’t have to keep silent, he hated dancing with someone who was not interested in conversation at all. It was simply tedious. And the worst of it was, that he wasn’t allowed to complain even once. 

The alpha guided him expertly through a turn, before replying. “She‘s right. The previous emperor was very fond of the opera. He had a new one built here in Marlas to allow for a bigger audience and I am very grateful that he did. The old building isn‘t even nearly as comfortable as the new one. Although it‘s still in use.“ 

Laurent couldn‘t help but smile at that. The Duke had to like the opera very much indeed. He promptly said so when the alpha asked him why he was smiling. This answer however, seemed to surprise the other man. He pressed Laurent for more, it was sweet how earnest he looked while asking him why his love for the opera could manage to make the omega smile.

“I admire people with a passion for the things surrounding them, especially the arts.“

“Are you pursuing a creative avocation then?“

Laurent tilted his head slightly in thought, an acceptable gesture according to his etiquette teacher. “I was taught the piano forte and painting. My father sent me to see the big artists whenever possible.“ He knew he hadn‘t answered the question straightforwardly. He couldn‘t very well explain to the Duke that his thoughts on art were much deeper than what was appropriate for an omega. He was in no position to judge, nobody asked for his opinion on things except Auguste. And even he had to keep it quiet before their uncle or father.

“I‘m confident that you‘re exceptional at both.“ The Duke smiled at him. Laurent almost lost his footing at that because he hadn’t expected to hear the Duke give him a compliment sounding so  _ sincere _ .

The dance came to an end and the Duke escorted him back to Auguste. His brother was talking to a young omega and her escort. He looked up when they drew close. “Sicyon, would it bother you to look after my brother for the next dance? I’d lay his safety in your hands.“

Laurent felt the unexpected color rise to his cheeks. How could Auguste try to coerce the other man to accompany him if their uncle was right there in the ballroom somewhere.

“Auguste, we shouldn’t impose on the Duke,“ he chided softly, but was almost drowned out by the Duke‘s enthusiastic response that gladly he would look after Laurent until Auguste would come back and that the other alpha needn‘t worry because he‘d keep his brother safe under all circumstances.

Auguste smiled at his friend, touched Laurent‘s shoulder with his large hand, as if to tell him that everything was alright and then escorted the beautiful omega lady to the dance floor. Laurent stayed behind with the Duke, who presented his arm. “Let me make sure that you won’t even realize that your brother is gone. I’m told I’m exceptional company.“

Laurent was still trying to wrap his head around that. This was a horrible break of social etiquette. How could his brother, who must have had exceptional education and multiple seasons in ton, do this? He stared up at the Duke in something akin to horror.

“Sir, I apologize for the position my brother put you in. If you‘d help me find my uncle I’d be most grateful. You must have more important things to do than escort me out of the blue.“ He repressed the urge to huff. He was not allowed to show his anger here. Auguste was his alpha and his word should be law to Laurent. Just, it wasn’t. Laurent knew better and he’d scold his brother as soon as they were home and alone. 

The Duke‘s eyes widened in concern. “Lord Laurent aren‘t you feeling well? I reassure you I‘m delighted to be your escort for the time being, but if you truly want to find your uncle then I‘m happy to assist.“

Laurent actually didn‘t want to find his uncle. He didn’t like the man, he despised him and he would have been glad if he didn’t have to spend another second of his life in the company of the alpha. Whenever he touched him, he wanted to pull away and scrub every lingering feeling from his skin. The Duke was in no way comparable to his uncle. 

“I’m feeling fine, Sir. Please, don’t worry. I’m just embarrassed that you’d be bound to watch over me during this important event. I’m sure there are much more important people vying for your attention.“

The Duke’s eyes sparkled with something close to mischief. “This might be true, but in my eyes, nobody is more important than my breathtaking charge. I‘m a man of honor, Lord Laurent, and I take my responsibility very seriously.“

The alpha was flirting, Laurent realized, with startling clarity. He kept a straight face. It wouldn’t do for him to blush and stutter his way through more apologies. It would only encourage the Duke. He was the son of a duke himself and he wouldn’t be trapped in the net the charming alpha spun around him. Just because the alpha had, apparently, even less common sense than Auguste, didn’t mean that Laurent had to lower himself to his level.

“Then I‘ll be happy to accept your generous offer, Sir. Would you mind terribly if we stayed here? I’d like to watch.“ 

He turned around after he received a startled nod and focused on the dance floor. The Duke obviously wasn’t accustomed to refusal or polite coolness. No wonder, every omega wanted to marry him most likely, and that meant that his careless words were more than welcome with them. But Laurent knew that he couldn’t dwell on things like that or even engage in such conversation. If word reached his father or uncle, he’d never be forgiven. 

Although he found the alpha charming, it was no option for him to react any other way than with cool refusal. 

Additionally, while he didn’t gossip, his brother very much did, thus he knew that the Duke flirted with all the omegas but was never serious about one. However, he never pursued debutants and that was unexpected, because debutants were the easiest target. But whatever his motives, Laurent approved of him staying away from the omegas celebrating their first Season.

In this light it made even less sense for the Duke to flirt with him.  _ He _ was a debutant for sure and nobody could fool around with him if they wanted to keep their honor intact. His family was too important, his reputation couldn’t be sullied by anyone without them facing serious consequences.

* * *

Damen had no idea what went wrong. The omega by his side watched the dancers with rapt attention, his gaze never straying, it was as if Damen didn’t exist anymore. What had he done to provoke such a reaction? Normally, omegas were blushing and smiling when he told them how beautiful they were, but not Lord Laurent, whose face had shuttered down at his words and whose tone had become distant and emotionless. Gone was the soft smile and the warm sparkle in those stunning, blue eyes. Gone was even the flustered look of dread on his face when his brother had tasked Damen with looking over him for the duration of a dance.

He missed it, Damen realized. It was gone for less than five minutes and already he missed it so much. He backtracked in their conversation but found no reason for Lord Laurent’s obvious dismissal. But he needed to know. His alpha was agitated with him for driving this perfect omega away. 

“Lord Laurent, please. I apologize if I have offended you. It wasn‘t my intention.“ He spoke softly, but sincerely, because it was true. He hadn’t intended to offend the omega.

Lord Laurent’s eyes fell upon him once again. His face was still emotionless, but there was something in the way he held his body, it was almost vulnerable. “You haven’t offended me, Sir. I’m just not in the habit of encouraging inappropriate behavior. We’re barely acquainted, you’re a friend of my brother and I’m expected to make my family proud. I’m the omega son of a duke, I might remind you. You might see how this could complicate things if you intend to pursue me for entertainment purposes.” He paused for a second, before continuing, “I’m terribly sorry for my rudeness. Rest assured that I have no intention to offend or insult you, Sir. If I interpreted your previous words wrong then I’ll be happy to apologize in the most formal of ways.”

Damen was flabbergasted. He had indeed been behaving inappropriately, he realized, but that had never been an issue before. Nobody had ever told him in such a polite, conversational tone that he had, in fact, been improper. 

“I apologize, Lord Laurent. You’re in the right and I’m in the wrong. I shouldn’t have said what I did, even if it’s true. We’re not familiar enough for me to be so forward and I regret making you uncomfortable. I hope you will still consider my invitation.” He wanted to slap himself. He had been such an idiot. He shouldn’t have assumed that Lord Laurent was like everybody else. He obviously wasn’t and he deserved to be treated with all the courtesy Damen could offer.

The omega still looked up to him with an unfathomable expression on his face, then he nodded once. “Thank you, Sir. I accept your apology.” 

Damen still regretted what he did. Their relationship had started so promising, he had even held himself back by calling too soon or being too forward with his dance wishes, but then he had lost control over his mouth and that moment had obviously done nothing to increase the Lord’s regard for him. Before he could change topics to something more suitable, they were interrupted by the Marquess of Kesus, Makedon Remis. 

“Sicyon! What a pleasure to meet you here, my boy.” The Marquess had never cared all that much for social propriety. 

“Lord Kesus. May I introduce Lord Laurent to you?”

Makedon bowed over Lord Laurent’s hand, a smile on his face. “Truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Laurent.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Kesus.” The omega curtsied once again with all the elegance that seemed to be inherently him. Damen couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Are you having fun, Lord Laurent? It must be exhilarating, I still remember my first Season.” 

The omega smiled politely. “I’m enjoying myself very much, thank you for your concern, my lord.”

“But then why aren’t you dancing? Is the music not to your tastes? As I understand it, every young, unbound alpha is practically tripping over their own feet to get the chance at a dance with you.” 

Yes, Lord Kesus was never one to mince his words. Damen sighed internally. After the catastrophic impression he had left with the omega, he would not be surprised if the man thought that all southerners were savages.

But Lord Laurent took everything in stride with the grace and patience of a saint. “I danced without a break until now, my lord. I needed to catch my breath. It would be most unseemly if I would faint from exertion at only my second ball.”

Damen observed the blond beauty by his side. Lord Laurent didn’t look as if he would faint from anything, much less from dancing for an evening. However, it wasn’t polite to mention that and he had already exhausted his contingent of impoliteness. 

“That’s certainly true. I heard the Duke danced two dances with you, didn’t he?” Makedon had a sly grin on his face, it frightened Damen to think about what the older man must be planning.

“He did most generously, my lord.” Lord Laurent sounded still very polite but also a bit surprised.

Makedon didn’t let that deter him. “And isn’t he an exceptional dancer, the Duke?” As if that needed clarification. Damen willed the floor to open up under him and swallow him whole.

“He is.”

“He is also so dreadfully unwed, isn’t he? His bachelor status makes me worry year for year again.” The old fox. Damen wanted to strangle him for a second, but they both knew that if someone could get away with this ridiculousness then it was Makedon. Lord Laurent didn’t even blink. His gaze flickered to Damen for a split second, before he replied.

“Well, I assume that his unmarried state isn’t for the lack of offers or trying on the omegas’ side. Thus it would be prudent to encourage the Duke to look for a bride more seriously, if you’re worried about his well-being.” 

Damen needed all his self-control to suppress the aggrieved whine threatening to escape his mouth. His alpha was not happy with him at all and he knew why. Makedon seemed to know too.

“He has such high standards. I’m at the end of my wisdom with him. Since the death of his father I took him under my wing, that you have to know Lord Laurent, he’s a good man, but sometimes I worry for him.” 

Lord Laurent smiled again. “I’m sure that you don’t have to worry, Lord Kesus. My brother is even older and still unmarried. Maybe they just didn’t meet the right person.”

“So, then you think that affection is important in a marriage, even in our ranks?” Now Makedon sounded intrigued. He looked at Damen, saw his apparent discomfort and turned back to Lord Laurent with an expression that made the blood freeze in Damen’s veins.

The omega smiled again, this time it was a bit more honest. “I’m sure you heard the story about my parents. I would be a hypocrite if I said that affection can’t be an important factor in the choosing of a marriage partner.”

In that moment, Damen knew that he wanted this omega’s affection, very much so. He had heard about the Duke’s marriage scandal to a foreign omega far below his own station. It had been the talk of Marlas for years to follow, Theomedes had taken the time to write Egeria a letter back when it had happened, which seldomly happened otherwise, and even when Damen had been old enough to participate, the story hadn’t quite died down. 

The omegas mostly talked about the romance of it all while the alphas hoped for an omega as beautiful and elegant as the Duchess. Her son could certainly live up to her standard.

When Auguste came back, Damen and Makedon, who actually asked Laurent to dance, stayed with them for a while longer. Damen was carefully observing Lord Laurent even as he danced with other alphas and the odd beta. He never danced more than one dance with a person. Something in Damen untwisted. He told himself that it was completely natural because the Lord Laurent was interesting and every alpha would feel a bit possessive once he granted them the attention he had granted Damen. 

Auguste never let his brother out of his line of sight. It was endearing. 

“You seem to like my brother, Sicyon.“ The observation came out of nowhere and Damen struggled to respond.

“I do, you can‘t fault me for that. Your brother is the loveliest creature I ever laid my eyes on.” It came out more honest than Damen had planned. Auguste stared at him with his piercing blue eyes, Damen realized offhandedly that they were of the same color as Lord Laurent’s, and raised an eyebrow. His friend was obviously rather taken aback with his honesty.

But he was a northerner, it wasn‘t in his nature to stay surprised for long. “Then I take it you consider courting him?“

“Would you approve of me?“ Damen looked straight back at the other alpha. He would need to prove that his interest was sincere and he had realized a long time ago that this worked best if you didn’t try to hide.

Auguste shrugged one shoulder. “If you‘re serious and he wants you too, then I couldn‘t see a reason as to why not. But I won‘t help you secure his good opinion. You‘ll have to do that yourself and right now I‘m not yet persuaded of your intentions. Is he just a pretty face for you, Sicyon?“

“I‘m not courting him yet. I know too little of him, and whatever you may think of me, I have no intention of starting a courting process solely based on the beauty of an omega. I enjoy his company, I’m sure there is something underneath his polite and polished social mask, there has to be if he’s related to the likes of you. I want to get to know him.“

Auguste nodded thoughtfully. “I won‘t stand in your way as long as he approves of you. But I warn you, my brother comes first under all circumstances and I won‘t hold back if you hurt him in any way.“ He looked very serious and for the first time, Damen saw the alpha rise behind his friends impeccable manners. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> Here is the new chapter 😊 I thank you all for your support!  
> You're the best.  
> Some of you might have seen that I upped the rating to explicit. However, I'll isolate the explicit scenes in separate chapters so that it can be skipped without missing anything of the plot.  
> If you have questions concerning this, don't shy away from contacting me!

Laurent sat carefully shaded with a perfect view of the playing field, wearing a pale blue dress and wishing he had brought a book. Auguste beside him chatted with Lady Lykaios and her cousin Mr. Pallas Kazan. The two omegas were excited for the okton competition to start. Beside Laurent sat another omega, Mr. Aimeric Picard, the youngest son of a viscount and a quite a nice young man, also experiencing his first season. Laurent had asked him to join their group when he confided in him that his father wouldn’t let him go anywhere. The last in their group was Mr. Ancel Roche, the only child of a baron and an omega. However, both omegas seemed rather occupied with watching the proceedings.

Laurent couldn’t fault them, the alphas postured like peacocks before the competition, it was embarrassing. He on the other hand only had eyes for one alpha in particular, and the Duke certainly _didn’t_ posture like some exotic looking bird.

Over the last week, they had exchanged multiple messages, the letters growing longer and longer and then finally, after their visit to the opera, the Duke had called on him. They had sat in Laurent’s parlor, the tea had been perfect and still the alpha had looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Laurent hadn’t been able to wait for him to speak up, so he had done something that was entirely inappropriate for any omega. He had asked a question without being spoken to first. The Duke hadn’t minded, actually, he had looked relieved that he had the permission to talk about what worried him. Apparently, he was still concerned that Laurent held a grudge over his flirtatious behavior at the ball of the Marquess. The omega had reassured him that there was no bad feeling left behind and that yes, he did in fact quite enjoy the Duke’s company.

The alpha had proven to be very knowledgeable about a lot of things, history and literature in particular. Laurent enjoyed their talks very much, they were stimulating and entertaining. Especially, when it became clear that the Duke preferred him to be honest over polite. The alpha encouraged every break of etiquette, it was liberating. Otherwise Auguste was the only person to ever let him breath like that.

The day before, Auguste had taken Laurent together with Aimeric and Pallas to go shopping. They had met the Duke and the Earl of Dice on their way back and had been invited to tea by the Duke. It had been very nice. Laurent had had the opportunity to browse the impressive library in the ducal townhouse. It had been impressive, almost as much so as the collection of his father, which he had never been allowed to browse. The alpha had let him borrow whatever he wanted.

So, yes, it was a safe bet to assume that Laurent only had eyes for one particular alpha.

Auguste hadn’t stood in the way of their acquaintance and that had relieved Laurent immensely. The approval of his brother was extremely important to him. However, there had been no courting permission asked. It was too soon anyway.

“Lord Acquitart!” The voice was deep and booming and Auguste stood immediately to welcome the newcomer. It was an alpha male, well-dressed, obviously rich but not one of the old noble houses or Laurent would have recognized him.

“That’s Mr. Lazar Durand, he’s one of the nouveau riche, he and his best friend Mr. Jord Garnier made his fortune with introducing this beverage of Patran origin in the Empire, coffee? I‘m not sure, but father was furious that some Gentlemen without title made the better deal than he did.“ Aimeric whispered while the other omegas scooted closer. Laurent sat ramrod straight in his chair. He wasn’t allowed to lean forward, he wasn’t supposed to move even an inch, actually, he was even discouraged from discussing alpha business with anyone. But fortunately he sat directly beside Aimeric and thus could hear every word.

“Rumor has it he is almost as rich as my brother,“ Lykaios chirped happily. She was obviously delighted by the potential company. Auguste stood to the side, still conversing with the Gentleman.

Ancel smirked slyly, “whoever of you decides they want to marry him, your parents would be horrified.“ Laurent almost choked on his spit, if that hadn’t been terribly unbecoming of an omega of his status.

“He‘s rather attractive,“ Pallas observed. A thoughtful expression on his face as he looked at the man. He was right, the Gentleman was attractive, in a roughed up kind of way. He laughed too loud, gesticulated with his hands and wore gloves absolutely overstated for the occasion, but it gave him a dynamic, fresh look.

“My dear friends, you shouldn‘t all ogle him up, the other alphas will think you forgot about them.“ Lykaios reminded them good-naturedly. Immediately, Ancel’s gaze snapped to the alphas. But Berenger looked absolutely unfazed. Laurent almost smiled when Ancel pouted a bit. “I don’t think he’s all that interested in me. You must have misheard, Lord Laurent.“

Laurent certainly hadn’t misheard. He had been sitting right there when Berenger had asked Auguste about the redheaded, male omega that spent time with his younger brother. The Earl of Chastillon knew that the omega was actually not the best prospect he had, but he seemed to like Ancel enough to ignore that fact. Laurent hoped so.

“I reassure you, I didn‘t, Mr, Roche. He‘s very much interested in you. Maybe he‘s shy.“ Laurent didn’t look away from the alphas now getting on their horses. The Duke cut a very athletic figure.

“A shy alpha- well stranger things have happened. Like the Duke of Sicyon showing more than a fleeting interest in an omega.“ Sometimes Laurent wanted to strangle Lykaios. It was a very unbecoming thought but she certainly made him question his stance on a few things. How could it be that she was so sweet and still outspoken enough to get him into trouble.

“He is? Who is the lucky omega?“ Pallas asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Lord Laurent got quite a lot of attention from the otherwise so elusive Duke.“

Laurent would have to ask Auguste to ban them from the next discussion he and Lord Dice had. The drawback that he wouldn’t be present would certainly be outweighed by the fact that Lykaios wouldn’t be there too.

“Really? I heard, but I thought it was exaggerated.“ Ancel seized him up. His pale green dress made his eyes sparkle even more than usually and his gaze was piercing. “Not that it‘s all that surprising. Lord Laurent is the most beautiful omega in this generation. The Duke would be a fool if he didn‘t realize that.“

Laurent knew he had to provide them with an explanation if he wanted to avoid rumors. “It isn‘t anything special. He‘s one of Auguste‘s closest friends and as a result we spent rather a lot of time together. He may have noticed a few things about my preferences and accommodated me but that‘s all that is to it.“ He was telling the truth, there was no more flirting, and no courting and while Laurent was very sure that the Duke liked him, he wasn’t sure what that meant.

“My brother thinks it‘s more than that. He called the Duke an infatuated fool the last time I heard them talk about you.“ Lykaios smiled at him. “And I agree. The Duke is looking over here. Spare him a glance, Lord Laurent, otherwise he might ride straight into one of the spears to end his suffering.“ She put a dramatic hand on her heart and Laurent needed all of his self-control to keep the laughter in. He raised one sardonic eyebrow and replied, “If he’s so easily deterred I don’t think he can be all that serious.“

Lykaios rolled her eyes. “Now, my dear, he needs a bit of encouragement, look at him.“

And look Laurent did. He raised his head and found the Duke’s handsome face immediately. The alpha indeed stared at him and when he realized that Laurent was looking at him, he bowed his head with a blinding smile, before turning his horse around and joining the other competitors.

“Oh my god,“ Aimeric breathed, his eyes on Laurent were big and round, “did you see this?“

Ancel snorted, very unomegalike. “No way Lord Laurent _didn‘t_ see this. We all saw. The Duke is infatuated with you.“

Laurent wouldn‘t speculate. He frantically searched for an explanation when his brother rescued him.

“My Lords, my Lady, may I introduce Mr. Durand and Mr. Garnier to you.“

Laurent looked the two gentlemen once over. Mr. Garnier seemed to be the calmer of the two. He bowed before them. Mr Durand grinned brightly at them before following his partner’s example. “Gentlemen, this are The Lord Laurent deVere, Lady Lykaios Kazan, Mr. Pallas Kazan, Mr. Aimeric Picard and Mr. Ancle Roche.“

The greetings were tedious, as always and when they were finally done, Laurent felt the gaze of Mr. Durand on him. The man was staring and it unnerved him. Fortunately, he had a good excuse to not return the gaze. He watched the participants of the okton warm up their horses, before starting to ride around the circuit.

During the whole participation the Gentleman didn‘t look away for more than a few moments before his eyes fell on Laurent again. It made him uncomfortable, not the same way the gaze of his uncle made his skin crawl with disgust, but enough that his omega wanted to burrow in his nest, if he would have been allowed to have one, and not get out for a long time.

He kept his eyes fixed on the riders. It was evident that the Duke was the best of them. His seat was sure, his aim true, his strength evident in the way the spears soared through the air. Laurent enjoyed watching him very much indeed. A lot more than the way Mr. Durand’s eyes seemed to caress his skin almost reverently.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the Duke finally won and the participants made their way over to their group. All of them were a bit sweaty, looking slightly ruffled by the exertion. But nobody seemed to mind. Laurent could see that the Duke wanted to come over, but was held back by an older omega lady who excitedly talked to him and congratulated him on his performance.

He smiled softly.

“Oh, it seems I have been quite mistaken. You are indeed capable of a smile, Lord Laurent.“ Mr. Durand spoke up and walked the short distance over to the omega.

* * *

Damen felt most anxious after the okton. He wanted to talk to Lord Laurent before anything else, but he was stopped again and again. When he caught the omega’s eyes, he got the most beautiful smile he ever behold.

He could finally disentangle himself, but when he reached the blond omega, there was another alpha standing a little bit too close for comfort. Lord Laurent seemed very relieved to see him and immediately took a step in his direction. Damen almost preened, especially when the other man looked at him with something close to jealousy.

“Duke, may I name Mr. Lazar Durand.“ Damen seized him up. No real threat then. The Duke would never permit his son to marry a Gentleman with no title. Not even if he was one of the richest in the whole country. At least he hoped so.

“Your Grace.“ The man bowed and Damen returned his greetings.

“Mr. Durand, I heard from your business. I already had coffee served to me once. It’s quite extraordinary.“

“That is certainly true. It takes a man of excellent taste to really appreciate it.“

Lord Laurent took another step closer. Damen wouldn’t have noticed had he not been so attuned to the omega’s every move.

“Indeed. I take it the next shipments are to arrive in the next week. I plan to send some to my brother. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make it to Marlas this Season.“

“What a pity indeed. He is missing out on so many things. I can’t imagine not being in Marlas during the Season. Nothing could hold me back. It must be a serious matter holding him back in the country.“

Damen saw Lord Laurent take a deep breath, as if to steel himself.

“He‘s newly married. He and his bride decided that they wanted to spend some time alone together. And I have to disagree with you, if I should ever be so fortunate as my brother is and marry an omega for love then I can’t imagine that anything would bring me to Marlas if my husband or wife wouldn’t wish for it.“ His gaze flickered to the blond omega beside him and what he saw took his breath away. Lord Laurent smiled a soft, private smile at the ground. It was a tiny thing, nothing Damen would have seen had he not spent hours upon hours studying the beautiful face.

“What do you think, Lord Laurent? Should my brother have made the trip instead of staying in the countryside?“ He knew how strict Lord Laurent had been brought up, and while he needed only little encouragement in private to break some of the more constricting rules, he never did so in public. And speaking without being asked was one of them.

“Quite the contrary, Duke. I must confess I prefer the countryside to the city myself, so if I could, I wouldn’t want to spend all of the Season here every year.“

“You surprise me, Lord Laurent. I thought the entertainment in Marlas was the best in the whole country.“

Lord Laurent looked up to the other alpha, and Damen felt a wave of possessive feelings well up inside of him. He wanted those eyes on him.

“You‘re certainly right, Me. Durand, but you assume that I long for entertainment. I do not, let me reassure you. I do, however, long for my library and my walks and rides on the property.“ It was the most melancholic tone Damen had heard of the omega, and still it was buried under politeness and cool certainty.

The Gentleman seemed to realize that he had completely misjudged the omega. He appeared startled for a moment, before he changed topics. But for Damen this information meant more thana simple statement. It was a truth about Lord Laurent that endeared him even more. Like his knowledge about all of Damen’s favorite writers, his extensive knowledge on opera and music and all the tiny details he had learned throughout the last week.

He was indeed very taken with the man.

Lord Laurent looked actually a bit flushed, when he looked up the next time. Damen wanted to ask him if he was fine, but by then, Auguste had interrupted them and whisked his brother away.

He had used the opportunity to go freshen up. They would move to his townhouse for the afternoon. He would get the opportunity to talk to Lord Laurent more by then. He hoped, at least.

As it happened, Lord Laurent seemed quite beloved with the omegas of their group. Mr. Pichard and Mr. Roche especially didn’t seem happy to leave his side when they were drawn into a card game by Nikandros and Lykaios. Mr. Kazan looked regretful too, when he got up to play the piano forte, from what he saw.

“Now, my boy, if you want him, you might have to do more than just look,” Makedon remarked from beside him.

“I- I wouldn’t dare to assume that he might welcome my company.” Still, Damen couldn’t help his eyes straying back to the blond head. Lord Laurent was currently reading a book. A lock of hair fell into his eyes, but he made no move to push it away. His back was straight and he held himself with poise. The collar around his neck all the starker in contrast to the sparkling, bejeweled ones of his companions.

“He’s the omega son of a Duke, Damianos. What did you expect? He will not be able to encourage you until you clearly state your intentions. It is unseemly in his position and he’s too well bred to embarrass his family. He’s not like all the omegas you pursued for fun. You better remember that.” Makedon clapped him on the shoulder before going to get himself a drink. Damen mulled his words over in his head. The man certainly had a point. He knew how strict rules were for omegas in general, for the son of a duke they would be even more restrictive.

He looked again and this time, Lord Laurent looked back. Damen came to a decision. He walked over to the seat the omega occupied and smiled at him.

“What are you reading, Lord Laurent, if I may ask?”

“Shakespeare’s sonnets. I hope you don’t mind, Duke. I borrowed it from the table.”

“It’s there to be read, Lord Laurent. I’m glad you found something you liked.”

The omega smiled up to him. “With your collection it would be hard not to. Although the diversity is not comparable to the library.”

Damen couldn’t help his absolutely infatuated smile. “I’d be glad to show you to the library, again, if the need should arise.”

Lord Laurent shook his head. “Certainly not. I’m quite satisfied. And I couldn’t even congratulate you on your win yet, Duke.”

“A pity, truly. However, I wasn’t sure if you were even looking.” It was a lie. He knew that Lord Laurent had, in fact, been looking.

“Believe me, when I assure you that I was watching. My brother would never forgive me if I missed out on this. He’s a big sportsman.” Laurent smiled again. He looked lovely, Damen thought.

“Yes, also very talented. He almost beat me last year, although the okton is a traditionally southern sport.”

“Oh he likes to defy expectations.”

Damen looked around and located a free seat, he dragged it closer to the settee Lord Laurent was sitting on. “He also told me that you are quite an adept rider yourself.”

Lord Laurent didn’t pretend to disagree, he only inclined his head. “I enjoy the fresh air. Of which I didn’t get all that much since we’re in the city.”

“That’s for certain. You and your brother should come and visit me in my country estate as soon as the Season is over. I invited him last year, but he said he was anxious to get back to his family. Now that you’re here, he might be more inclined to agree. I imagine you’d enjoy the stay there far more. The library is extensive and the stables are well managed. Also, the surrounding countryside is beautiful.”

“You should ask my brother again, I’ll make sure to give him my opinion.”

“And what would that opinion be, Lord Laurent?” Damen couldn’t help the hope sneaking into his voice.

“That he should consider it.”

It was a non-answer and they both knew it. “It’s not my position to try and influence my brother. He’s my alpha, after all.”

Damen nodded slowly. That was the education speaking Makedon had been talking about, he was sure of it.

“I will be sure to do that.”

The omega nodded again. His cheeks were reddened again and suddenly, he seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Lord Laurent, are you not feeling well?“

“Duke, I’m sorry to inconvenience you, but could you maybe fetch my brother?”

“I shall. Do you need anything else? Water?”

“No. Please, just try to hurry.”

Damen did. He located Auguste easily enough and led the alpha to his younger brother.

“Laurent, is everything alright?”

“I’m quite fine, brother. But I need to go home now. Please.” He sounded calm and collected and Damen wouldn’t have noticed the urgency of the matter if not for Auguste’s immediate and rather violent reaction. The alpha stood, asked Damen to fetch their carriage immediately and led Laurent out of the room.

A day later, Damen got a message from Auguste that Laurent was indisposed together with the apologies for their sudden leave. When he later met his friend when he called on him, the alpha told him close to tears that his brother was in heat. A heat that had taken both of them by complete surprise. Triggered by some environmental influences, as the physician had told them.

Unplanned heats were always very stressful for an omega because most of the time their nest was not finished, their comforts not fully adjusted for and their mental state in no way prepared for what was happening. Damen reassured Auguste that he would help him however he could, but that seemed to calm the other man only slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> I'm so happy that you seem to like this story just as much as I do ❤️  
> You're the best and I want you to know that all of your comments and kudos make me smile every single time I see them. FYI: Currently 17 chapters are written and if nothing goes wrong, I'll upload every other day.  
> Special thanks to Joanna. I couldn't do it without your support and love for this AU 🥰.  
> Now have fun with chapter 5!

When Laurent came back to himself he felt like he always did after a heat. Well, maybe a bit less lonely and unloved than normally, but his emotional state had never mattered before. What was the important part was that his body felt like a wreck. He groaned, very undignified and that seemed to alert someone, because the next thing he knew, the door flew open and in flooded an army of servants. They pampered him, aired the room out, rearranged his bed into something resembling a proper sleeping place and no instinct driven comfort reaction; a nest like the commoners had them.

They made him stand up and washed him perfunctory, before gently maneuvering him back into the bed. The old omega maid, his one and only personal servant, smoothed the hair from his back. “You did fine, Lord Laurent.“

“Thank you, Estelle,“ he croaked. He was close to tears, because while this heat was not as bad as the ones back home with his father, it had still been so lonely. No comforting scents had been there for him. The only consolation had been that he knew that Auguste loved him and the worried scent marking his brother had done before Laurent had been confined to his bedroom.

“Your brother is waiting outside. Shall I tell him that you’d like to see him?“ Her words, the words Laurent had waited for for years, brought him to the brink of tears. He blinked rapidly. He couldn’t cry now, he wasn’t allowed, it was unseemly.

“Do so, please.“

The servants left his rooms and then he could hear low voices outside before his brother burst through the door.

“Oh my god, sweetheart.“ Auguste’s voice washed over him. The concern so evident that Laurent couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. Everything hurt so much and he had been so alone.

“Don’t cry, Lauri, please don‘t cry. What can I do?“ Auguste sat down on the edge of the bed and petted his head.

“I’m sorry. I- it’s just so hard after a heat. I always feel so unlovable and you’re so- nice and concerned. I’m sorry for my weakness.“

For a moment Auguste’s hand on his head froze. “What do you mean? Laurent, I love you. You‘re my precious baby brother. I was so worried for you. Naturally, I would storm in here the moment I heard I could. I know for a fact that father always visited after your heat. He must have comforted you too.“

Laurent chocked on a sob, tried to keep the bubbling emotions under wrap. He couldn’t tell Auguste. He wouldn’t burden his brother with it.

“Lauri, tell me the truth. Father _did_ comfort you, didn’t he?“ Auguste’s voice was full of steel and Laurent felt too weak to go against his alpha’s wish.

“He never visited me. He talked to Estelle and told her what lessons I missed and that I could only leave the room when I was completely back to normal.“

Auguste stared at him completely bewildered. “What? but even I know that heats can‘t be controlled.“

“It‘s a weakness of nature. I should be able to handle it better. Father tried to make sure that I wouldn’t impose on my future alpha. I have no right to their time and they shouldn’t feel obligated to take care of me.“

Auguste inhaled sharply. “Laurent, if your future alpha will not look after you during your heat, I will personally dismember them. Do you really think that you have no right to a little comfort and love?“ He looked so horrified that Laurent almost laughed.

“I know I do, Auguste. You and maman told me enough times that I do. But it’s so hard to remember sometimes. I am not like you. I’m not the master of my own destiny and I have no choice but to accept the treatment my alpha deems me worthy of. If father decides that I am not to be given the basic comforts during heat then so be it, if you decide that I should marry a particular alpha then so be it. I am not planning to despair over my life.“

Auguste swallowed hard, Laurent could hear his throat click. “I won’t let father take back his word that I’m your guardian, Laurent. I promise. I won‘t let him take you back and make you suffer any longer. I‘m so sorry I didn‘t do it sooner, but I promise that I will do my best. I love you, so much. And if you never want to get married, you don‘t have to. I will marry satisfactory, produce an heir and you can live with me if you want to. I won‘t force you to accept an alpha you don‘t want.“

Laurent felt the relief wash over him with such dizzying intensity, that he had a hard time processing the information.

“You should not marry for my sake, Auguste. You deserve happiness too.“

“I will be happy enough. I‘m sure I will come to love my omega, I will love my children and I will love you. That’s more love than most people have.“

Laurent smiled weakly. “Thank you.“

“Now tell me, what can I do to make your next heat more bearable?“ Auguste tugged Laurent in a sitting position and then continued to guide his face into the alpha‘s neck. His scent was clean, free of the perfumes used to mask it and Laurent’s whole body went pliant.

“It would help if I could have something with your scent on it and maybe something of Estelle‘s. I know, she‘s my servant, beneath my station and it‘s unseemly, but she‘s one of the most important people to me. It would calm me to have something.“

Auguste‘s scent changed. “Why didn‘t you tell me?“ Laurent needed a second to realize that the emotions in his brother‘s scent were disappointment and unhappiness.

“I‘m sorry. I didn‘t want to make you angry. Father didn’t like if I asked for something during my first heats.“

Auguste caressed his hair. “I‘m not angry with you. Don‘t worry. I‘m disappointed in myself that I didn‘t think about it sooner. Of course you can have whatever you need. Anything else?“

“No. That would be enough to help me. Thank you.“ Laurent cuddled closer, relishing in the comfort of the physical contact. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him more than perfunctory.

Auguste again inhaled sharply. “Laurent, did father never give you affection?“ His scent reflected the dread in his voice.

Laurent froze. “I don’t need it. Not really. It‘s just another weakness that can be overcome with the right determination.“

Auguste‘s sigh was deep and horrified. “That‘s not true. Everybody needs some human contact, Lauri. Not just omegas. We all need to be close from time to time. Omega‘s just need a bit more of it and that’s not shameful or wrong. It’s just biology. You’re caring beings and that is more than we alphas can say for us. I promise I will pay more attention to it.“

Laurent melted into his brother. He was close to climbing into his lap like a small child and sleeping against his chest just to feel close to someone. But maybe that would be a step too far, the thing that’d finally push Auguste away. So he refrained. His brother’s hand in his hair and his strong shoulder under his head was more than he had experienced in years. It was enough.

“I will stay with you the whole day tomorrow. We will cuddle and you could maybe read to me and I will take care of you. I’m sorry I didn’t do so sooner.“

Laurent closed his eyes to hold the tears back. Gods, how he had longed to hear these exact words. “You will be a good husband and father one day, Auguste.“

“I hope you can help me to be even better. I just realize how many things I don’t know about omegas. How many things nobody talks about because it’s not polite. But between us there have to be no polite social rules. Not at home. You’re my brother and I would do anything for you. Do you understand?“

“Yes.“

They sat like this for a long time until Auguste forced Laurent to drink enough water that it sloshed in his stomach. Laurent laughed when Auguste gave him the next cup and shook his head.

“I might vomit all over you if I have to drink more.” That finally made his brother relent. He still stroked Laurent’s hair.

“A lot of people were concerned for you,“ he remarked entirely too casual for the omega to believe.

Laurent looked up, a little startled.

“Lady Kazan, Mr. Kazan, Mr. Picard and Mr. Roche were all very worried.“ Auguste’s smile grew broader then. “And Lord Dice asked about you too. As did the Duke.“

“That’s nice of them.“ Laurent wouldn’t ask about the Duke’s message. He _wouldn’t_.

“I think the Duke missed you during the last ball. He asked if you‘d attend the next one and if he could call as soon as you‘re well again.“ Auguste sounded teasing. “You know I like him. If you decide that he can court you, you won’t hear anything against it from me. He’s a good man. Although a bit fickle. Maybe insist on a long courtship to see if he’s patient enough. I don’t doubt that he will live up to your expectations.“

Laurent scoffed, his father would be horrified, and replied, “he did never hint on any courting intentions. There is no understanding.“

Auguste pulled him closer.

“We will see.“

* * *

Damen paced his office restlessly. Makedon sat in an armchair and watched him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“My boy, if you want to know how he is, send a letter to Lord Acquitart.“

“I already sent one.“

Makedon raised an eyebrow. “Really?“

“Yes. I sent one every day. But I haven‘t heard back yet.“

This obviously surprised the older alpha, who leaned forward in his chair and studied him closely. His brow was furrowed, but there was a pleased little smile on his lips.

“You will. He needs to recover and Lord Acquitart is a responsible alpha, he won’t leave Lord Laurent alone.“

Damen nodded. Makedon had explained him the workings of omega heats and their needs during and after one, as his father had never thought it important. The older man had helped him gain an understanding beyond the obvious and Damen was more than grateful to him. His father hadn’t really taken the time to talk to him about these things.

Then there was a knock on the front door and immediately he was alert. When finally the knock on his study door came, he was almost vibrating with impatience.

“A message for Your Grace.“

Damen ripped the envelope open and stared at the words. The letter was written in Auguste’s elegant handwriting.

_Dear Duke,_

_I hope this message finds you well and in good health._

_To answer your inquiry after my brother, he‘s well. I pass on his regards._

_I would like to invite you to dinner this evening. Then you can assert my brother’s good health yourself._

_Acquitart_

_PS: If you want to bring my brother something, then I advise you towards a book. He likes southern poetry or maybe a notebook. Nothing too fancy however or you will scare him off._

Damen read the message and then he read it again.

“Now, is that from Lord Acquitart?“ He had completely forgotten that the older alpha was still there. He looked up.

“Yes. He invited me to dinner tonight.“

“Then I’d hurry and reply that you‘ll be there.“ Makedon smirked at him teasingly. “I can’t believe my boy is so smitten. That I get to live to that day. You make me very happy indeed, Damianos. Well, after seeing young Lord Laurent and talking to him it’s not such a surprise anymore, if I’m honest. Now hurry, you should bring him something small and you need to visit the city for that.”

Damen did exactly that, he sat down and composed a short note in reply that he’d be there and then he went into the city to buy Lord Laurent a gift. He went into the most expensive bookstore in town and browsed for hours. The owner trailed after him with a desperate air around him.

“Your Grace, please, may I help you looking for something in particular?“ He asked for the fifth time. Damen sighed and turned to the man.

“Bring me your most beautiful notebooks. For an omega, please.“ This made the man halt in his eager nodding.

“Of course, Your Grace.“

Damen continued to look for a suitable book and finally purchased three because be couldn‘t decide. He bought a lovely notebook and then fretted until it was socially acceptable to visit.

When he was shown to the parlor, Auguste saw the pile of books and raised an eyebrow. “Show me what you bought.“

Damen did. Auguste looked at the titles written on the wrapping and pointed one out. “I would present him with that one first. I know the others would please him very much too, but you shouldn’t hasten the courting, if that is what you intend to do eventually.“

“I do. Thank you for your help.“ Damen looked at his friend. “Why are you helping me?“

“Because, while I thought you were too fickle to really care for an omega, I was persuaded otherwise during the time my brother was indisposed. You asked after him every day. And I know you’re a good man. I have the hope that my brother would be very happy with you. He deserves someone who genuinely cares about him.“

Damen knew it was too soon to talk about anything definitive, but still, he needed to make sure that Auguste knew how sincerely enchanted he was. “I would, I do. I will try to be worthy of him every day. Should he accept me.“

Auguste smiled. “Good. That‘s what I wanted to hear. He‘s in the music room. I‘ll show you upstairs.“

Said and done. When they stood in the hallway before the ajar door, soft music filtering through the wood, Auguste looked at Damen once again. “I’ll send a servant to come and fetch you as soon as dinner is served.“

“Thank you.“ Damen was a bit bewildered by the casualness Auguste left him alone with the omega, but he wouldn’t protest. Softly, he pushed the door further open after watching his friend depart down the stairs again.

Well, alone was not really correct, a servant stood in the corner of the room, stoic face and straight posture making him almost blend into the background.

Lord Laurent sat at the piano forte and practiced. He looked lovely, even more so than the last time he had seen him, at least to Damen’s eyes. He wore a relatively simple green dress and a silk shawl around his shoulders embroidered with birds. His hair was out of the many pins to hold it up and it fell down his back in a golden tumble of waves. He looked so soft, Damen was almost afraid that he was intruding. He couldn‘t tear his eyes away.

Lord Laurent hadn’t seen him yet, but another occupant of the room had. Damen hadn’t seen the older omega lady in the uniform of a maid before, but she stood with an embroidery circle in a chair on the side and smile kindly at him. She curtsied deeply. “Your Grace.“

Her words seemed to startle Lord Laurent, who turned to see him and immediately stood to curtsy too. “Duke, good evening.“

“Good evening, Lord Laurent. Please, don’t let me interrupt. Your brother showed me up here. I’d love to listen if you allow me,“ he said after bowing.

The omega sat back down with a smile and a nod in his direction. Relieved by the easy acceptance, Damen decided to walk further into the room, to stand beside the piano.

“Do you play often, Lord Laurent?“

“I do. I like to practice the piano forte.“

“Truly. I admire people who can master an instrument. I never had the patience needed for it.“

The omega smiled up at him. “There are many masters in the city, Sir.“

Damen observed him closely. He was almost sure he could see a faint flush on Lord Laurent’s pale cheeks. “There are and yet, I think listening to you might be my favorite.“

Now the omega stopped to look at him fully. “You flatter me, Sir. My play is nothing special, but it gladdens me to know that I can provide you with a pleasant entertainment.“

“I‘m completely serious, Lord Laurent.“

Now he was certain that there was a red tint on the omega‘s face. He couldn‘t hold the smile back at that. Lord Laurent looked even more beautiful, he was sure of it.

“How are you feeling? I heard you were indisposed the last week?“

“I‘m well now. Thank you for your concern, Sir. It was nothing serious.“

Damen nodded again. “I‘m glad. I was worried. Would you allow me to bring you something to celebrate your recovery?“

“There is no need for that, Sir.”

“Please.” Damen felt his instinct demanding he take care of the omega, who looked so lovely soft before him.

“Then I’d greatly appreciate if you could bring me a fig the next time you call. It’s my favorite. Would that be possible?” The blond man smiled up at him and Damen felt his heart flutter.

“Absolutely. I’m very glad that you’re well again.”

“It was truly nothing. I‘m just sad we had to hasten our departure after the okton. I enjoyed our talk about the library at your estate.“ Lord Laurent lifted his eyes to Damen’s. He was really beautiful. His eyes were the most startling blue Damen had ever seen.

“I‘m sure the library of your father the Duke has to impressive too?“

“It is. Our country residence has one of the biggest libraries in the empire. However, I wasn’t able to read most of it.“

That was astonishing. With the eagerness of the Lord Laurent to consume all books in the city, he had expected that the omega had already read everything available at his own library.

“Why not? I imagine that it would have been interesting lecture?“

Now the omega lowered his gaze once again. “It wasn‘t proper lecture for an omega, Sir. What my brother allows me to read is much less restrictive than what my father thinks is proper.“

That explained a lot. Apparently, the Duke wasn’t only traditional in respect of the collar but also in other aspects of the education of his omega son. Makedon had been right and Damen naïve to expect anything else. Lord Laurent obviously had been groomed to be the ideal omega and that entailed a lot of things Damen wouldn’t wish upon another person. Like restricted access to literature.

“Then I am glad that Acquitart is responsible for your education now. I think nobody should dictate what another person reads as long as they are old enough to decide for themselves.“

Laurent smiled again, this time it was warm and even a bit hopeful. “People would argue that I‘m still too young. I‘m only 19, Sir.“

“Old enough to be courted, Lord Laurent. I would argue this makes you old enough to decide what you would like to read.“

Now the omega laughed, it was the first laugh Damen had heard of him. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“I wish more people would think like you do, Sir. Thank you for your words.“

Damen nodded, completely entranced by the way the omega’s face transformed when he laughed. He wanted to hear it again. He swore he would do anything to make sure Lord Laurent would have enough reasons to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> I hope you have an amazing weekend <3  
> Here is the new chapter. Have fun with it and let me know what you think ❤️

The ball was in full swing, when Aimeric found Laurent. “Lord Laurent! I’m so glad that you’re here. I was worried when I heard that your health had taken a turn for the worse after the okton.”

Laurent smiled at him and the two of them walked through the Earl of Dice’s townhouse that was filled with the rich and noble of Marlas.

“I’m well again, thank you for your concern. Did you get my message, Mr. Picard?”

“I did. I was inconsolable that I wasn’t able to attend your afternoon tea two days ago. Mr. Roche told me that it was incredible. He couldn’t stop talking about the- cupcakes? I’m not sure how they’re called. He was fascinated with this new pastry.”

Laurent patted the other omega’s hand. “I’ll make sure that next time you can attend too. Yes, in fact, it’s a Kempian pastry. My mother introduced my brother and me to them.”

Aimeric looked at him with awe written all over his face. “Lord Laurent you’re too kind. I’d love to get an invitation next time too.”

“Absolutely. Also, I heard that Mr. Garnier called on you after the okton competition?” Laurent wanted to know if his friend thought of that as something good or rather not. The alpha was rich, certainly, richer than most nobles, and he was a gentleman through and through, but he was not part of the Peerage.

He studied Aimeric’s face closely as the omega tried to avoid eye contact.

“Yes, he did.” His cheeks were flushed an attractive pink, only enhanced by his red dress. Laurent smiled kindly.

“And? How is he? I didn’t get the opportunity to converse with him.”

“He’s very amiable. His manners are much above his station and he has conversational skills like rarely observed in a Gentleman. I enjoyed his company.”

Laurent hummed thoughtfully. “And your father? What did he say?”

“My alpha said that I should really consider the man, although he is far below our station, he is rich enough to support my father’s business.” Aimeric sounded unhappy all of a sudden and Laurent knew that he had to proceed with caution.

“Well, if you like him then this would be a good arrangement, wouldn’t it?” Aimeric had confessed that he was worried that he would have to marry a friend of his fathers, maybe a business partner. All of whom were at least 20 years older than him.

Aimeric looked around, as if to make sure nobody listened in on their conversation and then leaned in closer. “I don’t want the Gentleman to think that I’m just after his money for my family’s benefit. I genuinely like him and admire him. I would never even think about how I lowered my own station by becoming his mate if he ever decided to court me. He’s one of the only people who ever took me serious, he listens to me. Although I’m silly and unknowing. He wants my opinion on matters of importance.”

Laurent smiled at the other omega again. “In that case, it might be sensible to make sure that he knows that you admire him, don’t you think?”

“Yes. But how? He’s such a hardworking man. He never let himself be limited by his birth and sometimes I think that’s all that I’m doing. Letting myself be stopped by my birth, my gender.” Aimeric sighed unhappily.

“My dear, that you consider him as potential mate shows just too well that you’re not letting yourself be limited. It needs a very modern thinking to even consider such a choice in a marriage partner. Maybe grant him more than one dance if he asks you?”

“You would still approve of me? Even if the Gentleman would court me?”

Laurent chuckled softly. “Mr. Picard, I think you forget my own family’s history. My father married far below his station for love. And I would never judge another omega for the choice in marriage partner he or she makes. We get few decisions to make in our life as it is. Let the few be the right ones.”

Aimeric looked at him with misty eyes and Laurent offered him his handkerchief. In that moment, an alpha approached them. Laurent recognized him as the Gentleman in question.

“Lord Laurent, Mr. Picard, I hope this evening finds you well?” He bowed before them. The omegas smiled and curtsied.

“Very well, Mr. Garnier. We were just talking about the beauty of the rooms. Lord Dice has outdone himself.” Laurent kept his voice carefully neutral. The alpha looked at him with something close to wonder, as if he couldn’t really believe that Laurent was really there. It was a common occurrence when alphas looked upon him from close enough. But Mr. Garnier was not one to ogle or even stare. He soon redirected his eyes to Aimeric. And Laurent was more than satisfied with that outcome.

“That’s very true. Lord Dice has very refined tastes.”

“His sister, the Lady Lykaios is also so sophisticated. I admire her a greatly. Did you get to meet her already, Mr. Garnier? She’s to be married this summer.”

Mr. Garnier looked at Aimeric with such soft fondness, that Laurent was sure it wouldn’t be long before he asked for the right to court the omega, if there was even the slightest encouragement on Aimeric’s side.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t. But I heard she’s an admirable Lady.”

“Mr. Garnier, do you dance?” Laurent decided he could be bold for his friend’s benefit. His father would have killed him for this breach in protocol, especially in the presence of a Gentleman of low birth.

“I do. I enjoy it very much. My mother was an avid dancer.”

“My friend Mr. Picard does too. He was saddled with my company and thus refused to leave my side. He’s very loyal, you have to know. And I feel rather bad about this turn of events.” He looked at the man with an expression that hopefully conveyed what he wanted to tell him.

Fortunately, the alpha was not stupid and immediately he turned to Aimeric. “Would you do me the honor to reserve me the next dance?”

Aimeric stared at Laurent with something akin to panic on his face, but his cheeks were flushed bright red and he handed the Gentleman his dance card without another word.

Laurent smiled, satisfied with this outcome. Which seemed to draw the attention of multiple alphas he was acquainted with.

“Lord Laurent, would you honor me with your next dance?” Asked one of them, the Viscount Tourouse.

“Lord Tourouse, I’m sorry to decline, but I need to find my brother first. He’s certainly looking for me.” He really didn’t want to dance with the Viscount whose breath smelled and who was much too friendly for the level of acquaintance they shared.

“Then let me escort you to him. I’m sure we’ll find him in no time.”

Laurent admitted that he had been walking straight into the trap. Well, he was not his best today. He hadn’t had his half hour of cuddles with Auguste yet and since he had gotten used to the contact, he had a hard time when he didn’t get it. The years of neglect catching up to him, at least that was Auguste’s explanation.

He had no choice but to follow the Viscount and hope that either they found Auguste soon or another of his acquaintances would stop them. Neither of those options happened for a long time.

“I heard you visited the Empress last week, Lord Laurent.“

“I did. She was very generous to invite my brother and me to tea at the palace.“ Laurent had enjoyed the time with her, although they were distant and unfamiliar due to the years Laurent had spent isolated at his father’s estate. At least she asked interesting questions and spoke to him with respect. That wasn‘t a common occurrence in the high society where omega‘s were considered trophies and nothing more.

“She must have been impressed by you. Your manners really complement your nature.“ The alpha obviously tried to flatter him, but it fell flat.

Laurent wanted to cry. Why did people think that he enjoyed to hear that he was so well groomed that he completely vanished behind his omega nature? And even that was not true, he restrainedhis omega on such a short leash that sometimes he felt as if he’d choke on it. The perfect omega was so in control that every action resembled a doll, every word spoken followed a script and every smile was so void of any emotion that it wasn’t more than a shallow mask. All of that didn’t even occur to most people, and the man beside him obviously was one of them.

During the next quarter of an hour the Viscount paid him compliments, talked to him about his family and his views on omega literature.

“I truly think that the recommendations for the omega literature are too lax, don’t you agree, Lord Laurent? If society allows omegas to spend their time thinking about history, I’m sure they get silly ideas about it. I’m sure your father was much stricter than the list, wasn’t he?”

Laurent smoothed his expression carefully to something blank. “He was my lord. However, you have to see that there are already only 500 volumes on the recommendation list. If you want to restrict it even more, what is an omega to read?”

This seemed to surprise the Viscount. “500?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m absolutely certain that 300 would suffice. After all there are other activities an omega should excel in. Embroidery, painting and music, just to name a few.”

Laurent wanted to bash his head against the wall to forget about this horrible, horrible conversation. He almost cried in relief when he heard a familiar voice.

“Lord Laurent, what a pleasure to see you today.”

The Duke smiled at him brightly and Laurent felt something in his chest loosen up. “Duke, good evening. How are you?”

“I’m doing excellent.” The alpha’s smile grew even wider, it was charming. Then he directed his gaze to Laurent’s temporary escort. He sounded almost dismissive when he greeted the other man, “Ah, Lord Tourouse.”

“Duke.” The two alphas sized each other up. Laurent didn’t need a second to decide which one of them he would rather have as his escort while looking for his brother.

“Lord Laurent how do you enjoy the ball? Lord Dice said he hadn’t seen you yet, but your brother reassured me that you were in attendance.”

Laurent breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t have to break etiquette again to get the Duke to bring him to Auguste.

“Oh. Actually, I’m in search of my brother. Lord Tourouse was kind enough to accompany me, but I’m sure you have other, more pressing matters to attend to, my lord, please don’t let me impose. The Duke will surely see me back to my brother safely.”

Damen’s smile widened even more. “I’d be honored. I saw Acquitart just a few minutes ago.” He offered Laurent his arm and the omega gratefully took it.

They left the Viscount behind them and Laurent allowed himself to breathe more freely again.

The Duke inclined his head and murmured, “Horrible fellow, that one.”

Laurent felt a laugh bubble up inside of him. “Sir, I can’t deny or confirm.”

“You don’t have to, Lord Laurent, I heard him talk about omega literature and knew I had to come to your rescue.” The Duke straightened back up and Laurent couldn’t help the small smile.

* * *

Damen couldn’t believe his luck. Lord Laurent’s hand on his arm was warm and it stayed there for long enough for the warmth to penetrate the layers of his clothing and seep into his skin.

“Did you attend the concert yesterday? You mentioned that you wanted to go last time.”

The omega looked up at the question, he was really heartbreakingly beautiful. In the light of the candles his eyes sparkled and the healthy flush on his cheeks made him look fresh and soft. His lips parted for a second without a sound leaving them and for this second, Damen wanted to kiss him. He wanted to see if the flush would spread over his neck and down his chest.

“I did. My brother went with me. It was fantastic. He told me you were considering attending too. I assumed you did get held back.”

Damen pressed his lips together. Yes, he would have preferred attending the concert with Acquitart and Lord Laurent, but then his idiot of a brother had written him with a task that couldn’t be delayed and he had to run through half the city. By the time he was done, the concert was already over and he hadn’t seen the omega once again.

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Lord Laurent said with a worried expression and Damen realized that he was still scowling.

“No. Please, I was lost in thought, Lord Laurent. My brother tasked me with something important and thus I missed the concert. I would have much preferred to be there.” He smiled again and the omega looked relieved. It was such an endearing expression that Damen had to look away.

His eyes caught on a tall, blond figure. “Oh, I think we found your brother, Lord Laurent. But, maybe we shouldn’t disturb him just yet, what do you think?”

Lord Laurent followed his gaze, his eyes widening slightly when he saw just who Auguste was talking to.

“That’s the daughter of the Duke of Casteigne.”

“Yes, and she’s to bring the Earldom of Lys into the marriage as dowry as her family struggles financially. She’s the most desirable prospect, right after you, Lord Laurent.” Damen felt it safe to point that out. Lord Laurent was more than aware of his own status.

Laurent nodded. “Father would certainly be pleased. What do you know of Lady Juliette, Sir?”

Damen led Laurent through the room, careful to avoid Auguste’s line of sight. “She’s 23, since her debut Season there were a lot of proposals but she refused them all. She explained that only true love would convince her of entering a marriage. After that many alpha’s gave up. Your brother talked a lot about her after that. It seemed as if this declaration made her more interesting in his eyes while many others lost their determination.”

“He talked about her?” The edge in Lord Laurent’s voice made Damen look down and what he saw on the omega’s face was something vulnerable, something like hurt, although he hurried to bury it beneath polite curiosity.

“Just in passing, Lord Laurent. If he didn’t talk to you about her it’s certainly because there was nothing to talk about.”

“You’re must be right. Thank you, Sir.” The way he looked up to Damen then was the last push into the direction he knew he was going to take for weeks. He’d ask for a private audience with the omega at the end of the week.

Right now however, he looked over to where Auguste was still talking to Lady Juliette. They had made a turn around the room and now he couldn’t in good conscience lay off the inevitable. He’d have to return Lord Laurent to his guardian, although he didn’t want to. Still, he steered them towards Auguste, who smiled brightly at them and introduced Lord Laurent to the other omega.

The Lady was pretty, not beautiful, but pretty enough and she greeted Damen with a knowing look, as if she knew what decision he had made not five minutes ago.

“Lord Laurent, I’m sure the alphas must trip over their own two feet to get you to dance with them.” The Lady’s words were uttered in a teasing tone of voice and Laurent actually smiled back.

“No, you’re quite mistaken, Lady Juliette. Since the Duke so kindly offered to escort me to my brother nobody approached me.”

Lady Juliette appraised Damen with A Look. “In this case the Duke should ask you to dance. He’s normally not known to be so hesitant.”

Damen wanted to glare, he really did, she was riling him up on purpose, but he couldn’t very well glare at one of the most important omegas in the empire.

“With pleasure. Lord Laurent, would you honor me with a dance?” He bowed low and the blond omega stared at him for a second before nodding and handing his dance card over.

“Why don’t you dance too, Auguste? I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“It would be my joy to escort Lord Laurent for the time being, until you return, Acquitart.” Damen immediately jumped in. Eager to keep the omega in his company. His friend looked at him for a long moment, probably weighting his options, probably to tease Damen who was sure his avidity to keep Laurent close was written all over his face. And then Auguste finally asked the Lady Juliette for a dance.

“Which one is your favorite dance?” Damen inquired when the two left and all of Lord Laurent’s attention was on him again. It was a heady feeling, he realized.

“Oh. I like the Waltz best, I think.”

Damen penned his name down beside the waltz, he had already entered his name in the Reel too. “I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty.”

“Not at all, Sir.” Lord Laurent took the card back. His fingers were long and slender and Damen couldn’t look away for a moment like the day when he had listened to the omega play.   
“I heard what you did for Mr. Roche and Lord Castillon. It was very kind of you to invite the both of them. They finally got the opportunity to talk to each other.”

The omega smiled up at him. “My brother invited them, Sir. I had no hand in it.”

Damen knew it wasn’t true and his grin seemed to tell Lord Laurent as much. “Yes. One would think so.”

Lord Laurent still looked pleased. Especially when Damen added, “Apparently, Lord Castillon asked for permission to court Mr. Roche just today. It was granted, obviously. Mr. Roche’s father seemed absolutely delighted with the prospect of them marrying.”

“That are amazing news. I hope the courtship goes well for them. I know that Mr. Roche respects Lord Castillon a great deal.” Lord Laurent pulled his shawl closer around his shoulders and Damen’s gaze was pulled to his neck and the collar around it. He was already thinking about the courting collar he’d present Lord Laurent with.

It was tradition for an alpha who wanted to court an omega to offer a collar as their first courting gift. It had to be white or ivory in color, but everything else was left to the alpha to decide and he already knew what he wanted for the beautiful, blond omega. He’d have to commission it as soon as possible.

“I hope so too. Lord Castillon is taken with Mr. Roche and I suspect they’d compliment each other well.” Damen agreed while glaring at another alpha, clearly attempting to come closer to talk to Lord Laurent. That wouldn’t do. _He_ was talking to the omega now.

That something about his behavior had been odd only filtered in after the ball, when he sat in his carriage and grinned like a fool. He had never felt so territorial over anyone. Well, he also had never felt quite that tender towards an omega yet either.

He wanted Lord Laurent to smile at him unrestricted and happy. He wanted to see him breathless with laughter. He wanted to see him flushed with pleasure. He wanted him. Full stop. Goodness, Damen was in over his head. He was absolutely infatuated with the blond omega and he would do everything in his power to make sure that the man would want him back.

He went to commission the collar first thing in the morning the next day and then he decided to browse for another, smaller token to gift the omega. Thus it was rather bad timing when the harried messenger stopped him on his way to another store and handed him a message of his brother.

When he read the content, he blanched. He would have to leave Marlas immediately. He just hoped that the omega would wait for his return before transferring his favor to another. He certainly prayed to find him still unattached upon his return.

In his town house, he wrote a quick note to be delivered to Auguste and Lord Laurent and another for Makedon and Nikandros. He ordered his servants to keep the town house ready for his return, as he did intend to return and then took his fastest horse to reach his brother as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> Short warning: Discussion of miscarriage in this chapter. Nothing graphic and the discussion is not really detailed, but be warned.

Laurent smiled at the alpha talking to him during the picnic and nodded along to whatever the fool was spouting about the latest weapon trends. Not that anyone expected him to understand anything. But Auguste had always talked freely around him and his brother was actually rather adept in the field of war, tactics and weapons, so Laurent knew more than the alpha about the weapon he so proudly talked about.

Aimeric at his side stifled a yawn. Laurent wasn‘t allowed to do something so unpolished. Especially not when his uncle observed him like a hawk.

The Season was almost at its end. It was July now and most nobles would leave at the end of August. Auguste had planned a vacation for them in Isthima during September, where Aimeric and Ancel would accompany them. Berenger would be there too, as would Lord Dice. Lykaios was freshly married and would accompany her husband to his country estate while Pallas had decided to go home to his mothers.

The Duke went on a vacation in Isthima every year, Lord Dice had told them, but it wasn‘t sure if he‘d be there this year too. Although it seemed to be a favorite of his.

Laurent vehemently pushed all thoughts of the Duke from his mind and looked around to search for Auguste. Auguste who had started courting Lady Juliette months ago and was now playing ninepins with her and Ancel and Pallas and Berenger.

“Please, excuse me, Lord Nion,“ he said politely when the alpha paused the next time.

“Of course Lord Laurent. I enjoyed our conversation, please allow me to call on you tomorrow.“

Laurent smiled tightly, “I’m afraid I won’t be available tomorrow. Please, send me a calling card for later that week if you have time.“ Then he stood fluidly, like he had practiced a thousand times as a child and later as a teenager again when his body was suddenly longer und gangly and he moved like a newborn foal. He offered Aimeric his help, who smiled gratefully and stood alongside him.

As soon as Auguste spotted them, he came over. “Please, Mr. Picard, would you play for me for a bit?“ The omega curtsied and went immediately. Don‘t question alphas‘ wishes, rule number five in omega etiquette.

“What is it, Lauri? Are you still sad because of Sicyon? Didn’t he write you at all?“ Auguste sounded concerned and Laurent waved him off.

“No, don’t worry, Auguste. Everything is fine. I have no reason to be sad. He said it‘s a family emergency and he made me no promises at all. I have no right to expect something from him. And well, I suspect he has much more pressing matters to attend to than to write me. And I can’t write him first.“

Auguste patted his hand. “Don‘t worry. I‘m sure he misses you even more than you miss him. The man is absolutely infatuated with you.“

“So you keep telling me. And while I would never accuse you of trying to kindle my hopes based on nothing more than rumors, I think we need to consider the possibility that the Duke never had any intentions to court me. Well, it’s better to know it now that to pine over him and hope to elicit a reaction that was never even considered an option by him.“

Auguste sighed, a common occurrence over the last weeks since the Duke‘s departure. “Laurent, he adores you. Don‘t give up now.“

Laurent looked up into his brother‘s concerned face and he knew that Auguste was completely serious. He really thought that the Duke had felt more than a passing fancy for Laurent.

“I‘m not, and you know it. I told you I won‘t accept anyone courting me this season. So, this should satisfy you and if he doesn‘t want to get reacquainted next season then I’ll know to give up.“ Laurent stared down at his hands. His traitorous heart stumbling at the thought of the Duke greeting him indifferently and treating him like nothing more than an old acquaintance. He didn’t want that and yet, what choice did he have. None.

“I could write to him. You know that it would be no trouble at all.“ Auguste offered once again and like all the times before Laurent shook his head.

“We don’t know what his current situation is, Auguste. We shouldn’t bother him just because of me.” Laurent brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Now, I think Mr. Picard will break out in tears if you leave him play your turn much longer.”

Auguste turned and hurried back where Aimeric handed him over the ball and practically tripped over his seam to get away as fast as he could.

Laurent went to steady him. “Are you alright, Mr. Picard?”

“I’m fine. Your brother shouldn’t have let me play. I’m horrible at these kind of things.”

Laurent smiled and patted the hand the other omega had on his arm. “Well, but he couldn’t hold an embroidery needle the right way and if his life depended on it. Don’t feel bad. The fun is the most important thing.” He had discovered early on that he had a rather soft spot for the other omegas.

Aimeric laughed and pulled him along to make a turn around their group. They walked slowly and enjoyed the warm weather and light breeze ruffling their skirts.

“Lord Laurent, did you hear something from the Duke?” Aimeric had never asked about the Duke before and Laurent was a bit taken aback by the sincere worry in the other omega’s voice.  
“No. I didn’t, but why should I? We’re not courting.”

Aimeric bit his lower lip and looked up through his long lashes, as if he was afraid of Laurent’s reaction. “I just- well, he seemed so absolutely taken by you. I was sure he’d have stated his intentions.”

Laurent sighed. “Why does everybody think that? He never hinted at deeper feelings than friendship. And while I’m sure he holds me in high regard, I’m not aware of- any affection on his side.” He couldn’t look Aimeric in the face. He had just laid bare more than he had intended and it made him vulnerable and he wasn’t very good at being vulnerable before other people.

“But on your side there is?” Aimeric squeezed his arm and Laurent took a deep breath. He took all of his courage and turned to look at the other omega.

“I’m a fool, I know. I should never have thought that I could marry for love.”

Aimeric scrunched up his nose adorably. “Lord Laurent, you were the only one who told me that I should not give up hope when Mr. Garnier had to leave the city for a month. You told me that he was so in love with me that he would never forget me, even if there were hundreds of miles between us and you were right. And now I tell you the same thing. If the Duke would look at you with more love in his eyes, I think he could set the world around you on fire.”

Laurent smiled, a bit melancholic, but it was an honest smile and not one to please someone. “Now then, Mr. Picard, I’ll have to keep hoping. Maybe you’re right and the heartache is for nothing.”

Aimeric giggled. “The heartache certainly isn’t for nothing, if you believe my father every omega needs to experience this heartache once at least, it’s important for firming a sufficiently modest and demure character.” He made a flippant hand-gesture, as if he was speaking a widely known truth.

Laurent stared at him in sympathy and amused horror. “That’s horrible and I hope you know that Mr. Garnier won’t break your heart like that. He’ll ask for courting permission every day now.”

“Even if he doesn’t, I know he loves me. It’s just a difficult situation with my father, but if I could marry Mr. Garnier then I wouldn’t have to talk to my father ever again.” Aimeric smiled so brightly at that that Laurent felt the laughter bubble up inside of him.  
“Yes, and you could have all the sweet, adorable babies of Mr. Garnier. Wouldn’t that be unbelievably cute?” He teased and Aimeric gasped in mock shock. He turned his whole body to Laurent in a flurry of skirts and shawl.

“Lord Laurent! The mouth you have on you. Are you sure you’re quite alright?” They laughed, in a politely low volume, and continued their walk.

* * *

Damen rode into the city covered in dust, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even take the time to go home to bath before he stood before Nikandros’ door and knocked.

When his friend welcomed him in his study, he had to use up every ounce of self-control to not ask him outright if Laurent was being courted by someone.

Nikandros stared at him rather disbelieving. “What are you doing here looking like that, Damen? Couldn’t you at least wash up before barging in here?”

“No, I’m in a hurry and you need to tell me, is Lord Laurent being courted by someone?”

Nikandros leaned back and raised an eyebrow, it was half disbelief and half mocking on his face and Damen felt the urge to punch him.

“I don’t know why I should tell _you_ that. You disappeared for six weeks without a proper explanation, not to me _or_ him and then you show up here, looking like a fright and demand to know if Lord Laurent is being courted by another alpha.”

Damen gritted his teeth. “Please, Nik, I really need to know.”

“Did you ever write him? He asked me about you once and I couldn’t even soothe his worry.” Nikandros sounded annoyed, really annoyed and Damen was more than a bit taken aback with his friends attitude. Couldn’t he see how desperate Damen was right then?

“I didn’t.” Another reason for his bad temper. He knew he should have written Lord Laurent as soon as it became clear that he wouldn’t be able to return to the city within two weeks. He was such an idiot. If the omega had accepted another, he couldn’t really blame him.

“First, tell me what happened and then I will tell you everything you want to know about Lord Laurent. Is that fair?”

Damen nodded and sank into a chair. “Jokaste lost their baby.”

“She was pregnant?” Nikandros sounded very surprised. Damen nodded again. He buried his face in his hands.

“She lost the baby and my brother called me back because he couldn’t handle it. I had to help her get over the loss because he went off somewhere to grief in peace. I told him that this was a stupid idea, that his omega needed him now more than ever, but he was so consumed by his own suffering that he didn’t listen.” Damen still felt the sadness wash over him, but it was nothing compared to the suffering Jokaste had gone through. She had cried and cried until there were no tears left and then she had just stopped. She had stopped talking, stopped eating, stopped caring and Damen had to pull her back from the brink without a bond to guide him.

She didn’t even love him and still he provided her with more comfort than her own husband. When she finally had felt something more than bone crushing grief again, it had been a cold, seething anger and Damen couldn’t fault her for that. His brother was a coward and he had left her alone after she had bled and screamed and hurt. He had wanted to strangle his brother for a moment until he thought about how he would have reacted had this been his omega, his child and then he felt the guilt wash over him.

Kastor hadn’t known how to deal with it, because they hadn’t had the opportunity to ever attune to their emotions. Makedon had been the first alpha in Damen’s proximity who told him that it was alright to feel weak and overwhelmed sometimes. That they were allowed to be sad and desperate. Damen had lapped every word up as if they would safe him somehow, and in a way they did. He had allowed himself to cry with Jokaste pressed close to his chest, he had let her see his tears, his sorrow and his own hurt, although it had been frightening.

His brother apparently never had an alpha tell him that it was alright to show weakness and thus he had pushed his wife away when she would have needed him to pull her close and just be there.

“Then you went to comfort your sister-in-law after she had a miscarriage?” Nik sounded tuneless. Damen nodded.

“If you tell me now that Lord Laurent is being courted by another I will leave the city for the Season and return to my brother and Jokaste.” He felt so weary, tired and hopeless. Naturally, Lord Laurent was being courted by another, the alpha’s would be stupid if they hadn’t used the opportunity to get close to him.

“He’s not. Although there were a lot of requests. He refused them all.”

Damen’s head snapped up. “Truly?”

“Yes. He’s still as unattached as when you left. Auguste told me that his heart was quite broken.” Nikandros studied him closely as he said this.

“I am the biggest idiot in history. I really need to go home now and write to him.”

“Yes. And take a bath for goodness sake, man.” His best friend shook his head and Damen laughed, relieved and happy for the first time since he got the letter from his brother. “You should come to dinner tomorrow, I’ll tell you the newest gossip.”

“I’ll be here. Thank you, Nik.”

“For you always, but please, don’t go around breaking Lord Laurent’s heart or I might see myself forced to take up your slack and make him happy myself.” It was said in a teasing manner, but Damen understood completely. His friend wouldn’t support him a second time should he behave stupidly again.

“I won’t.”

In his own house, he went to take a bath and then continued to write a short message to Lord Laurent, asking him if he could call the next day after lunch. He received a reply shortly after in which the omega welcomed him back in the city and agreed to meet with him.

Damen was so nervous he almost couldn’t sleep, but the journey had been a hard one and finally he drifted off without even noticing.

The nervousness returned full force the next day when he stood before Auguste’s townhouse. The collar carefully tucked away in his cloak and a speech all planned out in his head.

He was shown to the parlor the omega favored during all their previous meetings and indeed, Lord Laurent already sat on one of the settees.

He looked even more devastatingly beautiful than Damen remembered him in his dreams. He wore a soft looking, pale rosé dress with a matching collar around his slender throat, a translucent shawl was draped around his shoulders. His hair was pulled up in a complicated hair-do and his eyes were just as luminous as they always were. Damen felt the yearning deep in his bones.

“Duke.” Lord Laurent stood and curtsied while Damen tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Lord Laurent. You look well.”

“I am, thank you.” The omega indicated him to sit down, what Damen did immediately. He realized that apart from the servant in the corner and the two guards before the open door they were alone.

“First of all, please let me apologize to you in all formality. I never thought I’d be away quite so long. I know it’s no excuse for my neglect to write to you, but please believe me when I tell you that I thought about you every day.”

Lord Laurent stared at him with wide eyes. His mouth opened in a surprised ‘Oh’, but he didn’t say anything else.

“I have no good excuse except that I was not thinking straight while I was back at my brother’s estate. When I came back yesterday I visited Nikandros, Lord Dice, immediately to ask if you were already being courted and when he told me that you weren’t, I just hoped that I hadn’t gambled away my chance at happiness yet.” He stopped to take a deep breath before presenting the case with the collar inside to the omega.

“Please, I know you’re too good of heart to keep me waiting for your answer. Lord Laurent, I’m completely enchanted by you and I formally ask for permission to court you. Would you accept me?”

The omega’s hands trembled when he reached out to take the case. He stared at the wooden box and then at Damen.

“Sir. I-,“ he broke off and then tried again, “I didn’t expect you to ask me for permission to court me. I thought you were indifferent towards me.”

Now it was Damen’s turn to be completely taken by surprise. “What? You couldn’t have missed how high you stand in my regard or how much I adore you, Lord Laurent.”

The omega stared at him as if he had two heads and for a moment Damen was sure that he would be rejected, until the man opened the box and took out the collar. The core of the collar was made out of platinum, Damen knew because he had requested it. It was covered by silk of an ivory color, adorned with a pattern of starburst in pale blue diamonds.

Laurent lifted his gaze and there were tears glistening in his eyes, before he choked out a broken ‘Yes’. He pressed one hand over his mouth and Damen wanted to pull him close and hold him, but he mustn’t.

“Oh thank the gods,” he mumbled and fell back against the headrest. “I thought you’d reject me and leave my heart in shambles.”

Laurent gave a noise of amusement and then Damen could hear a click. He looked up and saw the omega put his pale rosé collar down on a small table together with the key that had been attached to a long chain. He put the new keys on the chain and then he lifted Damen’s collar to his neck. His very bare neck.

Damen felt his head starting to spin. Oh, how his heart sped up, he felt his breathing go shallow and then the lock clicked in place and the ivory material of the collar was nestled around the long, pale column of Laurent’s neck.

“It fits perfectly.” He sounded surprised.

Damen chuckled. “You don’t think I came unprepared, did you? I asked your brother for your size beforehand.”

Laurent smiled at him then, small and private as he brushed one finger against the soft material around his neck. “Then my brother already approves?”

“I assume so, but I’ll have to ask him formally, before we can be completely sure. Shall we go right now?”

Laurent stood, looking a bit surprised. “You really want me there with you?”

“Yes, you’re just as affected by this as I am, so it’s just right that you’re there with me, isn’t it?” Damen offered his arm and together they made their way to Auguste.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurent sat before his looking glass and stared at the collar around his neck. It was really beautiful and a smile spread over his lips whenever he saw it. The Duke had promised to visit the next day again and the giddy feeling raising in Laurent had nothing to do with the promise of another book but all with the smile Laurent remembered seeing on the handsome face.

It knocked and Laurent stood. He wore his dressing robe over his nightgown and slippers on

his feet. He was appropriately dressed for the time of the night.

Auguste stood before his door and smiled at him. “Can I come in?“

Laurent stepped aside and his brother sat down on a chair. “So, you’re being courted by Sicyon.”

“That appears to be the truth,” Laurent replied, a hand flying to the collar around his neck. Auguste rolled his eyes. “Lauri, are you not happy at all?”

Now Laurent laughed at his brother. “You’re horrible. I’m happy, I wouldn’t have accepted the courtship otherwise.”

“It’s just a shame that you’re to be ripped apart so soon, isn’t it? With the Season ending and you telling me that we shouldn’t go to visit him like he invited us to do.”

Laurent smiled at his brother again. “I suspect you want me to change my mind about that?”

Auguste raised an eyebrow. “You know that this is not what I intended to do. I don’t want to pressure you, but Juliette and I are to be wed at the beginning of August. Then we’ll spend September in Isthima and I see no reason to not visit the Duke during October or November. The weather in the South is certainly better than in the north and our country estate. And Juliette would be delighted to make the trip.”

“You already talked to her about it?” Laurent couldn’t help but sound incredulous.

“Yes. I knew he would ask to court you as soon as he’d be back in the city.”

Now Laurent raised an eyebrow. “If you tell me that you were so sure of it you must have known more than I did about the Duke’s intention.”

Auguste had the decency to look embarrassed and sheepish. “He’s one of my closest friends, Laurent. I had to keep his confidence.”

This made sense, Laurent knew that Auguste would never betray his word or his friends and even if he wished that his brother made an exception for the calm of his own emotions, he could understand him only too well.

“If Lady Juliette and you are happy to visit the Duke at his estate, then I see no reason not to go. If the invitation is still open, that is.”

Auguste grinned at him. “Excellent. I always wanted to go hunting with Sicyon and we never had the chance to go before. I will talk to him.”

Laurent nodded again. “Now, you should get out of here and prepare the next courting gift to your lovely Lady. Your time is wasted on me.”

Auguste snorted and shook his head. “It is not and you know it. Also, we didn’t get to have our evening cuddles yet and I’ll have you known that I’ve grown rather fond of it. Come here, Lauri.” He stood and opened his arms in an inviting gesture. Laurent hesitated for a second and he wriggled his fingers playfully, “come, my pure, innocent charge, I’ll kidnap you to never return. The Duke shall search the whole empire for you, but it will be no use. His heart shall be broken quite effectively and irrevocably.”

Laurent giggled and went to hug his brother. “You’re the worst. If father could hear you he’d be shocked beyond words.”

“You have no idea how absolutely unconcerned I am by that.” Auguste pressed his nose in Laurent’s hair and inhaled deeply. “You’re the best example of his failures. If he didn’t realize what a treasure you are and how glad he can be to have you, then I’m sure that I strive to be quite different from him in all matters important.”

“I love you, Auguste.”

“I love you too.” They stood for a moment, before Auguste exhaled deeply and remarked, “What I meant to tell you, we’re invited to lunch tomorrow by Chastillon.”

Laurent smiled, inhaled the warm, familiar scent of his brother. “I’m looking forward to it.”

When they arrived at Berenger’s house, they were immediately shown to the man himself. The Earl’s eyes fell upon Laurent’s neck immediately and he stared for a moment, before he greeted them amiably, not mentioning the collar at all. Laurent knew he had his reasons to favor Berenger above the other Lords. Auguste started to chat with him immediately and Laurent was left to look around the room in peace.

But soon new guests entered, Ancel came with his father, Aimeric and his oldest brother soon followed, Mr. Garnier and Mr. Durand entered practically at the same time as Aimeric and his brother. Laurent greeted them all, smiled and curtsied but was glad that Auguste took over most of the talking. That was until Ancel saw his collar.

“Good heavens, Lord Laurent. Is that a courting collar I see around your neck?” He exclaimed with glee and immediately all eyes were drawn to Laurent’s neck.

“It is.”

“Oh my, whose courting collar might it be?” Mr. Durand said with something akin to disappointment in his voice. Before Laurent could open his mouth, there was a deep voice cutting through the frenzy stirred by this discovery.

“It would be mine, Mr. Durand.”

The Duke entered, looking exceptionally handsome in his red waistcoat and the pristine white shirt.

“Thank you for the invitation, Chastillon.” The Duke strode over to greet them. There were excited whispers and all people in attendance looked between the two of them. When the Duke brought Laurent’s hand to his mouth to press a kiss upon it, there was a low squeal to his left, it made the omega smile.

“Duke, I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

“Chastillon was so kind to invite me yesterday at the club.”

“When did you return to Marlas then?” Mr. Durand asked rather brazenly and Laurent had to admit that the man was brave, even when he was foolish.

The Duke however didn’t raise to the bait. He dropped Laurent’s hand and turned towards the Gentleman. “I returned yesterday afternoon. The business that drew me away was rather urgent and couldn’t be delayed.”

“Then I hope everything is fine now?”

“It will be, I’m certain.” The Duke turned to Laurent again. To be the center of his intense focus was a heady feeling. “Now, Lord Laurent, what did you think of the poetry I brought to you?”

Laurent smiled, there was a socially acceptable answer and then an honest answer, he decided to go with the second one, because the Duke preferred him to be honest to polite, as they had established early in their acquaintance.

“It was very alpha. I assumed that you provided me with it to give me insights in the working of alpha minds, Sir?” He asked with a sardonic smile while the Duke started to laugh and Mr. Durand looked at him in open fascination.

“Truly, Lord Laurent, you have the most accurate observations to share. It was rather stereotypical, wasn’t it? I felt embarrassed half the time I read it. But actually, what I wanted to offer you was an opportunity to make fun of me and my apparent proclivities.” The Duke grinned brightly when Laurent chuckled.

“Oh believe me, Sir, I don’t think you need me to make fun of you after you read that book. However, I greatly appreciate your willingness to let me mock you. You rose in my esteem by a great margin.”

Mr. Durand was clearly completely flabbergasted. He listened to them with wide eyes and then he wanted to know which book they were talking about. Laurent provided him with the title and the man laughed. “Oh that’s a horrible book, although everyone eager to be called good company has read it. I forced myself to read it after I came into money, but I always thought I was the only one who found it to be completely ridiculous.” Immediately, Laurent liked him more than all his polite, flirty behavior from before could have managed.

“I assure you, you’re not the only one, Mr. Durand. The book is an insult to everybody with an ounce of critical thinking. I think it was the late King of Patras who loved it so much that it became popular.” The Duke shook his head in mock horror. “I had to read this wretched thing at least three times and it doesn’t get better with age.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “And then you thought it would be a good idea to gift it to me? So that it isn’t to be found in your library again? Well, Sir, I assure you that there would have been an easier way to get rid of it.”

“But certainly not a more amusing one. I shall ask you to read the poem on page 68 for me.”

“What poem shall Lord Laurent read?” Berenger asked from beside them.

Damen gave him the information and the eyebrows of the Earl shot to his hairline. “Interesting tastes you have there, Sicyon, but I have the book in my library. I’m sure we could have it brought to Lord Laurent for after lunch.”

Laurent pressed his lips together to keep from looking too horrified, he wasn’t all that sure it worked, because Mr. Durand veiled his laugh with a cough and the Duke nodded gravely. “That would be most appreciated. Thank you, Chastillon.”

Laurent knew he had no option but to keep a straight face and do his best to read the poem without throwing the book out of the window.

The Duke grinned at him. “I’m already looking forward. Page 68, I may remind you.”

* * *

When Lord Laurent sat down to read the poem to them, Damen almost ruined it with laughing even before he started. The omega threw him a glare so full of contempt that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from sputtering.

Auguste leaned closer to him. “You know that my brother hates this book, don’t you?”

Damen nodded slowly, still much too amused to dare to open his mouth, lest he might ruin the opportunity to get the poem read aloud by Lord Laurent.

“You’re teasing him.” Understanding dawned on his friends face, but then he laughed. “You know that he will retaliate and I’m sure he can embarrass you most effectively while smiling like an angel.”

“I know, but it will be worth it. He has to read page 68 aloud for us.”

Auguste’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Then it started and Damen had to give it to the omega, he kept his voice level, didn’t stutter even once and read the poem most beautifully. The innuendos sounded only half as horrible when the omega read them aloud as they always sounded in his own head. In the end he almost enjoyed it, were it not for the constant urge to burst out laughing.

Lord Laurent finished and closed the book softly. “Well, then, now that we’re all familiar with the Duke’s favorite poem, it might be a good idea to let someone else pick the next one.”

The whole group turned to Damen, some of them with clear amusement in their eyes, others with shock and disbelief and Damen couldn’t hold his laughter in any longer.

“Very well, Lord Laurent, I concede defeat. I can admit that you read the most awful poem that was ever written beautifully and with remarkable countenance.”

“Thank you, Duke. No need to be shy, we can all accept your particular partialities.” Lord Laurent smiled sweetly, like an angel, and handed Berenger the book back. “Thank you Lord Chastillon for lending me the book.”

Damen stared at him, he couldn’t help himself. Lord Laurent had just made him fall even harder for him. He wanted to touch him so much he was pretty sure he’d die before long. His longing for the omega was a physical ache.

He didn’t even pay attention to what was happening next, he simply stood and approached the man again. “Would you do me the honor to take a walk outside? The weather is beautiful.”

“Certainly.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea, we should all go. Chastillon, you wanted to show me the new fountain anyway.” Auguste jumped in and with that it was set. They all ventured outside and Damen was all too aware of the omega’s hand nestled in the crook of his arm.

“I admire they way you could refrain from laughing while reading this horrible piece of literature.”

Lord Laurent laughed. “Oh, rest assured, it took all of my self-control. It was rather dreadful. I hope your next book will be a better one.”

The diamonds in Lord Laurent’s hair glittered in the sunshine, as did the collar around his neck and Damen wanted to kiss him. He turned his eyes away, otherwise he might have done exactly that and that would be most inappropriate.

“I’ll make sure of that, otherwise you might think me an uneducated man of horrible tastes.”

Lord Laurent smiled up to him, Damen realized he was once again looking at him, he seemed unable to look away for too long.

“Sir, I would never think you uneducated. To know that many horrible books also shows a certain degree of determination.”

“You’re too kind, Lord Laurent. I knew that if I gave you my heart you’d treat it tenderly.”

This seemed to sober the omega up. The playful smirk disappeared and he stopped to turn fully towards Damen. “Rest assured, Sir, that I intend to do exactly that. Although that doesn’t mean that I won’t tease you for terrible choices in gifts.”

Damen wanted to hug him and to dampen the urge, he had to remind himself of his father’s strict education on the matter of touching an omega in public. “I wouldn’t expect less from you, Lord Laurent. Your wit is one of your most admirable traits.”

They resumed walking. “Your brother wrote to me about the invitation to my estate after the Season. He asked if it was still open.”

“Yes, he said that he’d ask you.” Lord Laurent kept his gaze straight ahead.  
“It certainly is and I would be delighted if you came.”

“Then we will be there. However, we’ll spend September in Isthima. Lord Dice told me that you were rather fond of Isthima yourself.”

Damen couldn’t keep the pleased smile from his face. “I love to spend time at Isthima and I could convince my sister-in-law that a stay there would do her some good. I’ll go and pick her up to visit Isthima with me during September. Maybe my brother will feel up to accompany us too. You could come back with me then.”

“Auguste will be delighted, I’m sure. He said you owe him a hunting party.”

“I’m sure he told you that. Actually, he was the one who refused me all these years.” Damen laughed and shook his head. “Well, it makes sense. I have no siblings other than my older brother and he was never quite so fond of me. But I’m sure I would have preferred to go home too, if there had somebody been waiting for my arrival.”

Lord Laurent patted his arm with the hand resting there in a comforting gesture. “You will have the opportunity to show who is the more accomplished hunter this year and I’m sure Lady Juliette and I will appreciate your efforts.”

“I never thought Auguste would marry. He always spoke of marriage as some trap.”

The omega chuckled. “Sometimes it just needs the right person to come your way to start thinking differently and Auguste apparently found said person. I’m sure a lot of people would say the same thing about you. You were rather known for your rakish ways and most people assumed that it would take you years to settle down. Especially after Lady Karthas and the debacle with your brother.”

Damen winced. “You heard about that. Obviously, you did.”

Lord Laurent’s tone of voice was kind when he said, “Don’t let it bother you too much. It’s your story to tell and I won’t judge you for things you did when I wasn’t even there to witness what happened myself. I’m sure half of it is exaggerated and the other half is not up to me or anybody else to judge.”

“I’ll tell you all about it, but not today. Let’s talk about more delightful matters. I have a piano forte at my estate. It was my mothers, it’s rather beautiful and I’m sure all of my servants would love to hear it being played again. My mother was rather popular with them.”

“Would you mind terribly to tell me a bit about her?”

Damen hesitated for a second. The memories of his mother were painful, he had loved her dearly and no person after her had ever loved him that much in return. “She was always sickly, but she didn’t let this deter her from doing the things she loved. She would play for hours and sing with me. She loved to paint, some of her paintings were so good that people asked for commissions before they realized that she had been the artist.”

Laurent nodded with a smile on his face. “She sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She was. I miss her still.”

“I can understand that. When our mother died, Auguste was away at school. She was very important to the both of us. I don’t think we would have the relationship we have today were it not for her. She was a very warm person.” There was something Lord Laurent didn’t say, but Damen didn’t feel comfortable enough to press him.

They walked in silence for some minutes, both of them engrossed in their own thoughts. Then the omega asked a question, clearly hesitant, “if I were to gift you something, would you accept it?”  
Damen felt his breath catch. It was widely known that in modern times, small gifts of an omega were widely accepted during the courting period, but there were still enough alphas who thought of it as an insult and wouldn’t accept anything from their intended omega. Damen wasn’t part of these small-minded people, but he could understand Lord Laurent’s hesitation. His father obviously was one of these people and while the omega did his best to not let it show, the strict and old-fashioned education he had to endure had hurt something buried deep inside him. The sort of trust every child had as they came into the world until someone hurt them irrevocably.

“I would feel honored to receive a gift from you, Lord Laurent.”

The honest, little smile he received in response caused Damen to almost float. He knew he would never be able to deny the omega anything if he looked at him like that. Had he not been so infatuated already, he would have been worried, now however, he was just looking forward to what would be happening next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, my dear readers!  
> I'm in awe and so grateful to all of you. This story is very important to me and I'm so happy that I get to share it with all of you.   
> To update you on my progress, I'm currently writing chapter 22 and I suspect that there will be around 35 chapters in total ❤️ (also depending on how much fluff I'm going to include in later parts of the story xD)  
> Love and happiness to all of you 🥰

“Now, Lady Acquitart, how are you feeling?“ Auguste asked before leaning over to kiss his new wife’s hand. Juliette laughed, delighted and uninhibited.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you, dear.“

Laurent was very happy for them. They had arrived in Isthima not two days ago and already they had met multiple acquaintances. Laurent’s fingers ghosted over the collar around his neck. Damianos, as the Duke had asked him to call him, hadn’t arrived yet. Well, nothing could be done in that regard. At least their uncle had decided to go back to his own house.

There was a knock on the door and Aimeric looked at Laurent in surprise.

“Are we expecting someone?“ Trust Ancel to ask the question they all had. Obviously they weren’t expecting anyone but when the servant came in to announce Berenger all of them rose. The Earl entered the parlor and greeted them one after the other.

Laurent and Aimeric soon sat down to play a game of cards while Ancel and the Earl spoke in low voices and Juliette and Auguste read a book together.

“We should go for a walk, what do you say, Lord Laurent?“ Aimeric was clearly frustrated with his lack of enthusiasm for playing the game and Laurent nodded slowly. He looked at his brother who waved him off with a smile.

“You‘re right. We should. Lord Chastillon, Mr. Roche would you like to accompany us?“

Ancel nodded and stood and the four of them left for the coast. Laurent enjoyed the breeze from the sea, making the sun almost bearable. He was very glad that the fashion in Isthima was much less restrictive than in Marlas. Here, the omegas all wore long, flowing dresses in light fabrics. There was no corset mandatory and he had forgone it without a second thought.

“Come now, Lord Laurent!“ Ancel waved him closer and he laughed when he saw that the redhead was already ankle deep in the water with his shoes in his hands. The seam of his dress swirling in the waves. He joined him and together they looked out over the endless ocean.

“It’s beautiful. No wonder everybody comes here after the Season. I think I could live here all year round.“ Aimeric sighed contently when he let the sun shine on his face.

“I’m sure your Mr. Garnier would buy you a house here if you asked nicely,“ Ancel teased and Aimeric rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I ask myself why I even put up with you.“

Ancel giggled, “because Lord Laurent puts up with both of us.“

“That‘s very true.“ He laughed and hooked his arm through Laurent‘s. “Let‘s look for sea shells.“

They did and Laurent could for the first time in his life truly relax. These people wouldn‘t judge him too harshly while they enjoyed the warmth and beauty of their surroundings.

Aimeric was so excited when he found a shell as big as his palm that he splashed them all with salty sea water. Laurent looked down on his light blue dress that turned slightly translucent and imagined what his father would say if he could see him right then. The thought was so hilarious that he burst out laughing as he gathered his skirts and stood in the sun to dry.

“I’m so sorry, Lord Laurent.“ Aimeric was close to tears as he fretted over Laurent who patted his head in a consoling gesture.

“Don’t be. I was just getting hot, your spray of sea water was very refreshing indeed.“

Aimeric scowled and waved a hand in the direction of Berenger. “The Duke might actually kill me if he knew about that.“

“Then it‘s rather fortunate that he‘s not here at the moment, isn‘t it?“

He smirked at Aimeric and made his way over to the shade. He could practically feel his skin start to get sun burned and he didn’t want Auguste to worry about him. So he stood there in the shade with his clothes starting to dry rapidly and looking out at the ocean when he heard the shout.

“Lord Laurent!“

He turned to see Lord Dice come towards him and looked down his body. Well, it could be worse. Most of himself was dry again. And hopefully Lord Dice would have enough common sense to not tell Damianos about this little incident.

“Lord Dice.“ He curtsied and the Earl looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you fall into the sea, Lord Laurent?“

The omega gave him a flat stare. “From where please, Lord Dice? There are no places here I could fall from. No, I didn‘t fall. I got splashed.“

The alpha smirked. “That‘s unfortunate indeed. I just want to let you know that I‘m to meet with Damen here in-.“

He was interrupted by someone yelling, “Nik! What are you doing flirting over there?“ and four figures walking towards them.

“Right now, it appears. Gods, I should never have invited her. This woman is the ban of my existence.“ Still, the Earl looked undeniably fond when he talked about her, whoever she was. The commotion had called Ancel, Aimeric and Berenger over too. Lord Dice greeted them too and then the other group was close enough to see them.

The woman who had yelled was tall, pale and auburn haired. Judging by her dress she was an omega and the missing collar around her neck told Laurent that she must be mated. Beside her walked a tall man with dark curls and almond colored skin. His black curls were carefully styled and he looked strict and maybe a bit melancholic. He was clearly an alpha and his hand rested on the back of a beautiful, blonde omega. Her hair glittered in the sun and were it not for the devastated look on her face, she would have been one of the most beautiful people Laurent had ever seen.

The last person in the group was Damianos, whose eyes immediately fell upon Laurent. He looked like he was born for Isthima. His curls were slightly ruffled, his dark eyes so warm they looked like molten chocolate and his dark skin made Laurent want to put his hands all over him. He slightly shook himself out of his daze. He shouldn’t think about such things. It wasn’t proper and he needed to get his act together.

“Now then, allow me to introduce you. This are Lady and Lord Karthas and Lady Farrow.“ Lord Dice declared, ignoring the woman’s earlier words. Then he turned toward their own group.

“The Lord Chastillon, The Lord Laurent deVere, Mr. Aimeric Picard and Mr. Ancel Roche.“

Immediately, Lady Farrow‘s eyes zoomed in on Laurent and then her eyes flickered over to Damianos, who had yet to say anything, before she stepped closer and looked him once over.

“No wonder Damianos here is all infatuated with you, Lord Laurent. Look at you, and the slightly translucent lowest ten inches of your dress certainly don’t help with any alpha’s head staying on straight.“

Laurent felt the thrill rise. “Good afternoon, Lady Farrow. I‘m sure you know that you‘re being very brash. I assume that you want to see how I react to your complete disregard of social etiquette. I reassure you, I was too strictly educated to do anything more than mention your inappropriate behavior.“

He smiled politely at her and she started to laugh. “I like you very much, indeed. Damen didn‘t exaggerate, you‘re not very shy.“

Laurent felt how his eyes were drawn to the alpha almost against his will. Damianos still stared at him. His mouth was slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something but didn’t find the right words yet.

Lady Farrow went to the next target and Aimeric looked a bit overwhelmed to be the centre of her focus while Ancel stayed close enough to rescue his friend should he need it.

Lord Dice went to Damianos’ side to rip him from his trance while Berenger spoke to Lord Karthas. This left Laurent and the blonde omega. She was staring out at the sea and he stood beside her and observed softly, “it’s beautiful. Isn’t it, Lady Karthas?“

She turned slightly towards him. “Yes. It certainly is. But I don‘t know how I can appreciate beauty ever again like it deserves to be appreciated.“

Laurent hummed thoughtfully. “I just wish to tell you how sorry I am for the loss you experienced, my lady.“

“Thank you, Lord Laurent. That is most kind of you.“ She inclined her head and they stood for a moment longer, until she suddenly said, “Damianos tells me that you play the piano forte very well.“

Laurent looked at her. She had turned towards him and he could see that her eyes were of an intense blue, and while the sadness in them was almost overwhelming, she also had a hard determination under it all.

“I enjoy playing very much. Do you play too, my lady?“

She nodded minutely. “Yes, I do. However, I haven’t for a long time.“

“Then please allow me to invite you to tea tomorrow, your husband is invited too of course, and we could start practicing one of the duet pieces I have in our residence? Sadly, none of my companions enjoys playing all that much.“

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, “I look forward to it.“

For the next minutes they enjoyed the silence shared between two people who understood the need for some moments of silent contemplation and then they were interrupted by a shriek.

Lady Farrow had something in her hand that looked like sea grass and Aimeric was running straight towards them and away from her who chased him with loud laughter.

“Goodness, Lord Laurent, this woman is completely foolish.“ Aimeric used Laurent as shield which didn‘t really seem to deter the energetic omega. Laurent closed his eyes for a moment. Determined to not lose his composure now and just weather whatever was thrown his way with as much dignity he could muster, he stood there and caught the Lady’s eyes. Clearly discouraged by his calm attitude she stopped before him and smiled.

“Damianos told me that you were not easily flustered.“

* * *

Damen actually hadn‘t expected Laurent to be here. He had meant to meet with Nikandros to take a walk on the beach.

But now that he was here, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the omega. Laurent looked delicious in the flowing dress he wore. And he wore no corset. For a moment Damen had thought he’d lose his mind when he realized. Because Laurent in a corset was perfect and unattainablebut Laurent without a corset was thrilling and exciting. His hair fell loose over his shoulders and Damen wanted to bury his hand there in the soft waves and kiss the omega’s full lips.

“Damen, please. It‘s impolite to stare like that.“ Nikandros sounded a bit exasperated but also amused. Damen tried to look away from the blond man, but he could resist for maybe all of five seconds.

“Go talk to him already. Maybe then Vannes would finally leave him alone.“

“She seems to like him.“

“Are you really surprised?“ Nik sounded more and more amused, as Vannes tried to somehow reach around Laurent to get to Mr. Picard. Jokaste had taken a cautious step to the side but for the first time in a long time Damen saw something akin to amusement in her expression.

“No. I’m not.“ Damen grinned at his best friend before going over to rescue his omega.

“Vannes, please they are not used to your particular idea of fun yet.“

The omega woman laughed. “That‘s true. Well, I shall make sure that they know that I can behave too. Talik would scold me if she were here.“ She hooked her arm through Aimeric‘s and started a polite conversation on the topic of different sea shells. The omega looked very startled by the sudden change in attitude, but seemed to relax when he realized that Vannes wasn‘t teasing him anymore.

Damen offered Laurent and Jokaste each one of his arms and declared, “Now, we should get you two out of the sun.“

Back in the shade, Jokaste said softly, “Lord Laurent was so kind to invite Kastor and me over for tea tomorrow.“

Damen‘s head snapped up at that. Laurent observed him with intense eyes. “I’d be very happy if you’d come too.“

“It would be my pleasure.“

Jokaste looked at Laurent again. “You chose well.“

For a second Damen thought she was talking about Laurent and was more than a little startled at her open judgment. However, then he saw that she was looking at Laurent‘s courting collar with a tiny smile on her lips.

“I think it‘s exquisite too. I was rather surprised, for his taste in books is, unfortunately, lacking.“ Laurent sounded teasing and the smile on Jokaste’s lips widened. Damen looked at Laurent with big eyes. He had just achieved what he had been trying for the last two weeks.

“Really? I always thought Damianos was without fault.“ Now Jokaste teased him too, but Damen wouldn‘t complain, not even in jest because seeing her like this made his heart swell in his chest and he had to keep from pulling Laurent close and kissing him breathless.

“One would think that. But he bought me the worst poetry book I was ever forced to read and I’m sure you’re familiar with the literature recommendations list for omega’s.“

Jokaste grimaced slightly. “Unfortunately, I am. Well, Lord Laurent, I‘m sure between the two of us we can steer Damianos clear from anymore unfortunate choices in literature.“

“I certainly hope so. It would be a shame otherwise.“

Damen had to look away. There was something soft around the two omegas. Almost tender, but in a way Damen had never seen between two people. They didn’t know each other and still they seemed to understand. They seemed to grasp each other in a profound way and something about this realization made him want to bundle both of them up and keep them somewhere safe where nothing could ever touch them.

He was almost grateful when Kastor came over, although the relationship with his brother was still strained. Even more so than before he had asked Damen for help, and the younger one of the two had no idea what he could do to change anything about it.

Jokaste looked at the alpha with something akin to hope in her eyes. Damen wanted to kick his brother until he would grasp her hand or draw her close or maybe even smile at her. Kastor did neither of these things.

“Lord Laurent my brother tells me that you‘re to be visiting him in his estate after your stay in Isthima?“

Laurent nodded. “Yes, my brother and his wife will stay there with me.“

“That are delightful news. Jokaste and I thought about staying with Damianos too. We need a change in scenery, as you can imagine.“

“Yes. I’m sincerely sorry for the loss you both experienced. I’m sure that a change was in order.“

Jokaste tensed and Damen stared at Kastor, willing him to just do something. He had to know that his wife just needed some physical contact now. She was still in such a vulnerable state.

Laurent seemed to pick up on it too. Casually, he placed Jokaste’s hand on the crook of his arm and patted her hand softly. “I already told Lady Karthas and Damianos that I’d look forward if the three of you could visit for tea tomorrow.“

Kastor stared at the point of contact between the two blonds and nodded slowly. “Yes. We would be delighted.“

Laurent smiled again, very politely and turned to Jokaste. “Tell me, my lady, what is your favorite piece to play on the piano forte.“

Her gaze flickered to her husband before she responded and kept talking to Laurent about music and her favorites. Kastor stood beside Damen and gritted his teeth. Damen knew he had to do something before Jokaste realized anything about his brothers foul mood. He dragged him away by his upper arm.

“What is your problem, brother?“ he hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. Kastor glared at him.

“He just knows what to do, although he doesn‘t even know her. I am her husband, Damianos, her _mate_ and I have no idea how to cheer her up.“ Kastor complained, but Damen could hear the hurt through his words.

“Maybe you should consider that your wife doesn‘t need you to cheer her up, but that she needs you to hold her, give her something only you can give her. You‘re her alpha, her mate and you need to start behaving like it. Ignoring her, never touching her, it isn’t responsible and frankly, I expect better from you.“

Kastor stared at him and for a moment he looked as if he wanted to lash out at Damen but then he stopped and looked over to where his wife was slowly walking with Laurent towards a bench. Sorrow was etched on every line of his face and he said, in a low whisper, “I don‘t know what to do to make it better.“

“There is nothing. But staying by her side and keeping her close will help her come to terms with what happened.“ Damen knew his answer wasn‘t what Kastor wanted to hear, but nonetheless it was true. He turned around to go back to the two omegas who both looked up when he drew near.

“Damianos, you didn‘t tell me that you liked apple pie at all. You should have told me, I would’ve ordered the chef to bake it more often during your visit.“ Jokaste chided him softly. She still held on to Laurent and he had his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. Something about this made Damen hesitate, as if he would be cruel to disrupt their closeness, so he stayed where he was and replied, “I didn’t know my food preferences were a topic worth of discussion.“

He realized that something had shifted, changed so profoundly that nobody could deny it, and it was not just in Jokaste.

When he lay in bed that evening, he finally had time to think about this change further. Something had changed in his perception of Laurent as he saw him together with Jokaste, who was nothing more than a stranger to him. But the omega had been so soft and caring to her, as if she was a bird with a broken wing. He had apparently even seen how Jokaste seemed to need physical contact and had provided it as well as he could.

Damen could feel the tenderness wash over him. It was completely unexpected and still, the surprise wasn’t as profound as would be sensible. Maybe, he thought, only maybe his alpha had identified something in the omega long before he could consciously have been aware that it even existed.

He turned and looked at the handkerchief on his nightstand. It was embroidered with flowers and birds and Laurent had gifted it to him before he left Marlas. He left it on his nightstand, sometimes caressing the tiny stitches with reverential fingers, other times he looked at every single detail included in the careful work. Laurent had, for example included Damen’s initials so masterfully that he had only realized after inspecting the handkerchief more closely. The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped closed was an elegantly stitched “D“ carefully nested in the heart of a white Camellia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers I'm blown away by all the support I get from you. ❤️  
> We're already 10 chapters in! I can't believe how fast this happened. Seriously, thank you all <3  
> Thank you so much for this and for letting me know that you like the story and how it's progressing!   
> This chapter includes a confession, scents and Damen losing his mind.   
> I hope you like it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter 😊🥰

Lady Karthas was a very good musician. She picked up on the song fast enough for them to play the first part without a hitch before tea was served. She sat on the bench beside Laurent and her slender, graceful fingers moved over the keys with the precision of a master.

Laurent enjoyed practicing the duet with her. She was similar to him in they way they approached the process of practicing a new piece and thus they worked exceptionally well together. And like always, the presence of another omega set him at peace, the way their shoulders brushed from time to time seemed to relax them both because he caught her leaning into the touch on more than one occasion which led him to let his control slip too.

As Juliette went out with Aimeric and Ancel, they were the only omegas in the house currently. Auguste sat in the drawing room with Damen and Kastor and the three discussed some policy or another while the omegas were playing.

“Thank you, Lord Laurent.“ Lady Karthas‘ voice was almost inaudible over their tune.

“There is nothing you could have to thank me for, my lady.“ He looked over at her and knew she understood what he wanted to tell her with this.

She turned back to the sheet of music with a lift of the corner of her mouth and they played without talking again until tea was served. She asked him about the origin of the piece and how she would love to practice with him again. Lady Karthas even invited him over to their residence for the following day, an invitation he accepted gladly.

Damianos sat down beside Laurent on the settee and the proximity made Laurent‘s pulse speed up. He didn’t know what it was about the man, but recently he felt heat creep through his whole body whenever the alpha was close. He wanted- he didn’t really know what he wanted, but he knew that during his last heat, in the middle of August, thoughts of Damianos, all sweaty after the okton, smiling at him with this devastating dimple deepening on his cheek, had not left his mind. He had been left behind desperately searching for something, sobbing into his pillow while his control threatened to snap due to the frantic want for something just out of his reach. He had wanted to- to _touch_ himself. And only the thought about how appalled his brother would be with him, had he known, kept him from unclenching his hands from the sheets.

Now, these thoughts made him nervous and overly aware of the way Damianos eyes rested upon him.

“I hoped to redeem myself in your esteem.” The alpha produced a book from a low table nearby and offered it to Laurent. “I know you would have a hard time trusting me again after the last book you received from me, but I assure you this won’t disappoint.”

The omega took it. The title was an unknown one to him. The name of the author however sounded like one from the south and Laurent had always preferred authors from the south. They were much more authentic in his humble opinion and he remembered telling Damianos that exact detail once.

“Thank you very much, Damianos.”

When he looked back up again, he could see that the alpha’s eyes had darkened a bit. It made him want to bare his neck and wait for what was to come. He knew that look. He had been looked upon like this thousands of times but this was the first time it was actually welcome.

Having all this passionate, burning desire directed at him made him a bit dizzy with nerves and anticipation. Damianos seemed to realize the moment Laurent was slowly tipping over the edge of propriety and looked away hastily.

“This evening there is a concert in the royal theatre. Will we see you and your wife there, Lord Acquitart?” Lord Karthas asked in that moment and it was a welcome distraction for Laurent, who _knew_ his hands were shaking even without looking at them.

“Yes, I’ll take my charges to the concert. They are all rather fond of music and I wouldn’t want to disappoint them.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Roche and Mr. Picard are staying with you, aren’t they? I heard Mr. Picard is to be courted by Mr. Garnier?”

Laurent relaxed somewhat. Gossip was the same wherever you went.

“Well, there is certainly enough affection between the two. And Mr. Garnier is a good man. He’d be a good alpha for Mr.Picard, I’m sure.”

“High praise coming from you, Lord Acquitart.”

“Not at all. I admire Mr. Garnier’s sense of business too much to try and exaggerate the high regard I hold for him.” Auguste smiled, sunnily and bright and Laurent was so proud to be the brother of this kind and honest man. 

“Lady Karthas, I heard that you enjoy painting?”

“I do, Lord Acquitart. My mother was a very adept painter and she taught me from a young age.”

Laurent felt a slight brush against his pinky finger, slowly he let his gaze drop, just to see Damianos hand a hairsbreadth away from his own. He lifted his own hand to smoothen out his skirts and then let it drop again, just the tiniest bit closer to the alpha. Their finger’s brushed, for a second Laurent felt as if a bolt of lightning shot up his arm. He forced himself to keep his eyes trained on an unassuming spot somewhere over the shoulder of his brother. His brother, who stood then and ushered Lord and Lady Karthas towards their gallery with the words, “In this case you must come and see the collection my mother started and I expanded over the years. I would like to hear your opinion. I’m sure you could advise me on one or two pieces.”

He turned to look at Laurent and Damen who were left behind in the empty room only occupied with two servants staring into the void.

“Sicyon, I leave my brother in your hands.”

Laurent felt his cheeks heat at the look Auguste gave him. It was mischievous and for a moment the omega wanted to plead with his older brother that he may accompany them. That it wasn’t really decent to leave them alone. But something held him back and made him nod silently.

When they were gone, he turned to look at Damianos, who had drawn his hand back and was already observing him. The alpha pressed his lips together, his sensual, full lips, and seemed to struggle with himself, before coming to a conclusion. The determination in his gaze was a powerful thing. Laurent was sure that the man could change the fate of a whole nation just with the raw power seeping out of him at that moment.

“Please, I know this is not proper, but I don’t think I can restrain myself any longer. Would you allow me the honor of receiving your scent, Laurent?”

Laurent felt how his breath caught in his throat. The exchange of scent was not unusual in modern courting. It was in fact almost always done. Auguste and Juliette had done it before their marriage, he knew that Ancel and Lord Chastillon had done it and they would only be married in a month. It was not unusual anymore, except that Laurent had been brought up with old-fashioned traditions and ideals and there the exchange of scents was something sacred between a married couple. Damianos knew that as well as he did. And still he asked for it.

The worst of it was that Laurent felt something in his gut clench in desire at the mere thought.

He knew he was flushed bright red.

“I- Damianos, why are you asking me this?” He bit his lower lip and tried to look away. He found he couldn’t, too mesmerizing were the dark eyes and darker lashes.

“Because I’m utterly and hopelessly in love with you, Laurent.” Damianos conveyed sincerity with every word and the omega felt how his eyes went wide, his mouth parted in a surprised “Oh” and he almost dropped the book in his lap.

“You don’t have to give me your answer now. Of course, I’ll wait and if you were to refuse me, rest assured that I would understand.”

“But you’d be disappointed.” Laurent didn’t have to ask. He knew.

“Yes, but I would also know that I’d only have to wait for a longer period of time, given you were to accept me at the end of our courting period. It wouldn’t mean that I’d never get to scent you, would it?” Damianos smiled again. He looked so open and heartfelt and Laurent knew what he was going to do right at this moment.

“Would you let me think about it?”

“Of course. A part of me expected you to refuse me straight away.”

Laurent shook his head. “How could I, Damianos, when you look at me like that?”

The alpha’s smile grew bigger, brighter and it was like looking into the sun. Laurent had to look away. His gaze fell on the book in his lap. He opened it and found a beautifully illustrated poem.

“Oh that’s beautiful. Which one is your favorite?”

Damianos looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “It might be better if I didn’t tell you.”

Now the omega was intrigued. He wanted to know what made the alpha keep his favorite poem a secret, but he would find out soon enough, he’d just have to be patient.

* * *

Damen wasn’t prepared for what happened exactly five days after his request to Laurent. He sat in his study, working on his correspondence. Currently he was composing a letter to the crown prince, who had written him that his trip to Vask would be over before the next Season started and asked him to visit the imperial palace as soon as he’d be back in Marlas, when a servant entered with a small package.

“From Lord Laurent, Your Grace.”

He had to use every ounce of self-restraint to keep from ripping the paper away right then. As soon as the servant left, there was no semblance of reserve anymore.

He found a polished, wooden box, beautifully painted and carefully sealed. On top of it there was a card.

_What you asked me for, I grant it to you._

_Yours. - Laurent deVere_

Damen’s breath caught. He was sure he had forgotten how to draw air. He would suffocate right here in his own study and he’d die without ever scenting Laurent.

He gasped in a hurried breath and then another, until he was sure that he would survive. His eyes were trained on the small box before him. He knew what he’d find in there should he dare open it. Oh by the gods, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else anymore. Not until he finally _knew_.

Damen stood, went to door and locked his study after telling the servants waiting outside that he was not to be disturbed. Then he went back to his desk and studied the box once again. He wanted to open it immediately and leave it there, safely away from him all at once. The warring emotions inside of him weren’t helping him in the process of coming to a decision.

He had asked the omega for his scent, that much was true. He wanted to know. But at the same time he knew how intimate a gesture this was. It was intimidating in a way he had never expected it to be.

He was no innocent, he had smelled other omegas, lain in their bed even, but it was clear that this was something completely different.

He loved Laurent and couldn’t help the possessive thoughts flooding his mind whenever he saw the courting collar around the pale neck, the diamonds glinting in the light of candles or the sun. He couldn’t keep from imagining how he’d finally kiss those full, pink lips. He wasn’t capable of ignoring the way Laurent’s eyes sometimes seemed to linger. He couldn’t keep the tenderness at bay when he saw the soft way the omega treated Jokaste or his friends or his brother. He was so utterly, embarrassingly taken with him that sometimes his knees felt weak just because Laurent offered him the hint of a smile.

So, how would he react to his scent? Damen couldn’t predict the future but he knew that his reaction would be violent and he was a bit scared. That was actually one of the reasons he had asked Laurent to share his scent with him. He wasn’t sure he could expect the omega to tolerate his initial reaction during their wedding night. Not if he wanted to make love to him tenderly and sweetly.

Slowly he lifted the box and took it over to his armchair. He put it down on the small table before sitting down and taking a deep breath.

Now or never. He shouldn’t be such a coward. It would be just a swathe of cloth with a bit of Laurent’s scent on it. It was nothing to lose his head over.

He took the box again, pulling on the thread until it unraveled and left him with only the closed lid as barrier between the scent and his nose. Putting the thread away, stalling for a few more moments, he closed his eyes. Maybe he should first pour himself a drink?

Before he could talk himself out of it, he lifted the box to his face just to crack the lid open. A loud groan slipped over his lips immediately.

For heavens sake, he thought as he shut the box with a loud thud and placed it on the small table by his side with one shaking hand. His other hand was already pressing against his straining erection. He bit his lip hard to keep from doing more than just pressing the heel of his hand down harder.

Another low moan escaped him while he willed his thoughts away from this delicious scent. He needed to think of something else.

He should have, he contemplated, really poured this drink _before_ opening the box. Then he could have now downed the whole damn bottle to try and forget.

‘Mine, mine, _mine, mineminemine.’_ His thoughts were in shambles.

He really tried to resist the temptation, but it was like being hypnotized. He could withstand for all of two minutes before looking at the box again. His cock hadn’t softened in the meantime and he knew that there were exactly two options available for him. One, he’d pretend that this whole incident never happened, stashing the small box far away from anything he would need during his stay here or two, he’d open it again and hope that prolonged exposure to the scent made him able to cope with it.

His hands was on the box before he could even think about it. He opened it again, pressed his lips together and prepared for the assault on his senses.

He smelled lavender and lemons and happiness and nervousness. Goodness, he wanted to crawl into the small box. He leaned closer to the small table. Inhaling deeply.

The arousal shot through his whole body like fire. He had never before desired something as much as he desired Laurent’s scent right then. His eyes fell shut, as he leaned even further over his armrest. The scent intensified and Damen gasped out a breathless moan. Slowly, he closed the lid again. His hand had sneaked to his groin again and he knew it was only a matter of time until he’d touch himself.

Pressing his eyes tightly shut, he tried to gain back a semblance of control. It was harder than he would have thought.

Damen waited until the next day to return his own scent as response to Laurent’s gift. He had to. Otherwise it would have been nothing different than indecent. He hadn’t been able to shuck off the arousal burning in his veins for the whole day and he knew it would have been evident in his scent.

However, after eating breakfast, he went to his study and pressed a soft handkerchief against the scent glands on his throat. He only hoped Laurent wouldn’t be appalled by his scent. He didn’t want their courtship come to an end because the omega didn’t like how he smelled. Although it would still be better than if they discovered their incompatibility during their wedding night.

He sent the package off with a note and paced his study for the rest of the day.

Damen was glad that they had a dinner invitation at Nikandros’ place in the evening, it made it impossible to sink into despair over not knowing how Laurent would react to his scent.

Nikandros took one look at him and offered him a drink as soon as they entered his parlor. Damen gratefully accepted and tried to ignore his best friend’s worried glances.

Only after Kastor and Jokaste excused themselves and Damen stayed behind, Nikandros started with the questions.  
“What has you so tightly wound up?”

Damen sighed and gulped down another drink. “I made the scent exchange with Laurent.”

Nikandros’ eyebrow shot up. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m surprised that he agreed to do it. Families with traditional background normally don’t approve of it.” Nikandros explained carefully.

“You’re right. He was surprised when I made the proposal.”

“And? If he agreed in the end then I don’t dare to assume that you offended him.”

Damen nodded.

“Then what seems to be the issue, Damen? Did you not like his scent?” Nikandros’ voice was soft. They had all heard the tales of omegas and alphas immediately breaking a courting agreement after a scent exchange. It was never very pretty because at that stage the pair had most of the time already developed an affection.

Damen groaned softly. “I liked it. Goodness, Nik, I _really_ liked it.” He opened his eyes to look at his best friend beseechingly, willing him to understand and indeed, Nikandros seemed to have realization dawning upon him.

“Oh.” Again this surprised noise, then his best friend smirked at him. It was almost a leer. Damen laughed.

“Oh, then you- I mean to say- you feel yourself drawn to his scent?” Very politely formulated, Damen mused.

“Yes. You could say that.”

“That’s good then, isn’t it?”

Damen nodded again. “Still, I’m nervous. I sent my scent only this morning. What if he doesn’t like it?”

Nikandros sighed. “Then so be it. Nothing you could change about that and for his happiness it’s better if you two get to be aware of a potential misfit.”

Damen knew that. He knew that better than anyone after the history of his parents. They had disliked the scent of each other so much that they could barely stand to be in the same room as the other. It had been a wonder that Damen had been conceived.

He didn’t want that to happen to Laurent and him. It would indeed be better if the omega refused him now than later in their relationship. It would only hurt both of them more. And if he wanted to avoid one thing, it was to hurt Laurent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> In this chapter you'll finally get to read Laurent's reaction to Damen's scent. There'll be soft flirting. A new character makes an appearance. I hope you like it 🥰 Thank you for all the support.

It was difficult, Laurent found, to come to terms with one’s own desires. He didn’t know how to even admit to what he desired. It was most astonishing to discover that he wanted more than live a secluded, calm life.

And he did. Damianos d’Akielos had most cruelly shown him the truth to that. He had dangled temptation before Laurent’s nose and the omega had given in. Weak and unable to resist now that he finally realized that there was more he could expect in his life than being simply obedient.

His gaze strayed to the unassuming little box on his nightstand. It tempted him, like it had for every evening of the week. It dared him to touch it, open it only for a few seconds and inhaling deeply.

Damianos had reacted with relief when Laurent assured him that he wanted to carry the courting forward. It was almost laughable how the alpha had faltered for all of a second the day after Laurent had received his scent and asked him, dread evident in his posture, if he’d like to stop the courting.

He didn’t suspect what his scent had done to Laurent. He even thought that the omega might refuse him because of it.

If the scent hadn’t been the single best thing Laurent had ever smelled, then maybe he would have teased him for it. Like this however, he had been too occupied with appearing unruffled and, most important of all, innocent as he reassured Damianos that they could continue like before.

He had to appear calm and composed whenever he saw the alpha and that grew harder and harder with every passing day, with every time he opened the box on his nightstand. But although he tried to stay away every evening, he never had the determination needed to really do it.

He sat down on his bed and reached for the box. Slowly he opened the lid, took deep, gulping breaths of most exquisite scent he had ever smelled and closed the box again. He lay back, closed his eyes and willed himself to stay still.

The desire warred with him. He felt things he never felt outside of heat and it made him blush from embarrassment. His clenched his hands in the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut until dots of light danced in his vision.

His mind supplied him with memories that did nothing to keep him away from the brink of madness. He saw Damianos dismounting his horse and striding towards him with long, determined steps. He saw him laughing, the sound deep and dark, his head thrown back. He saw him smile, eyes dark and trained on Laurent, his dimple so stark in contrast to the look he bestowed upon him. He remembered Damianos’ strong fingers wrapped around his elbows as they danced to the waltz. He remembered how his hand felt when he helped Laurent in a carriage.

A low gasp tumbled over his lips and he immediately bit down on it. He turned over, and forced himself to sleep.

However, the restlessness seemed to accompany him constantly. He went to the omega baths with Ancel and Aimeric and tried to relax as it was wont to do by all the visiting nobility of the omega baths, but his mind didn’t find any rest.

He floated in the warm water, perfectly shielded and in the comforting company of his two friends, but still he didn’t seem to be able to let it go. He dipped his head under water, hoping that the stillness there would keep him from thinking too much. Normally, this slowed all his thoughts, calmed him down and gave him a sense of peace he seldomly felt.

But when he resurfaced he didn’t feel peaceful, he felt just as uncomfortable as before. Ancel observed him closely.

“Lord Laurent, is something amiss?” The redhead wasn’t known to keep his observations to himself and Laurent was almost grateful that he mentioned his uncharacteristically jumpy behavior.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. He didn’t particularly fancy to talk about it, but then, Ancel and Aimeric might know what was wrong with him. Both of them came closer and looked him over cautiously.

“Would you be able to describe you ailment in more detail? Maybe we need to call a doctor,” Aimeric asked, very reasonably and so, Laurent did. Although he was very sure that they needn’t call a doctor for this.

He told them about the scent exchange, he told them what happened whenever he smelled Damianos’ cedarwood and orange scent, he even mentioned some of his thoughts and his friends didn’t interrupt him even once.

Both of them shared a meaningful look when Laurent came to the end of his tale. Ancel pursed his lips, before asking, “Am I right to assume that your father didn’t explain to you what happens during your heat?”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “Well, he did. My body is ready to conceive.”

“Yes. But- there is more. Did he never let your omega maid explain to you how to touch yourself to alleviate the discomfort?”

“Touch myself! What are you talking about? He might have killed me if I ever even thought about it.” Laurent felt the horror and dread rise inside of him.

“Do you mean to tell us that you never, not once in your life, touched yourself during your heat?” Aimeric stared at him with something akin to disbelief in his eyes.

Laurent slowly shook his head. “I wasn’t allowed. I thought this had to be normal.”

“Oh my dear friend!” Ancel exclaimed and drew him into a hug, a rather uncharacteristic show of tenderness. “What you were led to believe is utter nonsense. You’re allowed to receive, even entitled to, all the relief you can during heat. It must have been horrible.”

Laurent didn’t really understand what he meant with that. Bewildered he looked at Aimeric, who stared at him with wide eyes. “He’s right, you know, Lord Laurent.”

“You mean you touch yourself, during heat?”

Ancel chuckled quietly. “Outside of it too.”

“But- isn’t that improper?”

The redheaded omega laughed. “Please. All the alphas telling you that are such hypocrites. From what I heard they touch themselves even more often. Apparently, during a rut, one of Mr. Picard’s brothers once broke his bed-frame. This doesn’t happen if you lay there like a statue.”

Laurent gaped at Aimeric who flushed. “My father laughed it off. I thought it was rather silly.”

“And what does this have to do with my current predicament?”

“Lord Laurent, what you feel is desire and sexual arousal. You feel very drawn to the Duke, on a physical level, and it is perfectly normal, healthy even, to experience the stirring of the body under these circumstances.” Ancel said all of that in a kind, almost soft way, just to add, with a sly smile, “Well, looking at the Duke I was already surprised why you didn’t say something sooner. I mean he’s a rather nice specimen of alpha.”

Laurent gasped in shock, but Ancel was giggling and Aimeric flushed. “He‘s not wrong, you know. The Duke _is_ rather handsome.“

“And you should absolutely just do what feels right next time you’re alone. There is no shame in it. None at all, Lord Laurent.” Ancel smiled at him and Laurent sighed but nodded and then changed the topic.

Later, much later, when it was dark and he was alone in his bedroom, Laurent thought about Ancel’s and Aimeric’s advice again. He thought about Damianos’ face when he told him that he loved him. It made his chest constrict and his heartbeat sped up.

He turned to stare at the wooden box, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a horrible idea.

His father held no power over him anymore. And apparently it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. He reached out and put the box down beside his head. Hesitantly he opened the lid. Immediately the scent of oranges and cedarwood flooded his nose and Laurent gasped in a breath and then another. He lay there for some time, just breathing deeply and longer than he normally allowed himself. He felt the mortifying wetness between his legs and the hardness of his prick.

Slowly, inch by inch, he caressed his hand down his own body, over his chest, his stomach, his hips, until he could push up the nightgown and bare his lower half. The omega looked down his body, his member lay flushed on his stomach and when he ran a finger over the heated flesh, it jumped under his exploration. He closed his eyes and did as Ancel had advised him. He did what felt right and it wasn’t actually such a bad feeling.

In the afterglow, Laurent stared up at the ceiling. He had, in a fit of panic, cleaned up as soon as he had been spent and then fretted over what he had just done. For a second he had been close to tears. Everything in his education told him that this was wrong. However, then he had rationally thought about it and laid back down. His education and childhood had proven to be wrong in many things, so why not in this regard too?

And now he just enjoyed the bone deep relaxation he felt. The tension he had felt over the last week had finally left him and he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

* * *

“Tell me, which one is your favorite?” Damen asked as he leaned over close to Laurent, who sat on the blanket from their picnic and read in the book he had gifted him. The omega turned to him and promptly flushed. A common occurrence in the last days. Damen found it very charming, although he wanted to know what made the man flush so readily.

“I don’t know if it would be appropriate for me to answer that. I have to take care that nobody reads over my shoulder because this is certainly no omega approved lecture,” Laurent replied with a raised eyebrow. “First you gift me with horrible stereotypical alpha poetry and then you continue to give me a collective volume of erotic, southern poetry.”

Damen laughed. “In between there was a bracelet you wore every time I saw you since then, a shawl and a new composition for the piano forte. And at least two baskets of figs.”

“Still, these two were most memorable.”

Damen leaned in even closer, his breath had to tickle the cheek of the omega. He carefully chose a teasing tone and said, “Then I’m glad that something about this courtship is exciting enough to be memorable, because apparently I’m not.”

Laurent’s blush spread, Damen had to suppress a noise of delight. Then the omega bit his lower lip and he had to suppress a completely different kind of sound. He stared at the white teeth buried in the supple flesh of Laurent’s pink, full lower lip and desire jolted through him, he felt himself burn with it. Goodness, how he wanted to touch him.

“What gives you the impression that you’re not exciting enough?” The blond man asked, his eyes carefully fixed on Jokaste who was braiding flowers into Mr. Roche’s hair. Damen saw how the redhead seemed to whisper something to Jokaste who laughed and poked him in the side. Vannes sat on another blanket beside them, adoringly combing her fingers through Talik’s hair. The alpha had her head in Vannes’ lap and enjoyed the sunshine on her face. Her expression spoke of such profound tenderness that Damen felt the longing rise in him.

“The way you don’t seem to look at me at all anymore. Should I be worried that I’m too dull to be good company?” Damen was really mostly joking, although he sounded a bit melancholic due to how his childhood friend and her alpha were caught up in their intimate little bubble, he knew Laurent enjoyed his company, but he indeed wanted to know why Laurent avoided looking at him.

“Did you ever consider the possibility that it is actually quite the opposite that makes me look away?”

Damen pulled back to look at Laurent’s face from a distance. “I beg your pardon?”

“Maybe you’re too exciting for me to look at you for a prolonged period of time, Sir.”

Laurent fell back into the formal way of speaking whenever he was flustered enough and while nothing in his posture betrayed his shaken emotional state, Damen suddenly knew he wasn’t the only one who was slowly but surely losing his mind around the other. It was very hard to stay where he was and not put his hand on the lovely man before him. But by the Gods did he want him.

“The longer you look, the easier it will be. This I can assure you of. I had a lot of practice over the last few months.” He sounded breathless and when Laurent finally deigned to look at him, he stopped breathing altogether. Laurent’s pupils were blown, his cheeks a flushed pink and his lips reddened from where he had buried his teeth in them. Gods, he looked as if someone had just kissed him breathless and Damen wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do something extremely inappropriate.

He couldn’t stop the next words coming out of his mouth, “You’re exceptionally beautiful, Laurent.”

“Thank you.” Laurent sounded composed and humble but he looked nothing like he sounded. The blush darkened and Damen could actually see it creep lower, down his neck and he wanted to know desperately how far down it would go. The tension between them sizzled and crackled and then- it snapped when Ancel came to show Laurent his newly braided hair.

Damen realized that he still didn’t know Laurent‘s favorite poem from the book.

“Sicyon. Fancy seeing you here.“ Damen turned his head when he heard someone call over to him. The son of the Duke of Thrace stood beside his armchair in the Gentlemen’s club.

“Mykon, I didn‘t know that you were in Isthima. When did you arrive?“

“Just yesterday. Is Dice here too?“

Straton Manikas, the Marquess of Mykon had gone to school with Damen and Nik. The three of them had spent a lot of time together and though they had drifted apart, it was still a deep friendship that bound them together.

“Yes, he said he had something to discuss with a Gentleman. He should be here somewhere.“ Damen waved a hand but Straton didn’t really look for Nik. He just sat down in the armchair beside Damen’s.

“Well, well, well, my dear friend. Let me tell you how you broke my heart.“ Straton started dramatically and Damen sighed.

“What did I do now?“

“You, my dishonest friend, started courting an omega and didn‘t even tell me a word about it. I had to find out from some Gentleman during dinner yesterday evening. He mourned the loss of such an eligible omega right in his first season. You have made quite the catch from what I heard.“

Damen‘s thoughts drifted back to Laurent and how lovely he had looked that afternoon, all flushed and bright eyed. He longed to smell the scent of lavender and lemons directly from the source. He wanted to bury his whole face in the slender neck.

“Goodness, Sicyon, you seem awfully distracted.“

“Good evening, Mykon, don‘t worry, that‘s no special state anymore.“ Perfect, now Nikandros was here too and Damen could only prepare for an evening of teasing.

“Dice, my friend, pray tell me more.“

Nikandros sat down in another armchair and took a sip of his drink. “Well, do you know who it is Sicyon here is courting?“

“No. I have no idea and I’m still appalled that neither of you considered me important enough to tell me.“ Mykon furrowed his brow and Nik sighed softly, clearly caught out by their friends rightful disappointment.

“You‘re right and I apologize. It was very unfortunate that the one year you didn’t spend the Season in Marlas would be the year where Sicyon completely loses his head. His Imperial Highness will be very upset with Damianos when he find out that he didn‘t wait another year to fall head over heels.“ Nik grinned ferally and the Marquess looked at Damen with interest.

“So it‘s true. He really is courting for love?“ Mykon’s eyebrow creeped up his forehead in disbelief. “Now I’m truly intrigued.“

Nikandros chuckled. “Well, at the beginning I thought he was only pursuing the prettiest face available. You should have seen him when The Lord Laurent deVere entered the ballroom. I was afraid he would do something foolish.“

“No! You can‘t try to tell me that Sicyon here is courting Lord Acquitart’s younger brother!“ The man exclaimed with glee.

“That is nothing but the truth, Mykon. Believe me, I was there for all of it. Every minute of painful longing and terrible insecurity.“

Mykon leaned forwards in his armchair, clearly enraptured with what Nik was telling him. “Then the Lord Laurent really is that beautiful?“

Nik sighed, a somewhat distant look on his face. “Whatever you‘re thinking now, I can reassure you that he is even more beautiful. Do you remember Lady Karthas?“

It was almost comical how the Marquess‘ eyes widened. “You are telling me he‘s as beautiful as her?“

“Even more beautiful. It is no exaggeration when I tell you that he’s the most beautiful person I ever saw. Marlas was in upheaval during the whole season. But luckily for our friend here, there was never another suitor seriously considered by the omega or he might have lost his mind.“

Mykon looked at Damen with something disbelieving in his face.

“Is that the reason why he has this foolish smile on his face?“

Nikandros nodded. “He can‘t help himself. Not after an afternoon spent in the company of said omega. Talking about books and music.“

Damen sighed. “We‘re talking about more than books and music and you know it Nikandros. I wouldn‘t want to be considered dreary.“

Mykon laughed, it sounded a bit incredulous. “I have to meet him. Sicyon, you kept him from me for long enough. You need to introduce us as soon as possible.“

“Then consider visiting the concert tomorrow afternoon. Lord Acquitart seems very determined to offer his charges the most excitement that can be found in Isthima.“ Nikandros smiled at their friend and Damen sighed. Gone would be the quiet opportunity to observe Laurent’s face enraptured by the performance displayed. Now he’d have to entertain his friend who would undoubtedly be completely insufferable.

“I assume you two will be there too?“

Nik chuckled again. “If you think that Damianos will miss the opportunity to see Lord Laurent, you are painfully mistaken. We will certainly be there.“

The other alpha hummed in consideration. “What a pity I missed his debut and His Imperial Highness did so too. Maybe he would have let one of us court him instead, or at least The Lord Laurent would have had better prospects than just Sicyon.“

Damen gritted his teeth and gulped down his drink. He knew his friend was only joking but still, the clawing rage and possessiveness rose in him. He didn’t enjoy hearing another alpha, someone who could have had a chance with Laurent, talking about the possibility that Damen might have been rejected.

“Careful Mykon, Damianos doesn‘t like the insinuation that Lord Laurent might have chosen differently.“ Nikandros smiled fondly, although there was still an edge of surprise in his smile. As if he couldn‘t really believe that Damen was indeed jealous over something so miniscule.

“Well then I‘ll have to be careful.“ Mykon looked at Damen with a glint in his eyes that promised trouble. Damen loathed to admit it, but he didn‘t want him to meet Laurent with a force that was rather disconcerting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> Today there'll be scandal, upset and desperate desire 🥰  
> Have fun with this chapter (I promise there's no cliffhanger xD)

Laurent tried to keep his composure as one omega in particular dragged his wrist over Damianos‘ arm in a blatant display of disrespect and bad manners. He turned bis back to the events while Ancel gave an enraged hiss and Aimeric stared with wide eyes at the scene unfolding before them.

They had arrived early to the concert as was wont to do in order to socialize. Auguste loved to socialize and so did Juliette and Ancel and while Laurent and Aimeric did not look forward to these opportunities all that much, they were not averse to them either. Small groups had already gathered and when Damianos and his companions had entered, a group of especially eager omegas had made their way over to them.

Laurent was determined to ignore this issue for as long as he possibly could. He smiled at Lord Chastillon who approached the three of them with an air of calm around himself.

“Lord Laurent, Mr. Picard, Mr. Roche, how are you tonight?“ The alpha looked at Ancel adoringly when the redhead whipped around to face him and whispered in an angry hiss, “I’m absolutely shocked. The audacity some of these omegas have. How come they think they can touch The Duke or anyone else for that matter so casually. We’re not savages.“

Lord Chastillon looked over Laurent’s shoulder and nodded thoughtfully.

“You might be surprised but not all people adhere to etiquette. And the Duke was always the most approachable of them.“

“Yes, I can imagine that nobody would touch Lord Dice like that or Lord Mykon.” Ancel still sounded unhappy. Laurent didn’t react. It was not his place to react, he wouldn’t lose his composure over something like this. Just because he hadn’t been able to touch Damianos yet, didn’t mean that he had any right to be jealous that other people did it so carelessly.

Though he couldn’t deny that he wished it to be his hand that skittered over the Duke’s forearm. Ancel regarded him with something close to righteous enragement and asked, “Aren’t you upset at all, Lord Laurent?”

“What is there to be upset about except over their lack of good upbringing apparently.” There was chilly silence after his statement until Lord Chastillon said, “Should we go find our seats?”

Ancel narrowed his eyes, but took Berenger’s arm and let himself be led away. Aimeric hooked his arm through Laurent’s as they followed the two and whispered, “It’s alright to be upset, Lord Laurent. I can only imagine how it must feel to witness such a scene.”

“Not at all, my dear friend. I just regret that we all had to see it. It shouldn’t spoil our evening. I’m sure there will be a completely satisfactory performance ahead of us and I would sincerely regret it, if Mr. Roche would be too irate to enjoy it.”

They greeted some acquaintances from Marlas, and stopped for a chat with Lady Farrow and her alpha the The Countess of Farrow, a stern looking woman, who adored her omega like it was seldomly witnessed. When they finally reached their seats, Laurent was almost ready to believe what he had told Aimeric.

“Still. I know I would be upset should Mr. Garnier be the subject of such inappropriate intimacy. Scent marking in public, and that while he’s courting another, my father would have shunned them for the rest of their life.” Aimeric shook his head in disbelief.

Laurent smiled when he thought about what his father might have done. “I think my father would have left and complained to the host.”

“What happened that Mr. Roche is seething with anger?” Auguste’s cheerful voice filtered in as he sat down beside Laurent with Juliette at his side.

“An omega scent marked the Duke.” Lord Chastillon sounded very sensible as he said it and Auguste’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “That can’t be right.”

“It is, but as I already said, I don’t think it’s worth to let our evening be spoilt over. Do you like the program brother?” Laurent tried to deflect but Auguste seemed very upset at the prospect of what he had just heard.

“Aren’t you angry at all?”

“I’m not. Although I would really appreciate if we could please change topics.” Laurent felt how he stiffened under the scrutiny of his brother’s intense gaze. He wouldn’t explain his inner turmoil here before all these people. But if Auguste tried to pry, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep all the feelings inside. He just wanted to get this over with and go home and get his evening cuddles. Maybe then he would tell his alpha what the emotions were that threatened to rise to the surface.

The musicians were tuning their instruments while Laurent slowly turned his head to look at Auguste with pleading eyes.

In the end it was Juliette who rescued him. She put her hand on Auguste’s and said softly, “I think it’s best if we wait until we’re home to discuss this in detail, dear.”

Auguste unclenched his jaw and nodded. He turned to the front too and whispered to Juliette, who directed a small smile at Laurent and then nodded.

Laurent really liked his sister-in-law and he would absolutely buy her the best cherry pie she had ever tasted the next time they were in town.

The concert was amazing and for the duration the omega forgot what had happened earlier that evening. He was enraptured by the soft tunes and the passionate melody and the heartfelt harmony. At one point he had to dabble at his eyes with his handkerchief, glad that nobody paid closer attention to him.

After the first half, Auguste offered him his arm and took a turn with him through the hall. Juliette stayed behind to talk to Aimeric.

“I know Sicyon can sometimes be a bit oblivious, but I’m sure that it had no deeper meaning. He wouldn’t do that to you,” Auguste murmured and Laurent nodded.

“I know. I’m not afraid that he was- acting unhonorably.”

“I’m relieved. Because it seems we’re going to be ambushed and it’s good to know that I won’t have to challenge Sicyon to a duel of honor.”

Laurent refused to look in the direction his brother was looking. Instead he lifted his gaze up to Auguste’s handsome face and smiled at him. “Thank you for saying that you would engage in a duel of honor over something so insignificant.”

Auguste’s jaw clenched again as he returned his gaze, “it’s not insignificant, brother. Don’t pretend otherwise. If someone were to scent mark you, I’m sure he wouldn’t have accepted it quite so collectedly.”

“Lord Acquitart.” The Gentleman in the company of the Lord Dice, Damianos, Lord and Lady Karthas stopped them before they could continue their discussion.

“Lord Mykon. Let me name my brother, Lord Laurent deVere.” Laurent curtsied before the group and they all returned the greeting.

Lord Mykon was a handsome fellow. He was approximately Damianos’ and Lord Dice’s age. His skin was dark and flawless, his black hair glossy and the dark eyes intense and full of mischief. Laurent knew immediately that this man was just as much of a charmer as Damianos.

And indeed, before anyone else could say something, Lord Mykon offered Laurent his arm and said, “It would be my honor to escort you back to your seat, Lord Laurent.”

The omega couldn’t very well refuse him, especially because Auguste nodded in agreement with a wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Indeed, the rumors were not exaggerated. I thought maybe Sicyon was blinded by his infatuation, but you are exceptionally beautiful.”

“Thank you, Lord Mykon.” Laurent wasn’t even surprised anymore by people just blurting that out. He focused to look straight ahead and appear as unbothered as he could.

“I understand now even less how he could let himself be touched by these disrespecting pedestrians.” The alpha shook his head, but Laurent could see the glint in his eyes. “Weren’t you bothered by it?”

“Lord Mykon, I see no reason to discuss this matter with you. As Lord Sicyon’s friend and companion I am sure you know that it is most inappropriate of you to try to bring this topic up with me. We’re not confidants and I am not in the habit of communicating private matters with new acquaintances.” Laurent turned his eyes to the man. “I’m still the son of a duke, Lord Mykon and my father taught me manners befitting my station, although I seem to be dreadfully outnumbered tonight.” He paused for a moment before he continued, “You’ll excuse me, I can see my companions.”

He turned around and walked the last steps towards Juliette and Aimeric alone. He really just wanted to go home and forget about this dreadful evening.

Why did everybody want him to display his emotions? He was more than sure that people didn’t really want to see that.

He sat down, asked questions politely, laughed politely, nodded politely and finally, left with his companions, also politely. Only when they were back in the safety of his chambers, did he tell Auguste that he was indeed upset.

Over the fact that some stranger had touched Damianos so intimately before he had even had the opportunity to touch his hand. He whispered into his brother’s neck that he had wanted to be the one to let his hand rest on Damianos’ forearm and that he had wanted to lean in close and breath him in because even with perfumes layered over his natural scent, he smelled so good.

Auguste held him close and let him talk and didn’t interrupt him even once and when he had finally confessed all of his inappropriate and horrifying thoughts, the alpha had laughed and said that he would have been surprised should Laurent have felt anything different.

“You are so honest, intelligent and beautiful, Lauri, and you’re ashamed of things that you really shouldn’t be ashamed of. There is nothing with your thoughts or feelings. All of them are valid.” His brother smoothed one hand over his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Laurent shook his head, startled and relieved that his brother accepted his feelings so gracefully. “No, but thank you, Auguste.”

* * *

Damen couldn’t decide if he was more enraged with the omega who had casually scent marked him in public, which would have been scandalous enough even without Laurent watching, or with Mykon who had then proceeded to upset the omega even further.

“Yes, I admit that was rather unfortunate,” the alpha said in that moment and Damen gritted his teeth and chucked back his drink. It burned in his throat and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Gods, but Laurent had looked lovely in the flowing, cobalt blue dress with the glittering diamonds in his hair and around his neck. Damen’s courting collar. Why did nobody respect their commitment as just that? A commitment?

He remembered Laurent’s glistening eyes, unobserved by anyone else, in the first half of the concert. The music beautiful enough for the omega to wipe at his eyes. How Damen had wished he could be the one to dry them. But Laurent hadn’t even said something to him. Not that he had much of an opportunity with Mykon whisking him away as soon as he opened his mouth.

Frustrated he stood, it was too late to send a letter to Laurent. He made his excuses, but not without Nik clapping a hand on his shoulder and telling him in all seriousness that he shouldn’t worry because Lord Laurent was a very reasonable person and wouldn’t hold this against him. Damen knew that Laurent was reasonable, however, this was not some little fauxpas and he would have been enraged had someone done this to Laurent. He couldn’t expect him to be indifferent, and if he was honest, this would be even worse than Laurent being angry.

He tossed and turned when he finally made it to bed, squeezing his eyes shut while he trying to ignore the icy sensation in his gut. He was so agitated that, for a moment, he suspected he might near his rut much too early.

However, it was evident that his bad feeling originated from his upset thoughts from before and he turned to the little box with Laurent’s scented handkerchief in it. He inhaled, long and deep, and felt the soothing effects of the scent wash over him. The arousal was still there, in the back of his mind, but right now it was easy to push it aside.

He closed his eyes and slept with the scent of the omega in his nose. Maybe everything would be alright after all.

“You look like you didn’t sleep a wink, Sicyon. Are you quite alright?” Auguste looked him over with a raised eyebrow when he entered the parlor after being announced.

“Not really. Is your brother available?”

“He’s upstairs. In the music room. Go on. Estelle’s with him, if you need to talk, now is the best opportunity with Mr. Roche and Mr. Picard gone.”

Damen breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, my friend.”

Auguste nodded and went back to his newspaper while Damen needed all his self-control to not take the stairs two at a time but keep his composure and walk upstairs at a sedated, acceptable pace.

When he finally saw Laurent, sitting at the piano forte with his back straight and his hair up in a beautiful but very complicated arrangement of curls and braids, it was evident that the omega was aware of his presence. Damen couldn’t even say something, because when Laurent turned to pin him with his gaze, every word stuck in his throat. He wasn’t sure what the right words were, ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I didn’t want this’, ‘Whatever you do, please don’t reject me’, ‘I just want you’, all of them were too little. They didn’t really convey what he wanted Laurent to know desperately.

Speechless, and utterly overwhelmed, he stood there in front of the man he loved and tried to fit his emotions into words.

“Good morning,” was all that he managed. He held out the basket of figs to Laurent. “I brought you something.”

Laurent took some steps closer and accepted the basket with a surprised smile. “Thank you.”

“I-,” Damen stopped. He didn’t know what he wanted to say and this was too important to just declare whatever came to his mind first.

“Would you care for some tea?” Laurent asked and indicated towards the sitting area where a servant was indeed serving tea. Damen nodded, grateful for something else to do and followed the blond omega to sit down.

“I’m not mad.” Somehow the words were not what Damen wanted to hear. Why was Laurent not angry? Why did he look so composed, as if this hadn’t touched him at all?

“You should be.” His own voice sounded rough and he took a sip of tea in the hopes of smoothing his tone out.

“But I’m not. I know you didn’t want this to happen. And I would never blame you for the thoughtless action of another,” Laurent explained while daintily nibbling on a cupcake. Damen had developed an appreciation for the foreign pastries from Kempt and had asked Laurent for the recipe to give to his own chef. But now, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to swallow even one bite. He felt sick. Was he the only one so desperately avaricious for the other?

“However, I-,” Laurent broke off and set the cupcake down on the table. Damen followed every single movement of his slender hands. He wasn’t sure he could bear the devastation of his face right now. “I _did_ mind that this person touched you in a way I couldn’t.”

He sounded so matter of factly, that for a moment Damen’s brain scrambled to process what had been laid out for him. He lifted his eyes to Laurent’s and what he saw made the world stop turning.

The omega looked at him with so open longing on his face that Damen felt his mouth water. He clenched his hands on the armrest of his armchair to keep from standing and going over to kiss him.

In the end, it was Laurent who dropped his gaze and took another sip of tea and like that the tension was broken. That didn’t mean that Damen didn’t want to kiss him anymore, it just meant that it was somehow more bearable to stay in his seat, unclench his hands and taking up his teacup again.

“I’m sorry it happened and I apologize for Mykon’s behavior. He’s a good man, but sometimes he can’t keep from pushing against a line.” He carefully kept his eyes away from Laurent’s form, otherwise he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep himself in his seat.

“I didn’t mind. He reminded me of you, actually.”

Damen felt his jaw drop open. It wasn’t very dignified but he couldn’t help himself. Now he looked at Laurent again, it was hopeless, he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying back to him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Laurent chuckled and replied, “Don’t you remember the first time Auguste asked you to escort me while he was going to dance?”

Damen winced slightly. He remembered although he wanted to forget. “I do. And I admit that there might be some similarities. However, I’d like to think that I changed.”

“You did.”

This, more than anything, made Damen’s shoulders relax. He leaned back in his chair and hummed in thought. Then he remembered the other thing that didn’t leave his mind during the night. “You cried during the concert yesterday.”

Laurent pursed his lips. “I didn’t. I got misty eyed. An omega of my station doesn’t cry in public.”

Damen hummed again, the amusement at Laurent’s affront bubbling to the forefront. “I thought it adorable.”

Now, the blond man blushed and looked rather exasperated. “How did you even realize?”

“I’m paying attention to you, rather a lot, if I’m being honest and I desperately wanted to talk to you yesterday.”

Laurent smiled again now, this tiny, private thing of a smile that Damen loved so much. He could watch him smile like that the whole day.

“I wanted to talk to you yesterday too. I’m glad you came today.”

When Damen arrived in his house much much later, he couldn’t keep the happiness from showing. He went to his library where he found Jokaste, already reading. “Oh, I’m glad, you look better. I take it went well?”

Jokaste had never shied away from speaking the truth and since their shared tears she had even less inclination to keep to propriety’s rules.

“It did.”

“I’m glad. I really like Lord Laurent. It would be a pity if, after the courting, you wouldn’t get to marry him.” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She wore her hair down today. And she wasn’t dressed for going out. She wore a simple, white dress with a shawl around her shoulders and she looked almost fragile in the way she sat there and looked up at him. It was disorienting.

Damen would never have suspected that Jokaste could actually look so fragile.

“Where’s Kastor?” Damen tried to change topics and Jokaste sighed, she looked a bit as if she would refuse him an answer, but then her shoulders sagged and she stared at her lap.

“I think he went out to the Gentlemen’s club. I haven’t seen him all day.”

Damen felt his jaw tense. He would have to talk to his brother, again. This couldn’t go on.

Jokaste patted the space beside her. “Come sit with me, Damianos. You could tell me about Lord Laurent and your call. Did he offer you a cupcake? I love them.”

“He did. He actually gave me some for you too. They are downstairs. I could let them be brought to the blue parlor if you’d like.”

Jokaste was on her feet in an instance. “Yes. Come with me, Damianos. I want them. If you tell me what Lord Laurent told you about yesterday’s incident, I might even share one with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
> Thank you all so much for your support and your comments <3 You are the best readers I could wish for 🥰  
> In this chapter you'll get some details about Damen's mother, a country ball and a decision ❤️  
> Have fun!

The carriage finally came to a stop and Laurent almost groaned in relief. They had arrived finally and he would be happy to stay at Damianos’ estate for a while. The journey had been long from the port to the estate. Juliette actually gave a sigh of relief and Lady Karthas muttered something about stupid carriages and that they would have been much faster if they could have traveled by horse too.

The carriage door opened and Juliette was the first one to get out followed by Lady Karthas and finally Laurent. Damianos offered him his hand to exit and Laurent stepped down to look at the estate. It was vast and beautiful.

He could see that it was well taken care of and he imagined how Damianos ran through the gardens as a kid. For a moment he looked around while Damianos stood beside him and let him take in the whole extend of his estate.

“What do you think?” The alpha smiled at him softly as he asked the question and Laurent felt his heart skip a beat. This occurred more and more often. Nowadays Damianos only had to look at him for more than a second and Laurent felt his pulse speed up.

“I think it’s lovely. It seems well taken care of.“

The alpha nodded with something close to pride on his face. “My father wasn‘t around often. He preferred to stay at Marlas with Kastor‘s mother until she died. I grew up here alone with my mother while she was still alive. I had a good childhood. The servants spoiled me and I got to roam around the estate most of the time. When my father died I renovated the whole estate and employed more people to look after the gardens.“

Laurent looked back over the garden. “I‘d like to go for a walk later, if I can? As you know I like to be outside and go for an extended walk.“

Damianos turned fully towards him, took his hand and pressed a soft kiss to Laurent‘s skin. The omega felt his breath hitch, it was the first time the alpha had been so forward. He wished it wouldn’t be over so fast.

“Laurent, I sincerely wish for you to be the master of this property by my side in the near future, you can go wherever you want. You don‘t have to ask me.“ His eyes were warm and full of tenderness and Laurent couldn’t remember a time someone had looked at him with quite that much adoration.

“Thank you.“ The omega squeezed Damianos’ hand before pulling back and turning towards the estate. “Your people must be elated to have you back.“ The topic was innocent enough and the alpha took up the thread of conversation easily enough.

“Yes. I hope so. Unhappy servants would make me reconsider my own attitude before everything else. For the most part they were the ones who took care of me. And my tenants and the lower nobility in my territory should know that I’m interested in their ailing. Then I suspect that we can soon expect the first calls. Maybe even an invitation to a country ball.“

Laurent tilted his head. “I never attended one.“

“Never before? Not even when they were in your own estate?“

“We didn’t hold any balls. My father isn’t very fond of people. Especially not in his closer vicinity.“ They entered the estate and the head butler greeted Damianos while other servants rushed to take the coats of the guests. Damianos nodded as the head butler informed him that the green parlor was already prepared for his guests to get refreshments.

“Thank you, Kallias. Please show my guests to the parlor.“

“Of course, Your Grace.“ The man bowed and did as he was told.

The parlor was, for the lack of a better word, enormous. And very tastefully decorated. Laurent followed his brother and Juliette on Lord Dice‘s arm while Jokaste and Kastor followed some steps behind.

“He must want to impress you, Lord Laurent. He never prepares the green parlor.“ Lord Dice whispered with a little smile. Laurent felt the surprise rush through him. “But why not? It’s beautiful.“

Lord Dice sighed. “It certainly is. But it was also his mother‘s favorite. He still misses her very much and sometimes he has a hard time being here, although he takes exceptional care of the room.”

With this information, Laurent looked around the room with new eyes. He could see why the Duchess would favor this room. It had big windows looking out over the garden with a fountain right in the middle of the frame. The sunlight streamed through the glass panels and lit everything up in a warm glow, the light perfect for embroidery or reading. The light green decor made everything look friendly and fresh and the layout of the room made it possible to accommodate a big number of people.

“His mother must have been a Lady of very refined taste.”

Lord Dice nodded with a small smile. “But she was also very approachable. I remember how she’d sneak us pastries before dinner. He is similar to her in many ways, although he looks like his father. There is a portrait of Damianos’ parents in the gallery, if you’re interested.”

“Thank you, Lord Dice. I-,” They were interrupted by Damianos, who entered the parlor with a smile.

“That’s a beautiful room, Sicyon, and I saw that there’s a card table, would you care for a game?” Auguste asked him immediately.

“Thank you, Acquitart. Yes, you still owe me a return game. However, for those who’d like to freshen up, my servant would show you to your rooms immediately.”

Laurent took up the offer gratefully. He was rater exhausted after the long carriage ride and with Lord and Lady Karthas going as well as Juliette, he deemed it acceptable to retire. The omega head maid showed him the way and smiled at him when she opened the doors for him.  
“If you need something, Lord Laurent, please let me know. Your personal servant will be here immediately.”

“Thank you,” he paused and looked at her with a quiet expectation.

“Andromea, Lord Laurent.”

“Thank you, Andromea. Please tell the butler that the rooms are wonderful.”

She smiled again, warm eyes full of approval. “I will make sure to tell him. Have a good rest, Lord Laurent.”

When Laurent emerged again in the afternoon, he made his way back to the green parlor. Lord Karthas was obviously arguing with his brother in low whispers while Auguste and Lord Dice read the newspaper and Juliette had her embroidery in her lap. She waved Laurent over with an eager expression on her face.

“I’m so glad you made your way down. I thought I’d die of boredom and this embroidery gives me a headache.” Laurent could see how that would be true. The pattern was complicated and Juliette not very fond of embroidery.

“I could help you with that part.” He offered softly. He didn’t want to insult her by suggesting that she wasn’t capable enough to do it herself.

“Please. I don’t have the patience for this.” She handed him the work over with a relieved smile. “I have no idea why everybody thinks every omega in this empire is gifted with patience for things like this.”

Laurent chuckled softly. “That’s because most people don’t bother to get to know the omegas around them, my dear. They assume we’re all the same.”

Juliette sighed. “You’re probably right. Your brother already told me that you’re right most of the time. I’m glad to call you my brother-in-law. It has the added benefit that you have to talk to me.”

Laurent looked up and saw her teasing smile. It made him relax his shoulders. “I’d talk to you even if you didn’t marry Auguste. You’re an admirable woman, Juliette.”

“Thank you, Laurent. I like you too.” She patted his knee. “Also, won’t it be a problem for your evening cuddles that we’re staying here?”

Laurent had thought about that too, but then, Auguste was his alpha, his guardian and his brother, it wouldn’t be all that surprising if they visited each other. “I don’t think so.”

Juliette hummed thoughtfully. “I wanted to ask since August, but I never felt brave enough to do so, but would you mind if I hugged you? I know it’s a bit unusual, but I always enjoyed being close to another omega and you’re the closest thing I have to a family now.”

Laurent was surprised. He knew that in big families, the omega’s sometimes even slept in the same bed, just because it was very comforting and calming to feel the others around you. Even noble families encouraged their children to show much affection to the others, but he had been the only omega child and had no close cousins, so Juliette was the first familial omega he had ever known.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Can I?” She opened her arms and he was again surprised. He hadn’t thought she would want to do it now. But then he put the embroidery away and pulled her close. It was a bit awkward with their dresses in the way and the corset digging into soft flesh, but she was warm and soft and so alive. With a delighted sound, she lay her head against his shoulder and murmured, “You smell very calming. It’s a shame you have to wear perfume.”

He laughed a little and buried his nose in her hair. “You smell good too.” Her scent was sweeter than Auguste’s, obviously. She smelled like apples and cinnamon.

Juliette breathed a content sigh and they stayed like that for another minute, before the corsets made it so uncomfortable that they had to pull back again. When Laurent looked up, he could see Auguste observing them with so open delight, that his whole face was lit up with it. He flushed a little with embarrassment. Still, he smiled at his older brother, before going back to his embroidery. Yes, he was glad that Auguste had chosen to marry Juliette of all omegas.

* * *

Damen was almost relieved when finally his neighbor, Sir Orrin Savas, came to call. That provided him with enough distraction to think about something else than the soft moment Lady Acquitart had shared with Laurent. He had seldomly witnessed the tender kind of comfort omegas of similar standing provided each other with. In his family there hadn’t been an omega born for generations and his mother had always led a reclused lifestyle.

His friends and acquaintances also had at most one omega sibling and that led to the circumstances that nobody would ever show this kind of typical omega behavior around him. Now that he could witness it for the first time, it had resonated with something deep inside of him. Soothing an itch he hadn’t even known was there.

Sir Orrin was obviously surprised to be greeted in the presence of his guests, but he regained composure fast enough. “Your Grace, welcome back.“

“Good day, Sir Orrin. How is your family?“

“They are very well, Your Grace. Kassandra, my second daughter got married last month.“

Kassandra was a lovely beta, of age 21 and previously engaged to one of Sir Orrin’s knights.

“My congratulations, Sir Orrin. Let me introduce you to my companions.“ Damen did the introductions and he didn’t miss the way Sir Orrin’s eyes lingered on the courting collar around Laurent’s neck.

“It would be my great honor to receive you and your guests at our ball at the end of the week, Your Grace.”

Damen smiled. “We will attend with pleasure, Sir Orrin.”

They arrived fashionably late to the ball which was a jolly affair. Country balls were always much less stiff than the ones in Marlas and Damen enjoyed the laughter and loud voices drifting towards them as they waited to be announced.

Laurent’s hand was warm on his arm and when they walked into the ballroom, the omega tightened his grip around his arm. Everything in Damen was warm and fuzzy as they went to greet Sir Orrin.

Damen’s guests were being introduced to the other attendees and immediately asked to dance, which Auguste and Juliette took part in with delight. Nikandros was already well-known and while Jokaste was a new face, Kastor obviously wasn’t. However, people didn’t seem brave enough to ask Jokaste or Laurent for a dance.

Nikandros however had no such qualms as he asked Jokaste and Damen bowed before Laurent.

“Would you honor me with your next dance?”

“Gladly.”

They lined up and Damen couldn’t take his eyes off of Laurent, who smiled at him. “What do you think about the ball?”

“I like it. It feels a lot more like an occasion to pursue one’s own amusement than the balls in Marlas.” Laurent ducked under his arm and Damen laughed, when they twirled around to face each other again.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

He could actually see them, years from now, still laughing at each other as they twirled around the room, happy and together and that, more than anything made Damen aware of the way his feelings had deepened during the courtship. He got to know Laurent as a person and the feelings this evoked in him were entirely foreign to him. He had never felt like this before and it was amazing and beautiful and he knew that he was deeply in love.

Still, he didn’t know how Laurent thought about him or if he even considered marrying him, but he intended to find out, because right there, right then, Damen decided that he would ask Laurent for his hand in marriage.

They stood in the ballroom full of other people who were laughing and dancing and they were dancing too and Damen knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the omega opposite of him.

He wanted to be the one to hold Laurent close, give him all the tenderness and affection he carried in himself, he wanted to comfort him and support him, he wanted the bad times too, because they would certainly have those and he wanted them to be able to get over bad times too. He wanted it all and maybe, just maybe, Laurent would grant him all that he wished for.

After the dance, they went back to Kastor, who was talking to Sir Orrin and the alpha immediately asked Laurent to dance and Damen watched his brother and the omega who would hopefully soon marry him dance among his people and in that moment he was happier than he ever imagined.

“If you allow me the observation, Your Grace, Lord Laurent seems to be an admirable, young omega.”

Damen smiled at Sir Orrin. “He certainly is. I feel very honored that he allowed me to court him.”

“You should ask him to marry you, Your Grace. The way he smiles at you, he would never refuse you.”

Damen looked surprised at the older man, who had his eyes trained on the dance floor. “I can’t be sure until he says yes.”

Sir Orrin turned to face him. “I think, in this case, you can be. It’s clear that there is affection between you two and while I might be very forward, I never saw someone look at you like he does, Your Grace. It’s as if he sees you, and not just the Duke of Sicyon. I’m terribly sorry for my indiscretion, but I only have your best interest at heart.”

Damen was indeed completely surprised. Sir Orrin never before neglected etiquette like he did in that moment and this was startling enough, but the fact that he did so to tell Damen that he should ask Laurent to marry him was even more surprising.

What finally left his mouth in response was, “you might be right, Sir Orrin.” As he watched Laurent dance with Auguste next. He asked Sir Orrin eldest daughter to dance with him next and the rest of the evening was a rush of happiness all around him. He danced with every omega from his group and all of Sir Orrin’ omega children, and Lady Korina’s omega children, and then it was already time for the ball to end. The last dance was announced and Damen’s eyes immediately found Laurent.

The omega stood there, lovely and flushed from the exercise, and watched him draw closer. But then a young alpha Knight asked him for the dance before Damen reached him. He stopped dead in his tracks, but he was close enough so that he could hear Laurent’s voice.

“I apologize, but I already promised the Duke this dance, Sir.” The other alpha looked dejected, but Damen felt his heart speed up. Actually, Laurent hadn’t promised him anything more than the first dance and certainly not the last dance of the evening. The alpha’s heart swelled in his chest. The omega put his whole focus on Damen and he hurried to reach him.

He drew closer and bowed over Laurent’s hand. “I came to collect you for the last dance, Lord Laurent.”

The blond man smiled at him. One of his long locks brushed his shoulder and Damen couldn’t help but stare.

“Shouldn’t we go to the dance floor then, Sir?” They fell back in the correct address easily enough, Damen found. It was thrilling to know that Laurent would call him Damianos again, as soon as they left the scrutiny of the people around them.

He guided Laurent to the floor and they took position beside Auguste and Juliette, who also shared the last dance. Jokaste and Kastor followed their example and Nikandros had asked one of the older omega children of Lady Korina for the dance. It was a good end to a good night.

When they reached the estate again, all of them had a happy smile on their faces and even Jokaste laughed, when Nikandros, in the dry humor of his, declared that he’d have to go find himself an omega to court during the next season or he’d be the odd one out for the rest of his life.

Damen realized that Laurent stayed behind when the others went to enter the estate. He paused on the lowest step of the stairs leading up to the front door and Damen stopped with his foot already on the next step.

“Are you not feeling well, Laurent? Is something wrong?” Damen felt his pulse spike in worry, but Laurent was already shaking his head. His earrings glinted in the light coming from beyond the door.

“I really enjoyed myself tonight, Damianos.”

Then, he leaned in close and pressed soft, pink lips against Damen’s cheek, before pulling away swiftly and making his way inside.

The alpha stood on the steps like he was frozen to the spot.

Laurent had kissed him, he had been so close, his scent more pronounced by the exertion during the evening, even more delicious than on the handkerchief, which had lost the last traces of his scent days ago, and Damen’s thoughts were completely shattered.

He knew he wouldn’t sleep a wink, not after this. But he found that he didn’t mind at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, here is finally the newest chapter. It's actually Lamen being idiots xD Nothing else. Have fun! ❤️  
> Thank you all so much for supporting me and this fic 🥰

“The lake is beautiful,” Juliette remarked from Laurent’s side. She had her hand tucked in the crook of his arm as they walked ahead of Auguste and Damianos, who were discussing one of the new policies for the house of Lords they would have to vote for. 

“It truly is.” Laurent couldn’t help but agree, because the lake, about two miles from the estate was indeed very beautiful. The sun made the surface glitter like it was filled to the brim with diamonds. 

“The estate will be a worthy home for you, Laurent. I’m glad.” Juliette’s tone was so absolutely unconcerned that Laurent needed a second to catch up with her meaning.

“Juliette!” His tone was scandalized and she had the audacity to laugh. “He didn’t ask me to marry him.”

“Yet. He didn’t ask you to marry him, yet.” Juliette sounded completely unfazed and she actually lifted a shoulder when she continued, “he will soon enough. I dare say it will be within this week that he proposes to you.”

Laurent pressed his lips together firmly. He wouldn’t try to discourage her because then she would interpret his vehement denial as confirmation and tease him all the more for it. So, he kept quiet and let her spin her theories. 

“Maybe after the hunt tomorrow? Just imagine it, the Duke, all sweaty and windswept, successful from the hunt, alpha pheromones strong and heavy, kneeling before you with his unbelievably endearing dimple, asking you to marry him. Ah, that’s what fairytales are made of.”

The omega tried his hardest to not picture exactly that. He wasn’t all that successful. It was true, that was exactly what fairytales were made of and that was reason enough for him to not expect it to happen. His life was no fairytale and while it looked as if he met an alpha worthy to be a fairytale prince, he was still cautious enough to not expect anything. More than one omega was left with shattered hopes after a courtship that ended unsuccessfully. He wouldn’t let anything break him, not even if Damianos would reject him. 

“You shouldn’t talk about these things. We can’t know if the Duke will ever propose.”

Juliette studied him closely and then a smile spread over her full lips, as if she had realized something that he himself hadn’t. “So, it’s The Duke now? I thought he asked you to call him Damianos.”

Laurent bit his lower lip and looked away over the water.

“He did.”

“And you still doubt his intentions,” here she chuckled lowly, “but you’re right, of course. I shouldn’t tease you about it. I am just so happy when I think about it that I might get a bit over excited. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She patted his arm.

“Thank you. I just don’t want to be left behind in my one-sided hope should nothing come of it.”

“I completely understand. I know how it is to wait for something that might not ever happen. Before your brother asked for my hand I was nervous whenever we were in the same room and our courtship period was over much sooner than yours. But I think I can understand and I promise, I won’t tease anymore.” 

She was kind, so kind in fact that Laurent felt the urge to pull her close and hug her. But he held back. It was not the time nor the place. 

“However, I saw what you did to my embroidery. Laurent, it looks amazing. I’m not sure how you do it, but it looks like something my governess would have cried over.”

Laurent chuckled. “I think I just have enough practice. I was always left alone when I did embroidery and thus it became something of a favorite past-time of mine.”

Juliette grimaced slightly. “I never had the patience. I preferred painting, although I hated painting all these fruit bowls. But I enjoyed painting people when I got the chance. I meant to ask you to sit for me, would you?”

“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”

“Juliette, dear, do you have a moment for me?” Auguste called out from the back and the two omegas stopped until the alphas caught up with them. Juliette took Auguste’s arm, leaving Laurent with Damianos, who beamed at him and offered his own arm to the omega. They resumed their walk while Auguste had his head bowed low and whispered something to his wife.

“Are you looking forward to the hunt tomorrow?” Laurent asked finally when Damianos made no move to instigate conversation. He already knew the alpha preferred when he asked freely and without hesitation what he wanted to know.

“I do. I heard your brother shall be excellent, and good competition always makes it more enjoyable. What would be your plans for tomorrow?” Damianos sounded actually interested and Laurent had to remind himself that the alpha always seemed interested in what he was doing or planning, in what he liked and what he disliked. Never before had someone else, apart from his mother or Auguste, ever paid so much mind to his person.

“Just now, I promised Juliette to sit for her painting and I think Lady Karthas suggested that we could go riding in the afternoon. And if all other things fail, I’ll take a walk through the gallery or read the book with poems you gifted me. It became a favorite of mine, actually.”

Damianos laughed softly, “the one with the suggestive poems?”

“Yes.” Laurent couldn’t hold the laugh back either.

“You still didn’t tell me which one you like best.” 

Auguste and Juliette were some steps ahead and Laurent felt it safe enough to softly brush his fingers over Damianos’ forearm. 

“You didn’t tell me either. I think some secrets are best kept silent until the right moment to reveal them arrives, don’t you agree?”

The alpha inhaled sharply, his eyes were burning when he looked at the omega and the blond man felt heat pooling in his gut. His pulse sped up until his heart tripped and he heard the rushing sound of his blood in his ears.

“I’d tell you all my secrets if you asked, Laurent,” Damianos breathed and that managed to stop Laurent’s heart altogether. He needed all of his concentration to think about drawing the next breath and not just collapsing right there in the middle of the path. His knees felt weak.

He was very glad when they made their way back and he had the chance to sit down again. He only stayed until it was polite enough to excuse himself and then he went to his rooms to calm down from the shock of the alpha’s confession. How could Damianos say something like that to him? 

Laurent realized that he was close to hysterics. Taking deep, calming breaths, he sat down before his vanity and started unpinning his hair. The heavy weight on the back of his head had started to give him a headache anyway and he needed something to do that didn’t require him to think too much.

Neatly putting the pins away, he took up his brush and started with the left side of his hair. It fell heavy down over his shoulders and he lost himself in the monotony of the movement, the light pull as the brush caught on some knots. 

He carefully worked through his hair and then continued to braid it into one long, simple braid that hung down his back. He was exhausted enough by this emotional turmoil to decide that he would take a nap. He called Estelle to help him with his dress and corset and then lay down to bury his face in one of the fluffy pillows. He gathered the bedding around him, curled himself into a ball in the middle of it and closed his eyes. This didn’t meet the conditions for nesting, not really, he didn’t have enough material for a proper nest, but still, his father would have punished him severely if he could have seen him now. He thought about the nests his mother used to build when he was still a small child. They were the warmest, best smelling, softest and safest place Laurent had ever been.

It actually helped him calm down. He didn’t even try to make sense of Damianos’ words. It was probable that the alpha had just said what came to mind and not really thought about it. Because if he really meant it, then he saw in Laurent much more than the typical alpha saw in an omega. It would insinuate that Damianos saw in him a confidant, someone worth of his secrets, his fears, his pains and his pleasures. 

And, Laurent realized, that was something he wanted. It was something he wanted badly for himself and had never dared to hope for. Would it last? If it was true, would it last even after the wedding?

Laurent couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t be sure if Damianos had even meant it that way. He couldn’t be sure if the alpha really wanted him, but he knew that he’d take a chance on it. On all of it, if it meant that there was even the smallest possibility that he could get what Damianos’ statement had implied.

* * *

“Now, Sicyon, did you get the ring?“ Auguste asked him with a sly smirk on his face and Damen felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “After you asked me for Laurent‘s ring size a week ago, I was very sure you‘d propose on the first opportunity you got. But then nothing happened and I am getting a little worried over here.“

The other alpha rode next to him. Both of them were flushed with exertion and the wind whipping at their cheeks. The hunt had been a success and Damen could admit that Auguste was one of the best hunters he had ever had the pleasure of encountering.

“You don‘t have to fret, Acquitart. I have the ring and every intention of asking your brother to marry me. However, he deserves more than me spluttering some confession with the ill prepared timing of an undignified fool.“ Damen patted his hidden breast pocket. He could actually feel the ring there. Securely hidden away against his body. 

Auguste laughed. The sound was loud and unabashed and when he turned to look at Damen again, he had a twinkle in his eyes that made the dark haired man want to hide away. 

“My brother wouldn‘t care if you proposed to him right after the hunt, unwashed and ruffled. Sicyon, he‘s completely taken by you.“

Damen wasn‘t so sure about that. Yes, Laurent liked him well enough. They had a lot of things in common, but enough differences to appreciate their similarities, they held long conversations about nature, horses, books, art and sometimes even politics, at least since Damen discovered that Laurent wasn‘t bored by it but rather engaged and full of helpful and thrilling insights. But did that mean that the omega would accept him and what he had to offer? It was painfully clear that Laurent could marry whoever he wanted. Maybe even the crown prince if he really set his eye upon him, but for some reason unknown to Damen he had accepted _his_ courtship.

“Do you think he‘d accept me?“

Auguste smiled kindly at him. “Do you still remember what you told me when I was nervous before proposing to Juliette?“

Damen nodded. Obviously, he still remembered. His friend had been completely out of his mind with worry that she might say ‘No‘. Which had been rather pitiful because everybody could see how much she loved Auguste.

“I‘d tell you the same thing now, if the omega in question weren‘t my little brother.“ Auguste smiled at him, grinned more likely. Damen laughed.

“I‘ll keep your secret, your brother shall never know.“

“Please do so. He would have my head if he knew that I implied he‘s so completely in love with you that he‘d lose all sense of rationality the moment you proposed.“ Auguste winked and Damen felt relieved, anxious and giddy at the same time.

As they arrived at the estate, the alphas all dismounted. They were a larger group of local nobles and Gentlemen. Immediately, servants came to take care of their needs, showing them to their rooms to freshen up and rest before the feast that followed a successful hunt. 

Kallias stood beside Damen and offered him a drink when more horses approached the group. Damen turned around, surprised that there apparently were some stragglers. His eyes fell on the group of three that drew closer and he felt as if the air was punched out of him. 

Despite everything and all the time they had already spent together, Damen had never seen Laurent ride. That was, until that moment.

Laurent sat on one of Damen‘s favorite horses and he thought he couldn‘t breathe anymore. The omega looked regal, unapproachable and so in control of himself, the animal and his surroundings that Damen was almost convinced that he had to come across some mystical being. The man‘s posture was flawless, he sat in the side saddle as if he did little else and when Juliette commented on something, the ease with which he made his horse side up alongside hers made Damen’s mouth dry up.

The three omegas drew near and Damen wasn’t the only one who focused his eyes on them. His feet moved without a conscious decision from his side towards the horses. Auguste laughed beside him and clapped him on the shoulder as he followed him. When they passed Kastor, Damen clapped his brother on the back so hard that he stumbled a step forwards, but trailed after them with a scowl on his face.

Auguste immediately went to his wife as she stopped before them. Juliette laughed at something he said to her and reached her hands out to get him to help her down. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close to his body for a moment before putting her down on her feet. Juliette had no qualms as to lean in close and brush her nose against Auguste’s shirt. Damen turned away to give them some semblance of privacy. 

From the corners of his eyes he could see how Kastor cradled Jokaste close to his chest and murmured something in her hair that made her cling even closer to him. Maybe they were finally working towards shared ground?

“Now then, Damianos, do you intend to block my path or help me dismount the horse?” Laurent asked him with a sardonically raised eyebrow, but in a tone quiet enough that nobody else could hear him, and the alpha snapped his gaze back to the blond omega.

“Well, would you let me help you?” He knew to be cautious about insinuating that Laurent needed help with something, but now the omega looked over his shoulder at the group of alphas obviously gawking at them and he smiled wickedly down at Damen. It made his heart stop for a second before setting it off at double the speed.

“I would.”

He would. Damen was sure his brain stopped working, but fortunately, he didn’t really need to think to walk up to the horse and reach out to grasp Laurent’s waist. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest.

Carefully, he lifted the omega from the stallion. The blond man put his hands on Damen’s shoulders to balance himself and stood close for a moment after his feet touched the ground again. 

“Thank you, Sir.” His voice carried far enough for the other group to hear him and then he stepped away. Damen wanted him back. 

On his way to his rooms, his hand patted his breast pocket where the ring was safely tucked away. He had decided against the custom to gift Laurent with the engagement ring of his family. Too much hurtful memories were bound to this ring for his liking. He still remembered how his mother flung the piece of jewelry against the wall when his father refused to come back to celebrate Damen’s tenth birthday and he didn’t want to see the same piece of jewelry on Laurent’s finger. Not if he had better options. 

Instead he had chosen the blue diamond from his grandmother’s courting collar and made it into a ring. It had the exact same shade as Laurent’s eyes and he knew it would look perfect on the pale skin of the omega’s hand. Lost in thoughts, he entered his rooms, shed his clothes and placed the ring on his nightstand. He washed thoroughly before rejoining the hunting company. 

Before the doors he stopped short when he heard his name.

“But when we’re already on the topic of marriage, the Duke seems to be infatuated. Good for him,” the voice belonged to one of the older Viscountesses who took part in the hunting. The woman was almost sixty and a widow, Damen actually liked her for her easy going way.

“Nobody can fault him for that. Have you seen the omega? He’s exquisite. I’m sure with the cool and distant attitude he has he must be passionate in bed.” This was the voice of a younger Barons from Damen’s closer territory. He felt the anger slowly bubbling inside of him.

A third voice injected, “Sir, you should really refrain from referring to the Lord Laurent as if he was some street whore. He might be Duke Consort in the near future. I doubt the Duke would appreciate you talking about his future husband like this.” This was another young man, Damen tried his best to remember who it was, but he had no idea. However, he would make a point of getting to know the young man. 

“But the Duke’s not here. Is he now? And you can’t deny that the omega would look pretty in a bed.” Again the Baron. Damen would have to think about a punishment.

“Damianos, what are you doing out here?” Nikandros low voice startled him pretty badly and he flinched. 

“I try to stay civilized while one of my Barons talks about Laurent in bed, preferably his,” he hissed back. Nikandros’ eyes widened in shock. 

“Are you certain?” 

Damen nodded in response and inclined his head to the door. The man apparently wasn’t finished yet, “just imagine him spread over your own silk sheets, all pale skin and supple flesh. Who could resist such a temptation? I bet he could beg beautifully for a knot.”

Damen balled his fists so hard could feel the bones grind against each other. His jaw was clenched hard enough to hurt.

Nik put a hand on his shoulder and shouldered his way through the door. 

“You don’t deserve to be called a gentleman, Baron. Now I’d suggest you leave the estate immediately, except you fancy yourself a duel with either the Duke or Lord Acquitart. They are both exceptionally good shots.”

Damen sagged against the wall, grateful that Nikandros was there and stayed calm and levelheaded. 

Later that evening, Nik visited him in his study and prepared drinks without asking.

“When are you going to ask him? Maybe then the talks would stop.”

“Soon. I don’t think I can wait much longer, even if he might reject me.”

Nikandros nodded and placed a tumbler with amber liquid before Damen. “Good, now drink up.” 

They both downed the alcohol and then Nikandros sat in the armchair after topping up their glasses.

“Why didn’t you ask him already?”

“I’m afraid that he’ll reject me.”

Nikandros’ eyebrows rose over his forehead. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Nik, he could have anyone. Why should he settle for me? I’m arrogant, I wasn’t able to commit for a long time, I never thought about the struggles of omegas until I met him. I’m so incredibly ignorant.” He sighed and tilted his head back. “I wouldn’t want to marry myself, so why should he want me?”

Nikandros laughed. He actually just laughed into Damen’s face. “You are an idiot. It isn’t about what you think of yourself. Even just the fact that you realize all these things shows me that you changed since you’ve met him, Damen. And anyway, it’s not your decision but his and I can reassure you, Lord Laurent will say yes if you ask him.”

“You can’t know that.”

Now his friend rolled his eyes. “You’re a fool and I’ll tell you ‘I told you so’ when he agrees to marry you. In fact, I might even tell you on your wedding day.”

Damen chuckled. “Fine, I think that’s fair.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Thank you all so much for your support. We actually did it! Today is the DAY!!! Have fun ❤️

Laurent liked a lot of things about the ducal estate, but he found that most of all, he liked the gallery filled with art and family portraits on the walls and statues and busts. He spent hours walking through the rooms, especially since he was alone most of the time. Nobody else seemed to bother with the rooms except for the servants who held everything in impeccable condition.

He walked through the room with the marble statues with the poetry volume in is hands. It was probably his favorite gift from Damianos up until know aside from the courting collar.

The scent exchange didn’t count, otherwise that would undeniably be his favorite, but he excluded it quite vehemently from the pool of choices and so the book it was.

He read his favorite poem for the thousand time.

It was quite amusing that the poem was called Basket of Figs.

_Unclasp it like jewels, the gold_

_still hot from your body. Empty_

_your basket of figs. Spill your wine._

He lost himself in the lines of the poem for a while, before he wandered to the section with the family portraits. He saw the generations of Dukes and Duchesses and their mates and children who then grew to be the next Dukes or Duchesses and he read the names under the portraits. Some of them he already knew by heart.

The Dukes and Duchesses of Sicyon were all dark skinned, dark haired, attractive people. Their mates were as diverse as you could imagine. If he would someday maybe count among them then he wouldn’t stand out too much. He hoped it would happen.

He walked down the line of Damianos’ ancestors and came to stand before the most recent portraits. Theomedes d‘Akielos had been an impressive man and his heritage was strong with his two sons. Both of them inheriting his broad shoulders, the almost black hair, strong jawline and straight nose. He stared down at Laurent with the kind of arrogance most men of his rank and name displayed, an air of unapproachable superiority surrounding him, even through the medium of the portrait. He had been an attractive alpha, that much was clear. But, so had Laurent discovered the very first time he had looked at the portraits, Damianos’ own incredible attractiveness came from his mother.

Egeria d’Akielos was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. The portrait of her was probably Laurent’s favorite of them all. Maybe it was because of the dimple in her left cheek that could be seen as she smiled down at him. The same dimple her son shared with her. Her dark brown locks tumbled down her back in the loose style favored in the south and she wore a simple but elegant dress in scarlet red. Her golden skin seemed to glow and her eyes were of the same chocolate brown as Damianos’. She looked kind and proud and Laurent saw so much of her in Damianos that sometimes he lost himself in contemplative silence while looking at her portrait.

Whenever he caught up with his own stupidity, he hastily turned to the next portrait. The family portrait of the ducal family from when Damianos had still been a child. In this portrait nobody smiled. They looked varying degrees of distanced and stiff, even Damianos who couldn’t have been older than eight at the time. Theomedes rested a hand on the backrest of Egeria’s chair and Damianos stood before him and beside the chair of his mother who had both of her hands placed on the armrests. The family of three was among the few families along the wall with only one portrait of them together. 

Thus most of the time Laurent hurried along to the next painting. Although he regretted that there was no other evidence of a smaller Damianos on the wall, he much preferred the portrait of the current Duke of Sicyon to the one of the unhappy family. Damianos‘ portrait made him sigh a dreamy little sound whenever he looked at it for the first time during his visits because whoever had painted him had done so masterfully. The alpha didn’t look stern and unapproachable like his father, but self-confident and kind like the man he was. He had a tiny thing of a smile playing around his mouth, deepening his dimple and his eyes looked so warm, Laurent sometimes had the feeling he’d melt into a puddle right before this painting.

He had spent a large amount of time standing on the spot he currently occupied and taking in the details of Damianos‘ appearance. He had discovered the empty chair in the background which was the same one his mother had occupied in her portrait, and he saw the little embroidery on the bottom seam of his red waistcoat. Yes, Laurent had spent a lot of time before the portrait and still, most of his visits ended before the painting of Egeria d’Akielos, because he always wandered back.

He suspected that he hoped for a sign that she considered him worthy enough of taking over her place and, most importantly, taking up a place beside her son. She looked so kind that he couldn’t imagine that she would reject him, but he had no way of knowing that without asking Damianos outright and that was no practical possibility.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he startled horribly, as someone called his name right beside him. He whipped around and came face to face with the same man who seemed to occupy most of his waking thoughts at the moment.

“I apologize if I surprised you.” Damianos smiled down at him in remorse and Laurent pressed a hand against his chest to keep his heart from beating straight through his ribs.

“There’s no need for you to apologize, Damianos, I was just lost in thought and didn’t pay enough attention. T’is I who should apologize.”

The alpha still smiled, although he looked from Laurent to the portrait of Egeria and it grew a bit melancholic.

“Do you like the portrait?”

“Yes. She was very beautiful,” Laurent replied and contemplated for a moment if he should add the next part or rather not. Then he decided to throw all caution in the wind and added, “you resemble her a lot.”

Damianos’ gaze snapped back to him and he sounded so surprised it made something in Laurent ache as he he said, “Nobody ever says that. Most people tell me I resemble my father, but never my mother.”

“I think they haven’t spent enough time looking.” Laurent turned back to Egeria’s portrait and noted, “she has a dimple, so do you. Actually, it was the first thing that I noticed about you.”

He didn’t think about the implications of his statement. He couldn’t or he would turn around and walk away, fast, as fast as he could without having to call it running, because an omega of his station didn’t run.

The alpha’s voice was rough when he thanked him and Laurent was glad that he hadn’t taken the cautious way out of the situation.

“Actually, Laurent, I wanted to talk to you. Would you give me a moment of your time?”

The omega couldn’t keep the smile from tugging at his lips. “Surely. How could I reject such a polite request?”

Damianos chuckled in response, it was a fond noise and Laurent found it safe enough to turn around. He knew his expression must be horribly soft, but he wasn’t in control of his facial muscles anymore. Damianos seemed to be the one alpha able to keep him from adhering to the rules he had been drilled to follow since he was a child.

When he saw how nervous the alpha was, he sobered up a little. 

“Is something the matter? Did something happen?” 

“No!” Damianos almost yelled it and Laurent was a little taken aback by this sudden outburst, but he just kept his eyes on the man and waited. The Duke looked at him through his lashes and took a deep breath as if to steel himself, and then, slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee.

“Laurent, you must know that you have completely bewitched me. You’re everything I ever wanted in a mate, in a partner. I’m already yours body and soul if you want me for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

The blond man blinked, unable to believe that this was really happening. He pressed his lips together to keep himself in check. His father would be proud. 

Still, he felt emotions well up inside of him. There was the immense relief that he probably wouldn’t end up in an unhappy marriage where both partners were miserable and grew more and more weary of each other and then there was this tender, warm feeling spreading all through his body as this man, this good, honorable, kind and warm man knelt before him the nervousness on his face more evident by the second.

“Yes.” The word left his mouth in a breath and he repeated, “Yes.” This time it was surer, louder and the alpha at his feet stared incredulously for a second, before repeating after him, “Yes?” It was a question and Laurent nodded while simultaneously stating, “Yes”, once again.

Damianos stood with the biggest smile Laurent had yet to witness on his face and wrapped his hands around his waist, before lifting him off his feet, crushing him against his chest and spinning him in a circle. The omega had only a split moment to think about the large, strong hands on his body, before his attention was diverted by Damianos’ bright smile.

“You said yes.” He still sounded disbelieving.

The omega laughed, free and relieved. “I did.”

The dark haired man shook his head and laughed again. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“Did you truly think I wouldn’t?”

Damianos put him back onto his feet and took a step back, looking a little sheepish. “I don’t know. I probably did.”

Laurent felt the softness overwhelming him and he took the alpha’s hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to his palm. “You’re the only alpha I’d ever want to marry.” Damianos’ fingertips brushed against his jaw and he felt the urge to lean into the touch, but they were already tiptoeing dangerous territory and Laurent pulled back. His fiancé, and wasn’t it a giddy feeling that clenched in his gut at that, however pulled his hand back and slipped a ring onto his finger.

“You didn’t think I’d come ill prepared, did you?”

This made the omega laugh once more. “I wouldn’t dare to assume such a thing.” They smiled at each other and for that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

Damen was sure that if happiness could kill, he’d be long dead. He sat in the parlor with his friends and family and everybody was fawning over the ring on Laurent’s hand and Auguste had clapped him on the shoulder and then tugged him into a bear hug and that had been all the approval he needed from Laurent’s alpha guardian to know that he was alright with their engagement.

Kastor came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. “I‘m happy for you. May your marriage be a happier one than mine.“

And just like that Damen‘s grin cut down to something smaller, more private and he turned to his brother and dragged him out to his study, where he closed the door and forced Kastor to sit down.

“You are a damn fool, brother. This woman chose you from dozens of suitors. She lost the baby, and that’s tragic, but you act as if you lost her too. She’s not dead and she’s not gone. She’s still right here and she’s actually looking at you for comfort. That you don’t realize that.” He threw his hands up in the air while looking at his brother with exasperation. Kastor gaped at him, their father would have scolded him quite firmly if he could have seen this. But their father was not here and someone had to tell this stubborn man the truth.

“I didn’t think-“

“Yes, you didn’t think, brother and that’s the problem, isn’t it! She’s hurting, obviously it isn’t easy for either of you, but to not even try to connect with her won’t make it any better. Your marriage was a love match, at least that’s what you assured me of when I asked you back then and now you act as if this doesn’t mean anything anymore. Is it that? Was it just a passing fancy? Are you blaming her?”

Damen could see a muscle tick in Kastor’s jaw and that was the only warning he had before his brother exploded. He sprang to his feet and advanced on Damen with fury distorting his features. “Are you out of your mind? I would never blame her for the miscarriage! You might think me an emotionless, cold-hearted bastard but I won’t let you insinuate that I’d blame my omega for losing the baby.”

“Then why don’t you even talk to her anymore? She asked me if you talked to me about her, and if I knew what she had done. Brother, Jokaste is in a very vulnerable place right now. She needs your reassurance that you don’t blame her and the silent treatment you give her doesn’t help. Either of you.”

This had an impact, Damen could actually see how the words hit his brother like a speeding horse. He staggered a step back and sunk down into the armchair placed behind him, when his legs bumped against it.

“I didn’t know.”

“Well, that’s because you won’t _talk_ to her. I think it’s time that you stop brooding in silence and say whatever you have on your mind. Not to me, mind you, but to your wife, your omega, your _mate_.”

Kastor sighed. “I don’t know how.”

Damen sat down heavily and rubbed one hand over his face. “You just sit down and apologize first of all and then you explain why you didn’t talk to her sooner and then you just look where it’s going. There is no receipt how you talk to another person, Kastor. It’s just important that you do. I need to get back to my fiancé, stay here until you’re calm enough to go find your wife and talk to her.”

He left his study to find Nikandros standing before the door. His friend raised an eyebrow. “I thought I’d come to look for you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s just difficult. I can’t watch this anymore.”

Nik smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “I know this is weighing down on you, but shouldn’t you be happy and smiling right now? Lord Laurent agreed to marry you, for whatever reasons. The most beautiful omega of this generation will be your husband and you look as if someone killed your favorite horse.”

Damen sighed. His friend was right and he knew it. Actually, he had been so happy just half an hour ago, but now the knowledge of his brother’s and Jokaste’s struggle dampened his good mood and he didn’t know how to get it back.

“You should go back to your lovely fiancé and take delight in his smile.” Nik nudged him in the direction of the parlor with a meaningful expression.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t brood on a day like this, should I?”

“You shouldn’t.”

Damen squared his shoulders and nodded to his best friend, before entering the parlor again where Laurent’s eyes immediately found him. And suddenly it wasn’t hard to be happy anymore. He felt the grin tug at his lips without him having to try at all and then he was smiling like a fool and sitting down again and staring at Laurent openly, now that he was allowed to look as much as he wanted to.

The omega blushed adorably and looked away and that was just another thing Damen enjoyed immensely, the ease with which he could make Laurent blush. He wouldn’t have guessed when they first met. The man was always so in control and distant, no compliment made him flush. But now, he just had to look at him, smile brightly and a rosy color would appear on Laurent’s cheeks, as if he had summoned it with just his eyes.

He traced every line of the lovely face in silent fascination and didn’t even realize how the people one after the other left them alone until Laurent’s eyes were once again on him. They were so blue, he was sure he had never seen eyes more beautiful.

“Well then, now that we’re alone, would you like to tell me something?” Laurent raised one pale eyebrow and Damen startled horribly. He looked around.

They were alone indeed. “Where did they go?”

“I suspect they went outside to give us the opportunity to talk as you didn’t seem very interested in talking to them.” The tone of voice was teasing and Damen could see the glint in Laurent’s eyes as he said it.

“Oh.” Damen needed a second to gather his thoughts. This was a completely unexpected situation, but maybe he should have known. Auguste wasn’t all that strict to begin with and now that they were engaged, it seemed that his friend wasn’t worried anymore about the virtue of his brother. If it hadn’t made Damen that nervous, then he would have probably laughed, however, he felt the desire burn through his veins and he needed every ounce of self-restraint he had to remain seated across from Laurent.

“I’m not sure what to say because all I can think of would be terribly inappropriate,” he confessed finally and Laurent blushed again while holding his gaze.

“I’m sure that’s not true. We could talk about the wedding date.”

“Then I would just tell you that I’d prefer the wedding date to be as soon as somehow socially acceptable for people of our station because I can’t wait to call you my husband and that would be entirely too forward.” He still wasn’t able to avert his eyes from the beautiful face of his fiancé and Laurent apparently didn’t mind, because he looked back, although he pursed his lips.

“If I could I would marry you tomorrow, or right now. I wouldn’t want to wait another second longer.”

“You really should stop talking, Damianos. If people hear you.” Laurent’s blush reached his throat now. Damen could see it dip down under the collar and he asked himself if the blush spread all the way down. He’d follow it down the omega’s body and then-

He ripped his gaze away, he couldn’t be thinking about that right now. Auguste trusted him and he wouldn’t do something inappropriate to his fiancé of all people. He balled his hands to fists on his thighs and took some deep breaths.

“I’d like an early wedding too, before the winter in any case.” Laurent’s voice was quiet but sure as he said it. And Damen just had to look at him again.

The omega was twisting the engagement ring around his finger and slowly dragged his eyes up from where they had rested on Damen’s hands. There was something in his eyes that Damen had never seen in them before. It was a tentative kind of desire, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to feel like that and the alpha couldn’t help the strangled noise that left his mouth, before he replied, in rather rough and entirely too deep voice, “That’s good then. I’ll start arranging everything tomorrow. We should talk about the guest list. Tomorrow.”

“Yes. You’re right. We should start with the planning tomorrow.”

The air between them crackled with tension and in the end, Damen was almost grateful when Auguste and Juliette came back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to the poem "Basket of Figs": https://poets.org/poem/basket-figs


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I already told you that you don't have to wait long for the wedding, didn't I? Well, today's the day of the first part of the wedding day ❤️. Have fun with it and tell me what you think!

Laurent stood before the looking glass, showing him off while the tailor was fussing over him and his dress. Juliette and Jokaste sat behind him and looked at him, both of them with smiles on their faces. Juliette wore her light brown hair in a complicated up-do while Jokaste had settled on a much simpler style. Both of them looked beautiful.

Laurent however felt as if he was drowning in fabric. His skirts were enormous. For a moment he wished he didn’t have to do this the proper way but could elope with Damianos.

“Whatever you think, Laurent, you look stunning,” his sister-in-law remarked and Laurent huffed quietly.

“Well, that’s a comfort should I faint from overheating.”

“It’s almost winter, Laurent, don’t be so dramatic,” Juliette chided while the blond pressed his lips tightly shut. It wouldn’t do to argue that he wore at least enough skirts to keep him warm during the coldest of winters up in the north and they were decidedly not in the north now. They were in the south and it was warmer than November had any right to be. But they had to adhere to the traditions more than the average couple when the empress and emperor were both present.

It made sense, they had been at Auguste’s and Juliette‘s wedding to. When two ducal houses got joined, it was no small matter for the empire.

Jokaste stood and came up beside him. She lifted his veil and raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of weight, does your head hurt yet?”

“No. Fortunately not. Although I’m afraid my hair might be ripped from my scalp if someone tugs even slightly at the veil,” he confessed and Jokaste smiled again.

“For all that it’s worth, you really look beautiful. I don’t think Artes has ever seen an omega more beautiful. And the wedding dress certainly enhances your beauty even more. Damianos won’t be able to look away.”

Laurent bit his lower lip, while the staring at himself in the mirror. The dress was really beautiful. It was of an ivory color, matching his collar perfectly. The whole enormous skirt was embroidered in gold thread. Golden flowers twined down from his hips and up over his corset. His shoulders were hugged in translucent fabric, covering his neck, arms and wrists tightly like a second skin as if to show off his scent glands. Lines of tiny golden buttons run up his wrists and down his neck. It was a work of art indeed and it had taken almost an hour to get dressed.

However, there it hadn‘t ended. His long hair had been braided and twisted into the most elaborate hair-do he had ever worn and then the veil had been pinned to it with at least a hundred of golden pins and finally a golden circlet completed the look and held the veil a bit more stable. Laurent wasn’t sure how much the fabric weighed but he certainly didn’t want to know. He had no idea how he was expected to dance in this ton of fabric.

Juliette had been lucky with her summer marriage where a lot less material had been accepted.

He didn‘t ask aloud how he was supposed to get down the stairs without gravity making him stumble. He‘d figure it out somehow.

Jokaste seemed to read his thoughts. “You can hold onto me. I won‘t let you fall down.“ She patted his arm and he threw her a faint smile. It was so hot and he could hardly breathe and in a few minutes he would have to walk down the aisle on the ducal estate without tripping. It seemed almost impossible, even for him and he had worn dresses since he could walk.

The tailor pinned the last golden flower into place and finally left them alone.

“You look stunning. Auguste might not let you go when he sees you like this.“ Juliette smiled up at him and patted his hand.

“Well, this dress isn‘t something anyone would wear without good reason.“

“Yes, I agree it’s quite excessive. But with the imperial couple here we couldn’t really have a modest ceremony. You will do wonderfully.“

Laurent knew that. He had been prepared since the moment he could walk for this day. It was almost as if every fibre in his body knew what was expected of him and he had every intention of fulfilling every single expectation resting on his shoulders. He wouldn’t hesitate, he would smile, he would say ‘I do‘ at the right time, he would sign the papers, he would dance and then he would retire to his chambers to wait for Damianos.

The problem was that he had no idea what came after that. He didn‘t know what it meant to consummate a marriage. He didn‘t like to be unknowing about what was going to happen. The thought bothered him since a long time ago. What if he would disappoint or do something incredibly stupid or, worst of all, what if Damianos would think he was scared, of him? Because Laurent wasn‘t, most definitely, he was just respectfully cautious but who could fault him for that? He had no idea what was going to happen. Everyone in his place would be nervous for sure.

His head spun with one horrible scenario after the other and he was almost grateful when he had to concentrate completely on the task of getting down the stairs without falling. Jokaste helped him indeed and Juliette had gathered his train and veil and tried to keep as much of it as fit in her arms from dragging Laurent down. Estelle tried to help her but Juliette was insistent that this was her duty and she would see her brother-in-law off into marriage like a proper sister. The discussion almost distracted Laurent from his task of setting one foot before the other and keeping the dress in order.

When the three of them finally arrived downstairs, Auguste was already waiting for them. His eyes went round when he saw Laurent and then an incredulous, little laugh left his mouth.

“Goodness, Lauri, you look even more beautiful than usually. Maman would be so happy if she could see you like this.“ He came over and hugged his little brother close to his chest. Laurent buried his nose in his neck.

“I wouldn‘t let you go if I didn‘t know how much Damianos actually loves you.“ The words unclenched something in Laurent’s chest that he hadn’t known had been tense until that exact moment. He melted against his brother.

“Thank you Auguste. I love you.“

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now are you ready to get married?“ He sounded teasing but Laurent could see the wetness in his eyes and he did his best to ignore it. Auguste clearly wanted him to smile and laugh and not to be melancholic and crying.

“Yes.“

“Good. Let me escort you one last time.“ Auguste’s smile then was blinding, before he lowered his brother‘s veil over his face.

“Truly beautiful. He won’t be able to look away from you ever again.“ The alpha joked and then he offered Laurent his arm before the doors were opened and they stepped through the doorway into the hall filled with people.

The guests stood as they entered and the music reverberated around them. Laurent smiled, although most attendees wouldn’t be able to see his face under the veil. He didn’t hesitate and he didn’t stumble. He was almost sure he could hear whispers traveling through the crowd.

When they reached the end of the aisle and he stood essentially before Damianos, Laurent wanted to bite his lip from nervousness and peek at him, but he didn‘t. He held his gaze carefully trained to the floor, until Auguste took his hand and guided it towards the other alpha, his soon-to-be husband.

“Take good care of him, Sicyon. Promise me.“

Laurent could hear all the emotions in Damianos‘ reply when he said, “I promise. I will.“

Auguste nodded and went to take his place beside his wife who smiled and took his hand in hers.

Laurent turned towards his new alpha. He looked devastatingly dashing. And for a second the omega almost forgot what he had to do. However, he soon regained his composure and walked up the stairs. It was hard in the dress but he managed, not to a small part because Damianos’ grip around his hand was strong and sure and he could steady himself.

Finally, he stood across from Damianos. He held his eyes on chest level like it was expected from him. Half the empire’s nobility was watching after all and while his father wasn’t in attendance, his uncle certainly was. Laurent had no desire to be lectured on his wedding day and he was sure his uncle would find an opportunity to lecture him should he do something less than perfect.

He only listened with one ear to the ceremony, he needed more of his focus directed towards keeping his eyes where they should remain, but paid enough attention to say “I do” at the right moment. Still, the moment of truth came when Damianos lifted his veil over his head. Laurent could feel the tug of the fabric in his hair when it tumbled down his back.

A gasp could be heard from the alpha before him, and another from the crowd of guests. The urge to look up was almost overwhelming, but he wasn’t allowed, Laurent reminded himself sternly.

Damianos stepped closer and cradled his face in his big hands, before pressing his lips to Laurent’s forehead.

“You look stunning,” the alpha murmured before pulling back and Laurent allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

The papers were signed, the empress had congratulated them personally while her husband had invited Laurent to visit the palace as soon as the season started again in April, then they had taken their leave and now the feasting was well on its way and Damen was still unable to look away from his groom.

He had been sure that he was dreaming when Laurent had entered on Auguste‘s arm, and when he had finally been allowed to lift the veil, he almost stopped breathing right there because the omega looked otherworldly.

There had been speeches, toasts and congratulations to him. Nikandros had thrown an arm around his shoulders, told him, „I told you so!“, and punched him in the upper arm with more force than strictly necessary and added, “you better take care of him like he deserves, Damianos, or I will come and hunt you down.” This had surprised Damen only for a split second. He still remembered how his best friend had threatened him to make Laurent happy or he’d do it himself and that moment had apparently been more than an empty warning. However, he didn’t have time to dwell on the implications, as alphas slapped him on the back, some of them with jealousy in their eyes, some with genuine happiness written over their faces and some others with a leer.

Soon his husband would retire and Damen would be left behind to wait. Wait long enough for Laurent to prepare, wait long enough for Juliette to reappear, wait long enough for the other alphas to cheer on him while they drank enough to pass out. Something he wouldn’t do. He needed to be in full control and more than some wine wasn’t an option for him.

Makedon beside him however seemed determined to drink as much as he could and hang off of Damen’s shoulder and shout in his ear, “I knew it, my boy. Finally. I thought I’d die unhappy.”

He decided to just bear with it, especially because it made Laurent smile every time.

When the omega rose and retired with Juliette, the older alpha however seemed like completely changed. He looked at Damen with something close to worry, seemingly sober. It was disconcerting to say at least.

“Follow me, my boy.” And with these words Makedon made his way through the drunken nobles and Damen obeyed him and followed in his wake. They sat down in a secluded parlor and Makedon turned around to face him.

“Listen to me, Damianos, I know I’m not your father by blood, but for me you’re a son and I want your marriage to be a happy one, so listen closely to what I have to tell you now, do you understand?” There were not the slightest traces of his drunken behavior left and Damen could only nod. He had seldomly seen the older man as serious as he was in that moment and that told him enough about the importance of his words.

“This might make you uncomfortable, but I doubt that anyone has ever told you about these things. It’s not talked about in polite company after all and your mother died before you were old enough to discuss these things with someone while your father certainly had no interest in or knowledge of the topic, I assume.”

The older man leaned back in the armchair and rubbed one hand over his face. Damen was more than slightly taken aback, but he didn’t interrupt. However, when the silence stretched and grew almost unbearably stifling, he cautiously remarked, “You know that you’re more of a father figure than my own father ever was, Makedon. You don’t have to worry about whatever you want to tell me, I’ll take your advice gratefully. Even if it might be a bit uncomfortable.”

This seemed to relax the other alpha. “Alright. Waiting doesn’t make this any easier and I forgot my drink, unfortunately. First of all, I was never married, as you well know, but that doesn’t mean that I was never in love.”

Damen nodded slowly. “I understand.”

“Good. Well, the omega I was in love with was from very good house. She was from the south, exceptionally beautiful, intelligent and the kindest human I ever met in all my years on this earth. She was also married to another alpha.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, my boy. That was a long time ago and in the end she was almost happy. She had a beautiful boy with the alpha and raised him with all the love she had inside her. I’ve never seen her smile like she did when she looked at her child.”

Damen studied the man closely. A feeling spread through him, it was not dread, but it was deeply melancholic and he had a rising suspicion to who the omega in question could have been.

“But that’s not the important part here, Damianos. What’s important is that she confided in me. And she told me about omega education in the highest classes and how much she hoped that her son wouldn’t be an omega. Which he isn’t by the way.” Makedon took a deep breath and looked at Damen. “There are some things in omega education, Damianos, that shouldn’t be allowed. It’s barbaric and it turns my stomach when I think about it. But you need to know or you might misunderstand your husband before you even start with your marriage.”

The younger man sat back too. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself. “Tell me. I need to know.”

“Just- It’s important that you know that most families don’t adhere to these things anymore. But the ducal house of Aran and Allier is very set on tradition and your husband was brought up with the strictest education any omega of this generation endured. I realized from his behavior. No omega from a moderate family acts like the Duke Consort.”

The reminder that Laurent was actually married to him and shared his title now, made Damen dizzy with happiness. It was almost enough to distract him from the uncomfortable topic Makedon was about to address.

“So, there is no pretty way to say that, Damianos. Omega’s from noble families are traditionally forbidden from touching themselves for pleasure, ever. Do you understand?”

Damen tilted his head in confusion. “I think so?” It sounded crazy to his own ears, but that couldn’t be why Makedon looked so absolutely stricken with horror.

“Ever. Damianos. When I tell you that I mean under **_no_** circumstances.”

Damen wanted to tell him that, yes, he had heard him the first time, but then he paused for a moment. His eyes widened and his mouth opened with an unasked question. He forced the words over his lips, “but surely during a heat-,” he broke off, not able to ask the question.

“No. Never. Imagine yourself in rut and not able to touch.” Makedon’s dark eyes were fixed on his face. The thought alone made Damen shudder.

“And nests aren’t allowed either. It’s too pedestrian. There’s no comfort or love around them. Purity is more important than their health.”

“But my mother always told me how important a nest is for an omega. It was my favorite place on earth during my childhood.” Damen carded his fingers through his hair in distress. This couldn’t be true, could it?

“It is very important to them. But your mother only started nesting after your father abandoned her and moved to Marlas permanently. Before that, she never would.” Makedon sighed. “I told you this because your wedding night shouldn’t end in a disaster, not when you love him so much. I want you to be happy, both of you and you need to talk to him before anything happens. It’s important to listen to what he wants and you need to listen closely, because he won’t protest out loud.”

Damen nodded, overwhelmed by the reality that Laurent had never been allowed to touch himself during heat. “But how can they do it? I don’t think I could ever control myself like that, not during a rut.”

“Damianos, it’s always in relation to what you can lose if you don’t. They have much more to be afraid of than any alpha could ever imagine.” The older man sighed. “Also, you shouldn’t talk to me about this, but your husband. I just wanted you to know and be prepared. “

Damen nodded, Makedon was right. He’d have to talk to Laurent before all of this.

“Thank you so much, Makedon.” He stood and hugged the other alpha hard. “I’m happy you’re here with me and I’m really grateful that you told me.”

The man grunted something that sounded suspiciously like, “let me back to my drinks. I need a few after this conversation.” Damen let him go with a firm pat on his shoulder and another “thank you.”

Then he made his way back to the hall, where he found Juliette sitting beside Auguste. He wandered over, slight trepidation coiling in his stomach. Juliette looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Are you nervous?” She asked in a conspiratorial tone.

“I’m not sure. Should I be?”

She giggled, it was heartening. “Maybe? I remember Auguste, he was nervous. I just advise you to talk to Laurent. I think it would calm both of you down.”

He nodded. “Then I’ll take my leave.”

Auguste glared at him. “If you hurt him, I’ll have your head, Sicyon, don’t forget. And it wouldn’t please me if I had to make my brother a widower so soon.”

Damen chuckled. “I promise, Acquitart, you won’t have to kill me. I would never hurt him if I can help it. Why is everybody trying to intimidate me?” He shook his head and didn’t really expect an answer to his _rhetoric_ question.

“Because you broke omega’s hearts like other people changed their shirts, Damianos,” Nikandros remarked with a smirk and Auguste nodded. “He’s right. I was there.”

“And broke your own share of hearts, Acquitart. Don’t act all innocent now just because your lovely wife sits beside you. I was the one trying to get you two to behave.”

“Yes, and now you’re the only one still unmarried, Dice,” Auguste shot back, his glare now directed at Nikandros, who laughed.

“That’s not true and you know it. Mykon is still a bachelor and he will be one for far longer than I will. At least, I’m capable of talking to an omega without offending them in the first two minutes.”

Damen saw his opportunity to leave and did just that.

When he stood before Laurent’s bedroom door, his heart beat hard enough that he was sure anybody could hear it. He lifted his hand and knocked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!   
> This is part two of the wedding. I don't want to spoil your reading experience, so no preview for you xD  
> Just thank you so much for your support and love for this story. I feel very treasured ❤️  
> Best wishes,   
> Alina

Laurent was nervous and he knew it. It might be unbecoming and stupid, but he couldn’t help himself. Estelle helped him out of his clothes while Juliette looked at him with calm eyes and offered him a cup of wine and a chocolate. The room was foreign, he had just been moved here after the wedding. The rooms of the Duchess or, in his case, the Duke Consort were airy and richly decorated. Although they were still almost modest in comparison to the rooms Laurent had been used to in his father’s home. This was the south after all and the architecture was still a bit plainer than the one in the north. Laurent certainly liked it better. It unfolded the potential of the room and colors perfectly.

“The wedding was beautiful,” Juliette remarked casually, as if to lighten the mood, but Laurent wasn’t in a bad mood, he was _nervous_. He didn’t know what to expect. Distractedly, he stared at the candle holder across the room. The flames flickered and painted moving shadows over the walls from the slight draft due to the open window.

Estelle had insisted on opening the window to air out the room one last time before the consummation of their vows. He hadn’t had the heart to tell her that it was November and slightly chilly. And in the end he was almost grateful to her for her foresight, because he was hot and the clothes left his body in an excruciatingly slow pace. When Estelle unlaced his corset and he could breathe again, he took a deep breath that expanded his lungs, the fresh air soothed his frayed nerves.   
“It was perfect,” he agreed finally and she smiled, relieved. Probably realizing that she wouldn’t have to deal with an unwilling omega but with an unsure one. But she waited and Laurent was endlessly grateful to her for that small mercy. He let Estelle wash him, removing the perfumes and sweat from his skin and closed his eyes for a moment. Ignoring the people in the room with him, the hundred flickering candles around him, the opulence of his new quarters and the fact that he would soon be no virgin anymore was easier than he would have assumed. However, when Estelle pulled the flimsy nightgown over his head and wrapped him in his dressing gown, he knew that the time had come for him to face reality.

The older omega left after inquiring if they needed anything else and both of them declined and then he was alone with Juliette.

“What am I wearing? That’s not mine.” He furrowed his brow as he tugged at the neckline of his nightgown. It was really indecent if he studied it more closely. He closed the dressing gown around himself more securely.

“I know that this isn’t yours, this is one of my wedding gifts to you. It looks very good on you, I knew already, but it’s perfect. Damianos won’t know where to look first.” She smirked and Laurent laughed, the nervousness making him emotional. The woman looked at him and her eyes almost pierced his soul. He felt vulnerable and entirely too naked before her inquiring gaze.

“There is no need to be afraid.” Juliette came and tugged him towards the bed to sit down. She looked so worried and warm that Laurent couldn’t help the words from tumbling over his lips.

“I’m not afraid. I’m insecure and nervous. Juliette, I have no idea what’s going to happen.”

She pursed her lips, disapproval clear on her pretty face. “I already suspected that nobody told you anything. Well then, I’ll do it.” She patted his hand and smiled again, all warm and kind and Laurent was so grateful to her.

“First of all, this will not influence your heat cycle at all. The tales you might have heard from the maids that you’ll go into heat just because you consummate your marriage are not true. It might hurt a little but if he’s careful it won’t hurt for long. The most important part to know about is the size difference, I assume. You don’t have to be scared. Damianos is an alpha after all and he will be big. However, it’s still pretty normal to be surprised. _I_ was surprised and I had a better idea than most.”

Laurent pressed his lips together, thinking hard while trying to forget that she was referring to his brother of all people. “How will it even fit? I touched myself once,” here he blushed, but Juliette only hummed in encouragement, “and even two fingers were such a tight fit, it hurt.”

She giggled, but it was not to laugh at him, but more in embarrassed enjoyment. “It will fit just fine, believe me. Your body can accustom with preparation and it will feel wonderful. It’s not the same if you’re alone.” Now she blushed, but forged on, “And when he knots you for the first time, I assure you, there is nothing comparable.”

Laurent bit his lip and looked at her. “Then- it will be good?”

“I hope so. For me it’s always good, very good and I’m sure Damianos loves you too much to make it anything less than wonderful for you.” She hugged him to her and he exhaled slowly.

“What should I do?” This was the question currently occupying the bigger part of his brain. He was sure it was silly, he shouldn’t be worried, Damianos knew that he had no idea, but what if he was a disappointment? Somehow, he suspected that it wasn’t true that alphas enjoyed an omega that was silent, motionless and didn’t respond at all like his teachers tried to make him believe. After all most of the things they had taught him had been untrue so why shouldn’t this be untrue too? Not that he would ever bring the topic up in polite company under normal circumstances. This was an exception and he was sure Juliette would forgive him.

“I know this might sound stupid, but just do whatever feels right. Ask if you’re unsure or if you want to try something. The most important thing is that you’re not afraid to say something. I know, you were taught to never impose your wishes on an alpha, but it’s important in a marriage that you can tell your partner how you feel.” She murmured the words, as if she was afraid that uttering them too loudly would provoke their teachers into materializing right before them. Laurent would’ve laughed if he couldn’t relate to her trepidation. He was still sure that one wrong word could rain punishment of unimaginable severity upon them.

Laurent nodded against her shoulder. “I think so too. When I see Auguste and you I always think that I want something like that for myself too.”

She stroked his hair and whispered, “he loves you, so much, Laurent. He couldn’t look away from you for a second today and the expression on his face is always so utterly smitten when he sees you.”

The candles around them flickered again and then Laurent pulled back. “Thank you Juliette. I think I’m fine now. You should go back to the celebration. I will see you tomorrow.”

She nodded and slowly walked to the door, there she hesitated for a moment before a mischievous smile took over her face, “don’t force yourself out of bed tomorrow. Maybe you’ll find yourself unwilling to part from your- husband so fast.”

Laurent laughed incredulously and ushered her out of his chambers. She went with a giggle and a wave and he was left behind in his dressing gown and a flimsy nightgown and his thoughts.

Slowly, he walked to the open window and looked outside. The view was stunning, it was even more beautiful than the view from the guest quarters and he was sure he could stay in his rooms for hours on end without being bored, provided that he had enough books to entertain him. But he was sure that wouldn’t be an issue, not with Damianos, who had let him read everything even back when they hadn’t been married.

With this rather heartening thought he closed the window and ventured further in the room, coming to stand before the mirror. He opened his dressing gown and looked down at himself. The white nightgown was translucent and absolutely indecent. It was loose around his body, but it hid absolutely nothing. The material was so thin he was sure it would rip with only a tug. The neckline was wide and it continued to slip over one shoulder and exposed his collarbones. He really liked it. The curves and planes of his body were visible through the silky material. He hoped Damianos would like it too. With a smile he closed the dressing gown again and made his way over to the bed. He stared down at the mattress, thinking about what would probably happen soon. The feeling in his stomach wasn’t only nervousness and he knew it. There was something close to excitement there too.

He hadn’t touched himself often yet, still not really able to let go completely and everytime the tension had knotted his shoulder muscles together so tightly that the experience wasn’t all that pleasurable. But he tried to change his mind about this. He knew, objectively, that what his father and his teachers had made him believe wasn’t right and he tried his hardest to change what had been ingrained in his head as soon as they deemed him old enough.

With a low sigh he sat on the bed. He would just wait here, in the shine of the candles and try to calm down his racing heart. Breathing calmly, he sat and waited.

He had almost managed to keep his pulse to a normal rate when the knock sounded through the door. Immediately, his heartbeat shot up in frequency and the blood rushed through his body, he could actually hear it in his ears.

“Come in.”

* * *

Damen pushed open the door and walked into the room before closing it behind him. Carefully, he looked at the floor, because he needed to be clear-headed for what he wanted to tell his husband and he wasn’t sure he’d manage if he caught a glimpse of him. He took a deep breath and had to close his eyes for a second. He could smell Laurent pure and wonderful in the air. There were no perfumes cloying in his nose and keeping him from scenting the omega.

The low gasp audible in the silence that followed almost undid all of his resolve to keep his eyes lowered. He didn’t know where to begin, he wanted to reassure Laurent that they didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. He wanted to tell him that he’d wait if that was what the omega wanted. But somehow all the words felt clumsy in his mouth and he couldn’t force them over his lips.

“I’m not afraid.” This simple sentence was like a punch to the gut. The air left Damen’s lungs in a rush and he couldn’t stop himself from looking up at his husband now.

Laurent sat on the bed, his dressing gown wrapped around his form, his hair free and falling around his shoulders. He looked so utterly undressed that Damen had to support himself on the back of a chair.

“I’m not afraid, but I’m nervous and I have only a slight idea of what is to come.” Something possessive and hungry rose in Damen. He had never felt so full of desire as in this moment. The beast inside of him wanted to take and mark, but he pushed it down.

Slowly, he advanced on the bed. The man in it watched him come with wide eyes. The candles painted shadows over his body and it was an entrancing sight, Damen thought.

“For me it’s not enough if you’re not afraid, Laurent. I want you willing, I want you to desire it, to desire me.” His voice was rough and when he stood before the bed, he could see the pulse beating away fast and hard under the omega’s skin. This made him pause. He could _see_ the omega’s pulse fluttering under the milky white skin. There was no collar. Damen’s mouth watered despite his best intentions.

Laurent met his gaze with unwavering certainty. “I am willing and I desire you, although I don’t know what that entails.”

His bravery was without a doubt one of the many things Damen loved about his husband. He reached out slowly, a pleased noise escaping him when Laurent leaned forward and his fingers touched the soft, blond hair. It was just as silky as it looked and the alpha carded the tips of his fingers through the waves.

“Did you ever touch yourself for pleasure before?“ Damen needed to know, he had to be certain about the level of Laurent’s willingness to follow the rules set by his father. And he needed to know how much the omega actually knew about pleasure.

Promptly the young man in his bed blushed and lowered his gaze. “I did.“

The alpha did his best to hide his surprise. He hadn‘t expected that, but then, Laurent had never been one to need much encouragement to break free from the stifling boundaries surrounding him.

Damen imagined how the omega might have tentatively caressed one hand down his body, pinching a pink nipple, teasing spread thighs and reaching his flushed, hard cock. A pleased sound slipped over his lips.

“Good. That’s good.“

Laurent looked back up, the astonishment written all over his face. “I shouldn‘t have done it. I wasn‘t supposed to.“

And there it was, the thing that made the alpha want to change everything about omega customs. Laurent looked ashamed, ashamed for something so completely natural and beautiful. Damen cupped his cheek in his hand and tilted his head back. “It pleases me to think about how you touched yourself, Laurent. I would never forbid you to take pleasure in yourself.“

The blond opened his mouth but no sound came out. His lush lips called to Damen like a Siren song.

“Would you allow me to kiss you?“ he asked softly, his gaze flickering to Laurent’s eyes and staying there when he saw the blown pupils almost swallowing the blue of his irises.

“Yes.“ The omega replied firmly and rose to his knees on the mattress to reach Damen better, who still stood before the bed.

The alpha was very sure that this was the most erotic moment in his life. He might have slept with a number of other people, but seeing this man, whom he had desired for months now, rise to his knees on his bed to look up to him with trust and vulnerability and cautious anticipation written all over his face, this might be enough to kill him on the spot.

He felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. He would have laughed a year ago had someone had the nerve to predict this future for him. He, Damianos d’Akielos, Duke of Sicyon, nervous because of a simple kiss.

Slowly he reached out to frame Laurent’s face with his hands, almost expecting the omega to flinch away. A ridiculous thought because the man didn’t look anxious and his scent was clear of fear. Still, Damen was flustered beyond belief.

“Tell me if something I do displeases you, please, love,” he whispered before bringing their mouths together. Laurent’s hand came up to wrap around his wrists and a low whimper left his lips. It was muffled against Damen’s mouth.

After another second of glorious, perfect contact the alpha pulled back, it cost him an almost immeasurable amount of effort to do so. He couldn’t look away from those soft, full lips and he wanted to kiss them again, but he’d promised Laurent to do nothing that would displease him. Instead he brushed his thumb over a sharp cheekbone. He had wanted to do that for a long time and it almost compensated him for the loss of the soft mouth against his own.

“Why did you stop?” His husband asked, surprise and disappointment evident in the tone of his voice.

Damen’s eyes snapped up. “Would you like me to kiss you again?”

“Please, and don’t stop.” The omega actually tugged him closer by the grip he had around his wrists and Damen went only too willingly. Their second kiss was even better than their first one. Now that Damen knew that Laurent enjoyed it too, he let some of his inhibitions fall away. He tilted the omega’s head back and moved his lips against his husband’s. And Laurent was a fast study. He didn’t resist when Damen’s hand slipped into his hair, but he didn’t stay idle either. He returned the kiss slowly, copying Damen’s movements.

When the alpha pulled back this time, removing his hand from the soft, golden waves, both of them sucked in a lungful of air and stared at each other. The omega’s hair was mused where Damen had buried his hand in it. He wanted to dishevel him completely, the alpha part of him roaring to just take, take, _take_.

“That’s not all, is it?” The words left Laurent’s mouth in a curious, slightly excited and almost teasing tone and Damen couldn’t help but laugh.

“To kissing? Certainly not. Would you like more?” He felt a tingle in the tips of his fingers where they were still pressed against his husband’s skin.

“Yes.” Blue eyes eyes burned into him and Damen needed a moment to catch his breath, then he pressed one knee onto the edge of the mattress to be more at eye-level with the omega and insisted, “You will tell me if you want to stop.”

Laurent nodded seriously, “I will, I promise. And-,“ here he paused for a second, “thank you, Damianos, for telling me that I can.”

Damen smiled at him, “you’re my husband, my omega and I love you, I want to make you happy.”

“You do. You make me happier than I could ever have anticipated or even hoped to be.” His scent was all soft and conveyed the sincerity of his words better than any additional words could ever have.

This made the adoring, tender feelings in Damen’s heart swell and he knew that even if tonight would lead to nothing more than some kisses, it would be the best night of his life so far. Nobody had ever trusted him with something so soft and vulnerable as Laurent had with his sincerity and honesty. It humbled him to think that this strong, beautiful person opened up to him like a flower to sunshine.

He brought their mouths together again and felt Laurent’s hands wander up his arms. The omega eagerly returned his kiss and Damen felt secure enough to playfully pull his lower lip between his own and give a gentle tug. The omega gasped in surprise, but didn’t pull back or push the alpha away. When he did it the second time, Laurent pressed closer, his fingers digging into Damen’s upper arms.

This reaction more than anything else gave Damen the final push to open his mouth against Laurent’s and tracing the seam of his lips with his tongue. Another surprised gasp could be heard closely followed by a quiet whimper. The grip of the omega’s hands tightened and he opened his mouth without hesitation. His scent grew heavier, sweeter and the alpha almost growled in pride and satisfaction.

His taste exploded on Damen’s tongue and with a vicious growl, he deepened the kiss, burying his hand in Laurent’s hair and delving in deeper. He tasted the wine the omega had drunk in his mouth and something sweet, like chocolate. The arousal coiled tightly in his gut, he was sure it had to be evident in his scent too and his husband had to know, without the perfumes masking his natural pheromones.

Slowly, he stroked his tongue along Laurent’s, who made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan and tentatively picked up this new kind of kiss too. The first touch of his tongue against Damen’s lips made him groan in delight and pleasure and he coaxed Laurent back into his mouth. The omega followed without a second’s pause.

When he pulled back this time, both of them were breathing hard. Laurent looked flushed, his lips were slightly swollen and his hair an absolute mess and Damen had to take a step back, otherwise he might’ve pinned him against the bed and ravished him right then.

“That was really good,” Laurent finally stated as soon as his breathing had calmed down a little.

Damen nodded, his voice was gravelly when he replied, “Yes, it was.”

His husband fiddled with the edge of the blanket, now sitting on his haunches and observing him through his lashes. He was the loveliest view Damen had ever laid his eyes upon. Then something in his face hardened in resolve and he asked, without a waver in his voice, “Would you come back and sit down please?”

The request made Damen’s pulse speed up again, this time not from nerves but arousal. With measured strides, he advanced on the head of the bed and sat down leaning against the headboard, his eyes never leaving the omega before him. He took off his boots and swung his legs up on the mattress, watching Laurent observe his every movement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers 🥰 Thank you all for your amazing support!  
> For this chapter I just want to tell you: it's getting hot in here 🔥. Although we're not yet at the explicit content 👀 xD

Laurent had always thought that Damianos was a very attractive man. Even back when they didn’t know each other and the alpha had casually flirted with him, he had spared more than one minute to acknowledge the fact that the man was handsome. 

As a result, he wasn’t surprised at all when part of his thoughts drifted to curious anticipation as soon as the alpha entered his bedroom. Damianos had obviously changed. He wore a loose, white shirt tucked in black trousers and nothing else. His hair was slightly damp, Laurent suspected that he had taken a bath. And indeed, only seconds later the first traces of the alpha’s scent reached his nose, it was delicious. 

With that insight in the back of his mind, he wasn’t even caught off guard, when the kissing turned out to be the best thing he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Damianos’ lips against his set him on fire and he wanted more and more and more. When he felt the alpha’s tongue slip into his mouth, he worried for a second that he might pass out from the dizzying desire spreading through him like a wildfire. He was a bit astonished by his own daring when he followed Damen’s tongue into the alpha’s mouth, but then the thought was wiped from his mind when his husband groaned and held him a little tighter.

Moments later, Damianos had taken some steps back and they were staring at each other, both breathing hard. But Laurent wanted more. He had no idea what exactly he wanted, but he knew that he wanted whatever the alpha had to offer. When Damianos followed his request to sit down without hesitation, he bit his lip to keep from making a sound. The alpha sat against the headboard, fixing him with his gaze and Laurent stared back.

“Are you sure you want me here, in your bed?” Damianos’ voice was rough and quiet and the omega felt a jolt of arousal wander through his body. He closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts.

“I am. I want you here.” He looked back into the dark eyes of his new alpha, “I want you.”

Damianos exhaled heavily, the air rushing out of him. His whole body tensed in response to Laurent’s words. He looked like a predator ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey, but Laurent saw the danger and ran straight for it. Because he was sure that it would be worth it in the end. 

Feeling bold, he undid the sash of his dressing gown. It slipped open around his body.

“What is this?” Damianos asked in a low growl. Laurent could feel his husband’s gaze like a caress over his form. Slowly, he pushed the dressing gown down over his shoulders. He pressed his lips together, clenching his hands nervously.

“My nightgown?” It sounded a lot like a question. He wasn’t sure what to think of Damianos’ tone of voice. Was he displeased? “Do I not please you?” 

The alpha still leaned back against the headboard, his legs spread out before him, his arms at his side, but a tension to his body that made Laurent stop short in his movements.

“Do you not please me?” Damianos finally leaned forward and reached out for Laurent’s hand. He pulled him closer with a strong grip around his fingers. “Quite the opposite, love. Do you have any idea how pretty you look like this?”

The omega felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He shook his head, because honestly, he had no idea. A lot of people had told him that he was beautiful, _Damianos_ had told him that he was, but then he was always dressed in the most expensive dresses available in the empire, his hair in complicated up-dos, his good manners like a shield around him.

Nobody had ever seen him like this.

“You’re gorgeous.”

The words washed over Laurent like a tender touch. He shuddered, and looked away. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. But still, the words reached a part inside of him that had always been there but never acknowledged before. Strong fingers turned his head back, until he looked straight at his husband.

“You’re breathtaking. Absolutely stunning. I’m a very lucky man, love.” Damianos looked at him intently, his whole focus on the omega and Laurent felt his breath hitch. “You please me immensely, my dear.”

This time Laurent wasn’t surprised when his whole body shook with pleasure. He gasped, while all tension left him and a fuzzy, warm feeling spread through his limbs. It felt amazing but it was so incredibly embarrassing. He might not be surprised by his reaction anymore, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel ashamed. Yet, Laurent had no way of averting his gaze from the alpha’s intense stare. He had to look back into those warm, chocolate brown eyes and bare his own vulnerability before the man.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. Your reactions please me very much. Whatever you desire, I shall give it to you.” The alpha smiled, it was a predatory smile, and it stirred the arousal coursing through Laurent’s veins.

“You’re truly exquisite, Laurent d’Akielos.” Damianos’ thumb brushed over the blond’s lower lip. A quiet moan slipping out into the room, when the alpha increased the pressure. The scent gland in his wrist was close enough for the omega to smell only him. His scent was so much better like this than on the soft cloth exchanged during their courting. Laurent closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Daringly, he licked over the tip of the finger on his lip.

His husband groaned quietly before pushing his thumb in further and that was all the encouragement Laurent needed. He closed his mouth around the digit and licked it again.

“That’s it, love. Goodness, you’re beautiful. Suck on it.”

Laurent did, the skin tasted clean, slightly salty and he observed his alpha‘s face closely when he licked another tentative stripe up the whole length of his finger. Damianos’ pupils were blown wide, his eyes fixed on Laurent’s mouth as he pulled his thumb out slightly only to push it back in.

“Look at you, love. A natural, I dare say. You have no idea how perfect you look like this. And your mouth-,“ here he broke off and groaned when the omega dragged the edge of his teeth over the pad of his thumb carefully. 

“I thought about your mouth a lot, sweet thing. You can‘t even imagine what I thought about. Beautiful innocent. I felt almost guilty afterwards hadn‘t I known that I‘d think about it again.“

Laurent looked up at him with wide eyes. What could have been bad enough that a man like Damianos felt actually guilty just imagining it. He didn’t pull back to ask, because this, sucking on his husband’s finger, was arousing on such a primal level that he didn’t want to stop. He had no idea when he’d be allowed to touch the alpha like that again and he intended to soak up every single minute of this intense and complete focus on him, the desire in Damianos’ eyes making his head spin.

“I want to touch you, love. Can I?“ Laurent nodded in response, suckling a little harder, before dragging his tongue up up up over the pad of the thumb. His husband wrapped his free hand around his waist, touching the soft fabric of his nightgown and Laurent felt goosebumps break out over his whole body. The hand was warm, the heat seeping into his skin without delay, making him want to squirm and it was strong and large and Laurent wanted more contact. He whined low in his throat and pulled off, the regret imminent.

“Can I-,“ he had no idea how to ask the question repeating in his mind over and over again. One part of himself was horrified by his own behavior and he needed all of his self-control to push this part deep down and let himself feel. There was no room for even more boldness. Helpless he sat beside his husband, desire burning through his veins but with no way of asking for what he wanted. 

Fortunately, the alpha seemed to interpret his aborted question right. “Would you like to touch me?“

Laurent nodded, his cheeks heating even more, while keeping his gaze fixed on the mattress. He felt Damianos’ other hand come around his waist and he was pulled even closer, until his knees bumped against one strong thigh. 

“Go on, love. Touch me any way you’d like.” The alpha sounded soft, it helped immensely with Laurent’s insecurities. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and placed it on one broad shoulder, covered in soft cotton. He could feel the muscles move under his hand when his husband moved his hand further up Laurent’s body. 

His lips parted. His other hand coming up to rest against Damianos’ other shoulder without him realizing it. He felt along the tendons of the alpha’s strong shoulders, following them up to an uncovered neck where he brushed his fingertips against the warm skin. A silent breath rushed out of him at this innocent touch. 

His eyes intently on his hands, he let one of them travel lower, alongside the seam of the alpha’s shirt. Dark chest hair poked out from the open V where the white cotton parted. Laurent was absolutely fascinated. He let his fingers wander inwards, until they touched the naked skin there. He was only too aware of the hands resting on his waist and back and when they gripped him just a little harder in response to his exploration, he couldn’t help the quiet gasp tumbling over his lips. 

“Good. You’re doing so well, love. Don’t be afraid. One word from you and I’ll stop.” The deep voice of his husband close to his ear made him bite his lip. He lifted his gaze.

They had never been this close before. He could see a faint scar above Damianos’ right eyebrow. The urge to touch him there was so overwhelmingly intense that Laurent gave in. He didn’t think about how incredibly disrespectful he was when he touched the tip of his index finger to the scar. 

“What happened?”

Damianos chuckled. “I was young and stupid. It happened when I was seventeen during an okton competition where I was too distracted by an omega in attendance to concentrate properly. A spear grazed me, it was nothing serious but it left its traces and it taught me that everything had its time and place and I would do good to keep that in mind.”

Laurent smiled and felt finally comfortable enough to look at his husband. “Are you always this reckless with a beautiful omega paying you attention or was that a special occasion?”

“Well, after that I didn’t feel the urge to impress an omega with my skill anymore until this beautiful debutant decided to attend the okton with his brother and I almost lost my head over trying to prove that I was, without a doubt, his best prospect,” he replied, his fingers tensing on Laurent’s body, “so I’d conclude that it needs a special kind of attention to make me this reckless.”

The omega licked his lips, before leaning in to kiss him softly. The surprised, but pleased noise from Damianos rewarding his boldness. 

“I’m sure said omega was never in need of any convincing that you were his best prospect,” Laurent stated when he pulled back and his husband groaned and closed his eyes.

“Love, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. Oh, how I want you.” 

“You have me,” Laurent replied, his hand falling from Damianos’ forehead to his shoulder again. He felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one feeling this unreasonable wanting. Now that he knew that his husband really enjoyed his touch, he felt a bit more secure. His hands made their way from broad shoulders to strong upper arms. A tug around his middle made him flail and an undignified noise escaped his mouth as he was dragged into his husband’s lap without further ado. Startled and a little shocked, he looked up. The blacks of Damianos’ eyes were wide. Laurent felt almost breakable pressed up against his body. The thought sent a thrill to him, making him even hotter. He didn’t move away.

Quite the opposite. He placed both of his hands on the firm chest before him and lowered himself, until he sat firmly on the alpha’s thighs.

He wanted to know how Damianos would look without his shirt obscuring the view. The thought alone enough to deepen his blush. He couldn’t ask that, could he? That would be entirely too daring, even for him and his rebellious streak.

“What are you thinking about, love, that it has you blushing like that?” 

He didn’t answer, but his face felt hotter than ever before and he stared at the white cotton of the alpha’s shirt as if he could will it away with his gaze alone. It obviously was impossible, but apparently, his intense staring was enough of a clue for his husband.

“Would you like me to take off my shirt?” Damianos’ voice sounded rough and when Laurent slowly nodded again, pressing his lips together tightly, he didn’t imagine the low growl reaching his ears.

The alpha’s grip around his body grew firmer and he felt himself be maneuvered away from the strong, warm torso, before every touch left him and he could only look on, with wide eyes, as Damianos’ hands pulled his shirt over his head. Expanses of dark skin were laid bare before his eyes and Laurent felt the saliva pool in his mouth.

His husband looked-, he felt faint even while searching for the right words. He stared at the firm, bulging muscles of the alpha’s arms, the defined planes of his chest and the ridges of his stomach. He clenched his hands to fists on his thighs and swallowed hard. Laurent knew he couldn’t look away even if ordered. The flutter in his stomach intensified.

“Come here, love,” Damianos coaxed him and the omega didn’t hesitate. He shuffled closer until his knees rested on each side of the alpha’s hips and their torsos were almost touching.

“You’re exquisite, my sweet,” his husband murmured, before pressing their lips together again. Laurent moaned quietly when those large hands wrapped around his waist once again and pulled him even closer until he was pressed flush against Damianos’ body. The alpha coaxed his mouth open. 

Laurent knew this part, he knew he enjoyed it and that knowledge grounded him. He hesitantly touched his tongue to Damianos’, eliciting a low groan from his husband, who stroked one hand up over his whole spine into his hair. 

The omega shivered on his whole body from the touch. Nobody had ever touched him like this, the feeling was so overwhelming he almost passed out from pleasure. A noise, close to a whimper left him and was swallowed up by the kiss. He wanted more of this.

Cautiously he reached out and placed his hands on the alpha’s shoulders once again. The skin under his fingers was smooth and warm, the muscles hard and Laurent pressed himself even closer. When Damianos’ arm wrapped around his waist firmly the omega opened his mouth wider, trying to get more of him. The sensations were crashing over him, making him dizzy and it felt so so good.

They pulled apart for a second, both sucking air into their lungs and Damianos smiled at him. The smile had an edge to it, it was full of hunger, but Laurent could see how the alpha kept a tight rein on himself. 

“That’s it, love. Just like that. There’s nothing to be afraid of. You make me very happy.”

The words were almost as good as his touch and Laurent swallowed heavily once more, before kissing his husband again. 

Damianos tightened the grip in his hair and tilted his head back slightly. The tug on his scalp elicited a moan from Laurent. One of his hands slipped down over the alpha’s shoulder to his upper arm that was wrapped around him and he squeezed the muscle there. He scooted even closer. The arousal was pooling heavy in his gut. He could feel the slick wet his hole and another wave of surprised shame washed over him. 

Immediately, the alpha pulled back from him and loosened his grip in Laurent’s hair and the hold around his waist. 

“What’s wrong?”

The omega couldn’t very well tell him that he was getting wet from their kiss, like a whore in heat, could he now? Damianos would be appalled without a doubt. He turned his head away in shame. 

“Nothing. I apologize.” He regretted that he reacted like this. He didn’t want to stop, but he wasn’t supposed to feel like this, his body wasn’t supposed to react like this. If Damianos found out how lewd he was, he wouldn’t be able to fault him for leaving. And Laurent didn’t want him to leave. 

“Love, look at me.” The alpha sounded firm, although it was no command, and it was enough for the omega to lift his gaze back to the handsome face of his husband. “Tell me what happened. Did I hurt you? Did something not please you?”

Laurent had to hold back a laugh. The idea that any of the things they had done up to this point didn’t please him was so absurd that it almost eradicated any of his good manners.

“No. I like it very much. Too much even.” He felt his face flush once again at his words, but he held the alpha’s eyes. Damianos searched his face for another clue and then he smiled again. It was kind and warm and understanding and he replied, “You don’t have to be ashamed if you react to our kisses. I do too. It’s a very erotic experience after all. See?”

He took Laurent’s hand carefully in his own and brought it slowly to his groin. He provided Laurent with enough opportunity to pull back, but the omega didn’t want to pull back, it was simple like that. He wanted to feel his husband and he wasn’t sure he would have ever been daring enough to touch him out of his own volition.

The alpha pressed his hand over the bulge in his trousers and Laurent gasped. The flesh under his fingers was hard, he could feel it even through the layers of fabric and he looked up at Damianos in amazement.

“There’s nothing shameful about being affected.” The man still smiled kindly, it helped Laurent breath a little easier.

“Can I touch you too?” Damianos caressed the knuckles of one hand over his cheekbone in a tender gesture of affection.

“Yes,” Laurent breathed because he was hard and he had never had anybody else touch him there. He was glad that Damianos would be the first and only one to ever lay his hands on him like this.

The alpha let his hand drop, caressing over his chest and down down down until he fit his hand over the bulge in the front of Laurent’s nightgown. The omega moaned low in his throat. The contact, even through the layer of fabric felt incredible. His hole clenched on nothing and a small trickle of slick slipped out. He tried his best to keep it in, but it was no use. Mortified, he tried to pull back, but Damianos held him close still.

“Ah, my sweet, I can smell your wetness,” his nostrils flared when he took a deep breath.

Laurent gulped down the lump in his throat to answer, “I’m sorry. I- I have never before- I know I shouldn’t-.”

He was interrupted by the low growl of the alpha, “none of that, sweet thing. None of that. Don’t be scared.” Damianos smoothed one hand over his hair in a calming gesture. “You have no idea how erotic this is. You smell delicious and I want to eat you up, love.”

The omega stared at him incredulously. “But it’s dirty and lewd and an omega of my station shouldn’t get wet that easily. I’m a disgrace.” 

Now his husband growled even louder and pulled him as close as they could get. Laurent could feel the hard bulge of his husband’s groin pressing against him. “Do you realize how utterly untrue that is, love? You’re getting me harder with every second you’re here with me and I assure you, smelling you getting wet for me is the most sensual thing ever happening to me. Whatever you’ve been told is false and you shouldn’t waste one more thought on those words.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 🔥 Explicit content 🔥. For all of you who want to skip the explicit smut scene, this is your chance. Just don't read this chapter.   
> For all the others: Have fun with this monstrosity of almost 6200 words 😂. I hope you like it 🥰.

Laurent couldn’t help himself, the relief washing over him was so all encompassing that his brain had to stop working for a second. He pressed himself closer to Damianos’ erection, a low whine in his throat. Both of his hands found their place on the naked chest of the alpha, feeling his heartbeat under his palm. 

“Oh, my sweet, yes. Just like that. Goodness, I want to touch your wetness, would you let me?” Damianos breathed hard as he asked the question. Laurent bit his lips, reflecting for a moment how it might feel to have his alpha’s fingers there. The thought alone made a moan build in his throat.

“Please.” He rocked closer, suddenly very eager for the large hands of his husband to wander lower. “Please, Damianos, touch me.”

The alpha complied. His hands drifted lower over Laurent’s back in a firm, tender caress and the omega felt another shudder shake his body and then those large hands were on his backside. Damianos’ breath hitched when Laurent let his head fall back. The sensation was too much for him. He had never felt so good before in his entire life. He couldn’t even imagine how he’d feel when there was no fabric between his husband’s hands and his body. 

“Beautiful, simply beautiful, love. Gods, you should see yourself.” Damianos’ voice was gravely and the grip on Laurent’s backside tightened a little. The omega groaned because it was too much, not enough and entirely maddening at the same time. He wished for the alpha to just _do_ something.

“Please, Damianos. I-,” he broke off, not knowing what he was begging for, but the alpha seemed to know better, because his eyes fixed Laurent to his place.

“How far do you want to go tonight?”

All thoughts stilled in Laurent’s head. “What?” 

He had thought this would take one direction and one direction only. And although he knew that the alpha would never take him against his will, he had assumed that it was pretty obvious that he was more than willing.

“We’ll only go as far as you want to go, my love. So, I ask you again, how far do you want this to go tonight?”

The blond stared at his husband’s face. Completely overwhelmed by the possibilities that opened up before him. 

“I-,” he paused, not because he didn’t know what to say but because he had no idea how to formulate it. He tried again, all the while looking down at his hands on his husband’s upper body while the heat spread down over his skin, “I want to see you, all of you and I- I want you inside of me.”

Damianos tilted his chin back up and looked at him with arousal written all over his face.

“I’m happy to oblige, my sweet,” he sounded so sincere, Laurent wanted to kiss him again. “Did you think about the claiming? We can wait, if you’d like.”

Laurent had to close his eyes at the thought alone. Damianos would claim him, he’d be his alpha in every respect possible.

“No. I don’t want to wait. I’m yours, I want you to be my alpha completely. So please-.” He looked at the man with pleading eyes. 

“Whatever you want, love. Don’t be upset. I just need to know if you’re sure you want to do that tonight. We have all the time in the world. I would happily wait for you to be ready if you’re not yet.” Damianos smiled and stroked his hands over his backside. “You can’t think that I don’t want you, can you?”

Laurent pressed back into the touch. 

“Because, let me reassure you, love, I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you. You make me go mad with desire. I want you to be mine.”

“I am. Goodness, Damianos, I am.” What happened next surprised Laurent so much, he almost flinched back. The alpha pressed his whole face in his unadorned neck and inhaled deeply. The omega, who still felt very naked without a collar on his skin, gasped in a breath.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you. You just smell so delicious. I wanted to do that every day since the scent exchange. You have no idea what your scent does to me.” He could feel Damianos’ lips move against his skin as he spoke and he tipped his head back slightly, because he had never known how sensitive he was there. Every touch from Damianos on his neck sent shivers through his body in the best ways possible. The alpha squeezed his backside and dragged his nose up his neck. Laurent felt helplessly aroused in his firm grip. One of his hands moved to his husband’s hair to keep him in place, as small gasps tumbled over his lips. Every inhale carried the aroma of Damianos’ delicious scent with it, Laurent wanted to drown in it.

“Please.” The word left his mouth like a prayer and he alpha smiled against his skin. 

“Everything you want, love. Don’t forget what I told you. One word and we’ll stop. If you feel uncomfortable, you’ll tell me?”

Laurent hastened to agree, “Yes. I promise.” 

“Good. That’s very good, my sweet. Now, would you allow me to undress you?”

“Yes.” Laurent had no idea how they came to this point. He was practically begging the alpha to undress him. He had always thought his wedding night would be a chore, just another thing he’d have to do to please yet another alpha. But here he was and he couldn’t think anymore.

Damianos’ hands left his backside to pull the nightgown over his head and then Laurent sat in his lap, naked and vulnerable and more aroused than ever before in his life.

“Gorgeous, love. Better than a dream.” Damianos sounded reverently, he looked at Laurent as if he wanted to eat him up whole. The blond flushed with embarrassment and pleasure at the same time. 

“Look at you. So pretty for me.” The alpha reached out to stroke his fingers over the omega’s cheek and the blond leaned into the touch. 

“You are a vision, my love. Can I touch you?”

Laurent felt his blush deepen, he was sure it spread down over his neck, his fair complexion hiding nothing. But he was also very determined to overcome his embarrassment, after all up to that point it had been worth it every single time.

“Yes. Touch me, Damianos.”

The alpha put both his hands on Laurent’s shoulders, just to drag them down his arms until he reached the scent glands in the omega’s wrists. There he pushed his thumbs into the flesh, massaging them.

“Did I ever tell you how delicious you smell, love? Because the first time I opened the box with your scent inside I thought I’d lose my mind.”

Laurent bit his bottom lip, trying and failing to stay calm in the face of all those new sensations.

“I like how you smell too, Damianos. I-,” he stopped. He couldn’t tell him how _much_ he liked his scent now could he?

“What is it, my sweet? It’s very good that you like my scent. It means we’re compatible.”

Laurent felt the heat rise again to his cheeks. The alpha was certainly right, and he had already thought about the implications of that, but he felt the urge to tell Damianos the truth. 

“I know.” He paused for a second, before deciding that this was the moment of truth and that his husband had reacted very well to his honest admissions that he found him attractive and that he wanted him, so maybe this would apply here too?

“I touched myself for the first time with your scent in the air.” He looked at the man through his lashes, unsure of what he was expecting. The way Damianos groaned and wrapped his hands around his body certainly wasn’t it. 

“Really, my sweet?” He asked, his voice all raspy and full of want and Laurent was relieved that he hadn’t misjudged the situation.

“Yes.”

“Oh by the gods,” the alpha growled and let his hands drift lower. “Can I touch you more?”

“Please.” Laurent lifted his arms, scooting forwards in Damianos’ lap, until he sat astride the bulge in his husband’s trousers. When the alpha rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, Laurent felt the whimper slip over his lips before he even registered it. He clung to the strong shoulders before him and tried to keep up with the sensations washing through his body. 

“You like that, my sweet?” 

“Yes. _Yes_.” The omega gasped out when his husband pinched first one and then the other nipple gently. He only realized that he had started up a slow rocking motion when he could hear Damianos’ low growl. 

“The flush really goes all the way down.” The man sounded awed. “You’re so good for me, love. Such a natural. I’m a very lucky alpha.” He brought his lips to Laurent’s neck again and started pressing kisses into the skin there while his hands wandered even lower. The omega could feel them on his hips, encouraging his slow movements in Damianos’ lap. He wanted them even lower, but the alpha seemed happy to let them rest there.

“Please, Damianos, touch me more.”

His husband pulled back a bit and looked straight at him when his hands went to squeeze his buttocks. “Like this, my sweet?”

Laurent nodded vigorously. “Yes. Feels so good.” It was true. He felt almost faint with arousal. The large hands on his backside made his hole clench around nothing. He knew he was very wet now, could feel the first trickle of it slip down his thigh, but Damianos had said he didn’t mind, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad in the end.

The alpha’s fingers wandered closer to his crack and Laurent pushed back on them. He wanted-, he wanted his husband to touch him _there_. The low moan escaping him at the mere thought telling enough.

Damianos spread his cheeks and touched the tip of his index finger right over Laurent’s fluttering hole. He groaned. This felt so so good and he couldn’t remember ever being afraid of this. He pushed back eagerly, feeling embarrassment flooding his face with heat, but before he could apologize, the alpha sucked right over his scent gland in his neck and another gasp tumbled out of his mouth.

“That’s right, my sweet. You’re perfect. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Laurent had to gulp down the saliva pooling in his mouth at the words before he could respond. “Yes. Please. I want you to.”

Damianos huffed out a breath against his neck, his finger slowly dragging over Laurent’s hole.

“You’re so wet for me.” He pulled back from the omega’s neck to kiss him again. His lips were slick, his tongue insistent against Laurent’s. It made the blond’s head spin. His blood felt like liquid fire coursing through his body. He dragged the tip of his tongue over his alpha’s teeth, mapped out the hot mouth against his. Breathing was suddenly not important anymore. He wanted to crawl under his husband’s skin and remain there. However, Damianos was still half clothed under him.

“I want to see you, can I?” Laurent looked up at the alpha through his lashes when the kiss ended. He held his breath because he had no idea if his husband would appreciate him being so bold. However, the expression on the alpha’s face couldn’t be described differently than as eager relief.

“Everything you want, love. I already told you. But for that we need to move. Sit down for me, would you?” He sounded so kind and tender it made Laurent flush with pleasure. He carefully climbed out of the alpha’s lap and sat down in the middle of the bed. Damianos stood and started to undo his trousers. He pushed them down his legs with his undergarments and then he stood there naked beside the bed and Laurent could hear himself making a low noise. Juliette had warned him, but he had still massively underestimated how _big_ an alpha was.

He stared wide eyed at his husband’s member. It curved up to his body from a nest of dark curls, the knot was deflated and still it was enormous. How would all of it ever fit inside of him? 

The tip was glistening in the light of the candles. The length looked so hard. Laurent wasn’t sure what he had expected, but that wasn’t it. He had seen his own but it was nothing in comparison.

“Don’t be afraid, love. I’d never hurt you.” Damianos sounded calming, as if he was talking to a frightened deer. But Laurent wasn’t frightened, intimidated maybe, curious most definitely.

“Can I touch?”

A strangled sound escaped the alpha and then he asked, “you want to touch my cock, love?”

“Yes.” Laurent flushed, sure that this was the line of what Damianos could tolerate on lewdness and he was now crossing it. 

“Gods, yes. You don’t have to, my sweet. But if you want to, then go on.”

Surprised, the blond looked up. “I can?”

“Go on.” Damianos sounded encouraging, although a little faint and Laurent rolled onto his knees and shuffled closer to his husband. He reached out and wrapped one hand around the hard length. The flesh under his fingers was warm and silky, hard and pulsing. He marveled at its girth. Slowly, he trailed his fingers up to the glistening head and touched the slit there where the fluid was pooling. He spread it over the tip. The low groan from his husband alerted him to look back up and he would’ve pulled his hand back, were it not for the dark, burning gaze on him. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked shyly, loosening his grip even more.

“No, quite the opposite, my love. It feels incredibly good to have your hand on me.” Damianos stared down at him. His shoulders were tense and his thighs flexed before the omega’s eyes. The strong muscles bulging even more while he looked on. Laurent was fascinated, his free hand went to the thigh of the alpha and he caressed the flawless skin there. He trailed the tips of his fingers over the inside of one thigh and the scent gland there, up and up and up until he felt the silky feel of the alpha’s testicles.

“Can I?”

“Yes.” The word was breathlessly uttered and this time the omega didn’t have to look at the alpha’s face to know that his husband was aroused by his actions.

He rolled the heavy bollocks in one hand, caressing them with his thumb. He was still hesitant, not really knowing what to do with all this flesh in his hands. The alpha seemed to take pity upon him and his nonexistent knowledge. He placed one hand in Laurent’s hair and stroked over his head.

“Would you like me to show you how to touch it?”

“Yes.” Laurent looked up once again, seeing wonder and pride in his alpha’s face.

“Lick your hand, my sweet.” 

Laurent did. The palm of his hand tasted salty. When he presented the alpha with his now slightly wet hand, Damianos wrapped his own around and guided them to his- _cock_ , he had called it. He moved them up to the tip.

“Spread the fluid,” the alpha instructed him, “yes, like that. You’re doing exceptionally well, my sweet.” He moved their hands down again, until they were wrapped around his deflated knot. 

“Put a bit more pressure on it. Yes, perfect.”

Laurent followed the soft instructions eagerly and lost himself in the words of praise falling from his husband’s lips. The fuzzy feeling came back and he just wanted to _please_.

“Oh my sweet, you’re doing so well for me, but you have to stop now. I want to come inside of you and if you touch me more then I might spill too soon.” The alpha stopped his hand on his cock. Laurent almost protested. 

“You gave me so much pleasure, now let me return it, love. Would you lie down for me?”

Laurent would. He laid back against the soft sheets, looking on how Damianos climbed back up on the bed. “Would you let me taste you?”

The omega had no idea what his husband was asking, but he was pretty sure it couldn’t be anything bad. He had experienced nothing but pleasure until now, so why should this be any different? He nodded eagerly and then gasped, when he felt his alpha’s hands on his legs, spreading them and pushing them up towards his chest. He was completely exposed, the cool air hitting his hole making him shiver.

“By the gods, my sweet. I bet you taste just as delicious as you smell.” With those words Damianos ducked his head and licked one stripe from Laurent’s tailbone up over his hole. The omega gasped and moaned at the same time, completely overwhelmed and a little shocked. He let his head fall back, one hand coming up to rest in the alpha’s curls. The sensation when his husband repeated the whole motion again was almost too much for him. He bit his lips very hard to keep from moaning too loudly. And then Damianos dug his tongue in.

“Oh!” Laurent felt his back arch on its own volition. His hand in the dark curls tightened and he could hear an approving noise from down between his legs. The alpha kept licking little stripes right over his hole and around it, alternating with digging his tongue in deep again and again. Laurent writhed under him, hoping that this delicious torture would never ever end. But like all good things it had to come to an end.

Damianos pulled back slightly and breathed against his dripping hole. He was wetter than ever before in his life, his slick trailing down his crack. 

“Goodness, love, you taste incredible. You’re probably the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life.” The alpha’s breath hit him with every exhale and Laurent tried to urge him closer again. The alpha chuckled. 

“Patience, my sweet. Hold yourself open for me?” He waited until Laurent held his legs open with his hands and then he dove back in.

In the short minute that Damianos’ tongue had been otherwise occupied, Laurent had tried to convince himself that he was imagining things, that this couldn’t be _that_ good. Well, he was wrong. 

Every inhale was a gasp. The alpha stiffened his tongue and slipped past his rim, before pulling out again and licking the flat of it over the hole, drinking up the slick like a man dying of thirst.

Laurent squirmed on the mattress, not knowing how to stop the waves of sensation crashing over him.

He didn’t even register the finger pressing against him, until it breached him and finally, he got more friction. Moaning, he pushed back. 

“Yes. Please. Oh please,” he was begging, but he didn’t care. He just wanted more and if that was the way to getting more, he’d take full advantage. The omega could hear Damianos’ groan and feel it against him, where he was licking around his finger inside of Laurent. He pushed in deeper. Damianos’ finger was without a doubt the biggest and broadest thing ever slipping inside of his body, but he was so aroused that he didn’t even flinch. He clenched around the digit rubbing his inner walls. In and out, in and out. 

The blond gasped in air, but it still felt as if he couldn’t get enough to keep his brain working properly.

The finger crooked inside of him, while the alpha dug his tongue in again and then he felt it. Stars exploded before his eyes and he wasn’t sure what the noise was that escaped him. Maybe a moan, maybe a sob, maybe a scream, he wasn’t able to think. Damianos kept steady pressure on that point inside of him that made him almost cry in pleasure and Laurent wanted more. So much more.

“Please. Don’t stop.” His voice wavered as he pushed back against the finger inside of him and the clever tongue breaching him alongside it.

His husband pulled back and now Laurent was really close to crying now. 

“I won’t, don’t worry, my sweet. Are you ready for another?”

Without hesitation the omega nodded. “Yes.” 

Still, it was a shock when the finger inside of him pulled out completely. He whined. “Please.”

“Perfect, you’re so perfect for me. Shhhh, I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.” Damianos sat up a bit, pushing two fingers against him. They slipped in easily enough and Laurent breathed in relief. He clenched experimentally around the two digits inside of him. It didn’t hurt, it just felt full and he loved it. 

“Does it feel good how I touch you, my love?”

“Yes, yes. So good.” He almost sobbed with the pleasure coursing through him. The alpha kissed his inner thigh and he could only gasp in response. Grinning down at him, Damianos very deliberately put his lips over the scent gland on his thigh and sucked lightly, at the same time he crooked the two fingers inside of Laurent and that was it for him. 

He clenched down on the two fingers and spurted onto his stomach. He shook with the intensity of his orgasm, while Damianos crooned at him.

“Good omega. So good for me. Just like that.” The praise quite efficaciously keeping him from dying of shame and keeping him from calming down at the same time. Laurent tossed his head back while the alpha stroked him softly through it, before scissoring his fingers and stretching his rim farther than it had ever been stretched before.

“Perfect. Simply perfect. You should see yourself, my sweet. You look stunning on my fingers. Absolutely breathtaking.” Damianos leaned down and kissed him, before pushing a third finger against him. Laurent felt so relaxed, he wasn’t even scared at the prospect of three of the long, broad fingers of his alpha inside of him. He opened his legs wider and let Damianos do whatever he wanted because he had quite effectively proven that whatever he would like to do, Laurent would want it too.

However, he gasped in surprise, when his husband leaned down and licked him clean. 

“You taste sweet all over, love. You have no idea how delicious you are for me.” The alpha growled and that vision, his husband’s face between his legs, licking up every last drop of fluid from his stomach was the most erotic thing Laurent had ever seen up until that point. Granted, he hadn’t seen many erotic things in his life, but he was sure nothing would even come close to this night with his husband. 

He relaxed around the three fingers inside of him, trying to stay sane with the sensations building around him up to something completely incredible.

“Another one?” Damianos asked him with a twinkle in his eyes and a rough edge to his voice and Laurent nodded, eagerly accepting all he could get. 

When the alpha spread the four fingers buried in his hole, a moan slipped over his lips and he had to close his eyes to keep from crying.

“That’s it. Don’t worry, my sweet, I have you. I don’t want to hurt you, love. Just a little more.”

“Yes. Please. Damianos, just-, please.” Laurent wanted him so so much it was almost laughable. He could feel the alpha’s thumb rubbing over his rim and he almost sobbed with it. He was hard again, dribbling pre-come onto himself.

“Patience, my sweet. I have to prepare you to take my knot.”

Laurent felt the word jolt through him like lightning. “Oh gods, knot, your knot.”

This made Damianos chuckle darkly, while he rubbed his cheek over Laurent’s inner thigh.

“Yes, I’m going to knot you, my love. I’m going to fill you up to the brim and keep it tightly locked inside with my knot.” The alpha pressed kisses into Laurent’s skin between words and twisted his fingers expertly. It felt so good. The omega couldn’t keep looking or he might spill again and that would be beyond mortifying. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his hole spasm around the long digits inside of him.

“Please, I want-,” he gasped out, his breath not enough to finish his sentence but he was sure that his husband understood him anyway.

“Yes, I want that too.” Damianos continued to push his fingers deeper inside and pull them out while slightly spreading them more and more. And then he pulled out completely. Laurent almost cried. A stuttering sound slipping out of his mouth.

The alpha sat down beside him, wrapping the hand that had previously been inside of Laurent around his cock and spreading his slick over himself. “Now, my pretty love, do you want my cock inside of you?”

Laurent sat up so fast, he felt almost dizzy with it. “Yes.”

“Sit in my lap, my sweet. That’s easier for you to control the pace,” Damianos ordered and the omega complied immediately. He sat in his alpha’s lap and bit his lip while averting his gaze.

“Don’t be shy, my love. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you and I want you so much.” His husband kissed him, soft and sensual and Laurent believed him.

“Now, take me in your hands and sink down slowly. There is no rush, love.” The alpha brushed his knuckles over Laurent’s hot cheek. He took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the heavy cock. He positioned himself above it, before slowly sinking down. The tip pushed inside of him and he gasped. He was well stretched, but still, he felt so full just from this. How should he ever get down far enough to take the knot?

“Go on, we have time.” Damianos petted his sides, pinched his nipples and kissed his neck and Laurent sunk down a little lower with a moan, before lifting off a bit again. He kept up the slow descend on his alpha’s cock, steadying himself on the broad shoulders of his husband.

“Just like that, my sweet. You’re doing so well for me.” The alpha crooned against his neck, nibbling on his scent gland. “You’re mine, all mine and I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes. I’m yours, alpha, only yours,” Laurent agreed, his voice without a hint of hesitation, before sliding down a bit lower. He could see his husband stare at him with dark, burning eyes. He felt how his hole stretched and slick trickled out of him.

“Ah, my sweet, you’re so wet. Do you think you can take more?” Damianos’ hands were on his hips, holding him steady and Laurent nodded, lifting up a bit before sliding lower. He gasped at the feeling of fullness inside of him. It was overwhelming, even more so than Damianos’ four fingers and he needed to breath through it. The stretch was not painful, but just so much.

“You’re taking me beautifully.” Damianos wrapped one arm around him, before putting his other hand over Laurent’s stomach and applying pressure. “Can you feel me?”

And the omega could. He could actually feel how Damianos’ hand put pressure on his cock inside of Laurent and he groaned as pleasure coursed through him. His legs gave out under him and he sunk down the last inches until he was flush with his husband’s body.

“That’s it. Beautifully done, my sweet.” His alpha’s hand was still on his stomach, increasing pressure slightly and Laurent felt completely overwhelmed by the sensation. 

“Oh goodness!” The exclamation tumbling over his lips as he let his head fall back and dug his fingers into his alpha’s shoulders.

“Perfect. I knew you’d be perfect.” Damianos brushed his lips along Laurent’s jaw while trailing the hand from his stomach up and into his hair, tugging slightly. The omega whined in response, let his head fall back even more and clenched around the cock inside of him. 

“You like that, my sweet?” The alpha asked when he tightened his grip and Laurent moaned quietly. Every point of contact felt heavenly, the slight tugs in his hair keeping him grounded in reality.

“Yes.”

That had his husband growling low in his throat. “I’m going to roll us over, my love and then I’m going to take you.”

Laurent gasped in a breath, “please. I want it.”

Damianos threw him a feral grin before doing exactly as he had told him and rolled them over until Laurent was on his back and he hovered over him. He didn’t pull out and the omega arched his back at the shifted angle. The alpha pushed a strand of hair out of his face and the gesture was so tender, it made Laurent’s heart swell in his chest. Slowly, he unclenched his hands from Damianos’ shoulders, flattened his palms against the smooth skin and caressed them down the strong, flexed muscles of his alpha’s back. The heady feeling of all the power under his hands, made his hole flutter and a soft “please” tumble over his lips.

He could feel his husband pulling out maybe an inch before pushing back inside. The large cock dragged over his insides and Laurent struggled to keep breathing. It was amazing and nothing had ever felt like that. He had never even considered how good it could be.

He looked up into the alpha’s eyes, helpless to the storm raging inside of him, as he lifted his hand and touched his fingertips to the sharp jaw. Now that he finally got to touch and was secure enough in the knowledge that Damianos wouldn’t mind him touching, it seemed that he couldn’t stop. He drew a line down over the strong neck, his fingers rubbing once over the scent gland buried under dark skin, this elicited a low moan from the sensual mouth he had now finally kissed.

Laurent traced his alpha’s lips with the index finder of his free hand and when a clever tongue licked over the tip of his finger, he felt his hole clench around the hard length inside of him.

Damianos started up little rocking motions.

“Does that feel good, my love?” He asked, looking actually concerned and in that moment Laurent could feel his heart skip a beat. Because here he was, experiencing the best thing of his life and his alpha was still concerned that something might not be good for him. He wanted to kiss him. 

And so he did, he pulled his husband down while arching up, until he could reach his lips and then he kissed him urgently and messy, before falling back onto the mattress.

“So good,” he replied out of breath. “But can I have more?”

Damianos looked at him with wide eyes, before reaching out and brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Yes, you can, my love. You can have everything.” He pulled out farther and pushed back in and Laurent tossed his head back and arched up towards him. His hands roamed the muscled chest above him and squeezed at bulging upper arms. The omega wasn’t sure where he wanted to touch first, now that he could. 

“Ah, my sweet, that’s it. Just like that. Do you like it?” Damianos smiled down at him, his hips rocking into him in a slow rhythm, but Laurent could feel him pull out a bit more every time and it was incredible.

“Yes, please, more-, I need-, Damianos, please give me more,” the blond pleaded, because his body was on fire and he needed the physical contact like it was soothing an ache. 

The alpha bowed down lower, pressing their bodies close. “Wrap your legs around me, love. Yes, like that, hold on.”

Laurent could feel the muscles between his thighs move, his hands drifted down the broad back of his husband and the feeling of all this power contained under his hands and between his legs made his stomach clench with want. The rhythm sped up, the pulls and pushes growing faster and it was amazing.

Then his alpha adjusted the angle just a little bit and he could feel his cock grazing that spot inside of him that made him see stars and he bared his neck and moaned into the night. “Oh!”

“There?” Damianos asked him, the smirk evident in his voice.

“Yes.” Laurent replied and gasped when on the next stroke the hard length inside of him rubbed even more firmly against that spot. He could feel the next climax build inside of him. He clung to the strong shoulders and back like to a lifeline and let himself feel the pleasure wash over him. 

Damianos pulled out almost all the way and pushed back inside the next moment and Laurent whimpered when he simultaneously pressed his lips to his neck.

“Are you close, my sweet?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That’s very good, love. I’m going to fill you up and knot you soon. Do you want that?”

Laurent opened his eyes, he had no idea when they had closed, and looked at his alpha above him. “Please. I want- I want it. All of it,” he gasped for air on the next thrust inside, “your knot filling me up even more.” His voice wavered, but not out of fear. He was simply unable to contain the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body.

“You will come for me first, my sweet and then I’ll give it to you. Come on my cock and then I’ll knot you.” Damianos pressed open mouthed kisses against Laurent’s skin and he was so sensitive, it made his whole body shudder with it. His orgasm was so close he was sure he could almost taste it. 

“Claim me, alpha.” It wasn’t much more than a breathless whimper but Laurent didn’t care, he wanted to feel his alpha’s teeth mark him up.

“Come for me, my love and I’ll give it all to you,” Damianos promised while thrusting back inside of him once more at the perfect angle that dragged his cock just right along Laurent’s insides and he was lost. He felt his head fall back even more, his back arching, giving his husband all the access he needed to his bonding gland, and with a soft, “please, Damianos,” on his lips his hole clenched around his alpha’s cock and his own release spilled between their bodies.

The next thing that registered with him was how his husband bit down on his bonding gland. His teeth were sharp on his skin and Laurent went pliant with it. His orgasm provided enough pleasure for him to not even feel the pain. One of his hands found its way into Damianos’ hair as the alpha clenched his jaw and growled into the bite while his hips stuttered and he buried himself to the hilt inside of Laurent. 

The combination of the alpha’s pleasure rushing over the bond and the knot expanding, pushing against his inner walls, pushed him over the edge again. This time he came completely dry, but his hole fluttered around the knot inside of him and he felt how the pleasure over the bond intensified even more and then the hot seed spilled inside his channel. He moaned weakly, his hand clenching in the dark curls and his whole body shaking with it.

Slowly, Damianos unclenched his jaw and pulled back. He looked a bit dazed himself, but he leaned down and kissed Laurent passionately.

“Mine. All mine.” It was still closer to a growl than actual speech, but the omega felt the purr rise in his chest.

“All yours,” he agreed and stroked his hands through the dark curls and over a sweaty back. Damianos gathered him close to his body before rolling over so that he was on his back and Laurent was comfortably cushioned on his broad chest.

The bond between them sparkled and let the omega feel all the happiness of his alpha in that moment, his pleasure and his desire for even more. His husband pulled the covers over them and kissed him again, slow and soft and full of adoration.

“That was certainly-,” Laurent searched for the right word, there was none, because this was indescribable, “adequate. I expected worse.” He smiled softly and brushed his fingers over his alpha’s forehead.

“You did, didn’t you?” The alpha laughed softly and held him close, his knot still pulsing inside of the omega. “Now you can’t escape from me anymore, for at least forty minutes.” He dragged his hands up and down Laurent’s body and it made him purr in content. He blushed furiously, but he couldn’t hide and the purring continued.

“Oh my sweet, you’re certainly perfect,” Damianos murmured when he heard it. He kissed Laurent’s temple again. “I’m a really lucky alpha.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some post-wedding night conversation and fluff? xD Then you're in the right place! Have fun you all ❤️

Laurent woke up with his head cushioned on Damianos’ upper arm and his back pressed against the alpha’s front and one large hand pressed to his stomach. He was hot but he didn’t dare to move away, so he pushed the duvet down his body and enjoyed the air hitting his flushed body. He was still naked and under any other circumstances he would have been mortified, but now, he couldn’t seem to find enough strength to care.

He was sore like never before in his life. Or to be more accurate, he was sore in places he had never been sore before in his life. Slowly he lifted his hand to his neck and placed his fingers to the mating bite there. A smallish smile stealing itself on his lips.

“Does it hurt, my love?” His husband’s voice was gravely, still tick with sleep, but entirely tender and soft and Laurent felt a bit like melting. He hummed contently, before the words registered in his brain and he used the remaining parts of his common sense to answer, “No, it doesn’t hurt. I’m fine.”

Apparently, that was not convincing enough, because Damianos scooted away and turned him onto his back to look at his face. Well, nobody should be able to fault Laurent for his missing focus, he felt better than ever before in his life, all of his limbs were heavy and languid from pleasure and his thoughts were slow, as if they moved through thick molasses.

“Good morning, my sweet,” the alpha rumbled with a tender smile on his face. His curls were a mess, Laurent still remembered how he had buried his hands in them.

“Good morning, alpha,” he replied, pretty sure that a foolish expression was written all over his face. He hesitantly lifted his hands, still a bit unsure if his touch would be welcome, and, when Damianos didn’t move away, he placed them on his shoulders and caressed the hard muscles there. Slowly, he dragged the tips of his fingers up over the alpha’s neck, to his jaw, now stubbly, and to his lips.

“My love,” Damianos breathed, “can I kiss you?”

Laurent was surprised, he had either assumed that his husband wouldn’t want to touch him again so soon or that he would just do so without asking any questions. He felt his heart squeeze with the affection rising inside of him.

“You don’t have to ask, Damianos. You can kiss me whenever you like,” Laurent replied with a soft smile, before pushing himself up onto an elbow and kissing his husband, still smiling.

“I don’t want to assume I’m welcome to touch you. You shouldn’t feel obligated to let me close to you just because we’re married. I know my feelings for you are different than what you feel towards me and I would never want to force myself upon you,” The alpha whispered when they parted and the blond almost laughed at the abstruseness of that. However, he realized that for his husband this would be a serious and quite viable issue. He couldn’t know what Laurent felt, because he had never told him, had he?

It was difficult to walk on the thin line that came between too little honesty and thus making the other person assume that they weren’t welcome and too much frankness resulting in pressuring others and making them uncomfortable. He had always tended towards the first and apparently he had done just that to his alpha now too. The thought was sobering. He had believed that Damianos knew about his feelings, had been so sure that he hadn't hidden them nearly well enough not to be recognized for what they were.

He froze, his eyes fixed on his hands, pressed to the warm skin of his alpha and his thoughts occupied by the horrible realization that Damianos had married, taken and claimed him believing that he didn’t love him back. The knowledge spread through him like ice.

“I apologize,” was what made it out of his mouth in the end.

“What could you possibly be apologizing for, love?” The alpha pulled back and took his hands in his own, larger ones when they fell from his upper body. Laurent pressed his lips tightly together as he lifted his gaze and looked at that adorable dimple in the man’s left cheek and his slightly startled smile and those warm, dark eyes.

“I should have told you. I should have never assumed that you knew. I’m so incredibly sorry, alpha,” he sounded desperate to his own ears. He felt so stupid. Yes, his father had taught him to keep his feelings to himself and not burden them on another person, especially not his alpha, but so far everything his father had told him to be universally true had been utterly wrong. And now he had apparently let his husband think for months that his feelings were unrequited.

“My sweet, you have nothing to feel sorry for. Please, tell me what’s wrong, love?” Damianos lifted one of his hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles and that was the final straw. He looked at his husband, who held his hands so tenderly in his grasp, as if he were afraid Laurent might break, the man who had given him pleasure beyond what he had been able to imagine, the alpha who had told him that he loved him and still believed that Laurent didn’t love him back and the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

“I love you, Damianos.” His eyes grew large even as he said it and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, but he didn’t look away, because he had nothing to be ashamed of. Loving another person shouldn’t be something he needed to hide. Loving his husband wasn’t a crime.

He could see how his words impacted. The alpha growing utterly still and looking at him with surprised disbelief written all over his face.

“What did you just say, my love?”

The omega suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore if his confession had been the right thing to do in that moment. Maybe his father had been right after all and he did nothing but burden his husband with his feelings.

“I said that I love you, alpha. Please, I apologize if my words are in any way disagreeable to you. I promise to never utter them ever again should you wish so. I just couldn’t let you believe any longer than absolutely necessary that I might not feel the same as you do.” He was upset and he knew it. What shameful behavior. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but it was so hard. Never before in his life had he ever confessed any feelings for another person. He had gone against everything he knew with this avowal and it made him more vulnerable than anything else he had yet to experience.

The wedding night and the claiming were all things that he knew had been expected from him and although it had been surprising and completely different from what he had imagined, it had still been planned and accounted for. However, this here had never been part of his duties, quite the opposite, he had been discouraged to even entertain the thought of burdening his future alpha with any of his feelings. Now, however, he was sitting here, naked in the bed still in disarray from their coupling and told his husband that he loved him on their first morning as married couple.

He couldn’t think about what he had done, otherwise he might lose his composure. Gingerly, he pulled his hands away from Damianos’ grasp.

“I apologize again, please forgive me.” He looked around for his dressing robe, wrapping it around himself when he finally found it and sliding to the end of the mattress. “I will go freshen up.”

The alpha had still not moved and Laurent felt the first cracks in his heart. Carefully he pulled the polite indifference around himself, like he had done for most of his life. It wouldn’t do to forget himself over something so insignificant. His feelings shouldn’t matter, it was enough to know that Damianos loved him, regardless of wether his feelings were reciprocated or not. Just as he made to stand up, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulling him back.

“Where do you think you’re going, my love. Forgive me if my silence made you believe I was anything but elevated by your words. I promise that I was never happier. I was quite speechless with joy. Please, tell me again.” The alpha whispered in his ear and Laurent shivered.

“I love you.”

Kisses were pressed into his skin, starting under his ear, down his neck, over his mating bite, his shoulder.

“Again.” The word wasn’t more than a whisper against his shoulder blade, the clever lips ghosting back up his shoulder to pull on his earlobe and Laurent gasped for breath when he felt strong fingers pull his robe apart.

“I love you.” His head fell back against his husband’s broad shoulder, his hands were clenched in the soft sheets under him. Damianos’ fingers roamed his body and to his utter mortification Laurent felt himself stir again. However, before the embarrassment had any chance to really settle, his husband plastered his front to his back and the omega could quite clearly feel that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“I love you too, my sweet. You made me the happiest man on this green earth and I will do my very best to deserve you, love.” The alpha pressed fluttering, little kisses to his cheek. They tickled in the best way possible. “Before we continue, are you too sore to take my cock again, my sweet? Don’t worry if you are, we have other options.”

Laurent wasn’t all that sure. He certainly was sore and he still felt a little stretched from the knot, but was he _too_ sore? He thought about the feeling of the alpha moving inside of him and bit his lip in helpless arousal.

“No, I’m not. I want you again,” he admitted, his face blazing with heat, but a triumphant smile on his face, when he heard the low growl from Damianos and felt his hands dip lower.

* * *

Damen was sure he had never felt happier before in his life. He spent the whole day in bed with his husband, his mate, his omega, who _loved_ him. Surely there couldn’t be greater joy. For hours he buried his nose in Laurent’s pale neck and murmured soft promises into the flawless skin. Well, not so flawless anymore, his mating bite was high on the omega’s neck, the shape of his teeth deeply embedded in the mating gland. Already healed and perfect, it made Damen preen with pride.

“I realize that your education might have taught you different, love, but please, there shouldn’t be any inhibitions between us. I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me everything.”

Throughout the day, Laurent had become bolder, touching him now without this hesitant, unsure expression in his eyes. And he touched Damen a lot. Something about it was a bit odd, a certain desperation to his movements, but then people reacted different to certain situations and it was not as if the alpha was bothered by it. Damen thought it to be adorable. He wouldn’t have taken Laurent to be a person with an affinity to touch, but he enjoyed it immensely because he certainly was, had always been.

Damen had his head cushioned on the omega’s chest, long fingers massaging his scalp and occasionally pulling gently at his hair. He could have died like this as a happy man.

“I promise to try.” The fingers in his hair didn’t even stop in their ministrations and Damen let his eyes fall closed. “However, shouldn’t we get up, husband? There are still guests to entertain and while people might forgive us for not appearing for lunch, I doubt their goodwill will extend to dinner too.”

His omega, always a voice of reason in contrast to Damen’s complete disregard for propriety. He suspected that wouldn’t be the last time this happened. He was impatient to experience all these moments with his husband.

Had someone asked him a year ago if he could feel so utterly besotted, so completely in love, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were foolish to even entertain the thought. Now, he couldn’t imagine things ever being different.

“I don’t care. In fact, I couldn’t care less and if my guests were to rob me, as long as they left us alone, they could take what they want.” He rubbed his cheek over his husband’s chest, delighted in the soft sigh he received in return. His stubble quite effectively reddening the pale skin. It was just another reason on the endless list of reasons why he loved and desired Laurent d’Akielos.

The man chuckled under him and scraped his fingernails most deliciously from the base of Damen’s neck up up up until he reached his forehead.

“I don‘t know if I should be amused that you think our guests would rob you or flattered that you don‘t want to get up.“

Damen hummed and placed a kiss on Laurent‘s chest, dangerously close to his nipple. Like expected the omega shivered under him and he gave a pleased rumble. “Well, anyone who could see you now would understand why I don’t want to get up.“

Laurent chuckled again, Damen would never get enough of this, and laid his hand on his cheek. “I‘m sure you‘re right, but still, I think it would be sensible to show our guests that none of us tried to escape the marriage bed.“

Now the alpha couldn‘t suppress a snort and then, after thinking about the absurdity of him fleeing his wedding night, he started to laugh in earnest.

“My love, I assure you, nobody would ever assume that I didn‘t want to be here. I was eager like a lad during his first rut.“ He lifted up onto his elbow to hover over Laurent and brushed a lock of his hair behind one ear. His fingertips stroked over a cheekbone and then down the omega’s jaw and further down, following the blush down Laurent’s body.

“But I think you‘re right. Your brother might feel comforted if he sees you.” Damen knew his words were true and it would be reasonable to get up, but the omega smelled so good and he didn’t want Laurent to lace himself into his corset and dress and then go back to the expected distance displayed between a married couple. Damen wouldn’t even be able to kiss him in the presence of others.

“We can retire after dinner, if that would please you, husband,” Laurent sat up with one last scratch through Damen’s curls. He did so slowly because the alpha still hovered over him and finally, he chuckled and rolled out under Damen when he didn’t move away.

“One could think we would never see each other again if we leave my rooms.”

This was another thing that made the alpha rather unhappy. He knew it was customary that married couples of their station had separated bedrooms, but that didn’t mean that he wanted Laurent to sleep in a different bed than him, ever. His own rooms were just down the hall, but still, he wanted the omega beside him and not down the hall.

“Love, I wanted to ask you something.” He suspected he had to tread carefully. Maybe the omega would understand his wish as an order or try to keep his own wants buried under his good manners and just defer to his alpha’s wishes.

Laurent turned around from where he was slipping his dressing robe over a nightgown and in the process to leave the bedroom and call for a servant. He looked stunning with his blond mass of hair ruffled and his lips swollen from kisses, and Damen’s mating bite over his scent gland, even more perfect than during their wedding when every hair had been in place and his whole appearance flawless.

“Yes?”

“Would you consider moving into my rooms? You could certainly keep your own rooms, but I’d like to have you by my side every night, if you’d agree to it.” Multiple emotions crossed Laurent’s face, before he smoothed his expression into one of polite curiosity. But before that, there was surprise, then worry and even delight.

The blond man hesitated for a second before asking, “Wouldn’t that inconvenience you? I might go into heat within the next two weeks and if you didn’t want to spend it with me or simply couldn’t afford the time then you would have to move your quarters.”

Damen froze before standing and walking over to his mate naked as the day he was born. He could see Laurent’s eyes drop for a moment and if the topic they were discussing wouldn’t have been so horrible for all its implications, the alpha might have smirked.

“My sweet, how come you think I would ever abandon you during your heat?” He framed the beloved face between his hands and forced Laurent to meet his eye.

“You wouldn’t abandon me, Damianos, I would understand if other matters were more important. My heat is nothing you should worry about.” Laurent sounded as if he recited from a textbook and, Damen suspected, as if this had been drilled into his head as a universal truth. His breath left him in a rush, he felt his knees weaken under him. Makedon had been right, some parts of traditional omega education were not different from abuse and Laurent had been exposed to them since his earliest childhood.

“Goodness, love, never believe anyone who tells you that. It’s an honor for me as your alpha to share a heat with you and the only reason I wouldn’t is if you tell me that you don’t want me there with you. Nothing would ever justify my absence otherwise. Do you understand?” Damen needed the omega to understand this. He couldn’t believe that his husband had expected him to be present during his heat at his own convenience.

The blue eyes boring into his own were wary, as if someone had hurt him deeply with just these words before and he wasn’t sure if he could trust Damen to keep his promise.

Laurent’s face was smooth, free of any emotions and his voice measured and calm when he said, “I was taught to not impose on my alpha, ever.”

Said alpha felt the horror rise higher with every word.

“My sweet, you’re not an inconvenience for me. Never. I _love_ you, you’re my mate, my husband and I intend to keep the promises I made to you during our wedding. I am to care for you just like you’ll care for me.”

Laurent searched his face for a moment longer and then he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Damen’s palm. “Then I would like to move into your rooms very much, Damianos. Still, it might be sensible to keep the second set of rooms, should something about our current situation change and for appearance’s sake.”

The alpha felt his own heart break a little when he thought about the implications of Laurent’s words, but he would just have to prove to the omega that he would never ban him from his quarters and in a few months or years his husband might actually believe him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for the support of the story.   
> In this chapter you'll read about nesting, pre-heat and the fact that consent can always be revoked!  
> Have fun ❤️

Laurent felt the first prickles of pre-heat when he sat in the green parlor together with Juliette and read the last of the books written by an author with a last-name beginning with an A. The library in the estate was his favorite room and he had immediately asked for permission to read all of the books inside. Damianos had been startled by his question but had granted him the right with no hesitation. He had told Laurent on that occasion that he didn‘t need to ask him for permission, whatever that meant.

Well, the omega didn‘t need more than the books, so he didn‘t really think about other things that could be done without the alpha‘s permission. Although he would have liked to have his own horse, but that request could be taken as him wanting the means to be too independent and that never left a good impression. So he just took one of the horses in the stable whenever he went riding, they needed the exercise anyway and he was a good enough rider to master every horse available for him.

Still, he tried to muster the courage to bring up the topic with Damianos. He was sure the alpha would actually support him in his request and would be delighted to fulfill it, but for Laurent it meant overcoming his education and all the things he was forced to believe in for the last ten years of his life since his mother passed away and his father had taken up the much stricter education style.

His sister-in-law was writing a letter to her father, but when Laurent tensed the smallest amount due to the pain in his back, she looked up.

“Are you alright?“ The concern in her voice was evident.

“I‘m fine, Juliette. Don‘t worry.“

She snorted and raised an eyebrow. “I have to worry about you because you‘re too stubborn to do it yourself and Auguste and Damen are both out of the house. You, my dear, always act as if nothing is wrong even if the world around you burns to ashes. So, tell me honestly, are you alright?”

Laurent considered her words for a second. He sighed and regretted the way he grew up for a second, before admitting, “I think I’m in pre-heat.”

Juliette immediately got up and came over to him. She placed her hand on his forehead and then she dragged him up by his arm. “Go to bed, I’ll bring you something from Auguste’s and I’ll send Estelle to help you.”

The blond knew his expression had to convey his surprise to her because she furrowed her brow. “You must feel horrible, Laurent. I know how pre-heat feels and you’re sitting here as if nothing is different. You must be in pain.”

Now he understood what she meant, still a little surprise lingered. He wasn’t used to people fussing over him in pre-heat. Actually, it was the first time someone ever cared like Juliette did in this moment. Back in August, when his last heat had hit, Auguste and Juliette had been freshly married and he didn’t want to impose so he had spent the whole time in his own rooms, only letting the servants in and out and telling Auguste that he should spend his time with his new wife.

He didn’t want to tell her that. He could already imagine the expression on her face should he confess that nobody had ever cared for his pains during pre-heat before. His father hadn’t cared because he was a cruel man and Auguste simply hadn’t known because by then Laurent had perfected appearing as if nothing affected him out of the ordinary.

“Quite. You’re right. I would be most grateful if you could bring me something of Auguste’s. I have no idea when Damianos will be back and my back hurts quite a lot.”

She nodded, clearly placated by his quick agreement and by the prospect that she could take care of him.

“Do you need something else, dearie?”

He contemplated that question while she helped him up the stairs to the rooms he shared with Damianos and he hesitated for a second before the door.

“You can ask me for anything.”

“Would you give me something of yours too maybe?” He bit his lip before looking as Juliette, who smiled brightly.

“I’m so glad you asked me that. I would love that.”

Laurent felt the relief washing through his body and then she opened the door and pushed him through it.

“Now you should start with your nest, dearie, so that you’re ready when the heat hits.” She turned and went to the guest quarters where hers and Auguste’s rooms were. Laurent stood in the antechamber to Damianos’ and his bedroom and felt a little lost. He had never constructed a nest. He had no idea how to do it and he had no materials for nesting either and he was still laced into his corset and he just wanted to be comfortable for once in his life during a pre-heat. He sighed in resignation and rang the bell for Estelle. He’d have to be patient for a moment longer. It wouldn’t do to try and hurry things along.

He sat on the edge of his bed in a comfortable nightgown when Juliette came back. He had washed up, the perfume was scrubbed from his skin and immediately he had felt better. She nodded in approval and stroked his brushed out hair with a tender hand.

“That looks already much better. However, why didn’t you start nesting?” She put down a stack of shawls and cravats and Laurent sighed. This would be rather uncomfortable for him but he obviously needed help and Juliette was nobody who’d judge him for his lack of knowledge.

“I never had a nest before and I have no idea where to begin,” he confessed in a tired voice and gathered his hair over one shoulder. The other omega sat down beside him with a disbelieving, slightly hysterical laugh.

“I beg your pardon, what did you just say?”

“I never built a nest before and I don’t know how to do it.” It sounded even more horrible the second time around and Juliette made him meet her eye.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, dearie. It would be my honor to teach you. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll learn very fast.”

He was so grateful that she didn’t ask anymore questions but just accepted his situation and immediately offered to help him. Laurent felt his straight posture sag for a moment. He was just so incredibly tired and he wanted to curl up in a nest like the ones his mother had built and sleep for days.

But first, he built the nest with Juliette’s help. They found the nesting material in a big trunk at the foot of the bed and the other omega was obviously pleased.

“Your alpha takes care of you, Laurent and that makes me very happy. I would have talked to Damianos otherwise. You’re my beloved brother after all.” She spoke softly and looked down at the velvet pillow in her hands and Laurent realized that he wasn’t the only one who had difficulties with being vulnerable around others. While Juliette had obviously escaped the much stricter kind of education of omegas he had to endured, she had still been taught that you shouldn’t impose on others and never to assume things. So, here she was and told him that he was her closest family at this point and nervous that he’d reject her sincere words.

Hesitantly, he reached out and hugged her. It was the first time he hugged her on his own volition and her shoulders relaxed under his touch while her nose found his neck and she just breathed him in.

“I’m glad to call you my sister, Juliette. Auguste is happier with you than I’ve ever seen him before and should you ever need me to talk to him, rest assured that I will.”

The brunette omega smiled up to him with watery eyes and patted his chest. “Thank you, Laurent.” Then she took a step back and advised him on how to construct the outer wall of the nest stably and securely.

When they were done, Juliette offered him the pile of soft fabrics she had brought with here. “Here, dearie. I will now leave you to it, but should you need anything else, just send a servant to fetch me. I’ll come without delay.”

Laurent looked at his sister-in-law with gratefulness and he knew that his life with his father was truly over once and for all. He had more people caring about him than ever before.

“Thank you, Juliette. I will.”

When he finally lay in the finished nest, his first nest, he felt better than ever before during pre-heat. Sleep came almost immediately and he felt his eyelids drop. The only thing that could make this even better would be if his alpha were there with him. However, he thought as he buried his nose in a cravat from Damianos, he already had much more comfort than ever before in his life.

* * *

When Damen returned to the estate with Auguste, they were greeted by Juliette alone. She looked rather unhappy for a reason and Damen could feel his friend tense beside him.

“Did something happen, my dear?”

That had her snorting. “We shouldn’t discuss this here, husband.” The omega guided them to the French parlor with a slight scowl on her face and Damen sent all the servants away as soon as they were served tea and little canapés.

Auguste studied his wife intensely. “Dear, where’s Laurent?”

Her scowl deepened and Damen felt the panic rise inside of him. He tried to feel for his omega through the bond, but it was still so fresh and weak after only eight days of marriage that he couldn’t feel more than a little pulse in the back of his mind.

“Don’t worry, Damianos, he’s fine. He’s probably sleeping now. In his nest, which I had to explain to him how to build.” Her voice rose. “Did you never let him nest in your own home, Auguste?” She looked fierce and Damen flinched both from the implication in her words and the rage in her tone.

Auguste clenched his jaw. “You know very well that I’d never withhold any comfort on this earth from him, Juliette.”

“Then how can it be that he looked at me as if he did something forbidden when he started to nest? He tried to comfort me, you know, when he realized that I was upset when he asked me for advice and help because he had never built a nest. _He_ comforted _me_ , isn’t that ironic?” She bit her lip and Damen could see that she hung onto her composure by a thread. Auguste dragged one hand through his hair.

“I didn’t know. He didn’t talk to me or even ask me about it. I thought he knew I would encourage everything that made him happy after his first heat under my guardianship.” The self-depreciation in his voice made Damen hesitate. He wanted to go to his husband immediately because having Laurent nest could only mean one thing and he wanted to be there for his omega when he went through his heat, but Auguste seemed very upset and Juliette grew angrier by the minute. But then she deflated and sat down in an armchair with an upset huff.

“You should go to him, Damianos. He’s sleeping in your rooms. We won’t quarrel over this, don’t be upset.”   
Damen stood and looked at the two of them sternly. “I don’t want the two of you argue over this. I’ll go and take care of my husband now.”

Auguste snorted and replied dryly, “believe me, I’m not going to argue with my wife, I’m guilty enough as it is. I can only accept her disappointment and hope that you will take better care of my brother than I did.” He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled tightly at Damen.

The alpha assessed the situation stable enough to leave them to it. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

As he entered their bedroom after taking a bath, Damen could already smell Laurent in the air. His soft, fresh scent turned sweeter slowly. It was difficult to pinpoint what that new scent was, but Damen felt his mouth water and his cock stir in his trousers.

The door to the antechamber closed behind him with a low click and his whole focus zeroed in on the blond head in the middle of their bed. He looked at the nest built in their bed and felt his heart swell in his chest. The realization that _his_ omega constructed a nest in _their_ bed made him happier than he would have ever guessed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and leaned against one of the bed posts, just looking at his sleeping mate.

Laurent’s golden hair was spread over a white pillow in soft waves, his golden lashes painted dark shadows over his cheek from where the sun illuminated his form and his full lips were slightly parted while he made a low cooing sound in his sleep. Damen felt his heartbeat speed up in delight. However, he stayed right where he was, not reaching out or climbing into the nest. It was Laurent’s first heat since their marriage and Damen wasn’t bold enough to assume that his mate even wanted him here.

He watched the long, pale limbs outlined under the white fabric of the nightgown Laurent wore and imagined how he’d slide his hands up those long long legs until his fingers would meet the omega’s scent gland high up his thigh. Then he’d follow the path of his hands with his mouth and suck on the glands until bruises would bloom under the pale skin.

He couldn’t decide yet where he wanted to put his mouth after that, he wanted to taste the omega’s slick but his prick was beautiful too. Well, he thought, he would just start at one place and then continue to the other. Provided Laurent even wanted him there.

Since their wedding night, they had a lot of sex. Damen had always been a very physical person, expressing his affection with his body and at the same time, he liked sex, liked giving his partners pleasure and taking his own pleasure in their body. And with Laurent it was even better because he actually loved the omega. One look from under those pale lashes and he was more affected than when he had seen some of his previous partners completely naked.

The omega was eager to learn the pleasures of the flesh, especially after realizing that Damen absolutely adored his eager exploring of his own and Damen’s body. He had only two nights ago asked Damen to lie on his back and let him touch him all over. It had been one of the most sensual experiences in the alpha’s life and when the omega had put his mouth on his skin, he had squirmed under the clever lips in no time.

The small smile, that stole itself on his lips was completely infatuated, he knew he had to look like a ridiculous fool but he didn’t try to smoothen his expression when his husband opened his eyes and looked straight at him.

“Alpha, when did you get back?” He slowly sat up and reached his hands out to Damen. He took them in his own and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.

“I think approximately an hour ago. Are you alright, my sweet?”

Laurent nodded and looked at him confusedly. “Why are you sitting there?” He had that adorable frown on his face that the alpha wanted to smooth away with tiny kisses littered all over his face. But instead, Damen smiled at him and kissed his knuckles again. “I don’t want you to think you have to invite me to share your heat with you, my love. If you don’t want me here I will go.”

The blond clutched his hands more tightly. His eyes grew large and pleading, as if he was afraid that Damen would evaporate into thin air. “Please, don’t leave.”

The alpha pulled him closer and wrapped one arm around his waist when Laurent rose on his knees to kiss him softly. It was still a pleasant surprise when the omega initialized their kisses because he was so in control whenever they left the bedroom that Damen sometimes thought he had to be hallucinating Laurent’s much more affectionate side whenever they were alone.

“I won’t. If you want me here, I’ll be here, love.” It would be hard to leave but he was determined, he would never force himself on his husband and if he had changed his mind since the last time they had talked about this and preferred to spend his heat alone, then Damen would accept it with a smile and the question if he could bring Laurent something.

Laurent had told him that he wanted him there during his heat, but that didn’t mean that he wanted that still, The alpha would never assume that this was a universal truth, just because the omega had once told him.

“I want you. Completely. You make me feel safe.”

And those words made Damen smile in joy. Laurent thought of him as a safe person, someone he could trust and love and share his happiness with and that was everything Damen ever wanted. He had always wanted a partner and now he had one and his omega was perfect.

“That’s good, my sweet.” He kissed the omega again, softly and slowly and his husband melted against his chest. “Your nest is lovely, Laurent.”

“Thank you, alpha. Would you like to share it with me?” The blond man looked up through his lashes and once again Damen felt the arousal clench sharply in his gut. One look and it was over for him above all in combination with the invitation Laurent had just uttered.

“It would be an honor, my love.” He carefully entered the nest and gathered his husband against his chest. The omega pushed his face in Damen’s chest, right where his shirt fell open and gave a low noise of content pleasure before drifting off to sleep again. It was a precious moment that the alpha knew he’d remember until the day he died.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for some domestic fluff xD We all love it, don't we? 😍

“I don’t want to go, Lauri,” Auguste complained as he hugged Laurent close to his chest and the younger of the brothers patted his back. “Why do I have to?”

The blond grimaced slightly. He could understand the alpha only too well. If he had to return to their father because he was the heir, he would’ve complained too.

“We will see each other soon, Auguste. It’s just until the end of March. Only two months and Juliette is with you. Don’t worry. Father adores you and he’ll adore Juliette too.” Laurent tried to sound sincere and optimistic, he was confident that it worked and Auguste sighed, long and deep before letting him go.

“You’re right. Obviously. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll write you to every other day, Auguste.” His brother nodded, but Laurent could see how crestfallen he looked and he didn’t like it. Auguste shouldn’t look like that, it was wrong in every sense of the word.

“I look forward to your letters, Lauri. Take good care of him, Sicyon.” He waved one last time before climbing into the carriage beside his wife and starting the journey back home. Laurent sighed, the only sign of unhappiness he let himself display. Apparently it was enough. He felt Damianos hand take his and squeeze for a moment as they watched the carriage leave.

“It will be strange without any guests in the estate,” the alpha remarked as they made their way back inside once they couldn’t see the carriage anymore. Laurent squeezed his husband’s arm where his hand lay and replied, “Well, we’ll surely have enough to occupy our minds, don’t you think? We’ll have to prepare our journey to Marlas soon and then there’s the added benefit of having the manor to ourselves, don’t you think?”

Damianos turned to look down at him with a soft smile on his lips. “You’re right. I don’t intend to waste the time I have you all to myself. I’ll have to share you much too soon again anyway.”

Laurent could only shake his head. The alpha still flirted with him, maybe even more than he did before their marriage and he was still so utterly weak to it, that it was absolutely ridiculous. He shouldn’t blush and Damianos shouldn’t flirt and their nights shouldn’t include so much lovemaking. His marriage was nothing like he was led to believe it would be.

The last months made him much more comfortable with his own personality and he could feel many of the indoctrinated believes fall away like heavy chains wrapped all around his body. It was freeing and for the first time in his life he could breath completely unhindered.

“You, my dear, are a shameless flirt. No wonder did all the omegas trip over themselves whenever you entered a room.” He infused his tone with mock regret and shook his head again for good measure. He knew this riled his husband up immensely. He still didn’t know why, but whenever he started to lecture the alpha softly, he found himself pinned to the mattress at the next opportunity.

During one evening, Damianos had looked at him as if he’d eat him up alive whenever Laurent opened his mouth. That had been after the omega had chided him about his too lax attire for the dinner with some of Damianos’ knights and their wives. As soon as they had been back in their dressing room, the alpha had flipped up his skirts and bent him over the vanity before taking him torturously slow. Laurent had loved it, although in the end he had practically begged the alpha to make him come.

He was so lost in the memory that he only paid attention to the present when he heard Damianos’ voice close to his ear.

“My love, I think you overestimate my self-control by a great margin,” was all the warning he got, before he was hoisted up in strong arms and his husband strode towards the staircase while carrying him. Laurent gasped in surprise and shock.   
“Damianos! What will the servants think?” He clung to the alpha’s strong shoulders, only for the smallest part because he was afraid of falling. Well, nobody could blame him, his husband had the nicest shoulders, they were very worthy of clinging onto.

“Laurent, love, I honestly don’t care if they gossip about how much I love and adore you. It’s nothing but the truth and they are very loyal so there’s no hurt in a little fun.” Damianos was now striding towards their bedroom and grinned at two maids gaping at them. They giggled and turned away while Laurent blushed to the root of his hair.

“You’re shameless, I can’t believe you,” he murmured and hid his face in the alpha’s neck. This was probably the most embarrassing situation he had ever lived through in his life, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret even one second of it. Not when his husband laughed loud and booming and opened the door with little effort, as if Laurent’s weight in his arms didn’t limit him in the slightest.

And then he was placed down in the middle of their bed and his husband started to undress him with quick, clever movements. Laurent sighed. This would take hours. Whenever Damianos started to undress him, he’d worship every inch of skin laid bare, press kisses all over his body and suck bruises in places nobody would ever see but Laurent and Damianos himself.

“Your patience astonishes me,” he observed with a small smile and turned to let his husband reach the buttons.

“It’s like unwrapping a present, my sweet. Every moment of it is exciting,” the alpha replied while skimming his teeth over his mating bite on Laurent’s neck. The blond shivered, whenever his husband touched the mark he almost moaned aloud.

“However you unwrapped the present at least a dozen times before and it’s always the same. Isn’t it contradictory to say that it’s exciting in this case?” He sounded a little breathless as Damianos’ fingers skimmed down his back.

The alpha laughed darkly into his hair, “you must know, my sweet, that said present is the best thing in the world and even being able to unwrap it is awe-inspiring, so no, it’s not contradictory at all.”

Laurent couldn’t keep the little giggle in and he bit his bottom lip hard when Damianos sucked on his earlobe in response.

“I love when you do that,” his husband whispered and again the omega shivered. He wanted those large hands on his body and all the pleasure they could give him and preferably before they were expected downstairs for dinner.

To be honest, the blond already looked forward to his February heat, then there would be nothing keeping them from spending a whole week in bed together. During their first shared heat, Laurent hadn’t conceived and while this might be disappointing, it had the advantage that they’d get to spend another heat together. There was no hurry, after all he was still very young and he enjoyed his alpha’s complete focus on him during the heat. Damianos was attentive to his every need and that was more love than Laurent had ever hoped to receive.

Later that day, Laurent sat in the library. He was studying the accounts of the estate and the most recent renovations. Kallias had already shown him the whole estate and explained to him what he thought would be important to improve on next.

Laurent had found him to be very reasonable and capable and thanked him for his good work. After that Kallias had immediately warmed up towards him and now Damianos complained to him that all the servants seemed to prefer Laurent over him. Well, complained was probably the wrong word. He had remarked upon it with the additional words that it wasn’t surprising at all because he would’ve preferred Laurent too, if he were in their position.

The omega had laughed and had shaken his head before telling the alpha that he was imagining things. But he realized that maybe Damianos wasn’t all that wrong. After all, the late Duchess’ piano forte had been moved into Laurent’s preferred sunroom and whenever he sat down to play, refreshments seemed to appear out of nowhere. He also registered that the library was taken care of with much more attention than before. Fresh flowers were arranged beautifully on the window sills and in the reading nooks were all newly equipped with pillows and blankets. He loved the new space and continued to thank the head maid.

Estelle fussed over him just as much as before but now there were a lot more people trying to make his life as comfortable as possible. Andromea, the head maid, and Kallias seemed determined to be the most attentive they could be beside their other duties and soon the other servants took notice and followed their example. Now, not even three months later, Laurent had only to remark upon something he liked and not an hour later it seemed to be adapted all over the estate. It was very sweet and he made sure to thank the people with their names and talk to them about their families and their health.

His husband obviously never reprimanded him, although it was certainly unusual for a person of his station to interact with all of the servants so much. Aleron would have forbidden him from ever talking to the lower servants again, had in fact done exactly that when Laurent had still been living with him. But Damianos just smiled softly and kissed him even more softly and told him that he was the kindest and most caring person he had ever met.

Laurent didn’t understand, he had seldomly been called kind before and never caring. However, his alpha sounded so sincere when he said it that the blond never disagreed.

—-

Laurent’s smile was probably Damen’s favorite thing in the world. He couldn’t remember ever adoring anything more and he was a man who found pleasure in small and big matters alike easily and eagerly.

He watched the omega ride towards him with a small, soft smile and he was probably grinning like a fool in response but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see his husband smile back at him forever.

“Damianos, are you done with your work for today?” Laurent asked as he drew neared to where Damen was standing.

“I am, my love. I asked Kallias where you went and he told me you visited Lady Orrin.”

“Yes, she invited me the last time Sir Orrin visited you and I thought it would be sensible to do it now, after my heat rather than before. She was very kind to me after all and I would hate to make her or her family uncomfortable.”

Laurent didn’t mention the fact that Damen would probably have lost his mind if the omega had left before his February heat. The alpha was still surprised every time his husband gracefully spun the truth in Damen’s favor, never making him feel bad or even overprotective but always appreciated and loved. He felt something inside of him soften at the thought.

“I’m sure she was elated to have you visit her. I can already imagine all the people vying for your attention when we’re back in Marlas. I’ll have to call on you myself if I want to talk to you,” he joked and Laurent laughed softly.

“Never, alpha, I’ll always have time for you. You’re my favorite anyway,” he replied with a little smirk and Damen went over to lift him from his horse. Laurent wrapped his arms around his neck and the alpha held him close as he kissed him softly and sweetly right there before the stables.

“You’re my favorite too, my love.”

“I know.” The omega smiled again, he smiled more and more often and Damen felt his chest expand at the thought that the blond man smiled because of him, because he made him happy.

“Do you like her?” He couldn’t help but ask with a nod in the horse’s direction as he put his husband back down on his feet.

“I love her, Damianos. It’s the best gift I ever received.” Laurent turned around and patted the white neck of the animal.

“Good.” He felt rather proud and had to stop from preening too much. He wasn’t a lad anymore after all.

“I’ll take care of her and wash up and then we could maybe continue reading our book, would you like that?” The blond asked him, still a bit hesitantly, but not sounding worried about being an inconvenience. Their interactions now much more relaxed than some months ago, it made Damen very happy to think about it. He wanted his husband to be comfortable around him and know that he’d do anything for him. Including listening to him and taking him serious as a partner. Their marriage wasn’t one of convenience after all.

“Yes. I’ll be waiting for you, my sweet. Come back to me soon.” Damen couldn’t help but bow down and press a kiss on top of Laurent’s head before turning and going back inside. His mind already occupied with an evening spent with Laurent curled up beside him, reading to him and allowing him to draw him back against his chest to bury his nose in the pale neck.

“Your Grace,” he was ripped out of his very pleasant thoughts by Kallias’ voice.

“Yes?” He turned to the butler, who bowed low and asked, “should I bring refreshments to the library?”

Their habits seemed to be well known by the servants already. Damen smiled wryly. Well, at least his butler tried to make them as comfortable as possible while they spent their time together and did nothing to discourage them or hold him up.

“That would be appreciated, thank you Kallias.”

The dark haired man bowed again and Damen smiled when he remembered the good news. “How are Erasmus and the baby?”

Immediately, the alpha beamed and started talking about his husband, one of the horse masters, and their first child, an adorable baby girl, if Damen remembered correctly.

“They’re both well, thank you Your Grace. Erasmus felt very bad that he’d be unavailable while the Duke Consort was settling in, but His Grace already visited and welcomed Lillian in the household. Erasmus and the baby were both absolutely charmed by His Grace.”

The alpha smiled softly at the words. “That’s good, Erasmus shouldn’t fret over something like this. The most important thing is that he and your daughter are both well and healthy.”

Kallias looked very much the part of the proud father and husband and suddenly Damen wondered when he would burst with pride over his first child. Maybe during the last heat his seed had taken root but then even if it didn’t, he’d just get to spend more time with his mate alone.

“Thank you, Your Grace. I’ll make sure to tell him that. After all, Erasmus looks up to you very much.”

Damen knew that and he had always had a soft spot for the younger man. The omega had practically grown up as his little brother, at least as much as their different stations allowed. His mother had never been one to enforce social rules during his childhood and if he wanted to be friends with the four years younger son of the stable master then he was allowed to be. He didn’t have the opportunity to befriend many peers and she would never begrudge him his fun.

“Please ask him if he’d like to come visit us tomorrow. He’s always welcome.”

“Thank you, Your Grace, I will do so.” Kallias bowed and then left to arrange the refreshments be brought to the library.

“Damianos, are you listening?” Laurent turned his head to look at him where Damen had rested his chin on his shoulder and their noses brushed at the movement. To be honest, the alpha hadn’t paid attention to what his husband was reading anymore. The words had been so completely irrelevant in comparison to Laurent’s pleasant voice and his scent in Damen’s nose that he had missed at least half of them while musing about how much he enjoyed the moment.

“I’m sorry, love.” He did his best to sound apologetic, but then he wasn’t sure how well it worked when Laurent exhaled in a little huff.

“I’d really wish you’d call me Damen,” he murmured while staring in those blue, piercing eyes.

The omega sighed softly, Damen could feel his breath against his lips, combined with this scent in his nose and the close proximity it made his head spin.

“It would be unseemly to call you Damen, Damianos,” Laurent replied with an arched eyebrow.

“I don’t care.”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Society won’t forgive you forever.”

Damen grinned, “Well, I’m married now, am I not? That’s what they wanted after all and if I adore my husband then that’s my business. The emperor calls the empress sweetheart and nobody would ever say that it’s unseemly.”

Laurent rolled his eyes again, “He’s the emperor, Damianos.”

The alpha’s grin turned to a smirk. “You could’ve been the imperial consort in the future, but you chose me over the crown prince.” He was still rather proud.

“You’re ridiculous. I didn’t even meet the crown prince last season, how come you suddenly spout such nonsense.” Laurent huffed and closed the book. This topic was always an easy way to rile him up and the alpha knew it. Sometimes he did it just because his husband looked devastatingly gorgeous when his eyes blazed in annoyance and he chided him for his careless words. Laurent turned around to face Damen, who missed the warmth of his body immediately.

“It’s not nonsense, my love. I’m sure he’d have taken one look at you and tried to gain your favor.” He took Laurent‘s hand in his and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “But he was away to visit the Vaskian empress and he missed his opportunity.”

The blond stared at him, his brow furrowed slightly. “It wouldn’t have made a difference, Damianos.”

“You can’t know that.” The thought nibbled on Damen’s conscience, maybe if he had waited another Season, Laurent would have known all his options and chosen differently. They’d never know now, but still, he felt uneasy at the mere thought.

“I can and I do, alpha. I married you not because you were the best prospect I had but because I love you. It wouldn’t have made a difference if there had been another alpha.” The blond leaned forward and kissed him softly and Damen sighed in contentment.  
“Well, the prince will be unhappy with me for marrying you before he had even laid his eyes on you when he sees you this Season. He’s a resentful fool sometimes.”

Laurent’s lips parted when he heard those words leave the alpha’s mouth and his eyes widened in horror. “Damianos! You can’t talk like that about the imperial family.”

“I’d normally agree with you, my love, but after I had to hold the crown prince’s robe out of the way while he vomited after one too many drinks there were no real inhibitions left. I’m the only Duke close to his age and he allowed me to call him a fool on the condition he’d be allowed to call me an arrogant spoiled brat.”

The omega’s lips twitched, as if he tried to keep from smiling. “I didn’t know you were friends with the crown prince.”

“Well, our friendship consists of him complaining and me listening.” Damen laughed and pulled Laurent closer again, until he practically sat in his lap. “But now enough talk of other alphas, my love. I shouldn’t have brought him up, not when you’re here, looking so lovely.”

“You’re such a charmer, Damianos, sometimes I can’t believe you didn’t get caught by an enraged alpha family member and forced to marry the omega you were sweet-talking,” the blond replied wryly, but didn’t pull away when Damen kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!   
> Thank you all so much for your nice comments and the support for this story. For those who have questions or simply would like to know more, you can find me on tumblr ([ dreamdropxoxo ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dreamdropxoxo)) I'm looking forward to all your messages <3  
> Sorry for the delay with updating. I simply forgot yesterday. I'm currently writing chapter 34 (the last one) and have already in my mind what I'd like to write for the epilogue (chapter 35).   
> Have fun ❤️

Damianos had decided to accompany Laurent in the carriage while they were traveling to Marlas at the end of March. However, it became painfully clear that the alpha wasn’t made for sitting in the small space for a prolonged period of time. When they reached the capital, his husband was so restless that Laurent suggested he’d go riding for the afternoon while he set everything in order in their townhouse.

When Damianos returned he looked refreshed and relaxed and he swooped Laurent, who was just crossing the entrance hall of the house, up into a tight hug as soon as he saw him. His curls were a mess, but somehow the blond only adored him all more for his disheveled hair.

“I’m back, my love,” he said as he pressed a soft kiss to the omega’s cheek and held him in his strong arms. Laurent’s feet dangled above the ground, his corset dug into his skin uncomfortably and he was sure his skirts got wrinkled, but he didn’t care about all of that. The blond could only smile fondly at him.

“Welcome home, Damen.”

The alpha’s smile was blinding and he kissed him again. “I will never get enough of you calling me that, my sweet.” His dark eyes sparkled with sincere delight and his arms tightened around Laurent’s middle and that was the exact moment the omega felt the nausea rise. He pushed on Damen’s shoulder, desperate for the alpha to let him down while he pressed one hand over his mouth. His husband let him down, a little bewildered and Laurent turned to run towards the cloak room and the water closet where he continued to heave up his lunch.

He could feel tender hands gathering the loose strands of his hair away from his face. And for a moment he spared part of his attention to the grateful thought that the residence butler had already shown him the whole house.

“Love, are you alright?” Damianos sounded worried as he rubbed his back comfortingly as he handed him water and a handkerchief.

When the omega felt a little more human again, he nodded, “Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Did you eat something that could've upset your stomach, love?” The alpha didn’t let him go, he held him close although Laurent was pretty sure that he was fine now.

“No, I didn’t. I’m sure it’s nothing serious, I feel fine now.” He didn’t share his suspicion that the reason for his nausea could be rather delightful, because it was much too early to know and Damianos would be disappointed should there be no baby.

However, the timing was rather telltale. His February heat ending a bit over six weeks ago and now this sudden, unexplainable nausea, combined with his sudden craving for carrots with mustard he felt rather certain that he was expecting. If it was true then Damen would soon smell it on him and he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

“Alright, then let’s have a calm evening, love. Tomorrow we’ll go for a walk in the park, the fresh air should help with any remaining nausea, I’m sure.”

Laurent smiled up to him and nodded. They’d see soon enough if there’d be more bouts of sudden sickness. He certainly hoped not. The Season was about to start and it was rather unbecoming of a Duke Consort to be sick during a ball, even if said omega was expecting.

That night in bed, he placed one hand on his stomach and chided softly, “pup, if you’re in there, don’t make me throw up tomorrow, please. Damianos will be worried sick if you do.”

It was silly, but when he woke the next morning and dry heaved in his night-pot, he was a little annoyed with the baby. Especially when his alpha insisted on calling for a doctor and Laurent could only keep him from that when he shared his suspicion.

“A baby?” The alpha sounded awed and reverently and Laurent smiled at him fondly.

“Maybe. We can’t know for sure but my symptoms and the timing seem to indicate that I could be pregnant. My scent will soon change if we’re expecting.”

Damen hugged him close to his chest and buried his face in his hair and Laurent could feel his racing heartbeat against his palm where it lay over the cotton of his husbands loose shirt. “Ah, my love, I’d be so happy if you’d make me a father.”

Laurent laughed. “It will happen sooner or later, alpha. Our bedroom activities won’t stay fruitless forever, even if I’m not pregnant now.”

The alpha kissed his forehead and rubbed his hand over his back as he answered, “I know, my love. I’m just looking forward to see our child grow inside your womb.” He placed one large hand over Laurent’s stomach and rumbled happily. “They’ll be beautiful with you as their father and I’ll love them with all my heart.”

The omega felt the warm, fuzzy feeling rise inside of him, even as he buried his face in his alpha’s neck and inhaled deeply, the scent of cedarwood and oranges still undistorted by perfumes. It was relaxing and the blond felt heavy and sleepy again, as if the whole throwing up had been ages ago.

“I’m sorry, alpha, but I might fall asleep again if we stay like this,” he mumbled into the smooth skin of his husband’s throat.

“Go back to sleep, love. I’ll stay here for today.”

Laurent felt himself drift off now that he knew that it was alright to do so. Secure in the knowledge that Damianos would take care of things.

The next days were filled with settling in, reacquainting with other nobles and purchasing the things needed for the Season. Usually this wouldn’t have been a problem but Laurent felt so tired, he just wanted to lie down constantly. However, he was the Duke Consort and determined to not let his worsening state show. The regular bouts of nausea grew with each passing day and sometimes it was enough for him to smell the faintest trace of food in order to feel queasy.

Damianos never left his side anymore, although Laurent tried to keep a calm attitude and not burden his husband with things that couldn‘t be changed anyway. Estelle smiled at him kindly when she found him throwing up once again and prepared him ginger tea and bland toast to avoid upsetting his stomach further. She advised him to have crackers on his nightstand so that he could eat some right after waking up as it should help with the sickness.

One morning, after Laurent had eaten two crackers and willed himself to keep them down, Damen rolled over and buried his face in his neck before pulling back again.

“I can smell it on you now, my sweet. Seven weeks after conception. I thought I‘d realize sooner.“ He sounded oddly disappointed and Laurent turned to look at him.

“Our bond is still new, husband, we‘re married for less than half a year. Don‘t look so crestfallen, next time you’ll smell it sooner.“ He smiled softly, glad that Damianos pulled him closer and held him. He needed his alpha happy and smiling now.

“I love you, my sweet.“

“I love you too, Damen.“ The hold around him tightened and Laurent allowed himself another moment of rest before he’d have to get up and brave the day ahead of him.

When he woke again, his head was cushioned on the muscled chest of his husband, how was reading beside him. Laurent snuggled closer, relishing in the unexpected laziness of the day. He felt much better than the first time he had woken up and a relieved sigh slipped over his lips.

“How are you feeling, my love?“

“Better, I think. Who will be visiting today?“

“Nikandros and Lykaios and her husband.“ The alpha rubbed one hand down his back and inhaled deeply. “But before that we can stay in bed the whole morning. On my word, my sweet, you never smelled better.“ His husband smelled better than ever too in Laurent’s opinion. He bared his neck and immediately Damen leaned in closer to scent him.

“Delicious, I think I’m losing my mind.“ His husband rolled him onto his back completely and hovered over him. One of his hands caressing over the open neckline of Laurent’s nightgown. “Would you allow me to scent mark you, love?“

The blond felt the lump in his throat from nervousness. Never before had his alpha asked him outright for this. It had happened before, obviously, during the nights and heats spent together, but never outside of their bedroom activities. It was something regarded as primal and undignified and most noble couples pretended that they didn’t indulge in scent marking ever. Still, Laurent wanted it.

“Yes, I want you to,“ he replied, baring his neck for a better access. He could see Damen‘s pupils widening, his nostrils flaring as he rolled up his sleeves, kneeling above him. Goodness, but his husband looked handsome. Laurent felt his eyes drawn to the muscled forearms of the alpha. He traced the veins running up to his elbows with hungry eyes, watched the strong fingers working open the second sleeve and felt his mouth water to the thought of licking a stripe from the tender inside of one wrist to the soft crook of his arm.

“Ready, my love?“ His husband asked and Laurent couldn’t nod fast enough. Damen brought one wrist up to his neck and pressed the scent gland there against the omega’s mating gland.

A soft groan tumbled from Laurent‘s lips. The feeling was indescribable, but it was good, so good. He tilted his head further, straining to get more of this.

“Should I stop?“ The alpha sounded breathless, a little overwhelmed and Laurent whined in protest.

“Don’t stop. Oh please, just never stop.“ The euphoria spread through him slowly. It started in his neck, creeped down his shoulders and his chest and he just wanted more. He almost moaned in approval when Damianos pressed his other wrist on the other side of Laurent’s neck, his pheromones flooding the omega’s body in a delicious rush.

“Oh my,“ Laurent murmured, completely relaxed and wrapped in a bubble of euphoric, content, dizzying pleasure. He stared up at his alpha dreamily, a stillness to his thoughts like he had never known it.

* * *

Damen felt a bit as if he had reverted back in time to the first few weeks of his acquaintance with Laurent. He had tried to look away desperately but found he couldn‘t. Later on he had just accepted that he’d stare at the omega whenever he was in the same room, but during those first few weeks, he had done his best to fix his gaze on something or someone else whenever he caught himself watching.

Now he sat in the parlor with Nikandros, Lykaios and her husband Lord Serres, a viscount with a big fortune and kind smile, and found that his eyes trailed back to his husband every other minute at least. His best friend had giving up trying to discuss serious matters with him and they were now talking about the horse races of the Season.

Laurent was engaged in a conversation with Lykaios and her husband about the debutant ball coming up in a weeks time. And honestly, it wasn’t surprising that Damen couldn’t look away.

He had heard from the amazing results scent marking could have on a couple if both of them wanted it through hushed discussions among young alphas who were eager to discuss all things illicit and forbidden. However, none of these whispered rumors could have prepared him for the devastating effects the scent marking this morning had on them. Laurent looked healthier than ever, he seemed to glow even. His posture was flawless but the usual tension with which he carried himself had melted away. When he smiled his polite social smile now there was a certain dreamily quality to his eyes and Damen wanted to whisk him away to their room and ravish him.

The change had also affected the alpha and he knew it. He felt even more drawn to the omega than before, he wanted to keep him away from the world, lock him up and state his possessive claim over him. He felt guilty just thinking about it.

“Damen, you‘re staring again. What‘s the matter with you?“ Nikandros interrupted his fast descent to guilt ridden self-depreciation.

Damen sighed and motioned for him to lean closer. Nik did so with a raised eyebrow and dread filled gaze. “What have you done?“

“I scent marked him this morning,“ he whispered it low enough that his friend needed to lean even closer. He could see the other alpha‘s eyes widen in surprise. Obviously he hadn‘t expected that.

“What? He let you do it?“ Nikandros sounded incredulous and Damen chuckled lowly. His reaction would have probably been the same were their roles reversed. He himself was sometimes surprised at how readily Laurent opened up in their bedroom. Not that he would ever tell Nikandros about it. The alpha might be his best friend but Damen had no intention of sharing this particular information with him.

“He did.” Damen gripped his cup of tea a bit harder to keep from looking over at his husband again.

“And?” Nikandros asked him with a small wave that meant that he wanted to hear more. It was a relief to realize how well they knew each other.

Now the dark haired alpha couldn’t keep himself from watching his husband again. The omega looked stunning in the pale grey dress and the glittering diamonds around his neck and dangling from his ears. They looked like stars glinting only for Laurent.

“It was-,” he broke off. Were there even words to describe the experience? Probably not. He forced his eyes back to Nikandros. “I have nothing to compare it to, all things I could tell you seem so shallow.”

His friend studied him closely and tilted his head slightly. “I never thought I’d see the day, Damen, I’m surprised. I knew you were infatuated and bewitched but I never thought you’d be like this.” He gestured in the direction of Damen’s face. “I can’t decide if you look more like someone so desperately in love that they’d die for their mate or like someone foolish enough to conquer a nation for them. And here I thought the war of Troja was only a silly story with no grain of truth to it.”

“There is one big difference,” Damen commented, his eyes on the long column of Laurent’s neck, “I would never let someone take him from me, not even if he wanted to go, Nik.” His mate turned his head slightly and now the alpha could see the very edge of the mating bite on his otherwise flawless skin.

“Oh my word, Damianos, you can’t be in your right mind. Has this marriage robbed you of the last ounce of common sense?” His friend sounded exasperated and maybe a little scared, as if he was afraid that Damen would do something stupid. The alpha smiled, remembering a time where he’d have reacted the same way.

“You’ll understand soon enough, my friend, when you find the omega meant for you, you’ll know what I’m talking about. They might be the one with the mating bite on their skin, but they’re the one with all the power in the relationship. He could ask me to kneel before him and I’d kiss his shoes without a second’s hesitation. The only wish I can’t grant him is if he wants me to let go.”

The disbelieving exhale he got in response was the thing that made him look away from his mate to see Nikandros staring at him with his mouth slightly agape.

“I don’t know if I want to experience this, Damianos. I mean you look happy enough, happier than I’ve ever seen you before even, but I don’t know if this is meant for me.”

Damen finished his tea before replying with a smirk, “I think you underestimate the pleasure I get from kneeling before him and kissing his shoes.”

“Goodness, man, stop talking. I don’t want to hear another word from you!” His exclamation drew the attention of the other occupants of the rooms and Lykaios smirked at her older brother.  
“Brother, are you jealous?”

“You can’t know what we were talking about.” Nik stared her with a slightly horrified expression on his face. She laughed, it sent shivers down Damen’s spine and he was suddenly glad that he was an only child.  
“That’s true, but your face says it all. I’d bet that Damianos talked about how happily married they are, am I right?” The omega turned her focus on Damen, who nodded with a small smile and saw the corners of Laurent’s mouth twitch. He turned his head to watch his omega lift his teacup to hide the motion behind it. It was elegant and devastating in its casual deliberation.

“Damianos, are you still with us?” Lykaios’ questions ripped him from his silent admiration and he was sure he could see Laurent’s lips twitch again, but then he had to look away and face the other omega with the twinkling eyes.

“I apologize, what did you say?”

“I just teased my poor brother about his bachelor status, but I think that’s not something that’s all that interesting, is it? Not when Laurent sits right there drinking his tea.” She was teasing him and most other alphas would have tried to deny their infatuation and inability to rip their gazes away. They had been married for months after all and he shouldn’t show his amorousness so openly, alphas didn’t lose their heads like that. But Damen couldn’t care less about what they might think or the rumors that would spread if he continued to be this incautious.

“Yes.”

She was visibly surprised by his easy admission and Nikandros was the one to reply, “Please! I don’t want to hear him talk anymore. Sir, I beg you, my foolish sister and best friend seem intent to make me despair. Can we talk about something else?”

Laurent seemed to take pity on the other alpha while Lord Serres laughed and laced his fingers through Lykaios’. “Very well, Lord Dice. I heard that the omega twins of Lady Barbin will make their social debut this year. Lady Barbin is distantly related to you, isn’t she? Did you meet them before?”

Nik relaxed against his seat. “That’s true, Lady Barbin is my father’s third cousin. I never met them before, as our families aren’t close anymore after all this time. However, Lykaios was asked to present the younger one.”

“Yes, I’m very excited. Nicaise’s rumored to be a beauty, just like his sister, Kashel.”

Laurent smiled, “Their omega mother is from Vask, isn’t she?”

“You’re quite right, Lord Laurent. The daughter shall share her mother’s more exotic features while the son looks more like a northerner. Apparently, they don’t resemble each other at all,” Nikandros agreed and continued, “Except for their predilection for mischief.”

Lykaios laughed delightedly, “Their mother wrote to me sounding quite upset. She has trouble with her health and presenting her daughter is the most she can do due to her sickly disposition, so she asked me to look after them during the Season. I immediately accepted and invited them to stay with us. She warned me that they’d try to cause trouble on every occasion but was rather relieved that she could return home after the debutant ball. Still, I think society would do well with a bit more mischievous omegas. People should start seeing us as more than pretty dolls.”

“I agree. I’m already looking forward to making their acquaintance.” Damen saw Laurent’s thoughtful look in his direction for only a second, but it was enough to make him react.

“Maybe we could invite them to spend a few days with us, what do you think, my love?”

The blond omega nodded with a smile that actually reached his eyes. “I agree wholeheartedly, if they are interested, that is.”

“Oh Laurent, if they can spend some days with the Duke and the Duke Consort of Sicyon those two could be sure to be the diamonds of the Season. I can’t imagine that they’d react with something different than absolute delight.” Lykaios grinned brightly, “And I could take a break from acting as their chaperone.”

She sounded so confident and Laurent looked so happy that Damen didn’t even question his sudden urge to please his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who'd like to see how the Marlas town house of Damen and Laurent looks like, here's the link from which I drew my inspiration. [Town house design.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/07/ad/1c07adadef863a2804ff14713e3ee764.jpg?epik=dj0yJnU9QmVSSTFqNHlJZVFxeldvYkU1MFRkMll5VkJOcFc3aWomcD0wJm49ZHhIckRmaUVyN1NtWF9RZkVHMmVHZyZ0PUFBQUFBR0FWdWpV)  
> Another important information, I know the average pregnancy is 40 weeks. However, I decided to only count the weeks from the heat in this omegaverse (ovulation time) and thus there are only 38 weeks to count. I hope you aren't too confused.


	24. Chapter 24

Laurent discovered that regular scent marking from his alpha helped with his pregnancy symptoms. His nausea seemed to evaporate as soon Damen pressed his wrist against his neck. When he confided in Estelle, she nodded and told him that that was a common occurrence in pregnant omegas and that he shouldn’t feel bad for taking the comfort, as long as his alpha offered.

The blond felt immediately less guilt ridden and it was easier to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind sounding suspiciously like his father that told him that he was acting shamefully. Because Damen continued to ask if he could scent mark Laurent, as if the omega did him a favor and it was only too easy to nod his head and bare his neck and lose himself in the high of the pheromones. Laurent especially adored it when Damen did it first thing in the morning. Their bed more and more often looking like a nest and providing a safe, warm space for them and then his alpha‘s pheromones flooding his body was the best way of waking up. The blond would have stayed in bed forever under these circumstances. However, sooner or later life drew them out of their shared proximity.

Right now they sat in one of the drawing rooms after one such scenting, and Damianos was working on a report from their territory and Laurent went through his correspondence.

“Auguste wrote that they’d arrive tomorrow. He invites us to dinner, apparently they have big news to share.”

“We will be there obviously, and we have our own big news,” the alpha replied with a bright grin. Laurent chuckled softly and started writing the letter to his brother.

“Lauri! You look radiant, gods, I’m so glad to see you.” Auguste hugged him tightly as soon as they arrived for dinner in his city house.

“I’m glad to see you too, Auguste. How are you?” Laurent inhaled the comforting scent of his brother and only realized then how much he had missed his older sibling.

“Never better. Sicyon, as I see you took good care of my precious brother, I guess I’ll have to stop worrying about him.” The blond alpha clapped Damen on the back and Laurent could see his husband beam at his brother.

“I could understand if you never stopped worrying but let me assure you that I intend to take the best of care with your brother. Now where‘s your wife, Acquitart?“

“She’s in the drawing room.“ Auguste took Laurent’s hand and put it in the crook of his arm to escort him while Damen followed them.

Juliette was standing facing the window and when she turned, Laurent could see that something about her had changed. She smiled at them, opened her arms and drew Laurent into a tight hug. He inhaled deeply, while she buried her face in his neck and they both drew back simultaneously while laughing.

“What a surprise,“ Juliette observed while placing both of her hands on Laurent‘s shoulder and looking up to him, “they‘ll be almost the same age.“ She sounded delighted and her smile was so bright that Laurent could only smile back. He nodded and she squealed and hugged him again. Fortunately nobody could see them now.

“What?“ Auguste asked them with wide eyes and Laurent turned to face the two alphas. Both were looking at them with something close to amazement, as if they already knew what had happened but couldn’t quite believe it.

“Well, husband, it seems as if you won‘t only become a father this year but an uncle too,“ Juliette declared while resting one hand on her belly. Laurent observed his older brother closely, still a bit uncertain if his brother would approve.

“Truly? Lauri, is that the truth?“ The blond alpha asked him with an expression of such open amazement on his face that Laurent relaxed his shoulders. He nodded while exchanging a glance with Damen, who smiled brightly and went to congratulate Juliette. Meanwhile Auguste scooped his brother up in a tight hug and held him close to his chest.

“Congratulations Lauri. I can’t believe it. I’m so very fortunate that I can share this with you. I thought I would only get a letter across half the country and then the invitation to visit when the pup was already three months old.“

Laurent chuckled and patted his brother on the back. “Now, now, Auguste, you know I‘d never be so thoughtless. I would‘ve sent you at least two letters across the country.“

The blond alpha laughed loudly, “Thank you Lauri, truly. At least now I know that this marriage was the right decision. You seem very happy.“

“I am. And I won‘t ever forget the kindness, patience and love you showed me while you let me decide for myself who I wanted to marry. You were the best alpha guardian I could‘ve asked for, brother.“ Laurent could actually see Auguste’s eyes get a bit misty. He smiled and pressed his face to his brother’s chest.

“Thank you.“ Auguste whispered the words into Laurent’s hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Then he pulled back and smiled again, as if he hadn’t been close to tears only minutes ago. “I heard you were invited to the palace again?“

Laurent nodded, “His Imperial Highness The Emperor asked me to go visit for tea and Damianos is required to meet up with His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince anyway.“ The blond looked at his alpha, who immediately stepped a little closer. Damen seemed relaxed and happy. It was a good look on him. The omega was sure he would never get enough of the casual power his husband exuded. He was very similar to Auguste in that matter. Both of them had enough authority seeping out of their very self that it seemed as if they were born for changing the world.

Laurent had always admired his brother for the ease with which he had carried himself and his lot in life. He had been the perfect alpha son their father had wished for and still kept his compassion and empathy despite the temptation power and money posed.

Laurent knew that he wasn‘t his brother and that he didn‘t have the same natural born ability to lead or inspire, it wasn‘t for him and he didn‘t begrudge or envy Auguste in the slightest. He didn‘t try to compare himself to the alpha ever. He loved his brother with all his heart but he never tried to be him.

When the omega struggled, he never once wished he‘d be like his brother. He was quite sure that this was so deeply ingrained in him because of their mother who had told him time and time again that every person had their strengths and their weaknesses and the fact that Auguste loved him more than anything else.

As he watched his brother clap one hand on his husband’s shoulder with a laugh and real delight in his features, Laurent couldn‘t help but draw the conclusion that Damianos shared a lot of those same qualities he had always admired in Auguste. It was ridiculous that this only occurred to him now, but for a moment he felt as if someone had tilted the world on its axis and he needed to regain his balance. But then he observed them closely, saw how in tune they were and everything made sense again.

It was unimportant where they were, whenever Damianos entered a room all attention was on him. People felt drawn to him in a way that Laurent had only ever witnessed with Auguste before. They adored and respected him at the same time and while Damen wasn’t even aware of the power he wielded, he did so kindly and with a warmth that made the omega adore him more whenever he got to witness it.

However, it affected Laurent in completely different ways too. He knew he was attracted to Damianos on a very superficial level, had known that since the moment he had laid his eyes on the alpha. Admitting how attracted he was to his personality came later and only reluctantly. Now, he didn’t have any difficulties to acknowledge how much he adored his husband’s determination, intelligence and controlled power. Quite the opposite, it made heat creep through his vein. His thoughts were already occupied with opportunities when his alpha was in full control and then he needed to interrupt himself.

He turned to Juliette, who was sitting again, one hand on her belly and motioned for him to join her.

“I‘m always so tired, Laurent,“ she bemoaned and the blond omega sighed.

“Yes, me too. I can‘t envision standing or dancing during the whole debutant ball.“ Last year had been bad enough when he had felt all eyes rest upon him. This year would be no different except that he was pregnant now and tired and probably a bit queasy.

“We will sit down. Propriety be damned,“ Juliette murmured under her breath and Laurent almost choked on his next breath. She patted his hand and continued, “I’ll watch you. Although I suspect Damianos won’t let anything happen to you. He was already overprotective before but now-, well, let’s say that I don’t think I’ll have to worry about your well-being.“ She smirked and Laurent watched her a little bewildered as she stood to get her embroidery and ask him for advice on a particularly difficult part.

* * *

“Damianos, my friend! You made me wait.“ These were the first words His Imperial Highness, the crown prince of the Artesian empire, uttered as soon as Damen entered his study.

“Your Imperial Highness, I apologize for the delay.“

“Nonsense, Damianos, and how many time do I have to tell you to call me Evander? We‘re friends for over 5 years.“

Damen raised an eyebrow at the other alpha. He was sure his exasperation was written all over his face.

“Fine. Be difficult if you must. However, I just want to let you know that I’m very cross with you.“ The prince folded his arms before his chest and narrowed his eyes. “You got married in the one year I wasn’t here to witness it and from what my father tells me your new husband is the most beautiful and well-mannered omega he ever saw. I don’t know where to start with expressing my disappointment, Damianos.“

It cost a lot of effort to keep from rolling his eyes at the man, Damen found. He exhaled before replying, “I didn‘t intend to get married last year, Your Imperial Highness. However, love isn’t something that adheres to plans.“

Now the prince stopped to stare at him with his piercing eyes. Damen had always found his eyes fascinating. The crown prince had one grey and one green eye and it was probably the most attractive of his features, at least in Damen’s opinion.

“My mother already told me that you married for love, I didn’t want to believe it, but if you tell me now too I think I don’t have a choice. What a shame I missed it. I would have loved to see you courting the omega you love.” The prince dragged one hand through his hair and shook his head in disappointment. “Well, nothing to be done. But why didn’t you bring your husband today?”

Damen sighed, especially when Evander raised an eyebrow in question and he knew his friend wouldn’t stop asking until he received a satisfying answer. Still, he had no intention to tell the other man that Laurent was actually visiting the emperor at the moment. He knew the prince who was too easily excited at an opportunity to tease his friends and Damen was aware of the fact that he was a little touchy as soon as Laurent was involved, especially since he knew about the pregnancy.

“Because I’m not here to discuss my husband with you, Your Imperial Highness.”

This had the other alpha snorting and clapping one hand on his shoulder. “Where went your charm, Damianos? Sucked out of you after marriage? The omegas will be in tears over this change.”

Damen laughed. “You have no idea how little I care. Mykon can still charm them to his hearts content, my friend and maybe you’d show a bit more than no interest at all to them. This would certainly comfort them.”

The man’s fascinating eyes zeroed in on the handkerchief in Damen’s breast pocket. “Is that from your husband?”

“Yes. It is.” Damen knew his face must have betrayed all of his feelings in that moment, but he couldn’t even try to control his expression.

The prince studied him for a long moment, before grinning and changing the topic. “A noble from the north gifted my father and my mother with a pair of dogs, they’re the fastest dogs I’ve ever seen, specially bred for wolf hunts. But when they’re not out hunting, they’re the softest, most affectionate hunting dogs I’ve ever seen. The female gave birth to five puppies three months ago. What do you think, would your husband like one of them? Think of it as my belated wedding gift.”

Damen didn’t have to think a second. Laurent loved animals and dogs in particular.

He remembered the omega telling him, “They’re just so loyal and affectionate, how could I not love them?” when Sir Orrin’s dogs had immediately taken a liking to the blond and he had continued to pet them for what felt like hours.

“If you could part with one, I’d appreciate this very much.”

“For you always, Damianos, and you know it. You’re my favorite after all and if your omega is as gorgeous and kind as all the people tell me, then he deserves the best.” Evander walked beside him and then sighed. “Well, it’s unfortunate but your marriage was cause for my parents to start asking about any omega I could be interested in. It’s a hassle. I don’t see why I have to get married now, I’m only 27.”

Damen laughed. “Well, my friend, I’m sure your parents didn’t say you have to get married right now. They probably only wanted to know if there’s someone you’re interested in. Nothing else.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Damianos. _You’re_ married now and if your husband gives birth to an heir anytime soon you’ll be free from all the duties,” The brown haired alpha complained.

“Whatever you might think now, Your Imperial Highness, with the right omega nothing of that will feel like a duty. And in the worst case possible, you have enough siblings that you could die childless and there would be no lack of an heir.”

Evander snorted and loosened his cravat as he answered, “I knew I liked you for a reason Damianos, always looking at the bright side of things, aren’t you?”

Damen grinned back at him and the prince laughed, just as they rounded the corner towards the royal kennels before stopping short in his stride and bowing his head. The emperor stood in a dark green dress and his long, dark hair up in a complicated braided up-do. He looked sharp and observant as he smiled at his son. Damen immediately bowed low, his eyes straying to Laurent, who was slowly rising to his feet again beside the emperor. The older man waved at him carelessly.

“Nothing of that, Sicyon. I’m grateful that you take care of my son as you do. He was insufferable during the time you didn’t visit. I always thought they’d grow out of their childish antics as soon as they passed their 25th summer. I’m still waiting.”

Damen pressed his lips together to keep from bursting into laughter at the indignant facial expression on Evander’s face. “Father!”

Then the prince saw Laurent and Damen could observe how his jaw dropped slightly open and how his eyes fixed on the beautiful, blond omega. Something in his posture changed, his shoulders drew back, his feet went a little further apart and Damen didn’t like it. He especially hated that Laurent wore one of the new dresses with the high neckline where only the very edge of his mating bite was visible over the seam. He clenched his jaw as he saw his friend ogle his husband and tried to keep calm.

The emperor observed him with amusement clear in his eyes before he turned to Laurent again and said, “Sir, I’d like to introduce you to my son, His Imperial Highness Evander Angelos Thibaut of Artes. Evander, this is His Grace the Duke Consort of Sicyon.”

Damen could practically see his friend’s face fall, but the crown prince was too well-mannered to forget himself. He bowed while Laurent curtsied and then he said, “I apologize to be absent from your wedding, Duke Consort. Let me wish you happiness now.”

“Thank you, Your Imperial Highness. I’m grateful for your well-wishes.” Laurent smiled at him, and Damen could feel the other alpha tense beside him. The violent reaction surprised him somewhat. Although he could understand how a person could feel immediately drawn to Laurent, Evander had never been one to show any kind of interest in omegas. Never. While Damen had slept around, he wasn’t proud of that fact at all, Evander had always only rolled his eyes and sighed while drinking another whiskey.

“Sicyon, I just showed your lovely husband our new puppies. My son wanted to gift you with one, I thought it would be a good idea to let your mate see them first,” the emperor said with a small smile in Damen’s direction. This was enough to distract him from the prince’s intense gaze.

“Thank you, Your Imperial Highness. What did you think, love? Would you like one?” He turned to his husband, completely forgetting about the two members of the imperial family when his omega smiled his tiny, honest smile and nodded.   
“They’re perfect.”

Damen was ripped from his thoughts about how perfect Laurent was by the emperor’s low chuckle. “They adored him the moment he stepped inside. Even the mother was all over him. I thought I wouldn’t get him out of there anymore.”

The omega’s face softened the smallest fraction and Damen felt his heartbeat speed up. The blond man smiled at the emperor and it was so blinding in its honesty, that even the other omega was a bit dazed. “They’re the most adorable creatures I can imagine. Damianos, you should take a look.”

He was weak to all his mates wishes and he knew it, the tender, happy feelings over the bond didn’t help in that regard and he stood by the kennel a second later. There were indeed five adorable puppies. They were gangly, their heads long and slender, their coat a lot shorter than the one of their mother, who had long silky, white, grey fur and looked at Damen with intelligent eyes. He could absolutely see how Laurent was in love with the dogs.

“The breed is called Borzoi. They’re from the northern part of the empire.” The emperor informed and Damen realized that Laurent stood beside him once again. Immediately the puppies traipsed over to him and the omega looked at them longingly.

“Go on, dearie, we’re in no rush and I want to talk to my son anyway.” The emperor smiled at Laurent kindly and turned to Evander. Damen didn’t really pay attention, because Laurent entered the kennel and kneeled down again. Immediately, he was swarmed with puppies . All of them snuffing on his hands and dress. Two of them were pawing all over his thighs and one was rubbing its head at his side and stomach. Laurent smiled and petted them all in turn. Damen felt all inside of him go soft. The puppy rubbing its head on Laurent’s stomach seemed to be the most affectionate towards the omega and the blond man rubbed one hand over the gangly body of the animal.

“You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?”, he murmured while the dog nuzzled against his hand.

“That one seems quite taken with you, if you allow me the remark, Sir,” Evander remarked from beside Damen who hadn’t even realized his friend’s approach. “If your husband approves, I’d like to gift her to you as a belated wedding gift.”

Laurent looked up to them and Damen knew he couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to, which he obviously didn’t want.

“Of course I agree.”

The omega’s gaze was warm and tender, even if his smile wasn’t much more than a lifting of the corners of his mouth as he stood and curtsied before the prince again. “Thank you, Your Imperial Highness for this thoughtful gift.”

Evander was quiet as he nodded and Damen knew that his friend needed some time to come to terms with whatever realization he had had when he had seen Laurent. He didn’t probe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late again. But here is the new chapter. Have fun and thank you for your support 🥰.

He was dizzy and it wasn‘t because of his corset or the air, Laurent realized, when the twin omegas were finally announced. Damen had been forced to leave him for a few minutes when the empress had summoned him. Now eight weeks after the heat, and he still had 30 weeks to go, he stood here in the ballroom and was pretty sure he’d faint, without his husband to catch him. Lord Dice stood nearby but Laurent was sure neither the Lord nor Damianos would like if he fainted in the other alpha’s arms.

Slowly he lowered his head slightly and breathed deeply through his mouth. The first of the twins, Kashel, curtsied before the imperial couple. She was very pretty. Her long, brown locks were glossy, her body very feminine and her smile was infectious.

He couldn‘t listen to what they were saying because he was too occupied with fighting the stars dancing before his eyes. The second twin, Nicaise, walked into the room. He was just as beautiful as his sister. The pearls in his dark curls and his bright blue eyes sparkled in the light of the candles and he held his head high. He didn’t smile. The empress said something, there were soft chuckles to Laurent‘s left.

And then it was finally over. Frantically he looked for a place to sink down upon. There was none to be found.

“For goodness sake, are you all blind or is really nobody realizing that the Duke Consort is going to fall over?“ He didn‘t know the voice but it didn’t matter because in the next moment a slender arm wrapped around his waist and held him up against a firm, lanky body. Gratefully Laurent leaned into the new support.

“Thank you,“ he said and looked up, straight into blue eyes that narrowed dangerously. Nicaise Tenthorey, omega son of Lady Barbin stared at him suspiciously.

“I don‘t think you should stand any longer. You don‘t look so well.“ The omega sounded brash for a society diamond and Laurent wanted to laugh. This young man who acted like he had never had one single lesson on proper omega behavior wanted to tell him what to do. But on the other hand, he might be right.

“Where is the Duke? He shouldn‘t leave you alone. Not in your- state.“ It was a bit as if the words had magically conjured Damen.

“Laurent, love, are you alright?“ His husband rushed towards him and Nicaise let him go for his alpha to fuss over him. Only now did Laurent realize that Lykaios, Lord Serres, Lord Dice and Miss Tenthorey stood around him with varying degrees of worry on their faces.

“Honestly, Damianos,“ Lord Dice sounded exasperated and Nicaise only nodded in agreement.

“I‘m perfectly fine. I was just a little dizzy.“

Damianos watched him, he was clearly unconvinced and worried. “I think we should go home if you‘re not feeling well, love.“ He took Laurent‘s hand in his bigger one and pressed it to the crook of his arm.

“l‘m perfectly fine, Damianos. We shouldn‘t keep our company worried. I’m sure if I sit down for a minute I’ll be as good as new.“ Laurent turned back to Mr. Tenthorey.

“Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Tenthorey.“

The young omega watched him attentively. He was really very beautiful and he carried himself with his head held high. He was slightly shorter than Laurent and his face didn’t look as if he smiled much, but that could maybe be because he was scowling at the blond omegas as if he had insulted his whole family. Which Laurent hadn’t, he would never.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”

His audacity had Laurent speechless for a second and he obviously wasn’t the only one. Lord Dice looked as if he wanted to strangle the young omega and Lord Serres looked completely astonished. However, Lykaios and Damianos both had smiles on their faces as they watched the proceedings. Laurent sighed internally, that one would be a struggle, he already knew it.

“I assure you, Mr. Tenthorey, I’m fine, I only need to sit down and you should stop worrying about me but let all the alphas ask you for a dance. This is a ball after all.” He held the other man’s gaze and he could actually see the moment the younger one decided that he would give in. Slowly he nodded and Lykaios actually giggled.

Later that evening, Laurent was sitting beside Juliette on a low bench on the terrace, he was still thinking about the younger omega that had probably broken every rule in the social handbook. He liked him, he realized with startling clarity. He liked this young man who didn’t care if his marriage prospects would be limited because of his nature and had obviously either taken no more than the absolute minimum of classes on omega society rules or had simply decided to ignore them. It was amusing and refreshing and he couldn’t wait to invite the twins over for tea.

“What are you thinking about?” Juliette asked softly. She had been just as relieved as he himself had felt when they could finally escape the ballroom and sit down together. It had been torturous standing for such a long time so late in the evening with all the perfumes in the air.

“The twins seem to be rather unusual, wouldn’t you agree?”

She nodded, a smile on her face. “It’s quite ironic that they would be the diamonds of the season right after you. Don’t misunderstand me, you’re all very beautiful, but while you were the perfect society omega, they are anything but. However, there is a certain charm to their brash and straightforward nature and people will adore them because you adore them. As long as the prince doesn’t marry, I suspect your opinion will lead the opinion of the whole ton.”

Laurent chuckled. “Your opinion is just as valued as my own, dear. You’re the future Duchess of the largest duchy in the country.”

Juliette didn’t even try to correct him, they both knew they were right. “Well, you should know by now that I’ll support you. If you tell me that the twins are to be your new protégées then I’ll invite them alongside you to every single event I’m planning this Season.”

Laurent smiled and took her hand in his to squeeze it softly. “Thank you, Juliette.”

“Nothing to thank me for, dearie. We’re family after all, aren’t we?” She looked around inconspicuously and then, when she saw that nobody was watching, she bowed closer and said, “I’m starting to show. I’m so excited.” Her smile was blinding and Laurent gasped in a breath, before squeezing her hand.

“Really? That are amazing news. I guess Auguste is over the moon?”

Juliette was four weeks ahead of him in her pregnancy and it was soothing to know that he would have a guide and confidant in her during all the changes.

“He is. You won’t believe how obsessed he became. He spends hours talking to my belly,” she laughed softly as she said it and the sound was so full of affection that Laurent hugged her again, grateful that she loved his brother, who deserved all the love of the empire, so much.

“I’m very happy for you.”

She hugged him back, held on tightly and replied, “I’m so glad I get to have this. Thank you for being so kind and happy for me. I can’t wait to pick baby clothes with you, Laurent.”

He drew back slightly and pressed one hand on his belly. He wasn’t showing any signs of his pregnancy yet, but it would happen soon enough, he was in no rush. This first experience was thrilling, scary and amazing all at the same time. He needed every minute he could get to process what was happening to him, his body.

“I can’t wait for it either.” He already imagined how he’d go for a visit and how they’d welcome the craftsmen and craftswomen with their goods. They’d spend hours picking up soft blankets and baby clothes and things for the nursery.

The thought was an amazing one. So it was no big surprise when he was smiling as his husband and his brother came to pick them up. Damianos’ face softened immediately and he offered Laurent his hand to pull him up.

“Now my love, I know you’re tired, but would you care for a dance with me?”

The omega laughed softly. His husband’s gaze was adoring as he pressed a soft kiss to Laurent’s knuckles and then placed his hand on the crook of his arm. “I already thought you wouldn’t ask me anymore. I had to fend off so many alphas asking me to dance because how would it look if I danced with others without dancing with my own husband even once? We would cause a scandal.”

The alpha smiled, “A scandal indeed. I wouldn’t want people to think I’m already abandoning you. What would that tell them about my character? Not even I would be forgiven for being so fickle as ignoring my new omega after only months of marriage.”

Laurent chuckled softly and squeezed his mate’s arm. “I don’t know about that. They would gossip about the reasons for this abandonment. They’d probably forgive you because it would provide them with a much needed entertainment, now that Auguste and you are both married.”

“Yes, what depressing prospects for all the gossips,” Damen agreed with a twinkle in his eyes as they walked towards the ballroom doors. “But I’m sure this Season will provide them with enough excitement, even with Auguste and myself being married.”

Laurent could only agree. There would be a lot of gossip worthy topics this Season. Even if his husband adored him and nobody would be able to spin enough rumors about a fallout between them. Not with the way his alpha looked at him. He accompanied Damen back to the ballroom with a soft smile on his lips and they joined the next dance with Auguste and Juliette by their side.

Laurent was sure he couldn’t be happier than in this exact moment.

* * *

“Now, Sicyon, it looks as if you can be very glad indeed that His Imperial Highness wasn’t here last Season,” Mykon remarked from where they stood in a group with Juliette and Auguste and the Lords Castillon.

Damen turned around and saw how Evander bowed before his husband and asked him for a dance. Laurent, who was just returning to them on Nikandros’ arm nodded with a smile and curtsied before the prince. The alpha felt the irrational jealousy rise inside of him.

“Well, His Imperial Highness certainly shows more interest in your husband than in anyone else for that matter,” Mykon added with a raised eyebrow when the prince smiled at Laurent with genuine feelings on his face. He was very respectful, never getting too close or even looking at Laurent in a way that could’ve been interpreted as flirtatious, however, Mykon wasn’t wrong and Damen didn’t like it.

Evander never showed interest in omegas. Not even once had he smiled at one of them like this.

The Earl Consort threw Mykon a look. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to tease the Duke like this, Lord Mykon? He might actually do something foolish if you continue spouting such nonsense.”

Damen knew he liked the redhead. The omega wasn’t afraid to speak up even to alphas of higher rank. Berenger looked adoringly down at his husband while Mykon laughed.   
“You might be right.”

Auguste insisted that Laurent wouldn’t have changed his mind even if Evander had been there during the last Season, but Damen didn’t pay attention at all. His pregnant omega was dancing with the only alpha in the whole empire with a higher rank than himself and said alpha was looking at the blond with such open admiration on his face that Damen was close to losing his mind.

Nikandros finally reached them and immediately Mykon asked him about what had happened. He wasn’t the only one gossiping with a certain glee to it. Damen could see the people stare at the dancing couple and he felt the heavy gazes prickle on the back of his neck.

Juliette touched his arm in a comforting gesture. Her voice was low when she said, “don’t worry. Laurent wouldn’t ever regret his decision.”

Her words relaxed something in deep down in Damen and when Laurent returned on Evander’s arm, he didn’t begrudge the other alpha the genuine smile his husband showed him. Not when Laurent was by his side the moment they reached the group and brushed his fingers against Damen’s side as he placed his hand on his arm.

Later, when they stood in their dressing room and Damen was unlacing Laurent’s dress for him the omega leaned back into his body.

“I’m glad you chose me, alpha,” he breathed and turned his head to nuzzle his nose against Damen’s neck. He chuckled lowly and enjoyed the blond’s affection. It happened only rarely and he relished in every second of it.

“I’m glad _you_ chose _me_ , love.”

“There was never anyone else, Damianos. Never. I would have chosen you over and over again. I’ll choose you forever.”

Damen had no idea how Laurent knew what he needed to hear in this moment but his omega found the perfect words. His alpha instincts soothed, he ducked his head and trailed kisses down the blond’s neck. Laurent’s hair tumbled over his shoulders freely and he smelled so good.

He tugged at the laces again and Laurent started to help him as much as he could. Damen was suddenly very grateful that he was rather proficient with opening laces. In urgent situations, like this one, it was a big advantage.

“You’re gorgeous and all mine. I can’t believe it,” Damen murmured as his lips ghosted over the mating bite on Laurent’s neck. The omega whined low in his throat.

“Please.”

“Yes.” The alpha was breathless as he undressed his husband with fast, efficient movements. “You’re stunning, absolutely perfect.”

The blond tilted his head even more, a gasp tumbling over his lips and baring the most vulnerable place of his body to Damen, who could feel the rapid pulse under his lips where they ghosted over the pale skin.

“I love you,” he pressed each word to Laurent’s neck as his hands touched his omega who stood now bare before him.

The slender body pressed back against him, he could feel his cock nestled between the omega’s cheeks and he ground forward slightly. His husband clutched his wrist and arched his back. He was the most gorgeous sight Damen had ever behold.

He let his clothes drop carelessly to the ground and when the omega turned around to help him undress, he needed a second to steady himself. The blond’s hand had found the fastening of his trousers and the slight pressure against his rapidly hardening member had him dizzy with want.

“Let’s go to bed,” Damen suggested, before either of them had had the opportunity to open his trousers completely and Laurent replied “Yes”.

He looked like a debauched vision. The blue of his eyes was almost swallowed completely by the black of his pupils and when Damen lifted him up, one hand on each cheek, he wrapped his long legs around the alpha’s waist with no hesitation.

“Mine, all mine,” Damen growled as he pressed his husband to the mattress and hovered over him. The omega bared his neck under him. “All yours. I was only ever yours, alpha.” The words ripped a pleased growl out of him and his rational thoughts to shreds.

Safe to say that their love making that night wasn’t as tender or slow as usually.

He still felt rather proud of himself a day later when he looked at Laurent’s neck and saw the bruises bloom over the skin there. The omega had pressed his fingers against them in the morning with a small smile and a kiss to Damen’s cheek.

Now they sat in their parlor together with their guests and the alpha could actually see the twins ogle Laurent’s neck. The blond had chosen his highest neckline but Damen had made sure to place one mark right under his jaw and there was simply no way to cover it up. If they had known how Laurent‘s neck looked further down, they‘d probably have fainted. Nikandros had sighed and immediately demanded a drink while Lykaios and Pallas were both giggling messes. Mr. Picard had stared for a second, before blushing profoundly and looking away and Lord Castillon had laughed, brushed his red hair out of his face and continued to tease Laurent relentlessly. Jokaste had been the only person not reacting at all while Kastor had smirked at his younger brother.

“Well, nobody will doubt you now,” Nikandros remarked beside him with a pointed look at the omega and Damen couldn’t help the pleased smirk on his lips. “He won’t be able to leave the house without a high neckline for at least a week.”

“I know.” And he didn’t regret a second of it.

His best friend sighed again, but didn’t try to argue with him. Kastor clapped him on the shoulder and laughed silently.

“What did I miss that you had to state your claim so openly?” Kastor and Jokaste had only arrived the day before and had decided to miss the debutant ball. Damen had taken them to the side and told them about Laurent’s pregnancy immediately upon their arrival before they’d find out any other way. Jokaste had looked heartbroken for a second, before sincerely congratulating him and promising that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Kastor had smiled a tight smile and actually hugged Damen as he told him how happy he was for him and that he looked forward to being an uncle soon. They hadn’t seen each other since then and thus it was no wonder they didn’t know about the dance with Evander yet.

“His Imperial Highness asked the Duke Consort to dance.” Nikandros explained and Kastor’s booming laugh filled the room. He seemed much lighter than some months ago and Damen was glad that the impression he got from his brother’s letters hadn’t been wrong.

“That’s certainly a reason for such a reaction. However, brother, I’m sure you have no need to fret. Your omega never had eyes for someone else.”

It was nothing but the truth and Damen knew that. He wasn’t proud of his irrational jealousy but still, he couldn’t help it. Not when he knew that Evander indeed favored Laurent. He was possessive, it wasn’t something surprising, not really. The only thing he could do was try to reign his urges back in and let Laurent live the life he deserved. His husband would get whatever he wanted and if it killed Damen.

“However, it’s astonishing, the twins don’t look alike at all, do they?” Kastor carried on the conversation with a nod towards the Barbin children. Damen nodded in response while Nikandros pressed his lips together and replied, “Only in appearance. Their mischievous nature is certainly inherited.”

As if on command, Mr. Tenthorey lifted his head and watched them with attentive, piercing blue eyes. He was soon enough distracted by Mr. Picard, who was still the well-mannered, young man he had been last Season, still uncourted by Mr. Garnier. Damen decided he’d have to contact the Gentleman to see if there was something the matter. He needed coffee anyway.

“Well, they’re both beautiful and apparently favored by the newest Duke Consort in the empire. I don’t think they’ll have any trouble finding a good alpha.”

Nikandros laughed. “As long as they keep their thoughts to themselves I’d agree with you, but as both of them are rather outspoken I have little hopes on that matter.”

Now Damen grinned at him, “You, my dear friend, are still a bachelor and didn’t you say only last year that you’d need to find yourself an omega? Here’s your chance. They’re both beautiful, intelligent and a challenge. I know how much you detest boredom. I suspect that whichever one you’d chose, you’d have no boring minute.”

“They are in my sister’s care! You can’t insinuate that I’d do something dishonorable, Damianos.” Nikandros sounded so affronted that Damen snorted.

“I never talked about dishonor, my friend. I talked about courtship. Both of them come with a dowry and family background worthy of you. And let’s be honest, Nik, you’re nobody who wants an easy life after marriage. You’re bored the second you can’t work out some mess or another.”

“I think you overestimate my eagerness to do so. Most of the time I just have no other choice,” Nikandros protested, but his gaze was thoughtful as he looked between the siblings.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it <3  
> I will answer all of your kind and amazing and sweet comments as soon as I can but at the moment I'm in a tight spot time-wise. Please, just know that each and every single one of them made me smile! Thank you so much.  
> Also, all 35 chapters are written (for me this story is "completed") and I'm already looking forward to sharing the rest with you.

It was a bit like being back in the past, Laurent mused, as he watched the riders mount their horses and start warming up. This year, however, Auguste took part in the Okton competition too and he was married now, wasn’t he?

With a fond smile he remembered Lykaios’ teasing from a year ago, how she had insisted that the Duke was infatuated with him and how Damianos had proven her right when he had bowed before Laurent before riding off to win the competition. He softly lay one hand over his stomach. He had just started to show a week ago. Now 12 weeks along, he spent hours in bed with Damianos bowed over his belly and littering kisses over the bump there. Soon it would be impossible to hide anymore.

“What a shame I missed the competition last year,” Juliette remarked with a glint in her eyes as she watched Auguste pick up one of the spears from his horse in a practiced movement. Laurent tilted his head slightly and smirked at her, “It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?”

The other omega nodded with a bright smile and a faint blush on her cheeks as she studied the competitors. Her pregnancy was now obvious. It had been the talk of the ton when people realized. After all, it was only a matter of time until the Lady Acquitart would be Her Grace The Duchess of Alier and Arran and that she fell pregnant within the first year of her marriage to the Marquess could only speak from great affection between the couple. The love story of the decade they called it. Well, with the way Auguste dotted on his wife, it was no surprise.

“My dear Duke Consort, what an honor to meet you today!” Laurent turned his head to see Lord Kesus stride towards them. He wanted to stand but the man made a gesture with his hand that told them to stay seated.

“Please, no need to get up for an old man like me.” He bowed before the two omegas and they inclined their heads. Juliette smiled up at the man.

“If you, my lord, call yourself old, then I’m sure half of the Dukes should already be with one foot in their graves.” This had The Marquess laughing. He threw his head back and his eyes twinkled when he replied, “What a nice way to say that I’m not yet as dreary as those ancient alphas, my dear lady.”

Then the alpha came closer and bowed his head to state, in a low voice, “I hear congratulations are in order with both of you. You forgive me, my lady, if I already suspected. You look radiant.”

Laurent wasn’t surprised that Lord Kesus knew about his pregnancy. He was the closest thing to a father Damianos knew and the two of them were closer than Laurent had ever been with his own father.

“Thank you, my lord,” the omegas replied simultaneously and the Marquess laughed again.

“I’m glad that you two seem to be happy. It’s a balm for sore eyes to see two such beautiful and radiant omegas glow with joy. If one of your alphas needs to be knocked down a peg or two you will always have my support, my dears.”

Laurent felt an unexpected tenderness wash over him and suddenly there were tears in his eyes and he had to breath deeply and regularly to keep from bursting into spontaneous weeping. Surprised he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Lord Kesus only smiled at him kindly, offered his handkerchief and rearranged his position so that none of the other attendance would see Laurent’s distraught state.

“Don’t worry, my dear, it’s quite common from what I’ve been told. Damianos’ mother once cried because her maid brought her her favorite tea brewed to perfection. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” the alpha calmed him down as Juliette took his hand and squeezed softly.

Laurent pressed the soft handkerchief against his eyes and smiled. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry and that was rather disconcerting.

“She did?” Juliette asked the Marquess who nodded with a reminiscent smile.

“Yes. She was the sunniest person I’ve ever known, but during her pregnancy she cried more than during the rest of her life. Mostly due to unexpected acts of kindness, mind you, but still. She had a red nose during most of it.” He waved Laurent away when he tried to return the handkerchief and the omega decided that Lord Kesus was probably one of his five favorite people in the world, not that he’d ever admit to that.

“You must have known her well then?”

Again, there was this melancholic expression on the Marquess face and Laurent knew that whatever had happened, it had to be a tragic story in and on itself.

“I did. We were very close and I visited her a lot during her pregnancy. The late Duke resided in Marlas at that time and she didn’t have any close relatives that could make the trip regularly. As we were very close friends, I felt very lucky to be able to see my godson grow.”

Laurent smiled up at the older alpha, he was now more composed again, and remarked, “Damianos is lucky to have you, my lord.”

“Quite the opposite, my dear, I’m lucky to have him. After all, the boy is like a son to me.” Lord Kesus turned to watch the riders warm up and laughed silently. “I still remember his first Okton. He was so confident even back then. I think the boy was never nervous in his life before he met you, Sir.”

Juliette grinned at Laurent. “Well, it was certainly refreshing to see it. The charming, self-confident Duke of Sicyon reduced to a flustered mess because you smiled at him.”

Laurent felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, are we talking about the courtship between the Duke and the Duke Consort?” Ancel sounded so gleeful as he approached them that the blond omega had to suppress a flinch.

“You’re quite right, Lord Castillon.” Juliette threw Laurent a wicked grin and now he couldn’t hold back the wince. This would be embarrassing, he knew it.

“Well then, Lady Acquitart, as this is one of my favorite topics, I’ll just have to insert myself into your conversation. I know you weren’t here last year, my lady, but the Duke charmed everyone when he bowed before the Duke Consort before riding off and winning the Okton with a perfect run,” Ancel nodded sagely before sinking down on a chair beside Laurent brought to him by an eager servant, “they weren’t even courting yet.”

Fortunately, before the conversation could turn more disconcerting, the Okton started and all attendants watched the riders pick up their speed. In the meantime, Laurent could only watch in silent amazement how Damianos was winning yet another Okton. His aim was true, his throws confident and his seat on the horse excellent.

“The boy was born for this sport. Sometimes I wonder if he would have excelled at all the traditional sports from the south before they were called too savage to take part in. I’m sure he’d have been a fine wrestler.”

Laurent couldn’t even try to process those words. The mere thought made him blush.

“No need to look so flustered, Duke Consort. Nobody could ever deny the appeal of your husband naked and oiled up. We’re no hypocrites after all,” Ancel murmured from hisseat. Laurent wasn’t even shocked anymore. He threw his friend a flat look and replied, “I’m glad that the idea of my naked husband seems to agree with you, my dear friend. It would be dreadfully unfortunate shouldn’t that be the case.”

Juliette burst into laughter while the Marquess coughed to cover his laugh, and that drew the attention of some of the other attendants.

Lykaios joined them together with the twins. “Now my dear Lord Castillon, you’ll have to tell us what has the Lady Acquitart laughing like that.”

“Oh, I don’t want to spoil your innocent charges. I don’t think I should repeat myself. We were just talking about the traditional southern sports.”

Lykaios raised an elegant eyebrow and then a wicked grin spread over her lips. “Oh I’d love to see this. Just imagine the Duke wrestling. That would be a sight.”

Laurent sighed. How come all these omegas thought the exact same thing. Ancel giggled. “That’s what I was just referring to, my lady. The Duke Consort would probably agree if he didn’t have to be proper and well-mannered.”

Laurent could see the eagerness in Miss & Mr. Tenthorey’s eyes rise. Lord Kesus excused himself with a chuckle and went to congratulate the participants of the Okton as they dismounted their horses just outside the course.

“Well, with a husband like that I doubt that we’ll have to wait long for an heir,” Lykaios said and then she gasped, “just imagine what a scandal that would be! The Lady Acquitart and the Duke Consort pregnant within a year of their marriage. The gossip!” Her eyes were large as she stared at Laurent, who needed all of his famed self-control to not burst out laughing. Juliette wasn’t as successful as he was, she actually choked a little as she tried to hold the laughter in.

“You’re certainly right.” Laurent reached over and patted Juliette on the back as she struggled to keep on breathing. He carefully kept his expression neutral.

Ancels gaze dropped to his belly and then the redhead was up on his feet and right before him. He inspected him closely and then the omega’s mouth dropped open.

“I think, my dear Lady Serres, you can look forward to a lot of gossip during this Season.”

Laurent pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. Ancel still had his eyes fixed on the blond’s middle and Lykaios gasped in delight.

“Are you pregnant, Laurent?” She inquired in a whispered tone of voice, only loud enough for their group to hear. The twins looked ready to fall out of their chairs as they leaned forward and Laurent inclined his head only the slightest margin. Lykaios squealed in delight.

“This will be the most exciting Season I ever attended.” The omega clapped in her hands and turned to the twins. “Well my dearest charges, the Duke Consort and the Lady Acquitart will certainly provide us all with enough gossip. You won’t have to be afraid that it gets boring. Now, let’s go congratulate the alphas. They certainly provided us with worthy entertainment.”

She hooked Miss Tenthorey’s arm through her own and caught up to Aimeric, who was talking to Jokaste and already some distance before them. Ancel offered Juliette a hand to help her up, which she took grateful and with a little smile. Mr. Tenthorey immediately did the same for Laurent and hauled him up, although the blond didn’t really need it.

Still, it was nice and the young omega watched him closely as they made their way over, his hand hooked through Laurent’s arm.

* * *

Nikandros drank his whiskey with a frown. “I’m glad you told me before my meddling sister went and spread the rumor. I would have been shocked otherwise.”

He snorted. “Well, maybe not all that shocked. With the way you look at him it would have surprised me if it took longer than a year.” The two of them had just returned after freshening up after the Okton and had been greeted by Mykon, the host of this year’s Okton, with a drink and a clap on the back.

“Well, there will be gossip. It’s an important pregnancy after all. As long as I don’t have an heir people will talk.” Damen shrugged one shoulder. He watched Laurent walking with Miss Tenthorey on his arm through the big tent set up for the leisure of the lords and ladies in attendance. The dark haired omega was talking while his husband seemed to listen patiently and with a small smile on his lips. Nikandros followed his gaze, just to sigh in defeat. He was already opening his mouth when Damen saw his opportunity.

“She’s very pretty, isn’t she?” Damen asked his friend. His disappointment was evident when the other alpha only nodded and replied, “She certainly is. Her mother is a beauty too, after all, and the Vaskians are strong and confident. It befits her station.”

Nikandros sounded so matter of factly that Damen almost rolled his eyes. Once again his friend was determined to leave the Season as bachelor, just as unattached as the year before.

“What is it with you and omegas? You never show interest but then again you’re not as indifferent as His Imperial Highness. I won’t ever understand you.”

His friend snorted again. “You don’t have to understand me, I don’t intend to marry just because you think it’s time for me.”

“But you’d like to take care of someone. I know you. And now that Lykaios is happily married and I have a sensible mate at my side your options are certainly limited,” Damen observed as he studied his friends face. He knew Nikandros since they were kids and the alpha had always had a protective streak. He loved to take care of others with an exasperated expression on his face and he was good at it. There was no mess that Nik couldn’t work out and while he complained and sighed and rolled his eyes, he never hesitated to offer his help. He was loyal and caring and Damen really didn’t understand why he never reached out to an omega that would appreciated him the way he deserved. He didn’t even try.

The fact that Nikandros didn’t argue against him told Damen more than if he had agreed with his statement. He could see the other’s eyes drift to a place to the right and Damen turned to see Mr. Tenthorey laugh with a young alpha, the son of a Viscountess if he wasn’t mistaken. He had forgotten the name.

“Oh but you aren’t lackadaisical, are you? I just looked in the wrong direction,” he remarked, quite astonished with Nik’s choice to be honest. Because while Miss Tenthorey certainly wasn’t shy or too restrained, in comparison to her brother, she seemed like the purest, most self-effacing person Damen had ever met. The young omega was opinionated, sometimes brash and it was clear that any alpha trying to tame him would fail. He was a challenge, an even bigger challenge than Juliette had been, who had declared that she’d only marry for love.

“On my word, you’re insufferable, Damianos. I never said anything about wanting to court someone. Spare me your excitement, it causes me headaches.” Nik’s scowl was back and it was impressive.

“If you continue to look so cross not even Mr. Tenthorey will be brave enough to approach you and then there will be no curly haired, blue eyed pups for you,” Damen teased and Nikandros groaned.

“I don’t know why I’m putting up with you. You’re the ban of my existence and I should have given up on you the moment you thought your brother punching you in the face was him showing his affection in a very particular way.” Then he turned and walked over to the omega, who observed him suspiciously. Mr. Tenthorey pursed his lips as Nikandros sat down and started to take part in the conversation. Damen waited and observed. He knew his friend was actually quite charming, if he wanted to be. The longer they talked, the more the omega focused his attention on Nik and turned his body towards him. The young alpha was obviously disappointed but Mr. Tenthorey didn’t spare him more than a challenging gaze.

“It seems as if our dear Nikandros finally got over the fact that the Duke Consort would have never chosen him.” Makedon’s voice ripped Damen from his thoughts and he turned to see the older man observe Nik and the omega interact. Nikandros had leaned back in his seat and was now listening to the younger man with something like polite curiosity on his face. Then he shook his head and watched with the tiniest smirk how Mr. Tenthorey threw his hands up in the air and argued his point quite heatedly. He was clearly riling the omega up on purpose.

“What do you mean?” Damen was most astonished. He had no idea what the alpha was talking about. Mr. Tenthorey was glaring daggers at Nikandros, who was now talking calmly and, if Damen interpreted his expression correctly, in this slightly arrogant tone he could adapt.

“My dear boy, your best friend would have courted your husband if you hadn’t fallen for his charms as hard and fast as you did.” Makedon turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. “Nikandros is a man of honor and he would have never approached the omega in question after he knew that you were considering him a prospect. However, he was quite taken with him for a while.”

Damen was shocked by his own surprise. “I didn’t realize. Not even once. What a friend I am.” He wasn’t bothered by it, actually. It was true, Nikandros was the most loyal and trustworthy friend he could have wished for and the other alpha had never even once looked at Laurent with something like desire in his eyes. “How did you know?”

“He was trying very hard to keep himself in check, but he gave himself away when he told you that he’d pick up the pieces should you break the omega’s heart,” Makedon smiled again, “after all, we both know that Nikandros wouldn’t say so lightly. He had every intention on following his words should the need arise.”

Damen let out a long breath. It was true, his friend wasn’t someone who’d say something like this out of a fluke. He remembered Nik‘s threat on his wedding, right before he went to join Laurent for their wedding night and suddenly he felt like an idiot for not noticing earlier.

“Still, I think Mr. Tenthorey is much better suited for Nikandros’ temperament than the Duke Consort ever was. The young man is in need of an alpha with enough patience to avoid extinguishing his fire with their attitude while, at the same time, not being too afraid to draw a line. I think Nikandros’ acid humor and his need to take care of someone will be just the right thing for this omega in particular. They’ll never be bored with each other.

The Duke Consort on the other hand, well, he needed someone like you who could show him that there was nothing wrong with trusting others and that sometimes it was worth it to open himself up. I’m proud of you, my boy. Your omega is thriving and that tells me more about you than you can imagine.”

Damen asked himself if Makedon had always been such a meddler and if he realized only now because now he was married and had discovered the pleasure that meddling could provide for himself. Regardless of the reasons, Makedon’s praise meant a lot to Damen and he told him so. The older alpha looked at him with pride in his eyes and genuine affection as he inclined his head in Laurent’s direction and said, “Instead of admiring the omega across the room, you could always go over and look from up closer. He’s your husband after all. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind your company.”

Damen hadn’t even realized that he was staring. However, it was not surprising anymore that he couldn’t tear his eyes away, so he didn’t react to the other alpha’s observation.

He excused himself from Makedon and walked over towards his mate. The omega’s expression softened considerably as he approached them. Damen felt the affection wash through the bond and it made him smile brightly as he took his place beside his husband.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support ❤️ I love you all and your comments make my days happier and brighter.

“Honestly, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Juliette declared as they looked at the baby clothes brought to them as they sat in her drawing room and looked over laced silky tiny clothes.

“You might be right,” Laurent agreed and nudged Aimeric, who looked a bit forlorn beside him. “What do you think Mr. Picard?”

The other omega snapped back to reality with a start. “Oh, they’re very beautiful.” He sounded sincere, but his heart wasn’t in it. Laurent frowned slightly. His friend had been absent and upset since his return to Marlas months ago. That had caused Laurent to look for an excuse to talk to the other omega alone, or as alone as he could. Juliette was their best confidant in the end and so he had invited Aimeric to join them as they picked out the clothes for their babies.

The blond placed one hand on his rounded belly to stand. Now 19 weeks after the heat, his middle was big enough that he didn’t fit in a single one of his old dresses anymore. He would have doubted his own attractiveness now if his alpha hadn’t reacted so violently to his clearly pregnant state. Damianos hands were on him the second their front-door closed behind them. Not that he minded. The pregnancy hormones had him constantly aroused it seemed.

Laurent walked over to his friend and lowered himself down beside him on one of the settees. “What happened, my dear friend?”

“Mr. Garnier asked to court me.” This was surprising, Laurent would’ve thought that the other omega would be pleased. He waited silently for the rest of the story.

“My father asked him for his financial support as soon as he gave him permission.” Aimeric’s eyes were watery as he told Laurent that and blond frowned in displeasure at the image this conjured. Guion should know that such a request would endanger the courtship.

“How did Mr. Garnier react?”

Aimeric dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief and sniffed quietly. “He was so gracious about it and when I tried to apologize he told me that it wasn’t my fault but I don’t think I can face him anymore. This was the most shameful moment in my life.”

Laurent sighed. This was a horrible situation indeed. “My dear friend, the Gentleman clearly loves you. He told you so himself. Your father’s behavior won’t impede on your own happiness with the alpha. Mr. Garnier must know how embarrassing this had to be for you.”

“I would never imply that Mr. Garnier could act in any way dishonorable. He’s by far more refined than my own family and we pride ourselves to be part of the peerage. However, I don’t think I can welcome him to my house during the whole of our courtship. Not with my father there.”

Laurent smiled, this was something he could fix. “Then, would you stay as my companion, Mr. Picard?”

“Pardon me?”

Laurent laughed, “Well, I’m a married man with a lot of free time on my hands. I would like a companion in my house and I’m sure your father wouldn’t refuse the Duke Consort, would he now?”

“That’s a good solution in my opinion. It must be horrible to live with your father under these circumstances,” Juliette agreed while she held a blanket into the light to inspect it closely.

Aimeric stared at Laurent with something akin to disbelief on his face. “I couldn’t impose on you like that, Sir.”

“You can and you should. And you should call me Laurent.”

The other omega threw his arms around him and sniffed again. “I can never thank you enough, Laurent. Your friendship is the most valuable thing I have in my life and I will never forget what you’ve done for me.”

Now, Laurent would just have to tell his husband. He was quite sure that Damianos wouldn’t mind, but something acidic and hurtful, old fears and doubts threatened to bubble up inside of him. What if the alpha would be upset with him for daring to invite someone into their home.

Sternly he reminded himself to have more trust in his husband. Damianos would never refuse him something that made him happy. He wasn’t the alpha’s plaything or property, his mate treated him like an equal and that meant that he had the right to invite guests just like Damianos invited them too. Especially, if said guests were in a predicament.

With the weight falling from Aimeric’s shoulder, they could finally all focus on the teeny tiny baby clothes and soon the three omegas were in their own bubbles of laughter and happiness, wrapped up in soft fabrics and laces.

When the sun was already high in the sky, there was a knock on the door and a servant asked permission for Auguste and Damen to enter. Permission was immediately granted and the two alphas entered the room that looked a lot like some kind of shop had exploded inside of it.

Auguste raised an eyebrow but picked up a white bonnet and slipped it over his balled fist.

“They’ll be so small,” he breathed, completely amazed as he watched the two pregnant omegas. Laurent felt tenderness well up inside of him and then tears in his eyes and he turned away from the scene to take a deep breath. Damen was by his side in a second.

“Love, are you alright?“

“Yes. I’m perfectly fine. I’m just a little emotional.“

Damen drew him into a tight hug. He whispered into Laurent’s ear, “I love you.“ And like every time Laurent heard the words, a little shiver traveled down his body. He pressed his face into his husband’s neck and willed himself out of his hormone affected state.

“Did you find all you wanted for the pup?“ Damen asked next and Laurent drew back with a nod. He smiled, it was still a bit watery but he turned around to Aimeric and declared, with a voice that was collected and poised, “we did. Aimeric, would you mind helping me?“

The other omega was by his side in a heartbeat. His arms full of clothes. They continued to show the alpha what they had found. Laurent could see how his husband took every piece in his reverential hands, stared at it with amazement written all over his handsome face and then turned to Auguste, who was occupied with the little lace socks all over the place. “Acquitart, I don’t think I can make it to the Gentleman club today.“

“My thoughts exactly, Sicyon. We should send a message to Mykon and Dice that we have more pressing matters to attend to.“ The blond alpha looked up from where he was brushing his finger over a tiny white sock. A smile was playing over his mouth and his expression was full of tender anticipation.

Laurent observed his husband and his brother, who were now bowed over a pile of bonnets. The wave of affection rolling over him at the sight was so profound that he had to sit. He pressed one hand against his belly and could feel the kick of his baby. He knew it was still too weak a movement to be felt from the outside, but for a moment he imagined his alpha’s face when he’d feel the first kick himself. He’d have to wait only a few weeks more. Juliette had said the first movements had been noticeable from the outside 22 weeks after her heat. Smiling, Laurent caressed his hand over his stomach. It calmed the baby down when he did that for one reason or another.

He was so focused on the warm, fuzzy feeling of being surrounded by love and happiness, that he was honestly surprised when Juliette sat down beside him and took his free hand in hers. “Would you like to feel a kick? The pup is excited.“

Laurent nodded eagerly, happy to feel his niece or nephew. And indeed, when the omega pressed his hands over a place at the side of her rounded belly, he could feel the kick under his hand.

“Mr. Picard, give me your hand. Feel here.“ Juliette smiled kindly as she let Aimeric feel her baby kick and then the three omegas shared a moment of silent admiration over what their bodies were capable of.

“I shall guess that this has to be the most incredible feeling.“ Aimeric sounded awed when they drank their tea later on. “But doesn’t it feel strange?“

“No, it doesn’t. The movements aren‘t that strong from the beginning and I could feel the baby move more than 6 weeks before anyone else could. The first time you feel them is just the most amazing moment. I was so humbled over what my body achieved,“ Juliette explained.

“What sexes do you think will your baby have?“

Juliette shrugged. “I can‘t imagine. It will be a surprise.“

Laurent chuckled at her complete disregard of propriety according to which she should have answered that she was hoping for an alpha child. After all an alpha was certainly the best of all children. But then again, Juliette and Auguste would love all their children, independent of their sexes.

Fondly he thought back on his own unexpected surprise regarding the sexes of his own baby. In a fit of honesty, Damen had one night, with his large hand pressed over Laurent‘s swollen middle, after a round of tender lovemaking, confessed that he hoped for an omega child. He had whispered in Laurent’s ear how much he loved him and that he hoped that their pup was an omega because he’d do anything to make their life a happy one. He had confessed his desire to change certain laws and the support he got from the Imperial family and some of the younger generation of nobles.

It had been such a perfect moment that Laurent had turned around in his husband’s embrace and cried against his chest in relief and gratitude. The memory still left behind such a bone deep happiness that he couldn’t help but smile in his teacup at the thought.

* * *

“People are talking, you know,” Nikandros mentioned offhandedly during dinner two weeks later. Damen turned to his best friend. He knew Nik was a gossip, it ran in the family after all, but normally, his the other alpha cut straight to the quirk.

“What are they talking about that has you looking at me like this?” Because his friend had a very complicated expression on his face, it was somewhere between glee and dread and Damen wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

“Well, I don’t know if I should tell you now, because if I do I’d probably have to bear with your insufferable grin all evening and I don’t think I want to do that to myself,” Nikandros replied with a smirk on his face.

Damen stared at him intensely, sometimes his best friend was a right jackanapes. “Tell me.”

Nikandros heaved a sigh and then gave in. “Fine.” He sipped his wine and then, when Damen was sure that he’d explode from curiosity, he started talking.

“People are astonished over how much the Duke Consort adores you. They whisper to each other how he couldn’t look away from you at Acquitart’s ball. Additionally, they always sprinkle in how he’s even more stunning and radiant than during the last Season,” Nik inhaled, “they are saying that he’ll grow more beautiful with every Season spent by your side because his eyes seem to shine brighter whenever you enter a room. It’s quite the scandal.”

Damen could actually feel his facial muscles strain to accommodate for the broad smile splitting his face. “That’s what they’re saying?”

“Yes, and that the Duke Consort is utterly in love with you. They talk about how His Imperial Highness favors the only omega that will never show any interest in him because said omega is in love with his husband. You should hear the gasps when that particular observation is being made. One could think it’s more scandalous that the Duke Consort is in love with you, his husband, than if he were sleeping with His Imperial Highness behind your back.”

Damen hummed, satisfied with this.

“Well, my theory is that the ton is so abuzz because your husband isn’t known to wear his heart on his sleeve.”

Damen knew that and he could understand why people were in upheaval about it. Laurent was cool, collected, polite and polished to sheer perfection whenever they left the house. He handled every situation gracefully and with the confidence borne from years of practice. However, when he looked at Damen, his face softened, sometimes he even smiled and his eyes never strayed.

“That’s not all they’re saying, Duke.” The alpha turned his head to see Mr. Tenthorey smile at him, well, more accurately, smirk at him.

“It isn’t?” Damen knew Laurent favored the young man and he found it rather amusing how the omega just disregarded every single rule of propriety that wasn’t sensible, like the rule that an omega shouldn’t talk to an alpha without being spoken to first.

“No, the Lord Dice hid all the things that are being said about you, Sir.” Mr. Tenthorey’s eyes strayed to Nikandros with a challenging rise of his eyebrow. The alpha pressed his lips together for a moment, Damen knew it was to hide a smile, but if you didn’t know Nik very well, it could be interpreted as disapproval only too easily. Mr. Tenthorey’s smirk widened in triumph.

“What is being said about me?” Damen asked, not sure if his input was even needed, because the omega’s eyes were fixed on Nikandros in such an open display of defiance, that he suspected the two of them shared their own little conversation.

“I don’t think we should discuss this during dinner, Damianos. People are much less- innocent while talking about you.”

“I’d guess this is the perfect time to talk about it. It’s so cozy and, after all, the Duke isn’t known for being a blushing virgin, is he?” Mr. Tenthorey raised his eyes from where they’d dropped to Nikandros’ broad shoulders back to his face and he smirked again. Damen was sure by now that he was only a handy excuse for their verbal sparring.

“He isn’t, in this regard you’re certainly right, Mr. Tenthorey, but there are people involved in this conversation who are supposed to be blushing virgins and I’m not talking about myself,” Nikandros replied before taking a bite.

“Now Lord Dice, being a virgin doesn’t have to correlate with blushing, does it?” The omega remarked mildly while sipping his wine. “Now, Sir, let me tell you, the most scandalous gossip ever reaching my ears.”

He leaned in closer and Damen almost flinched back when he saw the feral grin on his face, however, his curiosity won out and he leaned in too.

“Less refined people are saying that you wanted to ravish him as soon as you saw him. They’re talking about the mark on his neck after he danced with His Imperial Highness and about the fact that he fell pregnant within the first three to four months of you marriage.”

“Are they really?” Damen couldn’t help the satisfied feeling rising within him.

“They’re saying you’re so ensnared by him that you take him to your bed every night.” It was admirable but the omega said all that with a straight face and without even the faintest of blushes on his face. He was just as controlled as Laurent but in a completely different sense of the word.

Damen laughed, “that’s ridiculous. I’m not taking him to my bed every night but he allows me in his bed every night.”

“Enough. I can’t believe you’re talking about this over dinner.” Nikandros threw him an exasperated look before redirecting his focus on the young omega, obviously ready to reprimand him, but before a word left his mouth he stopped short. The astonished silence made Damen look too and he could see that the young man had lowered his head and was indeed blushing now. He thought about what has been said and came to the conclusion that his response was much more innocent than some of the gossip that must have reached the omega’s ears. That Mr. Tenthorey was blushing now must have other reasons.

He turned to watch his friend again and he could see Nikandros’ thoughtful expression and the small smile playing around the corner of his mouths. Whatever the two had going on there, Damen didn’t understand it, but he was also rather sure that he didn’t have to understand them at all.

After dinner they all relocated to music room where Jokaste started to play a merry tune and Miss. Tenthorey sang to it. It was beautiful and lighthearted and Damen lost track of Nikandros for the time being. He joined Mr. Garnier, who watched Mr. Picard. The omega was in a lively discussion with Pallas and Lykaios and he looked finally at ease in their home.

Damen still remembered Laurent’s slightly nervous expression when he told him about his invitation to the omega and the reasons behind it. He understood why Laurent was nervous, after the life he had to live with his father, he was surely not used to an alpha accepting his wishes or desires. However, the mere fact that he was now confident enough to issue such an invitation _before_ asking Damen showed the alpha that his husband was finally believing that they were partners. It was certainly the right direction in which they were moving. The more the omega settled down and allowed himself such decisions and initiatory behavior, the happier it made Damen.

Now, however, he needed to stop daydreaming about his mate and focus on the alpha before him. Mr. Garnier already bowed slightly. “Your Grace.”

“Please, Mr. Garnier, be at ease.”

“Very well. I just wanted to thank you for your kindness, Your Grace. Mr. Picard is much more comfortable since he’s living here. Back with his father, he was always so worried about his family’s behavior. Although, I wouldn’t mind it. I want to marry him, not his family after all.” The other alpha smiled wryly and Damen laughed. This man certainly knew all about Mr. Picard’s family and their intentions, but he had no intention on satisfying them with being too stupid to fall straight for their scheming.

“You’re an admirable man, Mr. Garnier, and Mr. Picard is a lovely, young omega, if I can somehow simplify your courtship, then I’m very glad to be of assistance. After all, my husband adores Mr. Picard and if he asks me for something that’s in my power to give him, then I’ll do so most joyfully.” Damen enjoyed the opportunity to confirm the rumors about how absolutely ensnared he was with his omega. After all, nobody in the whole empire could actually afford to shun him for it. He was one of the few Dukes and as close friend of the crown prince, his own standing was raised even more. He didn’t care if other nobles thought it unseemly that he adored his husband.

Mr. Garnier seemed quite amused by his easy admittance to his obvious love to Laurent. “I already heard that your husband has you wrapped around his little finger. Although, in comparison to other nobles, nobody would condemn you for it, Your Grace. People can’t decide if this is more due to the Duke Consort’s beauty, wit and elegance or due to the admirable, honorable and entirely truthful character you seem to have.”

“Oh, there are certain perks to being a Duke after all and I intend to exploit on them all. People gossip about me anyway, so I see it as my responsibility to provide them with a good reason for their talk.”

The Gentleman laughed softly. “I’m sure the people know to appreciate your efforts.” They stood in companionable silence beside each other until Mr. Garnier sighed and turned to Damen again. “Your Grace, I hope to get your permission to speak to Mr. Picard tomorrow, in private.”

Damen nodded. “I’ll arrange everything.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dance  
> https://www.regencydances.org/paper013.php  
> https://www.earlydancecircle.co.uk/resources/dance-through-history/regency-dance/  
> Address  
> https://www.chinet.com/~laura/html/titles12.html  
> https://www.debretts.com/expertise/essential-guide-to-the-peerage/ranks-and-privileges-of-the-peerage/


End file.
